Poisson
by Hawbray
Summary: Lynx Pentreath la sensación del momento, está acostumbrada a una vida llena de excesos, pero se verá forzada a cambiar cuando regrese su pasado. ¿Un viejo amor y su tesoro más precisado, serán suficiente para replantearse su vida hasta el momento?
1. Chapter 1

**Nueva York 2025**

Estación de radio TheSound.

" _-…después de haber escuchado Coma White de la cantante Lynx Pentreath, quien actualmente se encuentra de gira en Europa, con su tour Blond & Deth…"_

- **Pura basura** – mascullo una mujer de rasgos latinos mientras apagaba la radio – **Esto no es música**

 **-Cariño…**

 **-No digas nada Britt** – advirtió a su esposa – **no quiero saber nada de ella, ni de sus locuras**

 **-Como digas…** \- respondió abatida mientras miraba por la ventana. Iban camino al aeropuerto, en donde esperaban la llegada de su amiga y actriz de Broadway, Rachel Berry – St James, después de unas largas vacaciones en el caribe con su esposo, el también actor Jesse St. James

- **Con este tráfico no llegaremos ni mañana** –la mujer de rasgos latinos seguía despotricando mientras golpeaba con fuerza el volante.

 **-¿No entiendo porque te pones así cada vez que…?**

 **-Britt por favor** – le suplicó interrumpiéndola. Ya conocía de memoria las intenciones de Britt, siempre que escuchaban en la radio o en la televisión hablar de Lynx Pentreath y realmente no estaba de humor, como para oír de una perra presuntuosa que se creía la mejor cantante del mundo.

 **-Esta bien, esta bien** – se rindió levantando las manos – **toma la siguiente salida, nos llevará directo al aeropuerto.**

 **-Buena idea** – susurró feliz de que su esposa abandonara el tema de conversación

En el aeropuerto Jonh F. Kennedy. Se encontraba una pareja, esperando que la banda, sacara sus maletas para poderse ir a descansar.

 **-Cariño ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras esperó nuestro equipaje?** –sugirió un apuesto hombre de ojos azules.

- **Buena idea cariño** – le beso en los labios – **iré buscar un regalo para Sam, para que no diga que no le trajimos nada, no nos acordamos que nos pidió una cosa específica.**

 **-Lo se –** soltó una risita que podría ser catalogada, como ridícula – **de acuerdo ve** – se despidió de su esposa, mientras eran observados por varios pasajeros, quienes aprovecharon el momento para tomar una que otra foto, de la pareja más famosa de Broadway.

Segundos después, una mujer, no muy alta, pero de cuerpo escultural, se detenía para tomarse varias fotos con sus fans, cuando observó una pequeña tienda, cerca de los baños del terminal aéreo.

 **-Disculpe** – Se acercó al mostrador, en donde la mujer charlaba animadamente con otra - **¿De casualidad tendrá un mapa de España?** – cuando la mujer se giro para mirar quien había osado, abrió los ojos de par en par.

 **-¡Rachel Berry!** – Gimió **– Ya le consigo uno** – rápidamente, empezó a buscar en las gavetas.

- **No se preocupe** – mascullo mientras observaba las revistas que habían allí. Ya no se sorprendía al verse en las portadas, o las fotos que le tomaban cuando salía con Jesse. Pero, una revista llamó por completo su atención.

" _Lynx Pentreath y su gira Blond & Deth"_

 **-Aquí tiene señorita Berry** –la voz de la dependiente la volvió a la realidad

 **-¿Qué cuesta esta revista?**

 **-10 dólares** –respondió frunciendo el ceño, mirando la revista en la mano de aquella famosa actriz – **Con el mapa sería 17.95** – se apresuró a decir cuando sintió la mirada de la morena

 **-Aquí tiene** – le paso 20 dólares mientras hojeaba la revista

 **-Su cambio señorita Berry** – la morena asintió, tomando la bolsa con el mapa y guardando en ella, la revista.

Camino distraída, hacia donde estaba su esposo, aun pensando en la excéntrica cantante.

 **-Enana** – a lo lejos divisó a Santana, su mejor amiga, en compañía de Britt y de Jesse – **Andando Hobbit, el tráfico esta pesado** – La molesto después de saludarla con un abrazo

 **-Malditos Papz** – gruñó Jesse cuando salieron del aeropuerto, varios flashes casi lo deslumbraron por varios segundos – **Si, si buen día para todos** – frunció los labios caminando hacia el auto de la latina.

 **-Vámonos** – encendió el auto cuando estuvieron todos dentro de él.

 **-¿Cómo han estado?** – preguntó Rachel cuando Santana se vio atorada en el embotellamiento de aquella hora

 **-Todo normal, nada extraordinario** – respondió después de que maldijo en español

- **Hace rato veníamos en el auto** – habló Britt llamando la atención de todos los ocupantes – **y escuchamos una canción de Lynx Pentreath**

 **-Britt…**

 **-Ese nombre esta prohibido en este auto** – gruñó fuertemente la latina, interrumpiendo a Rachel **– queda claro** – se giro hacia Rachel, que asintió más por inercia que por otra cosa – **bien, ya que las cosas están claras, pongamos algo de música, música de verdad** – encendió la sintonizo una estación de música country

 **-¿Nos vas a tener escuchando eso todo el camino?** \- se quejó el chico, después de varios minutos.

- **Mi auto, mis reglas St. James** – respondió tirando fuertemente del volante

 **-Despacio mujer** \- volvió a hablar el chico – **queremos llegar vivos a casa**

 **-Berry llegara viva** – lo miró por el retrovisor – **de ti no estoy tan segura**

 **-¿Por qué?** – Preguntó mirando a su esposa

 **-Sino te callas, te puedo estar sacando por la ventana St. Tonto** – sólo se escuchó la risita por lo bajo de Britt

 **-Santana…**

 **-¡Se callan o los bajo!** – los fusiló con la mirada, dejando el auto en silencio.

 **-Santana** – le habló fuertemente la morena – **en algún momento tendrás que hablar sobre que es lo que te ocurre con…**

 **-¡Silencio!** – gritó reduciendo la velocidad.

Se detuvieron en un semáforo y frente a el, una valla con la imagen de Lynx Pentreath puso los nervios de Santana a prueba. Realmente detestaba a aquella cantante, no la podía ver ni en pintura. Y sus amigos la entendían, aunque no sabían en motivo de aquel odio.

 **-Hogar dulce hogar** – murmuró la morena sentándose en el sofá de su Penhouse en Manhattan **– iré a ducharme** – aviso a sus amigas y marido, antes de coger disimuladamente la bolsa en donde estaba la revista.

 **-¿San…?**

 **-Ahora no Britt** – se excusó la latina caminando hacia cocina – **necesitó un poco de licor en mi sistema**

 **-No entiendo porque te fastidia tanto**

 **-Y yo no entiendo que te vio Berry**

 **-Se dio cuenta de lo guapo y talentoso que soy** – jaló su chaqueta, como si eso le diera más importancia a sus palabras – **y obviamente no podía dejar pasar semejante guapeton… ¡Santana!** – gritó el chico, cuando la latina le escupió encima la cerveza

 **-Lo siento** – dijo entre risas – **pero ese fue un buen chiste St. James**

 **-Si sisi que gracioso ja jaja –** replicó limpiándose la cerveza de los ojos

 **-Si tanto asco te dan mis babas ¿Por qué no vas y te limpias en el baño?** – se burló mientras seguía bebiendo de la cerveza

 **-Sabes muy bien que a Rachel no le gusta que la interrumpan, cuando esta en la ducha**

 **-¿Entonces como hacen para el sexo en la ducha?**

 **-No tenemos sexo en la ducha** – murmuró por lo bajo, ganándose una nueva risotada por parte de la latina

Mientras tanto en la bañera, Rachel se relajaba con sus sales y aromatizantes. Hojeaba la revista que había comprado, leyendo la entrevista que había dentro de ella

 _"Hija de padres religiosos, Lynx Pentreath nos concedió esta entrevista durante su tour Blond &Death en la ciudad Londres. _

_'¿Qué opinas de ser nombrada como una de las artistas en la ultima década que más le ha aportado a la industria del Rock?'_

 _'No me consideró un ícono de la música, solo fui una chica que tuvo suerte, hago música y si a la gente le gusta eso es lo único que importa'_

 _Dices que fuiste una chica con suerte ¿Cómo fueron tus inicios?_

 _'Cuando estaba en el instituto, pertenecía al coro, estaba con mis amigos brincando y cantando todo el tiempo, era emocionante; años más tarde cuando entre a Yale a estudiar Arte Dramático conocí a una chica, Isabella, ella había formado una banda llamada The Lynx Pentreath Band. Eran de sólo chicas, llevaban ya varios meses, cuando me uní. Tocamos en unos cuantos bares, para aquel entonces yo tenía novio que era militar y él me había enseñado a tocar la guitarra que fue mi aporte a la banda... Un sábado en la noche, un casa talentos nos descubrió y nos dio la oportunidad de grabar un demo._

 _¿Ese fue el inicio de tu carrera tan exitosa?_

 _'Más o menos... Aunque grabamos el disco, éramos cinco chicas de 20/21 años, así que nadie nos tomaba en serio'_

 _Si nadie las tomaba en serio ¿Cómo llegaste a donde éstas?_

' _Fue un golpe de suerte'_

 **-¿Qué paso contigo Quinn?** – le pregunto a la nada cuando terminó de leer la entrevista - **¿Qué paso contigo para que dejarás de ser Quinn Fabray y te convirtieras en Lynx Pentreath?**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Haven 2015**

Una joven rubia, de ojos avellana se encontraba sentada en el gran pastal de Yale, mientras leía un libro con sus audífonos encendidos. Siempre que tenía un libro en sus manos, se desconectaba del mundo y para su preferencia escuchando música clásica, sobre todo cuando el libro se lo había obsequiado Rachel por su cumpleaños semanas atrás. Aún recordaba como se había burlado de la chica, por regalarle un libro, cuya protagonista se llama igual que ella.

No había tenido oportunidad de abrir el libro de " _La Chica Del Tren_ " pero una vez lo hizo, no había podido parar de leer. Cualquier momento del día era perfecto para ello, además la curiosidad de saber que había pasado con Megan no la dejaba en paz.

 **-¡Demonios!** – brincó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro

 **-No sabía que las niñas buenas decían groserías Fabray** – se burló una chica de ojos azules y una vestimenta, que le recordaba a Quinn su época de skanks

 **-¿Qué quieres Isabella? –** preguntó desconectado los audífonos de su ipod

 **-Nada te vi, aquí solitaria y me dije "Isabella ¿por qué no vas y saludas a Fabray y le Brindas tu hermosa compañía?"**

 **-Vaya que ego tienes** – mascullo la rubia, mientras se colocaba de pie y guardaba su libro dentro de la mochila – **Anda vamos al Starbucks** – la jaló empezando a caminar

 **-¿Qué hicieron en clase de literatura?** – comenzaron a charlar mientras caminaban

 **-Dejaron un ensayo sobre un libro de interés** – se encogió de hombros - **¿Por qué no fuiste?**

- **La banda y yo teníamos un concierto en un bar en Boston y pues…**

 **-¿La banda?**

 **-Si, tú sabes mi banda The Lynx Pentreath Band perra**

 **-Interesante nombre** – susurró buscando con la mirada alguien que la alejara de Isabella. Lo último que quería era beber café con aquella chica, sabía que si lo hacia, pronto empezarían las habladurías y ella sólo quería pasar desapercibida.

- **¿Tocas algún instrumento Fabray?**

 **-El piano**

 **-¡Bah! El instrumento de los niños ricos** – abrió la puerta del Starbucks permitiéndole la entrada a Quinn - **¿La guitarra no la tocas?**

 **-Me das un capuchino y ¿tu…?** – le preguntó cuando estuvieron frente al chico

- **Un café negro** – el chico asintió tomando la orden - **¿Entonces Fabray?**

 **-La guitarra también la se tocar** – pago el pedido y recogió su capuchino buscando una mesa con la mirada para sentarse y rogar que Isabella se marchará pronto.

- **Ah, la niña bonita sabe tocar la guitarra** – se burló sentándose frente a ella - **¿Qué sabes tocar?**

 **-Música clásica, tanto en guitarra como en el piano** – mascullo bebiendo de su capuchino lentamente.

 **-Que desperdició de talento** – bufó dándole un trago a su café negro.

- **Si te digo que cuando necesites una guitarrista de repuesto, estoy a tu disposición ¿Me dejarías en paz?** – la oji azul asintió feliz terminando el café.

 **-Te llamaré si algo extraordinario ocurre** – se levantó marchándose de allí con un cigarro entre los dedos.

 **-Perra** – murmuró sacando nuevamente su libro para continuar con su lectura.

No es que le callera mal Isabella, pero representaba todo lo que no quería para su vida. Necesitaba ser una estudiante aplicada, así fuera tildada de niña nerd o como la habían llamado en sus primeras semanas "la pueblerina".

Cerca de una hora paso en total calma, antes de que una tormenta con fuerte viento se presentará en New Haven, congregando a cientos de estudiantes en el Starbucks. Quinn de mala gana guardó nuevamente el libro y se levantó de la mesa, tomando sus cosas para salir. No podía concentrarse con un montón de universitarios mojados, irritados y hablando fuertemente.

- **Fabray** – una chica la llamó segundos antes de que saliera a mojarse. Había olvidado su paraguas en el dormitorio esa mañana, cuando salió deprisa para Historia antigua.

- **Jenna** – se giro esperando que la chica volviera a hablar

 **-Hace un rato me cruce con Isabella** – chasqueo la lengua, pensando algo. Momento que aprovechó Quinn para observar su vestimenta – **En fin… me dijo que tocas la guitarra**

 **-Ajam…**

 **-Verás Fabray** – se le acercó con otra chica de cabello rojo encendido – **Chloe se fracturó la mano y no puede tocar**

 **-¿Y quieren que yo la remplace?**

 **-Momentáneamente rubia** – habló la pelirroja – **no te emociones, no tienes las características para hacer parte de The Lynx Pentreath Band**

 **-Obviamente -** mascullo mirando hacia la ventana - **¿Cuándo es el dichoso concierto?**

 **-Esta noche** – le entregó unas partituras – **tocaremos cuatro canciones**

 **-¿Pretendes que me aprenda esto para esta noche?** – sacudió la hojas

- **Tú le dijiste a Isabella que serias la guitarrista de repuesto -** se burló – **te veré esta noche en el bar Stinck** – le entregó la dirección

 **-Adiós Fabray** – ambas chicas se alejaron dejando a la rubia al lado de la puerta.

 **-Genial, simplemente genial** – guardó las hojas en su mochila y pronto el agua tocó su cabello, a la vez que corría hacia su dormitorio en busca de la guitarra que Puck le había regalado cuando cumplieron 6 meses juntos. Debía hacerle pronto una visita al chico, ya lo extrañaba.

Ya en su dormitorio, Quinn se ducho, colocándose ropa cómoda, para ponerse a ensayar las cuatro canciones que le había entregado Jenna

 **-¿Qué demonios es esto?** – se exaltó cuando no sabía que ritmo tenía cada partitura – **Será buscarla por el señor google** – se refregó el rostro antes de iniciar la búsqueda – **interesante ritmo** – murmuró para si misma mientras observaba los cambios – **a mi papá le daría algo donde me escuchara tocar esto** – se rio arrastrando sus dedos por los trastes.

Duró cerca de tres horas ensayando, hasta que al fin se aprendió las canciones, se le hizo raro tocar música como esa, pero a la vez, le hizo recordar su época como Skank.

Preparaba algo rápido de cenar cuando su teléfono se encendió mostrándole un mensaje entrante.

" _En 20 minutos en el bar Stinck. Isabella_ "

Se término su comida antes de levantarse del cómodo sofá y cambiarse de ropa, se colocó un jean desgastado y su chaqueta de cuero, despeino su cabello corto para dejarlo más rebelde y intentar no desentonar con el resto de las chicas.

 **-Es hora** – conectó su celular a la toma de corriente. Tomó su guitarra y salió – **si mi mamá me viera ahora, le daría un paro** – soltó una risita bajando las escaleras.

Tardó cerca de 15 minutos del dormitorio al bar, en su bicicleta. No iba a pagar un servicio de taxi, cuando tenía una bicicleta en la cual movilizarse.

- **Hola** – saludó al guardia después de asegurar su bicicleta.

 **-¿Vienes con alguna banda rubia?** – indagó el guardia sin dejarla pasar.

 **-The Lynx Pentreath Band** – respondió después de hacer memoria. Qué nombre tan ridículo, pensó.

 **-Sigue por aquel pasillo** – señaló después de que le permitió la entrada y aprovechó para mirarla de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa coqueta.

En el sitio habían personas de dudosa reputación. En el ambiente se percibía un ligero olor a marihuana con licor, que Quinn no logró identificar.

- **Fabray** – Isabella se le acercó con una sonrisa – **cuando dejas tus vestidos de lado, pareces una chica mala**

 **-Si, si lo – agitó la mano mirando el lugar.**

 **-¿Qué guitarra tienes?** – preguntó al ver el forro en la espalda de Quinn

 **-Es una sencilla** – se quitó el forro y sacó una guitarra eléctrica de color blanco con cuerdas doradas

 **-¿Sencilla?** – Bramó la chica – **está es una de las mejores guitarras que hay en el mercado… bueno, ven te presentó al resto de la banda** – la jaló acercándola tras los bastidores donde estaban las demás chicas – **ya conoces a Jenna, que toca el bajo** – señaló a la chica que andaba alistando unos cables – **ella es Olivia, que toca la batería** – señaló a la pelirroja que había visto en el Starbucks – **ella es Lizzie, la segunda guitarrista** – señaló a una rubia con varios tatuajes en los brazos – **y nosotras con Chloe somos The Lynx Pentreath Band**

 **-Genial –** su ironía paso desapercibida por Isabella, que estaba que brincaba en una pata.

- **Chicas** – un chico de audiovisuales se les acercó – **son las siguientes**

 **-Prepárate Fabray** – Isabella le apretó el hombro – **conocerás el mundo del rock an' roll – se alejó de ella, aplaudiendo.**

Las chicas saltaron al escenario. Tocaron cerca de 10 a 20 minutos. Cuatro canciones, más dos improvisadas, que pronto Quinn logró domar. Personas ebrias y/o drogadas y porque no, borrachos y drogados les aplaudieron fuertemente, aunque Quinn no estaba muy segura de porque.

La adrenalina que pasaba por el cuerpo de la rubia, la llevó a beber un poco de licor, pero el suficiente para poder volver a su dormitorio en su bicicleta, sin arriesgarse a sufrir un accidente.

 **-Bien hecho Fabray** – Isabella le golpeó el hombro - **¿Quieres un poco?** – le ofreció una sustancia de dudosa reputación

- **No gracias** – declinó gentilmente – **me iré ya para el dormitorio** – divisó al resto de las chicas de la banda – **nos veremos mañana –** Isabella asistió y Quinn se marchó de allí con una sensación de satisfacción en su interior

 _"Amor, te marque pero no me contestaste. Estoy en una misión y no podremos hablar hasta dentro de un par de días. Te quiero"_

Ese había sido el mensaje que había encontrado en su buzón de voz cuando había vuelto a su dormitorio. Nunca llevaba su celular, sentía que era un aparato que te terminaba esclavizando, por lo que evitaba llevarlo encima. Se sentía mal por no haber podido hablar con su novio, pero comprendía que Puck estaría ocupado y era mejor no distraerlo con tanto sentimentalismo.

Aún no podía creer que había terminado en una relación, con aquel chico que la había embarazado a los 16 años y del que tanto criticó años más tarde. Había aprendido a amarlo, realmente le había costado aprender a amarlo, siempre había tenido un pequeño "crush"con una de sus amigas, decía que era un crush, pues nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ponerle otro nombre; pero ahora se veía en un futuro con el chico, formando una familia aunque Puck se hubiese hecho la vasectomía. El muy idiota pensó que era un método anticonceptivos que podría reversar cuando se le diera la gana.

Guardó su guitarra en el puesto y se sirvió un vaso de agua para bajar el licor que tenia en su sangre, lo último que quería era convertirse en una alcohólica como su madre y ante ese pensamiento, el vaso de agua se convirtió en una jarra completa. Se cambio de ropa, colocándose algo más cómodo para dormir.

Ya era bastante tarde y tenía que madrugar al siguiente día. Miró por la ventana, las pocas luces que habían encendidas en la calle. Realmente, New Haven era una ciudad calmada, que incluso podría ser tachada de aburrida y monótona. Pero, eso era lo que ella necesitaba, calma en su vida después de todo lo ocurrido en su adolescencia. Un embarazo, un accidente, una etapa Punk; sí, definitivamente necesitaba la tranquilidad que New Haven le ofrecía.

Miró aquel cuadro, pegado en la pared con la foto de su hija, su pequeña cosa perfecta. No había vuelto a saber de ella y aunque sabía que Rachel mantenía contacto con Shelby, era mejor no mezclar las situaciones.

Se recostó en su cama, por encima de todas las cobijas y miró por la ventana, pensando en su vida, y en la extraña pero gratificante noche.

Su teléfono se encendió mostrando una llamada entrante.

- **Quinn** – su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Rachel. Se regaño mentalmente, ella no debería sentir eso por ella.

 **-Hola Rach…**

 **-¿Te desperté?** – se mordió el labio al escuchar la voz ronca de la morena.

 **-No tranquila, hasta ahora me estaba preparando para ir a la cama ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?**

 **-No** – la escuchó suspirar – **doy vueltas y vueltas y nada que me quedó dormida… es frustrante** – un silencio cómodo se formó entre lados por varios segundos, quizás más - **¿Ya leíste el libro?**

 **-Estoy en eso**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-En serio** – sonrió al escuchar el tono incrédulo de la chica – **te prometí que lo leería y eso estoy haciendo.**

 **-Me alegra mucho ¿Qué te ha parecido?**

 **-Qué esa es una Rachel muy diferente a ti…** \- escuchó un fuerte risotada al otro lado de la línea y cuando se percató, estaba sonriendo como idiota.

 **-Obviamente, además Rachel Berry sólo hay una…**

 **-En eso estamos de acuerdo** – susurró para ella misma.

 **-¿Qué dijiste? No alcance a escucharte.**

 **-Que es hora de dormir pequeña morena.**

 **-No quiero** – Quinn se la imagino haciendo un tierno puchero – **cuéntame que hiciste hoy.**

 **-Pues leí una parte del libro y toque en un bar.**

 **-Espera ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo que tocaste en un bar?**

 **-Estaba remplazando a una chica** – contestó cruzando sus piernas sobre la cama – f **ue interesante y más esa música.**

 **-¿Qué música?**

 **-Rock**

 **-¿Y como te fuiste vestida?**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me fui vestida?** – balbuceó torpemente

 **-Sí, ya sabes, con tus vestidos o…**

 **-Con ropa negra –** se río contagiando a la chica – **imagíname como Skank solo que con el cabello rubio y sin arete en la nariz.**

 **-Oh… esa es una buena imagen.**

 **-Tonta** – se burló con el corazón a mil **\- ¿Cómo te fue a ti?**

 **-Bien, trabajando en la cafetería y estudiando en Nyada, lo mismo de siempre, al menos una de las dos salió de la rutina el día de hoy.**

 **-Sí** – susurró escuchando bostezar a la chica - **¿Ya tienes sueño?**

 **-Un poco… ¿Me cantas para dormir?**

 **-¿Quieres que te cante?** – menos mal estaba sola, sino, alguien se reiría de su cara de idiota.

 **-Sí, tienes linda voz.**

 **-¿Qué canción quieres?**

 **-La que tú escojas** – su voz sonó lejos, señas de que se estaba durmiendo.

Canto una mini canción, tarareando la melodía hasta que escuchó un profundo suspiró que le indicó que la morena se había quedado dormida.

 **-Buenas noches Rach…** \- susurró colgando la llamada.

Con un largo suspiro. Se acomodo correctamente dentro de su cama y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche… ya habría tiempo, o eso creyó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nueva York 2017**

 **-La cena del club Glee será tan emocionante** – le expresó Rachel a Kurt mientras caminaban por las frías calles de la Gran Manzana – **será asombroso volver a ver a Sam, a Noah, a Mike…**

 **-¿No crees que será un poco incómodo?** – la interrumpió el chico – **recuerda que desde que Quinn y Puck terminaron no han vuelto a coincidir en un mismo lugar así que…**

 **-Yo realmente dudó de la versión que nos dio Noah sobre el motivo por el cuál término con Quinn**

 **-Si bueno, a mi también me sonó bastante reforzado** – apoyó el chico mientras llegaban al departamento que alguna vez compartieron – **Puck había dicho que quería casarse con Quinn y dos semanas después nos sale con la noticia que se han separado, porque no soporta las nuevas amistades de Quinn**

 **-Ya han pasado cerca de un año, a lo mejor esta noche nos enteramos de lo que realmente sucedió entre ellos dos -** murmuró Rachel con la voz apagada, la última vez que había hablado con Quinn, ella le había contado que estaba saliendo con alguien.

 **-Mejor no forzar la situación** – comentó Kurt quitándose el abrigo – **bastante incómoda ya estaba Quinn cuando la llame para invitarla, no digamos nada que ocasione que se levante y decida marcharse**

 **-Quinn ha cambiado. Dudó mucho que llegué a esos extremos** – susurró recordando a la rubia que hacia mucho no veía, la última vez que la había visto, fue poco después de que se hiciera su primer tatuaje en el brazo. Alguien estaba cambiando su rubia.

 **-¿Quinn no te ha dicho nada?** – preguntó interesado

 **-No, siempre me cambia el tema y hace ya varias semanas que no hablamos por teléfono -** y era cierto, cuando la rubia la llamaba ella estaba ocupada y cuando ella llamaba a la rubia, ésta estaba ocupada.

 **-Bueno, será mejor no ponerla a prueba** – razonó el chico – **esperemos que no haya ningún problema con Puck** – camino hacia la cocina por algo de beber - **más bien arréglate y vámonos para el restaurante que los chicos ya deben estarnos esperando.**

Una vez Rachel estuvo lista, ambos partieron hacia el restaurante en donde los esperaban el resto de miembros del antiguo club Glee.

 **-Buenas noches –** saludó Kurt despojándose de su abrigo y colocándolo al respaldo de la silla

 **-Buenas noches Kurt** – en la mesa se encontraban Santana, Sam, Britt y Mercedes. Aunque solamente saludaron tres de cuatro.

 **-Rachel ya viene** – les informó después de saludar de beso a Britt y Mercedes – **se quedó discutiendo con el taxista y bueno…** \- se encogió de hombros **\- ¿Y los demás?**

 **-Asiático uno y dos, no tardan en llegar** – informó la latina bebiendo de su copa de champagne

- **Ustedes se demoraron mucho, así que nos tomamos la libertad de pedir un poco de champagne** – explicó Mercedes entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio – **igual cuando estemos todos, pedimos algo más para beber**

 **-Claro…. Santana sola puede beberse toda la botella** – murmuró observando entra a Rachel, quien se encontraba colorada por la discusión sufrida con el taxista.

 **-Hola chicos** – saludó dejándose caer en la silla abatida después de haber tenido que pagar 12 dólares por un servicio, que generalmente costaba 10.

Pronto los miembros faltantes empezaron a llegar al restaurante y a punta de champagne y vino, empezaron a actualizarse de la vida de los demás. Principalmente del rompimiento entre Puck y Quinn. En la última reunión que habían hecho, sólo había estado presente Puck, diciendo que su rompimiento con Quinn era inminente, pues ella ya no lo valoraba, se ganó la lealtad de sus amigos, con un par de lágrimas de cocodrilo; y como lo vieron llorar, ninguno trató de ponerse de ponerse en contacto con la rubia para conocer su versión de los hechos, a excepción de Rachel que siempre le preguntaba sobre el tema, pero ésta lo esquivaba.

Habían pedido ya la entrada cuando Noah Puckerman entró vistiendo su traje de militar y de su brazo izquierdo una morena de ojos verdes y cabello tinturado a un rojo no muy brillante.

La chica se ganó automáticamente las miradas curiosas de los presentes, más cuando se identificó como la enfermera del batallón en el que Puck se encontraba prestando servicio. Felicitaron a Puck por su nueva novia, la chica asintió tranquila pensando que Quinn no se presentaría, charlaron un momento con la guapa mujer, que se sintió intimidada por la mirada que le dedicaba la morena, pero se dijo que eran ideas suyas. Para su suerte se dispusieron a hablar sobre la nueva obra de teatro de Rachel y sobre la carrera de bailarina de Britt.

Estaban pidiendo una nueva botella de vino cuando por la ventana, Sam observó a una rubia que él muy bien conocía, pues había sido novia suya.

 **-Llegó Quinn…** \- le murmuró a Mercedes mirando por la ventana – **está esperando a alguien** – se hizo para atrás cuando su chica quiso estirarse para mirar por la ventana sin llamar la atención de los demás.

 **-De pronto, al igual que Puck viene con su nueva pareja** – susurró – **aunque su vestimenta a cambiado bastante… se parece mucho a la que usaba en nuestro senior year.**

 **-¿Por la chaqueta y el pantalón?**

 **-Sí, bueno al menos no tiene el cabello corto y rosado como en aquella época** – el chico asintió acomodándose **\- ¿Con quien vendrá?**

 **-Ni idea** – se acomodó correctamente cuando vio que Quinn cruzaba la calle, aunque no veían en compañía de quien – **sólo se que esto se pondrá interesante. -** Mercedes asintió dándole un corto beso.

Dos minutos más tarde ingresaba por la puerta del restaurante, Lucy Quinn Fabray, vestida con una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones rasgados en el frente y unos tacones negros; su cabello rubio, aunque largo, se encontraba desordenado, lo que le daban el aspecto de Bad Girl, a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, rostro afilado y ojos azules cubiertos con una gruesa capa de lapiz negro. Vestía ropa parecida a la de Quinn y era tan sólo unos dos centímetros más baja que la rubia. Ambas chicas se acercaron a la mesa en medio de risas.

 **-Buenas noches chicos** – saludó Quinn antes de pedirle al camarero que les acercara otra silla para su acompañante – **ella es Isabella Welch** – presentó la chica que sólo levantó la mano derecha con el rostro serio – **mi novia** – aprovecharon para pedir de una vez, cuando el mesero les trajo la silla.

En la mesa se hizo un silencio incómodo, mientras Quinn se ubicaba al lado de Rachel e Isabella a su izquierda quién se quitaba la chaqueta dejando ver sus tatuajes, logrando que tango Sam como Mike se atragantaran con la bebida. Y eso, que no habían visto los que ya adornaban el cuerpo de la rubia.

 **-Hola Rach –** la saludó de beso en la mejilla **\- ¿Cómo has estado?**

 **-Bien** – respondió tratando de no mirar a la pelinegra al lado de Quinn. No le daba buena espina esa mujer.

 **-Vengó en un momento** – le susurró Isabella mostrándole la llamada entrante en su teléfono.

 **-¿Por qué la trajiste?** – preguntó cuando la vio alejarse. Sólo hablaban las dos, aunque la mesa tuviese puesta su atención en Quinn

 **-Es mi novia…**

 **-Pero te ha cambiado** – le tocó el rostro observando como Quinn cerraba los ojos al tacto – **tú no eres así -** refiriéndose a su aspecto físico, de haber sabido en lo que andaba su rubia, habría hecho lo necesario para ayudarla y salvarla, lástima que Quinn se reservó ese diminuto detallé.

 **-Es lo que soy ahora Rach** – murmuró con tristeza o eso quiso creer Rachel – **no me juzgues… tú no por favor** – suplicó con los ojos aún cerrados

 **-¿Qué paso con él?** – susurró bajito mirando a Puck que charlaba animadamente con Sylvia. Quinn abrió los ojos y la miró tristemente.

 **-Más tarde te cuento** – le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Se enderezó en la silla cuando Isabella se acomodó a su lado.

- **Lo siento, era Jenna.**

 **-¿Qué te dijo?** – preguntó atrayendo la atención del grupo

- **Stuard la llamó diciéndole que aún no nos conseguía nada** – negó bebiendo de la copa. Quinn suspiró sonriéndole a Rachel. El mesero llegó con los pedidos.

 **-¿Ensalada? –** se burló Rachel.

 **-Alguien alguna vez me dijo que era malo comer carne de animales** – le guiño el ojo tomando el tenedor.

 **-Muy cierto** – sonrió recordando las conversaciones que solían tener a media noche y en donde salió el tema.

Todo transcurrió normal y aún que Tina y Kurt trataron de armar la conversación, para todos fue muy notoria la mirada que Puck le lanzó a Quinn durante varios minutos, hasta que esta término por cansarse. Aprovechando la tensión y queriendo meterle más picante, Isabella empezó a meterle mano a Quinn bajo la mesa, quien sólo suspiró y miró a Puck.

 **-¿Tienes algún problema Puckerman?** – preguntó lanzando la servilleta a la mesa, silenciando al grupo – **Si tienes algún problema dímelo de frente y lo solucionamos** – pero antes de que el chico pudiera responder añadió – **Al menos que no seas capaz ni de eso**.

Sólo se escuchó la risa de Isabella, que divertida veía toda la escena frente a ella, aún jugando con su mano, que ya llegaba a la entrepierna de la rubia. Una historia diferente vivía Sylvia, aquella pelirroja que iba con Puck, ella, al igual que Isabella conocía la verdadera causa de la separación de la pareja y justamente un enfrentamiento como ese, era lo que quería evitar, cuando el chico la invitó a la cena.

 **-Veo que has olvidado tus modales Quinn** – respondió luego de darle un trago a su copa de champagne

 **-No voy a desgastar mis modales con alguien que no vale la pena**

 **-¿No valgo la pena?**

 **-Tras de estúpido, sordo** – escupió Isabella bebiendo un poco de su copa

 **-¿A quien pretendes engañar Quinn? –** preguntó sintiéndose importante, al notar como todos su amigos lo observaban luego de ignorar a la pelinegra – N **adie en esta mesa, se cree esa historia de que es tu novia. Vamos Quinn, tu no tienes madera para ser lesbiana, es más puedo apostar a que nunca has tenido sexo con una chica.**

 **-En eso si te corrijo Puckerman** – interrumpió Santana – **hace unos años Quinn y yo tuvimos sexo**

Nadie parecía sorprendido por la declaratoria y es que siempre había sido un secreto a voces entre ellos, un secreto a voces que nunca llegó a los oídos de Puck quien miraba asombrado a la latina antes se dirigirse a la rubia

 **-¿Cuánto le pagaste a Santana para que mintiera? –** trató de recomponerse, buscando la respuesta más lógica.

 **-Definitivamente es idiota** – Isabella sacudió la cabeza, echando su cuerpo hacia adelante y quitando su mano de la zona intima de la rubia **\- ¿Quieres que te pruebe que mi Quinn es gay? ¿Quieres que te pruebe que esta rubia que esta a mi lado es mi novia? –** levantó la ceja mirando a todos los presentes, antes de tomar el rostro de Quinn y girarlo hacia ella para besarla en los labios.

Fue un beso al que ambas estaban acostumbradas. Fue un beso apasionado, mojado y con clara indicación de que iba a pasar entre más dos chicas después de que salieran de allí. Isabella siempre besaba a Quinn de aquella manera cuando quería decirle que necesitaba y añoraba un poco de sexo, aunque no podía quejarse, aquél día habían tenido varias rondas, lo cual era la causa, de que llegarán tarde.

Al lado de Quinn, Rachel se removía incómoda tratando de enfocar su mirada en la ventana y no en el espectáculo que todos sus amigos veían con la boca abierta. Después de varios minutos, Isabella soltó el rostro de Quinn dejándole un sonoro beso en los labios

 **-¿Alguna otra demostración?** – preguntó lamiéndose los labios – **besas exquisito cariño** – susurró a su novia antes de darle otro beso y beber de su copa.

Puck lanzó sus cubiertos al suelo, levantándose rápidamente y saliendo de allí, sin siquiera esperar a su acompañante.

 **-¿Era necesario el espectáculo Fabray?** – preguntó seriamente la latina, minutos después de que Puck se marchó e Isabella se había excusado para ir al sanitario – **Nos quedo claro que era tu novia cuando se estaban metiendo mano debajo de la mesa** – Al parecer alguien se había percatado de los movimientos sospechosos de Isabella – **pero no tenías porque refregárselo a Puckerman en la cara, que lo haya dejado por una chica ¿No crees que eso le da en el ego?**

 **-¿Qué yo lo deje? ¿Me estas diciendo que yo deje a Puckerman por Isabella porque si?**

 **-Es que eso es lo que acabas de demostrar, con tu actitud de perra. Ya no estamos en el instituto Fabray comprenderlo.**

 **-Santana** – trató de intervenir Rachel pero Quinn se le adelantó.

- **Increíble** – mascullo terminando de su copa – **primero infórmate antes de hablar latina estúpida**

 **-¿Estúpida yo?** – Se levantó de la mesa al mismo tiempo que Quinn - **¿A quien le dices estúpida maldita perra?**

 **-¿Ves a alguna otra latina con aire de prepotente y cerebro de nuez en el lugar? –** abrió los brazos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Sonrisa que se borró cuando Santana estrelló su puño en su rostro - **¿¡Cuál es tu jodido problema!?** – exclamó revisando que no tuviera sangre. Rachel se levantó a observar el rostro de Quinn pero tuvo que echarse hacia atrás cuando la latina volvió a hablar.

 **-Tú eres mi jodido problema** – a estas alturas el resto del grupo estaba de pie, por si tenían que evitar que Quinn le devolviera el golpe a Santana.

 **-Señoritas les voy a pedir que se marchen del restaurante** – un guardia se les acercó, el restaurante enteró estaba pendiente de la interacción de la dos chicas. Ninguno se imaginó en ese momento que esa sería la última vez que verían a Quinn Fabray.

 **-¡Claro con mucho gusto!** – exclamó Quinn tomando la chaqueta de Isabella – **pero antes…** \- estrelló su puño en el rostro de la latina, rompiéndole la nariz en el acto – **Estamos a mano idiota… lo siento** – le susurró a Rachel antes de buscar con mirada a su novia que únicamente se reía – Vámonos

 **-Me encanta tu grupo de amigos** – señaló la chica cuando salieron del restaurante - **¿Estás bien?** – preguntó deteniéndose en la mitad de la calle – **esa latina te pegó con fuerza** – dijo al ver el morado en el pómulo de la rubia.

 **-Maldita Santana** – apretó los dientes con fuerza. Tenía mucha ira de que la que había sido su amiga, su hermana su enemiga e incluso su amante en una noche, defendiera al chico que le destrozó el corazón sin preguntarle a ella, cual era su versión de los hechos.

 **-Vámonos a divertirnos** – Isabella tiró del brazo de Quinn y la llevó a uno de los bares más conocidos de Nueva York por su expendio de drogas y de alcohol – **Una buena dosis y verás como te calmas** – le susurró al oído cuando ya estuvieron allí.

Bebieron un par de tragos y consumieron algo de droga mientras se besaban sin importarles las miradas acusatorias de los demás.

 **-¿Ese no es Tom Harper? –** preguntó Quinn a su novia, pero esta ya estaba demasiado ebria como para responderle. Le echó un último vistazo antes de acercase al hombre que bebía una cerveza tranquilamente en la barra – **Buenas noches** – el hombre sólo la miró de arriba abajo sin responderle – **mi nombre es Quinn Fabray**

 **-¿Necesita algo?** – preguntó él hombre algo aburrido.

- **Se que usted es Tom Harper** – él hombre asintió – **me gustaría regalarle este demo** – sacó de su chaqueta un cd y se lo entregó – **es de mi banda The Lynx Pentreath Band**

 **-¿Un demo?**

 **-Si bueno, tuvimos la oportunidad de grabarlo pero aún no hemos tenido mucha suerte.**

 **-Lo escucharé –** le aseguró el hombre, guardándolo en el maletín que tenía a sus pies – **buenas noches señorita.**

Quinn se alejó después de despedirse del hombre en busca de su chica, dispuesta a llevársela de allí y divertirse con ella, como sólo ellas sabían hacerlo. Sin saber que los eventos de ese día, habían ha definido su futuro.

* * *

 _Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerles por los 21 comentarios que ya tiene la historia en estos dos capítulos, de verdad muchas gracias._

 _Las actualizaciones serán los lunes y jueves sin falta, eso si puede es variar las horas xD._

 _Quisiera dar unos agradecimientos especiales a Sirsha Romanoff, Dcimaginegirl,_ _Dark-Side12, Sebastian Sebby, Caty Martinez y a "la paisa" por ayudarme con el fic, ya sea dándome consejosz ideas, el nombre para Quinn y con la portada._


	4. Chapter 4

**Nueva York 2025**

 **-¿Te quieres calmar?** – preguntó Rachel mirándose las uñas mientras Britt hojeaba la revista de Lynx Pentreath, que la morena había adquirido esa mañana – **No entiendo porque te alteras tanto, es una simple revista.**

Pero la latina no respondió únicamente siguió maldiciendo en español mientras que Rachel y Britt se miraban aburridas.

" _Quinn estará en MTV en 5 minutos_ " fue el mensaje colectivo que llegó al grupo de whatsapp que compartían los antiguos integrantes del club Glee.

 **-Rach** – susurró Britt mostrándole el mensaje, sin perder tiempo, la morena encendió el televisor en dicho canal

 **-¿Qué hacen?** – preguntó la latina, cuando se percató que ya no era el centro de atención.

- **Estamos esperando que salga la entrevista de Quinn**

 **-¡Están…**

 **-¡Cállate! -** le gritaron cuando salió el presentador.

" _Hija de padres religiosos, Lynx Pentreath nos concedió esta entrevista durante su tour Blond & Death en la ciudad Londres hace un par de días"_

Los vídeos de los conciertos; de personas haciendo fila, fue lo que salió en la pantalla antes de enfocar a Quinn.

 _-"Bienvenida Lynx…"_

 _-_ **Se llama Quinn idiota**

 **-¡Cállate!**

" _Cuéntanos Lynx ¿Qué te ha parecido el público inglés?"_

" _Fascinante"_ – respondió con ese tono de voz cautivador – " _Son muy espontáneos los ingleses, no tengo ninguna queja con respecto a mi publicó"_

" _Cuéntanos un poco acerca del origen de Lynx Pentreath. ¿Cómo fue que pasaste de pertenecer a una banda a ser solista? ¿Cómo fueron tus inicios?"_

" _Fue una transición difícil_ " – explicó Quinn mirando directamente a la cámara – " _Es de dominio público el motivo por el cual yo ingrese a la banda, y fue para hacer un remplazo. Chloe, la guitarrista oficial, se había fracturado la mano y no podía tocar, así que la remplace, se suponía que era algo temporal"_

" _Obviamente no lo fue"_

" _La recuperación de Chloe tardó más de lo previsto y en los pequeños conciertos que tuvo The Lynx Pentreath Band, era yo la guitarrista, hasta que un fuerte catarro obligó a Isabella a no seguir cantando, así que la remplace por unos días, remplazo que término siendo permanente"_

- **Quinn está muy delgada** – murmuró Rachel viendo la pantalla

 **-Deberías comer más Fabray** – dijo para si misma la latina, pero ambas chicas la escucharon, mirándola completamente sorprendidas.

" _En varias ocasiones has mencionado un novio militar ¿Qué paso con él?"_

 **-Puck…**

" _Cuando empecé con la banda, estaba de novia con un viejo amigo del instituto_ " – las tres chicas notaban la sonrisa forzada que había puesto – " _Todo iba muy bien, yo lo quería y éramos muy compenetrados el uno con el otro"_

" _¿Qué paso?"_

 **-Por fin sabremos que paso entre esos dos** –susurró Kurt entrando al departamento en compañía de Jesse y Blaine con varias cajas de comida.

" _Un buen día, salió un pequeño concierto. Isabella, había movido unos contactos y logró que nos dieran permiso de tocar en una base militar, la misma base militar en donde mi novio estaba_ " – desvío la mirada y sus ojos se opacaron, aunque su sonrisa continuaba – "Quería sorprenderlo sabes, pero la sorprendida fui yo" – respiró profundamente – " _Lo encontré en la cama con la enfermera de su batallón_ "

" _Vaya"_ – **¡Joder!**

- **Cometimos un grave error** – un "shh" colectivo silencio a Kurt, que solo negaba con la cabeza al igual que Rachel

" _Ese mismo día, fue, por decirlo así mi iniciación"_

" _¿Cuándo hablas de iniciación te refieres a…?"_

" _Las drogas"_

" _¿Volviste a verlo?"_

" _Cerca de un año después_ _, en una cena con amigos en común, fue realmente incómodo y más porque, quien yo creía que era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, lo apoyo a él. Fue la última vez que los vi; con el pasar del tiempo fui perdiendo contacto con mis amigos, hasta que finalmente se de ellos únicamente por lo que dicen en la prensa_ "

" _¿Son famosos?_

" _No todos, pero si los más importantes_

" _¿Cómo dio el_ _saltó_ _The Lynx Pentreath Band?"_

" _Ese mismo día_ " – empezó a reírse – " _Después de que salí del restaurante con Isabella, fuimos a un bar en Nueva York y allí estaba Tom Harper, el demo que llevaba para regalárselo a mi mejor amiga, se lo termine dando a él"_

" _¿Eso fue todo?"_

" _Sí, días más tarde, iba en la camioneta que tenía Isabella y estábamos escuchando música, cuando de repente sonó una de nuestras canciones. Fue cuestión de horas para que nos programarán nuestro primer concierto a nivel nacional"_

" _¿Qué fue lo que le dio el nombre a la banda?_ – Preguntó el hombre mirando a la cámara - _¿Cuál es el significado de Lynx Pentreath?_

" _Lynx es el nombre de una constelación del hemisferio norte y sé que se llama así porque hay que tener ojos de lince para poder verla a través de La Osa Mayor y Auriga"_

" _¿Y Pentreath?_

" _Pentreath viene de Dolly Pentreath fue la última hablante de la lengua Córnico era una bruja de Cornwall, era astróloga y la gente decía que tenía poderes mágicos; tuvo un hijo aunque era soltera y la gente decía que era el hijo del diablo"_

" _¿El hijo del diablo?"_

" _Si bueno, no me preguntes" –_ soltó una leve risita – _"La astrónoma es Jenna y la que le dio el nombre a la banda fue ella, así que ni idea de lo que estaba pensando, habría que preguntarle a ella"_

" _Luego le preguntaremos" –_ Concordó riendo _-"¿Cuál es el concierto que más recuerdas de tus inicios?"_

" _¿De aquella época?" –_ El hombre asintió _– "El de los Rolling Stone. Imagínate, no había cumplido 22 y estaba tocando con los Rolling Stone. Aún conservó la guitarra que me regalo Mike Jagger"_

" _Eso es genial. En unos segundos regresamos"_

 **-¿Santana estas bien?** – la latina sólo asintió levantándose del sofá yendo a buscar una cerveza.

 **-Me preocupa que Quinn esté tan delgada** – Rachel miraba fijamente la pantalla esperando que Quinn volviera a salir.

 **-¿Cuándo acaba el Tour?**

 **-Según Google** – respondió Blaine revisando su celular **–** **Se tomará unos días de descansó en Francia luego del Tour que termina hoy ¿Por?**

 **-Organizar una nueva reunión del club Glee** –sentenció Rachel antes de que Quinn volverá a pantalla

" _Bien estamos de regreso con Lynx Pentreat_ "– Jesse repartió rápidamente las cajas de comida – " _Cuéntanos que paso con The Lynx Pentreath Band"_

" _El paso de los años y el ser joven y no tener alguien que te ponga los pies en la tierra, hace que cometas muchos errores. The Lynx Pentreath Band se separó por problemas de drogadicción"_

" _¿Alguna sufrió una sobredosis?"_

" _No exactamente. Vivíamos drogadas todo el tiempo"_ – se rascó la cabeza – " _Cuando íbamos al estudio siempre alguna ya estaba en las nubes y eso género roses entre nosotras, ya no nosponíamosde acuerdo en que canciones tocaríamos o si grabaríamos otro disco. Así que la opción más viable fue disolver la banda"_

" _¿Cómo es que tú, que fuiste la última en llegar a la banda, es quien se queda con el nombre?"_

" _Cuando grabamos el demo, Isabella estaba mal de la garganta, ella era la voz principal. Al disolverse la banda, varios amigos, incluso Isabella me dijo que porque no continuaba como solista, igual el mundo me conocía con Lynx Pentreath. Se le consultó a las demás chicas, ellas estuvieron de acuerdo y oficialmente nación Lynx Pentreath"_

" _Tengo entendido que eres hija de padres religiosos_ " – Quinn asintió bebiendo un poco de agua – _"¿Qué dijeron tus padres cuando te volviste Lynx?"_

" _Es muy fácil que tus padres acepten tu nueva faceta, cuando no sabes nada de ellos_ " – sentenció sorprendiendo a Rachel y demás, quienes dejaron de comer

" _¿No te hablas con tus padres?"_

" _La última vez que vi a mi padre, fue cuando tenía 16 años. Recuerdo bien aquella noche cuando me echó de casa y a mi madre la última vez que la vi, fue cuando le confesé que soy gay hace un par de años"_

" _Siempre se ha visto que los hijos de padres religiosos, ha habido una especie de rebelión hacia esto, como es el caso de Marilyn Manson, quien fue criado con las creencias cristianas de su madre"_

" _Bueno, no se como haya sido la infancia de Marilyn_ " – soltó una pequeña risita – " _Que por cierto es un gran ser humano y un buen amigo mío. Pero si te puedo hablar de mi infancia y créeme esta muy alejada de los cuentos de princesas"_

" _¿Mucho?"_

" _Mi padre y mi madre, eran de ese tipo de cristianos que están los domingos a primera hora arrodillados en un banquillo pidiendo perdón por sus pecados. Mientras que en el resto de la semana, sólo escuchabas gritos, peleas, insultos. Ambos eran alcohólicos, se bebían hasta el agua de los floreros, pero eso no lo podía saber nadie, un buen cristiano no hace eso. Son dos realidades las que vives, una, en donde ante los ojos de los demás debes ser el hijo perfecto, el perfecto cristiano, aquel adolescente que todo padre desearía y la segunda, la que vives en casa, donde vez a tu padre maltratando a tu madre, golpeándola hasta dejarla inconsciente, engañándola con cuanta mujer se le pase por el frente e insultándote porque no tienes el aspecto físico de un hijo perfecto. Lastimosamente yo crecí con esa mentalidad e hice mucho daño por pensar así, mi vida cambio radicalmente a los 16 y fue cuando abrí los ojos"_

" _Te alejaste por completo de la religión…"_

" _Eso se va dando gradualmente. Tenía 17 años y yo sola iba a la iglesia y buscaba de la palabra de Dios. Pero a los 19 – 20 años. Cuando has vivido más, cuando has conocido más personas, es que sientes que toda tu vida fue una farsa y es cuando se termina de romper la relación religiosa"_

 _-"¿En términos generales no te hablas con nadie de tú familia?"_

" _Mi hermana debes en cuando me llama, más que todo cuando tiene problemas financieros y pues ella ve como una ventaja el hecho de que yo sea conocida como Lynx Pentreath_ , _así se ahorra la vergüenza de decir que tenemos un lazo familiar"_

" _¿Tan compleja es la situación" –_ Preguntó el presentador intrigado – " _Digo, si fuese yo, estaría feliz de que la gente supiera que mi hermana es Lynx"_

" _Como te dije anteriormente, mi familia se basa mucho en las apariencias, en el que dirán y aunque han pasado muchos años, eso sigue prevaleciendo. Se por cuenta de ella que mis padres no toleran mi vida y evitan mencionarme en las reuniones familiares; al principio incomoda pero ya luego, te acostumbras"_

" _Vaya" –_ exclamó el hombre – _"¿Quieres decirle algo a tus fans para finalizar?"_

" _Que persigan sus sueños, pero sin pasar por encima de los demás, no hay necesidad de degradar a otra persona para sentirse bien uno consigo mismos. Y si quieren ser cantantes de cualquier género, no se dejen llevar por el que dirán o por lo que una amistad te dice. Tenía 21 años cuando probé las drogas, han pasado casi 10 años y aún no he podido dejarla. No se jodan la vida de esa manera_ "

" _Gracias Lynx y suerte en tu tour Blond & Death"_

" _Gracias a ti."_

 **-Falto que le preguntaran porque la echaron de casa** – Kurt fue el primero en hablar después de finalizada la entrevista, y el primero en terminar de comer – **Aunque no se reservo nada, todo lo que le preguntaban lo respondió**

 **-Sí** – Concordó Britt mirando a su esposa – **nos han cambiado a Quinn**

 **-Nosotros tuvimos parte de culpa** – mencionó Blaine – **nos dejamos llevar por lo que nos dijo Puck y NINGUNO** – Enfatizo la palabra – **hizo el esfuerzo de hablar con Quinn**

 **-Rachel lo intento…** \- murmuró Kurt mirando a la morocha – **pero eso ya no importa, ya han pasado demasiados años como para venir a lamentarnos lo que no hicimos en su momento**

 **-¿Alguien sabe algo de Puck?** – Preguntó Britt ya preocupada por el mutismo de su mujer

 **-Se casó hace unos meses con Kiara**

 **-¿Quién es Kiara?**

 **-Una comandante de la marina** – respondió Kurt - **¿Vamos a organizar una reunión del club Glee?**

- **Sí, es hora de que todos nos volvamos a ver** – respondió Rachel levantándose a recoger la basura – **además Quinn estaba muy delgada y eso me preocupa.**

 **-Mándale un mensaje a la perra diciéndole que coma más carne y nos ahorramos el martirio de tener que verle la cara** – Santana tomo su chaqueta – **iré a caminar un rato.**

 **-¿Y a está ahora que le paso?** – preguntó Blaine pero ninguno supo darle respuesta.

- **Yo solo espero que se comporte cuando nos veamos con Quinn… pero ¿Alguien sabe como localizarla?**

 **-De algún modo lo haremos…** \- susurró Rachel - **¿Qué?** – preguntó cuando vio a su esposo negar

 **-No me parece conveniente para tú imagen que te vean con ella Rachel** – desvió la mirada al televisor donde salían algunos videos de la cantante – **ella está en un mundo muy diferente al nuestro**

 **-¿No escuchaste lo que acaba de decir en la entrevista?**

 **-Sí escuche Rachel** – respondió tranquilamente - **solo digo que no es culpa de ninguno de los presente que ella haya decidió meterse esa porquería. Y si no ha podido salir, es una lástima, pero nosotros no debemos meternos en su vida.**

 **-¡Somos sus amigos!** – exclamo Britt mirando a Kurt que asentía

 **-¿Amigos? ¿En serio son amigos?** – se colocó nuevamente su chaqueta, que había dejado sobre el perchero cuando entro con Kurt y Blaine – **si fueran amigos de Quinn, habrían tratado de localizarla hace muchos años y no esperar a que ella saliera en una entrevista contando gran parte de su vida… o al menos haberla buscado hace diez años cuando paso lo de Puckerman. No venga a hacerse los santos a estas alturas de la vida.** – Sentenció abriendo la puerta – **tengo una reunión no me esperes** – miró a Rachel y finalmente abandonó el lugar, dejándolos sumidos en sus pensamientos y con una fuerte culpa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nueva York 2025**

 **St. Luke's School.**

 **Lunes**

 **-Señorita Corcoran** – el director Foster, la llamó desde la puerta de su despacho - **¡A mi oficina! ¡AHORA!**

Bethany Corcoran, una adolescente de 15 años. Tenía la mitad de su cabeza rapada y su antes cabello rubio, ahora tinturado en negro. Sus ojos azules resaltaban bajo la capa de lápiz que los cubrían.

 **-¡Suerte!** – le gritó su amiga London mientras que Sydney se despedía con la mano.

 **-Siéntese señorita Corcoran** – le ordenó después de cerrar la puerta – **Su comportamiento no puede seguir así. Su madre está en camino, hablaremos de su situación académica.**

 **-Esa mujer no es mi madre** – murmuró con los dientes apretados

 **-Señorita Corco…**

 **-¡No! –** gritó golpeando la mesa con su puño – **¡Usted no entiende nada! ¡Esa mujer no es mi madre! ¡Una madre no te golpea, no te maltrata, no te trata como una basura… una verdadera madre no se deshace de su hija biológica para adoptar a la hija de una adolescente sin hogar y luego lastimarla!... como me lastimó a mi** – susurró con la voz rota – **que gran inició de semana** – se dejó caer en la silla abatida.

El hombre quedó en silencio, viendo por primera vez a la chica que tantos problemas le daba, dolida y destruida. Siempre había creído que era su forma de llamar la atención, pero ahora veía que lo único que hacia era pedir ayuda.

 **-Señorita…**

 **-Siento la tardanza** – Shelby entraba en la oficina mirando detenidamente a la adolescente, que prefería ver sus uñas antes que a ella **\- ¿Pasa algo con Beth?**

El hombre dudó un poco y miró por última vez a su estudiante antes de tomar una respiración profunda acompañada de una decisión.

 **-No señora Corcoran** – Beth alzó la mirada hacia su director – **únicamente era para avisarle que Beth fue escogida para participar en el concurso de literatura** – la mujer asintió satisfecha.

- **Beth siempre ha sido muy inteligente** – le sonrió pero la chica desvío la mirada.

 **-Disculpe las molestias señora Corcoran** – se disculpó el hombre. En realidad, él había llamado a Shelby para notificarle que Beth sería suspendida por pintar propiedad privada con pintura en aerosol – **pero era necesario que supiera que Beth esta entre las candidatas a representar el instituto.**

 **-Perfecto. Me parece muy bien** – espetó cruzándose de piernas – **mi hija siempre es la mejor.**

 **-Bueno Beth puedes volver a clase** – la adolescente asintió tomando su mochila

 **-Te veo en casa cariño** – fue lo último que escuchó decir de su madre. Hacia mucho que no le decía madre.

Tenía apenas diez años cuando se entero que era adoptada y que Shelby había dado en adopción a su hija biológica. Una noche a los doce, escuchó como Shelby le comentaba a su novio de turno, que la había adoptado por compasión con su madre biológica, quien había sido expulsada de su casa cuando ella venía en camino.

Siempre quiso conocer a su madre biológica, saber si se parecía a ella. Pero, a medida que crecía ese sueño cada vez le parecía más lejano.

 **FlahsBack**

 **-Bethany a cenar** – le gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

 **-Voy** – respondió guardando su IPod. Tenía diez años y mucha ilusión de mostrarle a su madre el dibujo que había hecho **– mami…** \- de freno al ver a Ivan, el novio de su madre sentado en la mesa mirándola descaradamente.

 **-Sientate Beth** – le ordenó mientras dejaba el plato de lentejas.

 **-¿Lentejas? –** tenía 10 años y ya detestaba la lentejas.

 **-Sí, es el plato preferido de Ivan. Terminas de comer y te vas para tú habitación.**

 **-Pero mamá…**

 **-Nada Bethany** – golpeó la mesa – **come y a tú cuarto** – la pequeña rubia asintió, tragándose las lágrimas y apretando con fuerza su dibujo.

Comió en tiempo récord. Subió a su habitación y lanzó lejos su dibujo mientras dejaba caer libremente las lágrimas por sus ojos.

Cerca de las once, tenía la intención de bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero cuando iba a mitad de la escalera, escuchó algo que le cambio por completo la vida.

 **-¿Por qué no regresas a Beth a la casa hogar de la que la sacaste? –** le sugirió con los pies sobre la mesita frente a él.

 **-A Beth no la recogí de ninguna casa hogar.**

 **-¿Entonces?** – preguntó interesado mientras se enderezaba

- **Es la hija de una antigua estudiante** – dejó su copa de vino sobre la mesita – **una chica de 15 años que con un par de palabritas le abrió las piernas a un idiota y quedó embarazada.**

 **-¿Y se le hizo fácil dar a la mocosa en adopción?**

 **-Bueno, fue su última opción. Sus padres la echaron de casa apenas se enteraron que estaba embarazada.**

 **-¿Así que fue tu acto de caridad?**

 **-Algo así… además era amiga de mi hija…**

 **Fin Flahsback**

 **-¿Qué pasó?** – le preguntó London cuando se sentó a su lado en historia. No se había percatado de que ya estaba en clase hasta que su amiga le habló

 **-Le dijo a Shelby que, yo estaba participando en el concurso de literatura** – la otra chica la miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza

 **-¿Literatura?**

 **-Eso le dijo**

 **-Collins, Corcoran ¡Silencio! –** les gritó la maestra

 **-Hablamos en el almuerzo** – susurró London tomando nota de la clase.

La clase paso sin mayor revuelo. A la hora del almuerzo ambas adolescentes se encontraron que Sydney Wilson

 **-¿Todo bien Beth? –** le preguntó y la chica asintió desviando la mirada

 **-¿Por qué la maestra Wilde habla con la asistente de Foster?**

 **-Pregúntate mejor ¿Por qué susurran observándote?**

 **-De pronto la asistente de Foster, emm**

 **-Marly Rose**

 **-Eso. Gracias Syd** – la chica asintió caminando a su lado derecho – **debió escuchar que le conté a Foster que Corcoran me golpea y le estará yendo con el chisme a la maestra Wilde.**

 **-¿Qué maestra se llama Kitty Wilde y pretende que sus estudiantes no le ponga un apodo? –** las tres chicas rieron llegando a la cafetería.

La jornada finalizó y las tres adolescente iban camino a casa de London, cuando en la radio sonó "School's Out" de Lynx Pentreath.

 **-¿Vieron la entrevista anoche de Lynx?**

 **-Estuvo genial** – Syd fumaba su cigarrillo mientras imitaba la guitarra con su guitarra invisible

 **-Me siento muy identificada con Lynx Pentreath** – comentó Beth mirando por la ventana – **sus padres la abandonaron y eso no evitó que cumpliera sus sueños**

 **-Y sus canciones son asombrosas** – London le subió volumen al radio – **mi hermano Taylor me consiguió el DVD del concierto de Lynx en Estambul ¿Lo vemos?**

 **-¡Claro que sí!** – Beth asintió frenéticamente – **que mejor que terminar tu día viendo a tu cantante favorita y evitando a tu madre.**

 **-Beth** – London recibió como respuesta un "mm" - **¿No has sabido como se llama tu madre biológica?**

 **-No –** negó mientras sus ojos de apagaban – **Shelby no me ha querido dar su nombre y tampoco conozco a la hija de Shelby**

 **-Que macabra es esa mujer** – espetó Syd mientras sus amigas asentían.

Beth llegó a su casa, cerca de las once de la noche. Shelby ya se encontraba durmiendo. Sobre la mesa del comedor, se encontraba un plato de ensalada fría y un vaso de jugó. Con resignación tomó el plato y el vaso y subió a su cuarto, que para su ventaja, se encontraba insonorizado. Colocó "Sweet Dreams" de Lynx Pentreath como fondo para cenar.

Realmente le gustaba la música de aquella rubia, es más, tenía un póster en su cuarto de ella. Algún día la conocería, algún día se repetía. Aún podía recordar aquella pelea con Shelby en donde le perdió todo respetó.

 **Flahsback**

 **-¡Bethany Corcoran! –** escuchó gritar a su madre **\- ¡Ven aquí ahora!**

Se quitó los audífonos y lanzó la lata de aerosol que había sobre su escritorio en un viejo cajón al lado de su cama

 **-¿Qué quieres? –** la chica de 14 años bajaba arrastrando los pies mientras maldecía mentalmente - **¿Ahora con que chisme le resultaron?**

 **-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?** – le lanzó una foto a la cara - **¿Pintar Lynx Pentreath es la Ley te parece correcto?**

 **La adolescente se encogió de hombros mientras miraba la fotografía**

 **-¡Estas castigada!**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por expresar lo que pienso?**

 **-¡Por ser una insolente ni** **ña malcriada!** – gritó furiosa – **con razón tu madre se deshizo de ti. ¡No sirves para una mierda!.**

 **Fin Flahsback**

 **Martes.**

La mañana llegó sin complicaciones, aunque algo frío. Beth se abrigo bien, tomó sus audífonos y partió hacia el instituto, con una manzana en la mano. El día estaba siendo extraño, la maestra Wilde le sonrió amablemente cuando entró a su clase de literatura. La clase la compartía con sus amigas y con su ex novio Manson. Otra que también le sonrió fue la asistente del director Foster, Marly Rose.

 **-¿Qué esta pasando? –** le preguntó London pero ni ella lo sabía. Tenían programado para ese día, programar las fechas de los trabajos de literatura, pero inexplicablemente Kitty Wilde había decidido posponer las fechas una semana más.

 **-Adiós perdedoras** \- les gritó Spencer, la capitana de las porristas, luego de que la estrelló contra los casilleros

 **-Detesto a esa gente** \- murmuró sacudiéndose - **menos mal no somos porristas, sino seríamos descerebradas y superficiales -** London y Syd rieron siguiendo a Beth que seguía murmurando camino a clase.

Ese día no compartió con sus amigas al finalizar las clases, sino que partió directamente hacia su casa para terminar el trabajo de Biología para el día siguiente. Sabía muy bien, que a esa hora Shelby no estaba en casa, por lo que se encerró con el equipo a todo volumen, estaba escuchando una estación de música rock cuando una noticia llamó su atención.

 _"…Algo curioso paso hoy Jayden_ " – Comentó el locutor – "Med _ios franceses aseguran que hace un par de horas, Lynx Pentreath habría abandonado París en su avión privado sin destino conocido"_

 _"¿No se suponía que después de concluida la gira Blond & Death se tomaría unos días para descansar y recorrer Francia?"_

 _"Sí, eso había comentado pero al parecer recibió una llamada importante que la obligó a viajar, se estima que llegara a USA, aunque son meras especulaciones"_

 _"Mientras confirmamos si Lynx regresa a USA continuemos con uno de los grandes éxitos de esta excéntrica cantante. Varios conocidos que han asistido a sus conciertos, afirman que esta chica, esta empezando a irse hacía lo satánico"_

 _"Yo no diría satánico Jayden, a Lynx le gusta que sus conciertos sean un espectáculo en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero no aburramos más a nuestros oyentes, aquí nos vamos con lo mejor de Lynx Pentreath a duo con Isabella Welch "Going Under"_

 **-Afortunada la gente que puede contactarse con ella** – murmuró Beth para si misma terminando su trabajo de Biología. Bajo cuando Shelby llegó del trabajo pero no compartieron ni una sola palabra, su relación madre e hija se había enfriado por completo.

Término su cena, lavó su plato y se marchó a su cuarto a descansar.

 **Miércoles**

El día estaba frío y daba la sensación de que pronto caería una inminente tormenta. Cuando Beth salió de su casa rumbo al instituto empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de agua, pero para su suerte, pronto paso el autobús; de acomodó en un asiento vacío mirando hacia la ventana, se colocó sus audífonos y encendió la radio de su teléfono.

 _"Daniel, se confirmó que Lynx Pentreath llegó cerca de las dos de la mañana a Nueva York en su avión privado"_

 _"Así es Andrew, Lynx se desplazó con un fuerte circulo de seguridad, hacia un hotel en el centro de Manhattan. Aún se desconocen los motivos que hicieron que regresaran tan rápido"_

 _"Bueno… ya lo sabremos, mientras continuemos con Pink Floyd y su canción Another Brink In The Wall"_

 **-¿Escuchaste que Lynx esta en Nueva York? –** fue el saludó de London a Beth esa mañana – **Imagínate cruzarte con ella en la calle.**

 **-Sería asombroso** – susurró la chica, pero, conociendo su suerte, nunca la conocería.

En clase de Biología. Cerca de las once de la mañana. Mientras el profesor explicaba el proceso de la división celular. La maestra Wilde entró con el rostro sonriente

 **-Disculpe maestro Foreman** – el hombre detuvo su clase – **necesito a la estudiante Corcoran un segundo**

 **-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –** se notaba molesto porque alguien hubiese interrumpido su clase.

 **-El director Foster la necesita en su oficina.**

 **-Corcoran acompaña a la maestra** – aceptó de mala gana

La chica miró a London extrañada, antes de salir. Después de lo del lunes, no habían vuelto hacer travesuras.

 **-Beth antes que nada** – la detuvo a mitad del pasillo – **se que soy tu maestra de literatura pero puedes confiar en mi** – la chica asintió algo confundida – **cuando yo estuve en el instituto, en mi segundo grado tenía una ídola sabes, hasta en mi casillero tenía su foto** – le contó sin moverse de allí – **aquella chica, vivió la más triste de las adolescencias, quedó embarazada a los 15 años y sus padres la echaron de su casa. Pero logró salir de aquel pueblo en el que vivíamos e ingreso a Yale a estudiar arte dramático** – suspiro sonriendo – **te preguntaras porque te estoy diciendo esto verdad** – la chica asintió no muy segura de que fuera una pregunta – **aquella chica que yo idolatraba en el instituto, es tú madre biológica**

 **-¿Qué?** – Beth tenía el rostro desencajado.

 **-Marly me comentó lo que pasa con Shelby Corcoran** – trago reanudando la caminata – **ella no me conoce, pero yo si conozco a la hija biológica de ella. Es una mujer que brilla por si sola –** sonreía recordando a su amiga Rachel – **Marly y yo nos tomamos el atrevimiento de contactar a tu madre biológica y hace unos minutos llegó.**

 **-¿Esta aquí?** – Kitty asintió

 **-El director Foster habló con servicios sociales y te permitirán irte a vivir con ella**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí** – asintió reanudando su camino – **vamos para que la conozcas**.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino. Beth tenía la mirada pérdida y miles de sentimientos encontrados, siempre había soñado con el día en que se encontraba con su madre pero nunca pensó que se haría realidad.

 **-Buenos días Beth** – saludó el hombre algo acongojado mientras Kitty volvía a salir – **en unos minutos vendrá tu madre y luego llamaremos a la señora Corcoran.**

-Beth, se que esta no es una situación fácil pero cuentas con el apoyo de todos nosotros – Marly le habló suevamente y Beth asintió suspirando, mientras tomaba asiento. Sus manos temblaban y le sudaban.

- **Beth** – Kitty entrando nuevamente al despacho – **te presentó a tu madre, Quinn Fabray** – se hizo a un lado permitiendo la entrada de otra persona – **o como tu la conoces Lynx Pentreath**

 **-Hola Beth** – la chica se levantó de golpe a ver a su cantante favorita frente a ella sonriendo, sintió sus piernas fallar y todo se volvió negro.

Despertó minutos más tarde en la enfermería, desde donde estaba, podía ver a su maestra de literatura charlar animadamente con la cantante. Lynx Pentreath hasta esa mañana era su cantante favorita y ahora era su madre biológica, esto era demasiado para ella.

Conociéndose todos los rincones del instituto. Se salió a escondidas del instituto y corrió sin destino alguno. Diez minutos más tarde se dio cuenta que había llegado al central park. En donde se dejó caer de rodillas mientras lloraba, desbordada por los sentimientos encontrados que la atacaban.

 **-¿Estas bien?** – sintió un leve toque en su hombro y al levantar su rostro, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que frente a ella se encontraba la estrella de Broadway Rachel Berry


	6. Chapter 6

_Antes que nada quisiera decir que, si no le gusta la historia no la lean, hay personas a las que si le gusta y les llama la atención. Si te parecé muy ilógico mi fic, te invitó a que escribas uno y dejes de esconderte tras el "Guest"._

 _Alguien preguntó que como era posible que Beth vivirá con Quinn si hasta ahora la conoce, bueno, el rector puso en conocimiento el caso de Beth a las autoridades competentes y por eso dieron la autorización, aunque más adelante veremos que pasa con este tema._

 _AmunVanger: Aunque ya te había respondido, lo vuelvo a decir no tiene relación con Joan Jett ni The Runaways xD jajajajaj aunque si tiene relación con un cantante, pero no son de ese grupo :P_

* * *

 **Nueva York**

 **-¿Cómo que Beth no está?** – Quinn parecía un león enjaulado mientras el director, asustado, llamaba a los guardias pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Kitty colgó el teléfono.

 **-Señora**

 **-Señorita** – lo encaró quitándose la chaqueta dejando ver sus tatuajes - **¿Cómo carajos se escapa una adolescente de su instituto y ni cuenta se da?**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-Cállate Wilde –** la silenció con una de sus miradas asesinas – **si algo le llega a pasar a Beth ustedes serán los únicos responsables** – sentenció tomando su chaqueta y saliendo de la oficina.

Para su mala suerte, el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó, dejando salir una cantidad de adolescentes que se frenaron al verla caminar por el pasillo.

 **-¡Lynx Pentreath!** – gritó un chico y pronto los murmullos subieron de volumen.

 **-Buen día** – saludó con el rostro serio, tratando de salir de allí antes de que la acorralaran. Apuró el paso mientras más y más adolescentes se le acercaban. – **Ron –** llamó a su guardaespaldas que estaba a unos metros de ella – **sácame de aquí** – el hombre corpulento asintió alejándola de los adolescentes hormonales que la seguían.

 **-Tiene muchos fans adolescentes** – comentó el hombre abriéndole la puerta del Mercedes

 **-Hay que buscar a mi hija –** le ordenó al chofer que sólo la miró confundida **– sólo conduzca –** pidió tomándose el puente de la nariz.

20 minutos llevaba recorriendo las zonas aledañas al instituto. Ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando Ron comentó algo.

 **-Freddy vamos al Central Park, tal vez la chica este allí** – Quinn miró al hombre y asintió

 **-Hazle caso Freddy, vamos al Central Park**.

En menos de cinco minutos, Quinn se bajaba de su lujoso mercedes y comenzaba a caminar hacia el Central Park. Sacó el teléfono para llamar a uno de sus amigos Neoyorquinos cuando vio una imagen que le paralizó por completo el corazón y se lo aceleró como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

Frente a ella estaban Rachel y Beth, sentadas en una banca charlando animadamente. Se escondió en un árbol y aprovechó para tomar una fotografía que guardaría como su más grande tesoro. Se agachó cuando vio a Rachel levantarse de la banca, hablando por teléfono a la vez que le tendía la mano a Beth, quién gustosa la tomó y juntas caminaron hacia la avenida, en donde las esperaba una camioneta.

 **-Necesitó el número de Mercedes Jones** – llamó a su agente después de que ambas mujeres se marcharan **– dile que es de parte de Quinn Fabray** – colgó el teléfono regresando a su auto.

 **-¿La encontró? –** preguntó Ron al verla llegar con una sonrisa que nunca le había visto.

 **-Sí la encontré y no sólo a ella** – susurró subiéndose al auto **– termina tranquilo tu cigarrillo, estoy esperando una llamada –** el hombre asintió.

Se recostó en la silla con los ojos cerrados, cuando su teléfono sonó.

 **-Quinn Fabray** – la voz de Mercedes la hizo sonreír - **¿A que debo el placer de que se acuerde de esta humilde humana?**

 **-Tu de humilde no tienes nada Cedes** – respondió riendo.

 **-Igual, es un milagro que te acuerdes de mi Fabray**

 **-Necesitó un favor Mercedes.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Necesitó la dirección de Rachel**

 **-¿De Rachel? ¿Rachel Berry?**

 **-Sí…**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-Sólo dámela Cedes, luego te explicó cuando nos veamos personalmente.**

 **-¿Nos veremos personalmente?** – el tono divertido de su compañera del Glee la hizo reír **– eso esperó Fabray, toma nota…**

Después de colgar la llamada y darle las indicaciones respectivas a Freddy, se dirigió hacia la residencia St. James – Berry.

 **-¿Quieres que te acompañé? –** preguntó Ron ayudándola a salir del auto.

- **No** – se colocó la chaqueta – **espérame aquí** – Ron asintió abriendo la puerta del edificio dejándola pasar.

A Quinn se le hizo realmente extraño, que, el edificio en donde vive una estrella de Broadway como lo es Rachel, no tenga guardia de seguridad, o que al menos no este en su puesto de trabajo.

Sacudió la cabeza y camino hacia el ascensor, rumbo al Penhouse. Al tocar el timbre escuchó la voz de Rachel al otro lado de la puerta.

 **-¿Hola? ¿En que…** \- la pregunta murió en sus labios, cuando vio quien estaba tras la puerta – **Quinn…**

 **-Hola…** \- no pudo decir más cuando sintió el repentino abrazo que Rachel le estaba ofreciendo.

 **-¿Qué...Qué éstas haciendo aquí?**

 **-¿Puedo pasar?** – preguntó después de que Rachel la soltó.

 **-Claro…claro, disculpa mis modales** – se movió para que la cantante ingresará **\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?**

 **-Agua estaría bien** – pidió mirando el lugar – **bonito departamento**

 **-Gracias –** escuchó a Rachel hablar desde la cocina – **Kurt me ayudó a decorarlo… ten** – le entregó el vaso de agua – **Siéntate** – le indicó señalándole el sofá.

- **Gracias** – bebió un poco del agua, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita.

 **-¿A que debo tu visita Quinn? No es que me queje** – aclaró rápidamente.

 **-Te vi hablando con Beth en el Central Park** – fue directa al grano.

 **-Oh… debí suponerlo** – murmuró mirando hacia la escalera – **ella está aquí Quinn** \- regresó la mirada hacia la rubia – est **a durmiendo.**

 **-¿Cómo está?** – preguntó con hilo de voz.

 **-Algo impactada** – se aclaró la voz – **no es fácil saber que Lynx Pentreath es su madre… ¿Por qué ahora Quinn? –** preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

 **-Sue me llamó** – comentó mirando hacia el gran ventanal – **y si Sue Sylvester te llama, es que algo malo pasa.**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?** – preguntó la morena acomodándose mejor.

- **¿Qué tanto sabes de Shelby?**

 **-Bueno… -** Quinn notó la incomodidad de la morena en la pregunta – **no mucho la verdad.**

 **-Según lo que me dijo Kitty en el instituto** – suspiró pesadamente **– Kitty Wilde** – aclaró al ver la confusión de la morena – **es profesora en el instituto de Beth** – Rachel asintió en silencio – **al parecer Shelby no ha sido la mejor madre para Beth. No tengo muy claro que le ha hecho pero se que Beth no la respeta.**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-Ella, Marly Rose y el director, lograron que Beth se pudiera quedar conmigo un tiempo**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-Pero no se que hacer Rachel. Yo soy un desastre como ser humano** – hablaba sin darse cuenta que ya no estaban solas – **tengo una terrible adicción a las drogas y al alcohol ¿Qué clase de vida tendría a mi lado?**

 **-La mejor –** comentó la morena olvidando a la adolescente que las miraba – **pero para que eso pueda pasar, primero debes rehabilitarte Quinn –** susurró tomándola de las manos **– y segundo, dejar que ese instinto maternal que siempre has tenido con florezca con Beth.**

 **-No se como hacer eso** – la voz abatida de Quinn, hizo que el corazón de Rachel se quebrará lentamente.

 **-Yo te ayudaré. Te lo prometo, yo estaré para ti y para Beth. Además me debes una charla.**

 **-Gracias Rach –** jaló a la morena hasta que quedó sobre ella en un abrazo bastante intimó.

 **-No creas que se me ha olvidado que nos dejaste** – susurró en su oído sin soltarla.

 **-Era lo mejor pero ya luego hablaremos de eso** – respondió Quinn aspirando el aroma que en mandaba el cuerpo de la morena. Se quedaron unos minutos así hasta que...

 **-Hola…** \- la voz emocionada de Beth las sacó de la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

 **-Hola Beth** – saludó Quinn levantándose cuando Rachel se quitó de encima suyo – **mucho gusto Quinn Fabray –** le estiró la mano pero la adolescente no la tomó.

 **-Beth Corcoran, pero es obvio que sabes quien soy** – murmuró mirándose los dedos.

 **-Beth…**

 **-Siempre quise conocer a mi madre y nunca paso por mi cabeza que mi madre fuera Lynx Pentreath, mi cantante favorita. La cantante con la que siempre me sentí identificada** – sollozó - **¿Puedo abrazarte?**

 **-Claro que si cariño –** estiró sus brazos **– ven aquí** – la adolescente la abrazó con fuerza. Rachel, al ver la imagen tan íntima, decidió dejarlas solas y marcharse hacia su estudio, Quinn lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

 **-¿Es enserio que puedo vivir contigo?** – preguntó Beth luego de que se sentó en el sofá.

 **-Sí, bueno** – se rascó la cabeza – **Beth, mi mundo no es el mejor para una adolescente, vivo en un mundo que nadie debería vivir, mucho menos una nena de 15 años** – se sincero mirando los ojos de su hija – **pero haré lo posible por ser lo que tu necesitas y primero deberé cambiar mi residencia permanente.**

 **-¿Cambiarla?**

 **-Conseguir un departamento o una casa aquí en Nueva York, para que no debas cambiar tan drásticamente tu vida.**

 **-¿Harías eso por mi?**

 **-Eso y más, además, necesitó un cambio de ambiente y alejarme de todas esas malas vibras, eso si te advierto una cosa –** Beth la miraba fijamente – **no todo será color de rosas y menos si vives con un adicto.**

 **-Lo se… pero…**

 **-Solo quiero que sepas que trataré de controlarme**

 **-Eso es suficiente para mi** – sonrió la adolescente. Lynx Pentreath iba a cuidar de ella, iba a vivir con ella, y aunque aún no la veía como su madre - cosa que esperaba que cambiará - la respetaba por ser su cantante favorita

- **¿Quieren algo de comer?** – apareció Rachel sonriendo y Quinn confirmó que había estado escuchando la conversación **\- ¿Pasta, pizzas?**

 **-Te ayudó a preparar algo** – se levantó dejando a Beth en el sofá, quien iba a seguirla, pero que se detuvo cuando su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de London

" _¿Dónde estás? Lynx Pentreath estuvo aquí, aunque no firmó nada y estaba bastante sería, pero lo importante es que estuvo en el instituto. Llámame"_

Quería contarle a su amiga las últimas novedades, pero primero tenía que hablar con Quinn. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

 **-Eres un flojo porcelana** – una latina, con un vestido bastante corto y muy ceñido al cuerpo que se detuvo al ver a la chica de cabello negro - **¿Y tú quien diablos eres?**

 **-Santana se más amable ¿Quién eres cariño?** – Beth no decía nada. No sabía que decir. No sabía quienes eran esas personas.

 **-Habla mocosa** – espetó Santana acercándose a ella.

 **-Qué esta sea la última vez que escuchó que le dices mocosa a mi hija López** – la voz furiosa de Quinn se filtró en la sala, seguida de su presencia.

 **-Pero que tenemos aquí –** Santana se giro encarándola, sin percatarse de la identidad de la joven que había dejado en silencio a Kurt – **si es la adicta.**

 **-¡Santana!** – gritaron Rachel y Kurt al mismo tiempo

 **-¿Qué? –** fingió inocencia - **¿A casó no es verdad?**

 **-Veo que las cirugías terminaron de acabar con tu triste cerebro** – se acercó a ella lentamente

 **-No más que más drogas con el tuyo** – pronto quedaron a pocos milímetro.

 **-¡Bueno ya basta! –** gritó Rachel colocándose entre las dos – **esta es mi casa y me la respetan.**

 **-¿Qué hace…** \- miró de arriba abajo a Quinn ignorando a Rachel – **esta cosa aquí?**

 **-¿Cosa?** – bufó Quinn – **lo dice la chica de plástico.**

 **-Mira Fabray…**

 **-Lo curioso es** – interrumpió a la latina – **qué siempre te burlaste del ex novio de Rachel, porque según tú era de plástico pero ahora la de plástico es otra.**

 **-No te pases Fabray…** \- apretó la mandíbula.

 **-¿Qué? –** se sentó al lado de su hija - **¿Estoy diciendo mentiras?** – miró a Rachel y Kurt que se quedaron en silenció – **te doy un consejo López, no te acerques mucho al fuego, puede que uno de esos implantes explote.**

 **-Wow** – Quinn rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza– **¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en sacar esa "magnífica" deducción con tu cerebro ya quemado por las drogas.**

 **-Santana…**

 **-Déjala Rachel** – se levantó Quinn acomodando su chaqueta mirando a la latina **– no sabía que a Britt le gustaba el plástico** – sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura **– cuidado y te cambian por un juguete sexual, que en tú caso, vendrían a ser lo mismo.**

 **-Oh eres una...**

 **-Lástima** – suspiró fingidamente viendo a su ex amiga roja de la cólera – **en fin… Beth nos vamos** – ordenó Quinn y la joven rápidamente se levantó – **gracias por todo Rachel y lamento el espectáculo** – miró a la latina que parecía querer lanzarse encima de ella en cualquier momento - **¿Aún no logras procesar una frase?**

 **-Quinn… no más** – la frenó Rachel

- **Toma** – sacó una tarjeta de su chaqueta **– este es mi número… adiós Kurt** – se despidió saliendo con Beth tras ella.

 **-Supongo que no comeremos algo aquí** – bromeó la adolescente mientras bajaban en el ascensor

 **-Lamento el espectáculo**

 **-No te preocupes…. Pero ¿Quién era?**

 **-Mi ex mejor amiga, quien yo creía que era mi hermana, pero como viste, no podemos estar cerca la unía de la otra por mucho tiempo.**

 **-Oh… ¿Lo siento?**

 **-¿Estás bien con todo esto? –** preguntó Quinn ignorando la respuesta de su hija - **¿De quien soy yo? ¿De lo que soy yo?** – Beth asintió – **perfecto** – suspiró mirando a su hija mientras el ascensor se abría – **vamos ha hablar con Shelby –** dicho esto salió con paso firme, dejando anonadada a su hija – **así mi día estará complet** o – mascullo saliendo del edificio – **y ni siquiera son las 4**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nueva York**

 **Miércoles**

La vida de Beth ha cambiado radicalmente ese miércoles y hasta ahora eran las 5 de la tarde.

Un breve repaso de lo que ha pasado. Lynx Pentreath llegó anoche a Nueva York. Lynx Pentreath llegó a mi instituto está mañana. Lynx Pentreath mi madre.

Sentada en el lujoso Mercedes, comiendo un sándwich que Ron había comprado, Beth recordaba todas las veces que añoraba tener a su madre a su lado, para un beso o una simple caricia. A su izquierda estaba ella, su madre, su cantante favorita, mirando por la ventana y apretando los puños como si fuera para una batalla. A esas alturas Shelby ya sabría que Lynx estuvo en el instituto. O eso quería creer, que su madre se preocupaba por ella, pero hace años, había comprendido que no era así.

- **Lynx** – se aclaró la voz una vez término el sándwich **\- ¿Pued…**

 **-Quinn** – la interrumpió girando su rostro para mirarla – **mi nombre es Quinn, Quinn Fabray.**

 **-Quinn** – repitió – **será un poco raro acostumbrarme a ese nombre.**

 **-Es normal –** se estiró bajando un poco la ventana – **quien recién me conoce, me llama Lynx y muy poca gente recuerda que mi nombre es Quinn.**

 **-¿Por qué no usas tú nombre?** – preguntó olvidándose de su pregunta original y bebiendo un poco de su jugó de cajita.

 **-Cuando The Lynx Pentreath Band se separó, la gente me conocía como Lynx Pentreath, no como Quinn Fabray y aunque la banda se había separado, yo quería seguir cantando y se presentó la oportunidad de quedarme con el nombre y así lo hice, pero eso arraigo que el nombre de Quinn quedará en el olvidó.**

 **-Yo no recuerdo mucho de The Lynx Pentreath Band** – comentó mirando a su madre – **creó que sólo escuche el último cd. ¿Es cierto lo que dices en tú entrevista?**

 **-¿Cuál entrevista?**

 **-La que salió hace unos días en MTV –** Quinn la miró tratando de recordar **– donde hablas de tus padres y de los motivos por los que se separó la banda.**

 **-Ahhh si sí–** respondió asintiendo, al tiempo que el auto se detenía.

 **-¿Tú no comes?** – Preguntó al ver el sándwich sin destapar – **se que no es un gran almuerzo pero….**

 **-Ya me lo como** – respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Rápidamente se comió el sándwich y es que Quinn no había privado bocado desde las 8 am y su estómago ya le estaba pasando factura.

 **-Ten** – Beth le entregó la otra cajita de jugó que había allí – **Tómatelo o te atragantaras** – eso hizo sonreír a Quinn quien asintió bebiendo el jugó.

 **-Hemos llegado señorita Fabray** – informó Freddy. Beth rápido término su jugó, por estar observando comer a la cantante, olvido terminar su comida.

 **-Ahorita seguiremos hablando ¿De acuerdo? –** Beth asintió antes de salir por la puerta que había abierto Ron para ella.

 **-Andando** – su corazón dio un brinco, cuando Quinn la tomó de la mano. Y es que eran diferentes sensaciones las que le generaba coger la mano de su madre, a la de su madre adoptiva **\- ¿Tienes llaves?** – le preguntó Quinn soltándola para colocarse sus lentes de aviador.

Beth abrió la puerta de la casa, permitiéndole la entrada a Quinn, que miraba todo tras los lentes negros. En la sala se escuchaban unos murmullos.

 **-Espera aquí** –le indicó a Quinn que asintió mirando la decoración. Beth se acercó a la sala en donde estaba Shelby con London y Syd.

 **-¿En donde demonios estabas mocosa? –** Le gritó Shelby apenas la vio - **¿Por qué tienen que venir tus amiguitas a informarme que te has escapado del instituto?** – Beth cerró los ojos cuando vio la mano de Shelby dirigirse hacia su rostro **\- ¡Responde!** – le gritó luego de darle la cachetada.

- **Señora Corcoran**

 **-¡Cállate!** – le gritó a London.

 **-Te recordaba con mejores modales Shelby** – la sala quedó en silencio, cuando la voz de Quinn resonó

 **-¿Quinn?**

 **-Hola Shelby** – la rubia entró en el salón, quitándose los lentes de aviador.

 **-¡Lynx Pentreath!** – gritaron las dos adolescentes.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí Fabray? –** preguntó Shelby cruzándose de brazos. Ambas adolescentes no podían creer que la súper estrella de música estuviera a pocos metros de ellas.

- **Cuando Sue Sylvester te llama es por que algo grave ocurre** – comenzó a caminar con el salón, ante la atenta mirada de las cuatro mujeres

 **-Eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Qué haces en mi casa?**

 **-Vengó por mi hija** – se sentó en el sofá.

 **-¿Tú hija? –** Se burló Shelby - **¿Con que derecho vienés a exigir eso?**

 **-Con el derecho de ser su madre biológica** – se enderezó en la silla cruzando la pierna **– Beth** – miró a la adolescente que era cuestionada por sus amigas **– empaca tus cosas cariño**

 **-¡Tú te quedas aquí! –** Le gritó Shelby cuando vio la intención de la joven **\- ¡En esta casa mandó yo Fabray!**

 **-Me vale que sea tu casa** – se levantó encarándola – **Ve a empacar tus cosas**

 **-¡No!**

 **-¡Joder! –** Exclamó Quinn, agarrando a Beth de la mano y jalándola hacia la escalera - **¿Cuál es tu cuarto?** – preguntó mientras subían la escalera.

 **-Aquel** – señaló la puerta, escuchando como Shelby comenzaba subir las escaleras.

- **Entra** – le ordenó Quinn cerrando la puerta tras ella – **lindo cuarto** – susurró al verse pegada en la pared de su hija – **empaca lo primordial. Lo más importante para ti, que la ropa y demás cosas se pueden volver a comprar** – Beth asintió sacando una maleta de su armario para guardar sus libros, cámaras y discos.

Disimuladamente, miraba a Quinn que estaba recostada contra la puerta evitando que Shelby logrará abrirla. Si le hubiesen dicho que tendría a Lynx Pentreath en su cuarto, los habría tratado de locos. Pero allí estaba, mirándola con cariño y apurándola a guardar sus cosas para sacarla del infierno que era su vida.

 **-¡Beth abre la puerta!** – Shelby golpeaba con fuerza - ¡ **Ábrela o me veré forzada a tumbarla!**

 **-¿¡Tú y cuantos más Corcoran!?** – se burló Quinn

 **-¡Yo solita puedo Fabray, a diferencia tuya…!**

 **-¿¡A diferencia mía!?**

 **-¡Claro, o me vas a negar que tienes fuerza únicamente cuando estás hasta arriba en coca! ¡Le vas a arruinar la vida a Beth!**

 **-¡No más de lo que ya se la has arruinado Shelby y a diferencia tuya, a mi me respeta!**

 **-¡Abre la endemoniada puerta!**

 **-¿Ya tienes todo?** – preguntó Quinn bajando la voz, sobre los golpes que Shelby le propinaba a la puerta.

 **-Sí** – asintió sacando su chaqueta favorita

 **-Escúchame bien. Apenas te de la orden corres hasta el auto y me esperas allí ¿Entendido?** – Claro que había entendido – **Déjame una de tus maletas** – pidió al ver que la adolescente tenía su mochila en el hombro y una de rueditas. Beth asintió entregándole la mochila

Quinn suspiró y exhalando fuertemente, abrió la puerta para recibir un golpe en su rostro por parte de Shelby, sin detenerse a tocar su rostro, tomó las manos de Shelby con fuerza

 **-¡Ahora! –** le gritó a Beth, que salió corriendo empujando a London que estaba en la escalera.

 **-¿Beth que está pasando? –** preguntó Syd siguiéndola por las escaleras

- **Luego les cuento** – abrió la puerta y corrió hasta el auto en donde Ron se puso alerta al ver a la joven

 **-Suba al auto señorita** – miró a Freddy y este asintió

 **-Dame tu maleta –** le pidió luego de que Ron entrará a la casa - **¿Sus amigas nos acompañaran?**

 **-Yo…** \- no pudo responder, pues en la puerta aparecía Quinn caminando de espaldas mientras gritaba.

 **-¡Si intenta salgo Corcoran, será usted quien salga perdiendo!** – Se giró y camino al lado de Ron quien azotó la puerta al cerrarla después de recibir la mochila de la joven – **sube al auto Beth** – miró a su hija y luego a las dos adolescentes – **ustedes también** – ordenó mientras Beth miraba hacia la ventana del segundo desde donde Shelby las observaba con la mandíbula apretada.

 **-Este…** \- London se aclaró la voz – **nosotras tenemos auto** – señaló el auto estacionado a unos metros del lujoso Mercedes.

- **Ron ve con ellas** – el hombre asintió – **Vámonos Freddy** \- se montó en el auto, refrescándose la cara por la rabia que tenía - **¿Shelby siempre te ha tratado así?**

 **-Desde los 10… sí** – Quinn asintió sacando un cigarrillo.

 **-¿Te molesta?** – la joven negó. Encendió el cigarro y bajo la ventanilla - **¿Por qué desde los 10?**

 **-Cuando tenía 10 me enteré que era adoptada así que… -** de encogió de hombros.

 **-Debí saber que no sería buena madre** – soltó el humo – **no después de lo que le hizo a su hija.**

 **-¿Conoces a la hija de Shelby?** – ella había escuchado eran amigas – **La maestra Wilde dice que es buena gente** – recordó la conversación con su maestra ese día más temprano.

 **-Ya lo pudiste comprobar** – la miró cuando Beth se quedó en silencio – **Rachel Berry es la hija de Shelby** – aclaró.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Si bueno, no fue precisamente una madre ejemplar para ella…**

 **-¿Te duele mucho el golpe?** – preguntó viendo el pequeño moretón en el pómulo de la cantante

 **-Me arde, pero nada que no pase con una pastilla o algo**

 **-¿Pastilla?**

 **-Lo siento…** \- Quinn se tomo la cara quejándose cuando toco la herida – **es la costumbre, siempre que me golpeo o me golpean como en este caso, me tomo una pastilla y ya se me pasa.**

 **-¿S e te pasa?**

 **-Bueno… no lo puedo asegurar al 100 por ciento** – respondió apretándose el puente de la nariz

 **-¿Por qué viniste por mi**? – preguntó de repente.

 **-Sue Sylvester me llamó, luego de que tu maestra Wilde** – soltó una risita – **la llamará para decirle que estabas en problemas y que lo más seguro era que Shelby te estuviese maltratando. Fue una suerte que Shelby no la conociera a ella o Marly… ya me estoy casando de contar la misma historia** – bufo recostándose en la silla

 **-¿Por qué ella te llamó viniste?**

 **-En cuanto tú nombre salió de sus labios, supe que algo pasaba, así que no lo pensé dos veces y tome el primer avión rumbo a USA.**

 **-¿Y qué pasa con tus vacaciones? En la radio decían que estarías unos días en Europa.**

 **-Si bueno** – miró por la ventana y vio su hotel **– mi hija me necesitaba. Ven, vamos hay que ducharnos y luego iremos a cenar.**

 **-¿Y mis amigas?** – preguntó bajándose del auto y siguiendo a Quinn, después de recibir su maleta por parte de Freddy

 **-Ron las hará pasar no te preocupes** – oprimió el botón del ascensor – **entra**

 **-¿No crees que es malo para ti, que la gente te vea conmigo?**

 **-¿De que hablas? –** preguntó Quinn confundida. Ella no se había percatado, pero Beth si, y a las afueras del hotel habían varios papz quienes les habían tomado fotos.

 **-Nos han tomado fotos**

 **-¿Quién?** – la puerta del ascensor aviso que ya habían llegado a su destino

 **-Abajo, unos fotógrafos** – explicó siguiendo a Quinn

 **-¿A ti te molesta que sepan que eres mi hija?** – preguntó abriendo la puerta de su Suite.

 **-No –** respondió entrando y quedándose anonadada por el lujo, que había en aquel cuarto.

- **Si a ti no te importa ¿Por qué habría de importante a mí? Estoy acostumbrada a que hablen de mi –** comentó quitándose la chaqueta – **puedes dejar tu maleta en aquella habitación –** señaló un pasillo – **dúchate y saldremos a cenar, un sándwich no es suficiente para tú correcta alimentación.**

Sin esperar respuesta camino hasta su habitación, al otro lado de la Suite. Beth se quedó mirando todo con lujo de detalles. La habitación principal de la Suite tenía una pequeña chimenea, un mini bar. Un televisor de 50 pulgadas, un comedor y una sala que se veía bastante cómoda. Un balcón que daba a la quinta avenida y que proporcionaba una espectacular vista.

 **-¿Te gusta?** – la voz de Ron la hizo brincar. No había escuchado la puerta abrirse y al girarse, vio a sus amigas bastante tímidas al lado del guarda espaldas. Se veían pequeñas al lado de ese hombre tan alto.

 **-Esta genial**. – respondió mirando nuevamente hacia el balcón

- **Quinn me ha dado órdenes de que sus amigas esperen aquí** – señaló el sofá – **mientras ella y usted se alistan para salir a cenar. Aquí tiene su maleta señorita Beth**

 **-Gracias Ron** – caminó hacia su cuarto, no sin antes hacerle un gesto a London de que ya hablarían.

En la habitación, volvió a quedar en shock. La cama era una cama de agua, de esas que se ven en las películas. Un televisor de 40 pulgadas en la pared y un gran ventanal hacia la quinta avenida.

Dejó la maleta sobre la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Un baño grande, con una bañera y una regadera con diferentes botones. Un doble lavamanos y unos cajones. Agradeció mentalmente haber guardado una muda de ropa entre la maleta.

20 minutos le tomó alistarse, peinando su corto cabello y aplicándose su perfume. Al salir del cuarto, vio a London y a Syd jugando videojuegos en el inmenso televisor.

- **Rachel nos acompañaran en la cena** – indicó Quinn sacudiendo su cabello

 **-¿Rachel?** – preguntaron sus dos amigos.

 **-Sí, Rachel Berry** – lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron gritos por parte de las dos adolescentes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nueva York**

 **Miércoles**

 **-Freddy ya tiene lista la limusina** – le informó Ron a Quinn que miraba a las chicas murmurar.

 **-Es de mala educación murmurar cuando hay más personas presentes ¿Sabían?** –Las adolescentes se callaron ante el tono serio de Quinn – **las esperó abajo** – miró a su guardaespaldas – **que no me hagan esperar mucho y pide una muda de Beth para mañana** – pidió colocándose sus lentes de aviador y salió de la habitación.

 **-Será mejor que no la hagan esperar. Quinn tiene un genio no muy agradable.**

Ron cerró la puertade la Suite apenas salieron las adolescentes que felices miraban hacia todos lados. Beth se mantenía en silencio escuchando como sus amigas miraban y reían diciendo lo fantástico que de ahora en adelante sería sus vidas, por conocer a Lynx Pentreath.

Al salir del hotel, las tres chicas se frenaron cuando sintieron los flashes en sus rostros.

 **-¿Por qué nos toman fotos?** – murmuró Syd

 **-No tengo idea, pero sonríe** – London saludó a los papz – **hay que acostumbrados a la vida de fama que ahora tendremos** –Syd asintió no muy convencida y juntas posaron para las fotos. Beth, rodó los ojos al ver la actitud de sus amigas y camino hacia el auto, en donde ya estaba Quinn fumándose un cigarrillo y hablado por teléfono.

 **-…si lo se** – espetó mirando a su hija – **necesitó un departamento para mañana… estamos en Nueva York, alguien vende todos los días** – expulsó el humo del cigarro por la ventana – **no, deja mi mansión quieta… te dije que me vendría a vivir a Nueva York, no que iba a vender mi mansión de Los Ángeles… ¿y tú que crees?... Ya nos vamos entendiendo… Avísame cuando tengas algo** – colgó la llamada **\- ¿Tus amigas?** – preguntó al no ver a las otras dos adolescentes.

 **-Afuera, tomándose fotos** – indicó con el dedo. Quinn apretó la mandíbula y marcó un número en su teléfono. En menos de dos segundos llegó Ron a su lado.

 **-¿Necesita algo señorita Fabray?** – preguntó el hombre desde la puerta del auto

 **-Sí, que te subas y nos marchemos** – miró a Freddy que encendió el motor – **cierra la puerta… no tengo tiempo para perder con mocosas –** Ron asintió cerrando la puerta para luego girarse hacia las dos adolescentes que hacían delicias de los papz - **¡Ron!**

El hombre suspiró y se subió al auto. Cuando las dos adolescentes se percataron de que Ron ya no estaba con ellas, fue demasiado tarde, el auto ya había arrancado.

- **No son malas persona** s – murmuró Beth luego de unos minutos de silencio – **se dejaron llevar por la emoción.**

 **-Que no se emocionen mucho, porque no pasarán mucho tiempo conmigo**

 **-Pero… -** Beth trató de decir algo pero la limusina se frenó de repente.

 **-Córrete** – le pidió Quinn a Beth quien hizo caso sentándose en la silla frente a Quinn. Rachel ingresó a la limusina con un vestido negro que se le ajustaba a sus curvas.

 **-Buenas noches** – saludó sentándose al lado de Quinn – **Pensé que vendrían con las amigas de Beth** – miró a Quinn quien sólo bufó

- **Se quedaron sacando fotos con los papz.**

 **-Oh bueno** – la morena se silencio, pues percibió el tono enojado de Quinn.

La rubia llevaba cerca de 10 horas sin consumir y eso ya le estaba empezando a pasar factura.

 **-Lo siento** – se disculpó luego de unos minutos – **la ansiedad me esta atacando.**

 **-¿Hace cuanto no consumes?** – preguntó Rachel con el cejó fruncido.

 **-10 horas** – la pierna ya le temblaba

 **-¿No has consumido nada desde hace 10 horas?** – Beth la miró sorprendida.

- **Desde esta mañana, nada y no lo haré te dije que iba a cambiar…pero va hacer más difícil de lo que creí** – el sudor ya bajaba por la frente de la cantante - **¿Les importa si enciendo un cigarro?**

 **-Dale con confianza** – Beth miró a Rachel que sólo asintió

La rubia encendió el cigarrillo y lo llevó a sus labios mirando por la ventana, sin ser consciente que tanto su hija como Rachel estaban mirándola fijamente. Término su cigarrillo luego de unos minutos y botó la colilla en el cenicero que había en la puerta.

 **-¿Qué te paso en la cara?** – preguntó Rachel sorprendida. En la tarde la rubia no tenía eso.

- **Un pequeño mal entendido con Shelby** – respondió tranquilamente

 **-Mal entendido…** \- murmuró Beth ganándose la miradaconfundida de Rachel, que solo se quedó en silenció.

 **-¿Te dijo algo Santana? –** preguntó de repente regresando la mirada hacia Rachel quitándose los lentes de aviador.

 **-Nada que no dijera antes** – murmuró Rachel. No quería decirle la cantidad de apelativos e insultos que le había dedicado la latina, luego de que esta se marchará con Beth.

 **-¿Y Kurt?**

 **-Se sorprendió de verte, pensó que había logrado ubicarte para la cena del club Glee**

 **-¿Cena? –Beth miraba toda la interacción en completo silencio, como si aún no pudiese creer que estaba allí.**

 **-Sí, bueno. Con los chicos habíamos pensado organizar una cena del club y obviamente estas invitada… están invitadas** – extendió la invitación a la adolescente que sólo la miraba.

 **-Gracias pero no** – declinó formalmente

 **-Pero Quinn…**

 **-Pero nada Rachel** – suspiró tomándose el puente de la nariz – **si a ti te habló, es porque tú confiaste en mi desde un principio y nunca me juzgaste, pero ellos** – apretó los puños – **me dieron la espalda a la primera, olvidaron que yo estuve para ellos en los momentos más difíciles. A Sam lo ayude con sus hermanos, estuve con Kurt cuando su padre se infartó… gracias pero no, no quiero ser una hipócrita de mierda.**

 **-¡Quinn!** – La regaño la morocha - **¡Está tu hija presente!**

 **-Lo siento** – murmuró mirando a Beth que sólo asintió – **pero no iré Rachel.**

 **-¿Puedo hacer algo para que cambies de opinión?**

 **-No lo se** – suspiró sintiendo la limusina detenerse

 **-Señorita Fabray, hemos llegado al restaurante** – le avisó Freddy

- **Gracias** – respondió secamente. Ron abrió la puerta y ayudó a salir a las tres mujeres. Beth estaba anonadada de tanto lujo que la rodeaba.

 **-¿Nunca habías comido en un lugar así? –** le preguntó Rachel esperando a Quinn que le daba instrucciones a su chofer y guardaespaldas.

 **-No** – negó con la cabeza – **Shelby decía que no había dinero para gastar en excentricidades.**

 **-Shelby…**

 **-Se que era tu madre.**

 **-Beth…**

 **-En algún momento me contarás que paso, no hoy ni mañana, pero pronto** – Beth miró a su madre que se acercaba a ellas – **pero algo me dice que no te iras de nuestras vidas pronto –** entrelazó su brazo con el de su madre y entraron al restaurante, dejando a Rachel sorprendida por la declaración.

 **-¿Vienes**? – Reaccionó cuando escuchó la voz de Quinn tras ella – **a menos claro, que quieras comer afuera.**

 **-No, está bien ya entró** –esperó que la cantante entrará, respiró profundamente y entró en el restaurante.

Beth y Quinn ya miraban la carta alejadas de las miradas de los demás comensales que las habían reconocido. Recordando lo que le dijo Jesse, Rachel se sintió tentada a abandonar el restaurante, pero un segundo más tarde desechó la idea y se regaño por dejar que las palabras de su esposo la afectarán tanto.

 **-¿Ya saben que pedir?** – preguntó cuando se sentó en la mesa, aún perseguida por las miradas acusatorias de los presentes.

- **Un buen vino y un plato de ensalada** – espetó Quinn cerrando la carta y pasándosela a Rachel - **¿Y tú que quieres?** – le preguntó a su hija.

 **-Emm…**

 **-Pide lo que quieras**

 **-Un rollito de carne y ensalada frita** – miró a Quinn quien asintió feliz

El mesero llegó y tomó el pedido de las tres mujeres.

 **-¿Cuéntanos de tu vida Rachel?** \- la ánimo Quinn probando el vino - ¿ **Es cierto lo que dicen las revistas?**

 **-¿Si me case con Jesse? –** Quinn asintió **– sí –** respondió bebiendo de golpe su copa – **hace casi dos años nos casamos.**

 **-Hace poco…** \- murmuró Quinn removiendo la copa

 **-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes pareja?**

 **-No** – negó Quinn sirviéndole más limonada a Beth **–mi última pareja formal fue Isabella ¿La recuerdas?**

 **-Isabella… -** mascullo entre los Dientes – **claro que la recuerdo.**

 **-Duramos 3 años juntas y luego nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro funcionaba mejor como una amistad y lo dejamos hay** – comentó corriéndose para que el mesero colocará su plato.

 **-¿No volviste a verla después de que se separó la banda?** – preguntó Rachel una vez se marchó el mesero.

 **-Por supuesto que sí, a veces se queda en mi casa en Los Ángeles o me acompaña a las giras –** respondió dándole un bocado a su ensalada – **se a convertido en la hermana que no tuve, o bueno en la amiga que no tuve, por que eso de hermana sonaría un poco incestuoso.**

 **-Cuéntanos algo de ti Beth** – Rachel cambio la conversación sin percatarse de que Quinn sonreía tras su copa - **¿Algún novio?**

 **-Bueno… -** se aclaró la voz – **hace un par de meses termine con mi novio Mason.**

 **-¿Por qué?** – preguntó Rachel mientras Quinn la observaba comiendo.

 **-Bueno…** \- se rascó el cuello nerviosa – el quería que… - movió las manos para darse entender.

 **-¿Él quería sexo contigo?... ¿Qué?** – preguntó cuando Rachel la regaño – **las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre.**

 **-Pero no de esa manera Quinn –** Beth sonreía divertida, esas dos parecían un matrimonio.

 **-¿Así que eres virgen?** – Quinn rodó los ojos cuando Rachel volvió a llamarle la atención.

 **-No**

 **-¿¡No!?** – ambas mujeres casi se atragantan.

 **-Hace un año más o menos, estuve con mi mejor amigo Tyler y pues** – bebió de su limonada – **Mason no sabía.**

 **-¡Espera!** – Quinn tragó y bebió de su copa antes de volver a hablar - **¿Te acostaste con Tyler estando de novia con Mason?**

 **-¡No! –** Exclamó la adolescente – **empecé a salir con Mason, meses después.**

 **-Ah bueno…**

La cena continuó con relatos de Rachel y Beth que Quinn escuchaba atentamente o las anécdotas de Quinn en sus conciertos, anécdotas que por supuesto, Beth podía escuchar según la rubia y su instinto maternal que apenas se estaba formando.

- **Gracias por la invitación Rachel** – agradeció Quinn luego de pagar la cuenta.

 **-¿Qué me agradeces sino me dejaste ni mirar por cuanto salió la cena?**

 **-Pequeñeces** – murmuró riendo – **lo importante fue que cenamos** – le guiño el ojo esperando que llegarán Ron y Freddy con el auto.

 **-Estuvo delicioso** – confirmó Beth chupando un dulce que le había regalado el cajero.

 **-Disculpa…** \- tres chicas de acercaron a ellas temerosas - ¿ **Podríamos tomarnos una foto contigo Lynx?**

 **-Claro** – tomó el teléfono de la adolescente y se lo dio a Beth – digan Whiskey.

 **-¡Whiskey!** – Gritaron mas chicas – **muchísimas gracias** – se alejaron luego de que Beth lesregresará el teléfono.

 **-¡No puedo creer que hayan pasado de mi!** – Se quejó Rachel apenas subieron a la limusina - **¡Estaba a tu lado! ¿Cómo fue que no me vieron? ¡Soy Rachel Berry!**

 **-¿Siempre es así?** – le susurró Beth a su madre.

 **-Antes era peor –** respondió con el mismo tono de voz – **Quieres calmarte diva** – le dijo con tono burlón.

 **-¡No me digas Diva!** – Exclamó cruzándose de brazos, logrando que Beth soltará una carcajada **\- ¿Te divierto pequeña Fabray?**

 **-Ya ya calma** – intervino Quinn al ver que su hija no lograba calmarse - **¿Qué puedo hacer para que te olvides de esto?**

 **-Ve a la cena del sábado** – respondió rápidamente

 **-¿Cena? ¿Sábado?**

 **-La del club Glee**

 **-¿No dejaras de insistir verdad?** – La morena negó **– esta bien iré… Pero con dos condiciones.**

 **-Las que quieras**

 **-A la mínima provocación me voy**

 **-¿Y la segunda?**

 **-Que nos acompañes a Beth y a mi, mañana a ver departamentos o casas**

 **-Hecho**

 **-¿Yo también debo ir a la cena?** – preguntó Beth – **porque la verdad no quiero.**

 **-Puedes quedarte el sábado con tus amigas.**

 **-Gracias.**

Por el tráfico de la hora, Rachel y Beth jugaron varios juegos de manos, mientras Quinn las observaba divertida, le encantaba esa conexión que habían desarrollado su hija y la morena. Pero para su desgracia la imagen no duro mucho, puesto que pronto llegaron al departamento de la diva.

 **-Bueno, aquí es** – murmuró Quinn acompañándola hasta la portería, Beth se había quedado en el auto, intuyendo que ese era un momento de ellas – **gracias por la cena.**

 **-Gracias a ti que fuiste la que pago.**

 **-Te veré mañana Rach –** se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, pero un mal movimiento de la morena, provocó que rozaran sus labios **– chao morena** – se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Rachel observó alejarse la elegante limusina, y después de un sacudón de ideas, ingreso al departamento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nueva York**

 **Jueves**

 **-Buenos días –** saludó Beth saliendo de su cuarto - **¿Quinn?** – la llamó al no verla

 **-Buenos días señorita Beth** – saludó Ron **– en el restaurante del hotel, la está esperando la señorita Fabray.**

 **-¿Ya está desayunando? –** preguntó tomando su mochila para descender hacia el restaurante.

 **-Bueno… generalmente a está hora no se levantado, pero dadas las circunstancias.**

 **-¿Qué circunstancias?** – preguntó después de oprimir el botón del ascensor.

 **-Quinn nunca se levanta a está hora, sencillamente porque siempre está drogada y la ansiedad ya la esta atacando, a tal hecho de que el apetito se le abrió de manera exorbitante**

 **-Okay** – murmuró saliendo del ascensor

 **-Ella en verdad la quiere en su vida, solo dele tiempo… el cambio fue muy repentino, tanto para ella como para usted**

 **-Gracias Ron** – asintió entrando en el restaurante. Con la mirada trataba de ubicar a la cantante.

 **-Buenos días** – la saludó un mesero - **¿Desea una mesa?**

 **-Estoy buscando a alguien.**

 **-Por supuesto** –murmuró al ver la vestimenta de la joven **\- ¿A quien busca?** – se burló, ósea, ¿Quién de sus exclusivos comensales podría estar esperando a esa jovencita que vestía de esa forma?

 **-Lynx Pentreath**

 **-¿Y quien la busca?** – siguió burlándose, seguramente era una fanática que había logrado saltar la seguridad.

 **-Mi hija** – respondió una voz fría detrás de él. Tragando fuertemente, se giro hasta quedar cara a cara con la cantante – **es mi hija ¿Hay algún problema con que pase a desayunar?**

 **-No, no, no –** balbuceó torpemente

 **-Pareciera que sí, pues no le ha permitido a mi hija el paso** – miró el reloj – **y** **sino quiere que lo reporte con su superior, déjela desayunar –** el mesero asintió – **y por favor que nos atienda otra persona.**

Dicho esto, Quinn se alejó rumbó a la mesa en donde se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

 **-Beth te presentó a Remy Hadley** –señalo a la joven que bebía tranquilamente su café **– Remy ella es Beth, mi hija.**

 **-Mucho gusto –** ambas chicas se saludaron y pronto Beth se sentó al lado de su madre.

 **-Remy es doctora y ella va ayudarme con una dieta para dejar de lado las adicciones** – Beth asintió.

 **-Eso es genial** – respondió comiendo un poco de pan - **¿En donde trabajas?**

 **-Trabajaba en el medical center** – respondió – **pero dime Trece, eso de Remy suena muy formal y no me gusta –** hizo una mueca de desagrado

 **-¿Trece? –** preguntó confundida mientras llegaba el mesero con la carta

- **Pide lo que quieras Beth** – interrumpió Quinn bebiendo jugo de naranja.

 **-Es una larga historia, pero dime Trece** – retomó la conversación - **es preferible que Remy que es el nombre de una rata de Disney** – comentó Trece mientras Quinn soltaba una carcajada – **come algo saludable, el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día, sino tendré que ponerte a dieta como a tu madre**

 **\- Eh… si, me das un plato de tocino con huevos y jugó de naranja** – pidió al camarero que seguía parado a su lado.

 **-¿Tocino?** – se burló Quinn.

 **-¿No te gusta el tocino?**

 **-Actualmente no como tocino, pues es malo para mi voz, pero cuando tenía tu edad, sólo comía tocino.**

 **-Qué coincidencias** – se burló Trece ganándose un golpe por parte de Quinn **\- ¿Qué**? – Soltó una risita **– me imaginó que dirá Isa cuando le cuente que vas a dejar las drogas.**

 **-Ya sabe** – comentó Quinn observando cómo le entregaban a Beth su plato – **y no me quiso creer –** término jugó de naranja - **¿Me da otro vaso de jugó?** – le pidió al mesero – **dijo que iba a venir un día de estos de sorpresa para observarlo con sus propios ojos.**

 **-¿Isa? –** preguntó Beth

 **-IsabellaWelch** – respondió Trece - **¿Sabes quién es IsabellaWelch?**

 **-Sí, ella canta contigo Going Under** – miró a Quinn que asintió.

- **Isabella es la fundadora de The Lynx Pentreath Band y…**

 **-Y mi mejor amiga** – concluyó Trece

 **-Oh… -** comió un poco de tocino **\- ¿De qué trata la dieta?** – pregunto curiosa

- **Como le explicaba a Quinn antes de que llegaras, tenemos que desintoxicar su cuerpo –** bebió un poco de su copa de agua **– ya estoy trabajando en una rutina de ejercicios y una dieta balanceada en carbohidratos, tenemos que mantener ocupada la mente de esta rubia hueca** – Beth sonrió al ver como Quinn rodaba los ojos **– para que no sienta ganas de consumir, eso se irá dando gradualmente. Hay que tener encuentra muchos factores, el principal que lleva casi una década consumiendo y la idea es que no se interne en un centro de rehabilitación, pero tiene que ser muy juiciosa en su dieta y ejercicios**

 **-¿Es eso posible?** – Preguntó la adolescente **\- ¿Rehabilitarse de esa forma?**

 **-Eso mismo pregunte yo**

 **-Sí es posible** – miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Quinn **– solo que ella es una pesimista**

 **-No le creas a la chica con nombre de rata** – se burlo la rubia recibiendo como respuesta un pedazo de pan en su frente

 **-Volviendo al tema, si es posible, pero se necesita de mucha fuerza de voluntad… es eso o que se interne un buen par de meses y no creo que Quinn quiera eso –** la rubia negó – **vez, así que Beth debes ayudar mucho a tu madre**

 **-Okay…**

Beth siguió desayunando escuchando las bromas que le hacia Quinn a Trece, en algunas la hacia partícipe en otras no.

Cuando término de comer, Ron la escoltó hasta el instituto, en donde todos la miraron como si fuera un alíen. Esa mañana, mientras Beth desayunaba con Quinn y Trece, en las noticias y en la radio, salió la exclusiva de que ella era la hija de Lynx Pentreath.

 **-¿Qué paso ayer?** – le preguntó London abrazándola por los hombros cuando la vio – **No nos esperaron.**

 **-A Quinn le molestó que se dejaran sacar fotos por los fotógrafos –** comentó abriendo su casillero

 **-¿Quinn?**

 **-Lynx, su nombre real es Quinn** – suspiró sacando su libro de historia.

 **-¿Se enojó mucho?** – lo último que quería Syd era que su cantante favorita la detestara.

 **-Un poco pero les mando decir que la disculpen** – cerró el casillero caminando hacia su clase - **¿Por qué todos me miran?**

 **-¿No sabes?** – Beth negó frotándose los ojos **– ésta mañana salió la noticia de que eres hija de Lynx Pentreath**

 **-¿Qué te dijo Lynx?** – preguntó London sonriendo al ver como todos las dejaban pasar.

 **-¡Okay basta!** – Gritó silenciando los murmullos - **¡La famosa es Lynx Pentreath, no yo! ¡Así que dejen de verme como si fuera un monstruo!** – bufó agarrando con fuerza la correa de su mochila

-Beth lo lamento – Syd la alcanzó antes de que entrará a Historia, pues esa clase no la compartían – **sabes como es London, le dan un poco de atención y se enloquece –** se disculpo mirando a su amiga que respondía algunas preguntas sobre Lynx como si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo

 **-Aún no entiendo porque no es porrista, si le gusta ser el centro de atención** – Syd se encogió de hombros

– **Te veo en matemáticas –** Beth asintió entrando al salón.

La historia no fue diferente. Todos la seguían observando, hasta el maestro detuvo la clase varios minutos para preguntarle sobre Lynx Pentreath. Fastidiada de tanta atención, hizo al que nunca pensó que haría ¡Exigió que le dieran clase!

Las dos horas fueron eternas, parecía que al maestro se le había olvidado que era clase de historia y no de música. Arrastrando los pies salió del salón.

 **-¿Todo bien?** – preguntó Syd cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo

 **-Al parecer soy la última novedad –** mascullo irritada – **hoy más que nada quiero la capa de Harry Potter.**

 **-¿Para que?** – preguntó confundida.

 **-Para ser invisible.**

Entraron al salón, sentándose al fondo del mismo. Lo último que quería era la atención de la maestra Parker. Una señora de unos aproximadamente 55 – 60 años, chapada a la antigua.

 **-¿A que no adivinan con quien me acabe de encontrar? –** expresó emocionada London sentándose frente a Beth

 **-¿Con quien?** –preguntó Syd mirando a Beth que miraba todo con desgano.

 **-Agustín Gyllenhaal** – las dos chicas se miraban

 **-¿Y que haces tú hablando con Agustín Gyllenhaal?**

 **-Me pidió tu número** – respondió mirando a Beth que sólo alzó una ceja

 **-¿Agustín Gyllenhaal te pidió mi número?** – Preguntó medio emocionada, medio intrigada – **¡Es el chico más popular de la escuela!**

 **-Y el más guapo –** acotó London, como si eso fuese lo más importante

 **-¿Por qué la está buscando? –** preguntó Syd sonriendo, ambas chicas sabían que el chico siempre le había gustado a Beth.

 **-Dijo que te iba a llamar pronto** – le guiño el ojo sentándose correctamente cuando la profesora Parker entró al salón.

 **-Esperó señorita Corcoran** – silenció al curso dejando el maletín en la mesa **– que no se le vaya a subir la fama a la cabeza** – Beth rodó los ojos – **le recuerdo que en este salón, usted es una más del montón ¿Entendido?**

 **-Entendido** – respondió echándose hacia atrás

 **-Le agradecería que su** – meditó un momento y luego en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de asco **– madre no se presente en mi clase.**

 **-¿Algún problema con ella?** – preguntó levantándose de la silla frunciendo el ceño

- **No entiendo como Foster accedió a interceder para que esa mujer tuviera su custodia.**

 **-¡Ese no es problema suyo! –** exclamó.

 **-¡No quiero ver a Lynx Pentreath en mi clase!** – Alzó la voz - **¡Y no quiero escuchar su nombre en este salón!**

 **-Pues eso va hacer complicado, porque es mi madre biológica**

 **-¡Es que no entiendes!** – golpeó la mesa con su puño – **esa niñita no se parece en nada a Frannie.**

 **-¿Frannie?** – murmuró confundida ¿Quién carajos es Frannie? Pensó

 **-Frannie era una niña muy dulce –** exclamó más calmada – **la primera de su clase. Lástima que debe cargar en su espalda, los errores de su hermana.**

 **-Créame que no le comprendo de que me habla –** Syd jaló a Beth para que se volviera a sentar.

- **Esperó señorita Corcoran que sea más como Frannie y menos como esa mujer que dice ser su madre –** respiró profundamente **– saquen sus libros, continuaremos con el ejercicio…**

 **-¿Quién es Frannie?** – susurró London

 **-No tengo idea.**

Su día siguió igual. En la hora del almuerzo, Agustín Gyllenhaal le sonrió guiñándole el ojo, logrando sonrojarla.

Su día término, para su fortuna. Aún no había hablado con Quinn, pero solo quería irse a descansar, tomar una buena ducha y relajarse viendo televisión. Pero sus planes no se podrían realizar; a la salida del instituto, estaba Quinn recostada en el Mercedes esperando por ella.

En medio de susurros, murmullos y miradas inquisidoras, se acercó a Quinn quien la esperaba fumando un cigarrillo.

 **-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?** – preguntó dejando la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero del auto.

- **Fatal** – suspiró subiéndose al auto.

 **-¿Qué paso?** – preguntó cuando ya estuvo adentro

 **-Todos me observan y ashh** – se tomó la cara escuchando como Freddy encendía el auto – **pero lo que más me fastidió fueron los comentarios de un maestra.**

 **-¿Qué te dijo? –** preguntó con el ceño fruncido, lo último que ella quería, era que Beth sufriera por sus decisiones.

 **-Que ojalá fuera como una tal Frannie y no como tú**

 **-¿Frannie?**

 **-Sí, yo también quedé sorprendida pero no sé quién es Frannie.**

 **-¿No dijo el apellido de Frannie?**

 **-Nop –** negó mirando a Quinn, que tenía la mandíbula apretada

 **-¿Cómo es el nombre de la maestra?**

 **-Mary Parker –** frunció el ceño cuando Quinn soltó una carcajada

 **-Debí suponerlo** – siguió riendo

 **-¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Mary Parker fue la niñera de Frannie durante un par de años** – contó encendiendo otro cigarro – **yo era muy pequeña y mi padre nos tenía a cada una niñera diferente, para los días en los que mi madre viajaba con sus amigas…** \- bajo la ventanilla para soltar el humo – **Frannie es mi hermana mayor.**

 **-¿Tengo una tía?** – preguntó sorprendida

 **-Bueno, yo no le diría tía, sino más bien una carga de interés.**

 **-¿De interés?**

 **-Sí** – se término el cigarro – **sólo me busca cuando tiene problemas financieros, hace tuve que pagar su departamento** – miró a Beth que la miraba intrigada **– saco un departamento con su esposo y me puso de cofiadora, eso significa que si ella no pagaba las cuotas, las debía pagar yo, el caso es que termine pagando el departamento en donde vive.**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Por eso te digo que es más una carga de interés, se acuerda que existo cuando necesita dinero o que le paguen las cuentas o cuotas de las cosas que saca con su maridito y que saben que no pueden pagar.**

 **-¿Y por que las pagas?**

 **-No quiero que me congelen mis cuentas bancarias** – se colocó sus lentes de aviador – **ven, vamos a comer algo y luego nos encontraremos con Rachel para ver unas propiedades.**

 **-¿Hoy?** – Preguntó saliendo tras Quinn del auto **\- ¿En donde veremos las propiedades?**

 **-A lo largo y ancho de Nueva York** – comentó entrando al restaurante – **pero hay una que me fascinó**

 **-¿Cuál? –** preguntó sentándose en la mesa del elegante restaurante

 **-Pide algo de comer –** le dijo a su hija revisando la carta que le había entregado el mesero – **Dame un plato de verduras asadas y una botella de agua**

 **-Con mucho gusto** – anotó el mesero **\- ¿Y la señorita?**

 **-Dame un helado con brownie y crema de chantillí** – pidió. El camarero anotó y se marchó.

 **-¿Helado?**

 **-Si bueno** – se encogió de hombros – **en el instituto almorcé así que…**

 **-Está bien** – aceptó pasándose las manos por la cabeza para luego quitarse los lentes.

 **-¿Entonces la propiedad?** – preguntó mirando los ojos avellanas de la cantante.

 **-Espera a que la veas** – sonrió de lado.

 **-¿Por qué mis ojos son diferentes a los tuyos?** – Preguntó repentinamente – **es que mis ojos son azules y los tuyos verde avellana** – aclaró al ver que Quinn fruncía el ceño.

 **-Heredaste los ojos de tú padre.**

 **-¿Mi padre?** – Quinn asintió incómoda.

 **-Aquí tiene señorita** – el mesero regresó con el pedido de Beth – **su botella de agua.**

 **-Gracias**

 **-¿Siempre comes en lugares tan elegante? –** preguntó probando su helado y dejando de lado el tema de su padre.

- **No** – rio tranquilamente – **generalmente no como.**

El plato de Quinn llegó y mientras comía, Beth le contaba sobre Agustín Gyllenhaal y como ahora la buscaba, aunque a la rubia se le hizo extraño, no comentó nada, ella hasta ahora estaba llegando a la vida de Beth.

 **-Vámonos** – pago la cuenta saliendo con Beth y notando como algunas personas les tomaban fotos al pasar **\- ¿Te parece bien si mañana vamos de compras?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Lamento que no tengas más ropa, pero es primordial o me pareció a mí que es primordial tener primero un lugar para descansar y ya luego compráremos lo que tú quieras.**

 **-Me parece perfecto.**

Se encontraron pronto con Rachel. Quién emocionada contaba como podrían decorar el nuevo hogar Fabray; Quinn no dijo nada, sólo observó como su hija y la morena se ponía de acuerdo sobre la decoración perfecta. La rubia no podía esperar a que ellas la vieran.

 **-¿Hacia donde vamos?** – preguntó Rachel cuando notó que Freddy se desviaba hacia el Barrio Mill Basin, al sur de Brooklyn.

 **-Veremos primero está casa –** comentó Quinn con una sonrisa – **sino les gusta podemos ver las otras.**

 **-¿No les gusta**? – preguntó Beth.

 **-Sí bueno –** Quinn se sonrojó – **la opinión de Rachel es importante para mi**

 **-Awww Quinnie**

Quinn le restó importancia sacudiendo la mano. Pronto se detuvieron en una mansión ubicada en la reserva privada de Jamaica Bay

 **-¿Ve…veremos esta casa?** – Beth estaba alucinando con sólo ver el portón.

 **-Entremos** – ánimo a las chicas – **nos están esperando.**

Las tres mujeres entraron a la "pequeña" casa en donde las esperaba, Diane, una vendedora de bienes raíces.

-Buenas tardes señorita Fabray, señorita Corcoran y señora St. James – saludó la vendedora.

 **-Podemos comenzar** – indicó Quinn caminando tras ella apretando la mandíbula, realmente le había fastidiado el "Señora St. James"

- **La propiedad cuenta con 5,574.18metros cuadrados. Tiene esta que es la casa principal –** señaló el lugar **– y otra a las afueras que sirve como casa para los invitados y esa cuenta con 2,136.76 metros cuadrados.**

 **-¿No es como muy grande?** – Interrumpió Beth – **digo solo somos las dos** – aclaró rápidamente.

-Me gustan los espacios grandes y tú – le acarició el brazo – **te mereces los mejor… continúa por favor** – le indicó a Diane.

- **La propiedad cuenta con un total de doce suites, dos cocinas, cinco habitaciones para empleados, catorce baños, ascensores y salas de entretenimiento** – comenzó hacer el recorrido por la casa – **la propiedad cuenta con un muelle para embarcaciones –** se detuvo frente a uno de los grandes ventanales – **e igualmente con un spa92.90 metros cuadrados, un gimnasioy una piscina – salieron al exterior de la propiedad** –aquella choza – **señaló el punto de referencia** – cuenta con 40 sillas y una chimenea

 **-Esta muy linda –** comentó Rachel. Esa era la casa que ella se merecía.

- **Esta propiedad es la única construida por Noel Jeffrey y no se escatimaron gastos cuando fue construida.**

 **-¿Qué precio tiene?**

 **-30 millones de dólares.**

 **-Eso…eso es mucho dinero** – Beth no podía creer el valor de aquella, hermosa mansión.

La vendedora continuó enseñándoles cada parte del lugar.

 **-Como características esenciales** – comentó **– incluye un estacionamiento para siete vehículos bajo techo, una marina de tres botes; además de que gran parte las habitaciones tienen vista al mar.**

 **-¿Qué les parece?** –preguntó Quinn sentándose en el gran sillón.

 **-Esta hermosa Quinn, pero vale mucho.**

 **-Estoy preguntando que les pareció, no que tal el precio.**

 **-Pues fuera del precio estámuy linda** – comento Beth.

 **-No se diga más** –Quinn miró a Diane **\- ¿Dónde firmó?**

Después del correspondiente papeleo y mientras Beth curioseaba el lugar, Rachel se sentó al lado de Quinn, que observaba entretenida aquel ventanal.

 **-¿Estas bien? –** susurró la morocha mirando a Quinn.

-No – respondió con el mismo tono de voz – **no quiero que Beth sufra por mis decisiones** – miró a Rachel con los ojos llorosos – **me dijo que hoy todos la habían observado y vaya a saber que le dijeron.**

 **-Quinn** – trató de reconfortarla.

 **-¿Estoy haciéndolo bien?**

 **-Lo estas haciendo genial** – le dio un beso en la mejilla **\- ¿Cómo vas con la abstinencia?**

 **-Estoy viendo a una doctora –** contó – **me recetó una dieta para desintoxicar mi cuerpo e ir tratando la adicción.**

 **-¿Cómo vas con ella?**

 **-Me la recetó está mañana** – la empujó con el hombro – **y no te voy a negar que tengo muchas ganas de consumir pero…**

 **-No lo haces.**

 **-Es duró Rachel** \- recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena – **nunca antes había tenido que pensar en otra persona aparte de mi y ahora, no sólo debo cambiar, sino cuidar a alguien más.**

 **-Lo harás bien y cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.**

 **-Gracias preciosa** – la beso en la mejilla durante varios instantes, logrando que la chica se sonrojara – **Diane** – llamó a la vendedora - **¿Qué posibilidades hay de insonorizar una habitaciones y convertirla en un estudio?**

 **-Se puede hacer**

 **-Perfecto.**

 **-¿Cuándo piensan mudarse?**

 **-El sábado temprano**

 **-Esta bien, para ese momento estará listo** – la vendedora se alejó con el teléfono en la mano

 **-¿Un estudio?** – preguntó Rachel.

 **-Ya que voy a pasar mucho tiempo en Nueva York, debo seguir trabajando para seguir produciendo dólares… además quiero un piano.**

 **-¿Un piano?**

 **-Claro –** hizo sonar su cuello – **imagínate un dúo entre Lynx Pentreath y Rachel Berry**

 **-El mundo explotaría –** se burló recostando su cabeza sobre la rubia.

 **-Pero quiero mi canción…** \- susurró observando el atardecer que ya se presentaba ante ellas.

- **Creó que me verás muy seguido en tú casa –** murmuró atontada por la vista

- **Pediré que te alisten un cuarto… es más puedes quedarte en el mío** – susurró mirando los labios de Rachel.

- **La vista es espectacular** – Rachel suspiró embelesada con el paisaje.

 **-No más que la que yo tengo en este momento** – Rachel bajo la mirada y vio a Quinn mirándole los labios – **un hermoso atardecer y una chica guapa, que más se puede pedir** – la rubia miró a Rachel y la vio con la vista clavada en sus labios.

El momento que se creó entre ellas, las hizo acercarse hasta el punto de rozar sus labios.

 **-Esto está asombroso** – la voz de Beth las hizo separarse rápidamente.

 **-¿Si te gusta?** – preguntó Quinn aclarándose la voz a la vez que se levantaba del sofá. Apenas para ver como la adolescente llegaba corriendo

 **-Está estupendo, es como las casas de las películas de cine.**

 **-Me alegró que te guste –** miró el reloj – **ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos… ¿Mañana debes ir obligada al instituto?**

 **-¿Por?**

 **-Para que vayamos a comprarte la ropa y las cosas que necesitas sin estar corriendo porque sales tarde de clase o algo así -** se encogió de hombros

 **-Pues… -** el sonido de un teléfono interrumpió la charla de madre e hija que mirando a Rachel, que no sabía si contestar o no.

 **-Lo siento… es Puck…**

* * *

 _La casa de Quinn realmente vale 30 millones de dolares y está a la venta por si alguien la quiere comprar xD._

 _Las fotos de las casas las publicaré en twitter (cariithoopreina) en unos instantes para los que la quiera observar, eso sí, le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones._

 _Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes. 91 comentarios en 8 capítulos, es algo que...¡Wow! Muchas Gracias._


	10. Chapter 10

**Nueva York**

 **Sábado**

 **-¿Qué te parece?** – le preguntó Quinn a Trece

 **-Ésta muy linda tú nueva casa** – ambas mujeres se encontraban en el lobby de la "pequeña" casa Quinn **\- ¿Qué harás con tanto espacio?**

 **-Una de las suites la mandé convertir en un estudio y ya es sólo comprar los instrumentos**

 **-Me parece perfecto** – Trece se levantó del cómodo sofá mirando su reloj. Hasta ahora eran las 9:30 am - **¿Y tu hija?**

 **-Debe estar durmiendo. Ayer fuimos a comprar ropa y algunas cosas que necesitaba** – comentó siguiendo a Trece

 **-¿Cómo te esta yendo con ella?**

 **-Pues…**

 **Flashback**

 _ **-¿Qué más quieres? –** le preguntó Quinn caminando tras su hija que andaba feliz mirando las vitrinas._

 _ **-Pues…**_

 _ **-Beth necesitó que entiendas algo** – la tomó de los hombros girándola – **yo no soy Shelby, yo soy Quinn, soy tu madre y mi deber es ayudarte y cuidarte y porque no, malcriarte también.**_

 ** _-Pero…_**

 _ **-Nada de pero, yo te quiero Beth, te amo** – le acarició la mejilla **– y aunque estuvimos separadas muchos años, siempre te he llevado en mi corazón.**_

 _ **-¿Nunca me olvidaste?** – preguntó con el corazón arrugado._

 _- **Nunca** – la jaló abrazándola – **te amo Beth –** le dio un beso en la cabeza – **ahora vamos a seguir comprando lo que necesites.**_

 **Fin Flahsback.**

 **-Fue un cambio duro para las dos –** comentó Trece. Se habían sentado en la choza mirando hacia el mar.

 **-Créeme que nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Beth y luego un día…**

 **-Todo cambia** – continúo Trece – **pero eso es bueno Quinn, si no te hubiesen llamado por Beth, ahorita estarías en alguna parte de Francia o Europa, borracha y drogada con alguna chica en las misma condiciones.**

 **-No estas muy de acuerdo con esta vida ¿verdad?**

 **-Yo ya viví esto Quinn, mi mamá era una drogadicta que murió por una sobredosis** – miró a la cantante – **se lo mucho que duele y créeme Fabray cuando te digo que lo peor que le puede pasar a un hijo es ver como su madre se inyecta.**

Dicho eso se levantó y se marchó rumbo a la casa dejando a la rubia sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ella nunca había considerado la posibilidad de volver a ver a Beth o de siquiera buscarla, sabía muy bien que su vida no era buena para una chica de quince años. A ella la marco, la violencia intrafamiliar que vivió a esa edad, no quería que su hija se sintiera así, pero ya lo hacia, Shelby, la había marcado para mal.

La llegada de Beth había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Tenía que cambiar, dejar de consumir, dejar de beber, dejar las fiestas y las mujeres… bueno las mujeres no, después de que había probado la buena vida con las chicas, no la quería soltar.

Bueno la soltaría sólo por una, que para su desgracia ya estaba casada, su pequeño crush, aquella chica que le había despertado sentimientos en el instituto, lo volvía hacer. Rachel Berry volvía a su vida, y la volvía a revolucionar. Aquellos sentimientos que creía ya enterrados, volvían a surgir, volvía a suspirar por ella y no había pasado ni una semana.

Dos días atrás estuvieron apuntó de besarse, pero Beth las había interrumpido inconscientemente, posteriormente la morena se había marchado luego de recibir la llamada de Puck. No puede negar que se alcanzó a preocupar cuando la llamada entró, pero luego quiso gritar cuando Rachel le dijo que únicamente había llamado para confirmar su asistencia a la cena del sábado. Lo único que lamentó fue no haber podido hablar con ella, salió disparada de la mansión y ni siquiera había permitido que la llevarán a su casa, desde entonces no había contestado sus llamadas y sus mensajes de texto.

 **-¿En que tanto piensas?** – le preguntó Trece regresando con dos vasos de jugó

 **-En las vueltas que da la vida –** suspiró tomando el vaso - **¿Haz sabido algo de Isabella?**

 **-Hoy no** – se sentó al lado de la rubia – **se que ayer estaba en una fiesta, así que me imaginó yo que estará superando la borrachera.**

 **-Así estaría yo…**

 **-Exactamente** – término su jugó **\- ¿Qué harás con la casa de huéspedes?... Digo, no eres de las que invitan a un reguero de personas a quedarse en tú casa –** aclaró al ver el rostro contrariado de la rubia.

 **-Vente a vivir conmigo –** soltó de repente.

 **-¿Estás loca? –** se burló sacudiendo la cabeza

 **-Lo digo en serio, eres la persona que ésta casa necesita Trece** – se levantó de la silla recostándose en la chimenea – **ya no tendrás que vivir más en esa pocilga en la que vives, puedes estar pendiente de que siga tus instrucciones y apoyar a Beth cuando a mi me entren las crisis, sobretodo evitar que cometa alguna estupidez con ella.**

 **-¿Y en donde viviría?**

 **-Puedes quedarte en la casa de huéspedes… ven** – empezó a caminar hacia la pequeña casa dentro de su casa – **tiene tres habitaciones tipo Suite, cocina y cuatro baños –** comentó abriendo la puerta, permitiéndole el paso a Trece.

 **-¿Toda la casa ya viene amoblada?** – preguntó al ver un elegante sofá en L

 **-Sí, la casa valió 30 millones, por algún lado tenía que venir algo que justifique semejante precio… puedes quedarte aquí.**

 **-Gracias Quinn** – le agradeció abrazando a la cantante – **más tarde traigo mis cosas.**

 **-Mi casa es tu casa Trece** – le sonrió amablemente – **iré a buscar a mi hija, ayer me dijo que las amigas vendrían a recogerla.**

 **-Esta bien… Quinn** – frenó a la cantante cuando salía – **en la cocina, está el desayuno de Beth.**

 **-Gracias** – Trece había llegado esa mañana con el desayuno preparado para la rubia y su hija.

Quinn atravesó el jardín lentamente fumándose un cigarrillo. Miró su celular esperando encontrar un mensaje de Rachel, pero nada, parecía que a la morena se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Entró nuevamente para ver a su hija bajar, estrenando su nueva ropa.

 **-Te queda bien –** comentó con las manos entre los bolsillos

 **-¿Te parece? –** preguntó insegura

 **-Eres una Fabray, todo te queda bien** – le guiño un ojo dejando un beso en su frente – **Trece te dejó el desayuno en la cocina.**

 **-Genial… muero de hambre…**

 **-Me encanta la casa de huéspedes Quinn –** Trece entró en el lobby apenas Beth desapareció en la cocina.

 **-Necesitamos personal Trece.**

 **-Déjame buscó papel y lápiz**

 **-Estaré en la cocina** – Quinn dejó a la doctora buscando la hoja y el lápiz, para buscar a su hija, que devoraba su desayuno - **¿Si esta bueno?**

 **-Delicioso –** respondió bebiendo café - **¿Dónde lo compraron?**

 **-Yo lo prepare** – Trece entró y se sentó al lado de Quinn, frente a Beth que aún seguía comiendo.

 **-¿Para que es eso?** – preguntó mirando la librera que tenía Trece

 **-Beth, primero traga y luego habla** – la adolescente rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo.

 **-Para terminar de organizar las cosas que faltan en esta casa** – le respondió Trece

 **-Personal, lo primero es personal** – comentó Quinn levantándose de la banqueta en la que se había sentado para sacar una botella de agua – **alguien que nos cocine y limpie este lugar.**

 **-Lo de la cocinada es fácil, de eso me puedo encargar yo y la limpieza que vengan una vez por semana… pero que venga bastante gente** – acotó anotando en la libreta.

 **-Dotar la sala de entretenimiento para Beth y su amigos –** la aludida levantó la cabeza – **para que puedas divertirte con ellos sin ningún problema** – Trece asintió tomando nota – **y una sala de cine.**

 **-¿Una sala de cine?**

 **-En esta parte de la casa hay 9 habitaciones. Una de Beth, la otra es mía y la última el salón de música. Nos quedan libres 5 habitaciones.**

 **-¿Alguna otra que quieras modificar? –** Trece miro a Quinn mordiendo el lapicero.

 **-¿Quieres algo en especial hija? –** Beth término su café antes de responder.

- **Una biblioteca ¿Se podría?**

 **-Una biblioteca** – Trece anotó en su libreta – **debemos comprar los instrumentos musicales y el piano… ¿No quieres un cuarto oscuro?**

 **-¿Cuarto oscuro? –** preguntó confundida.

 **-¿Te gusta la fotografía cierto? –** Beth asintió – **los cuartos oscuros se utilizan para revelar las fotos.**

 **-Bueno… -** se rascó la cabeza – **no creó que mis cámaras sirvan para eso… son digitales pero no son de las más finas.**

 **-¿Shelby te las regalo?**

 **-Nop –** se sirvió un vaso de jugó – **ahorre de mi mesada y las compré.**

 **-Comprar cámaras** – dijo Quinn mirando a Trece que sólo escribía – **convertir una suite en un cuarto oscuro, eso nos deja tres suites disponibles.**

 **-Toca comprar vajilla** – Trece miró los gabinetes vacíos, estaban bebiendo jugó en vaso desechables – **vajillas y mercado.**

 **-Anota todo lo que sea necesario, mañana iremos a comprarlo**

 **-Okay**

 **-¿No tienes reparos en gastar? –** Beth miró a Quinn quien se acercó a ella, apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

 **-Gaste o no gaste, mi cuenta bancaria sigue igual y todo esto que vez es tuyo…**

 **-Beth –** Trece atrajo la atención de madre e hija **\- ¿Sabes conducir?**

 **-No** – respondió dejando caer su cabeza al lado de la de su madre – **Shelby decía que no teníamos dinero para hacer la prueba –** Trece asintió anotando en la libreta.

 **-Iré hacer unas llamadas… ahora regreso** – la doctora abandonó el salón dejando a solas a la cantante y su hija.

 **-¿A que horas vendrán tus amigas?**

 **-London me envió un mensaje pidiéndome la dirección, no demoran en llegar** – le enseño su celular

 **-Debemos cambiar ese teléfono** – murmuró – **quiero presentarme correctamente con tus amigas** – se separó de ella para beber más de su agua – **no quiero que me tengan en el concepto de mamá ogro.**

 **-Dudó mucho que eso llegué a ocurrir** – tanto madre como hija soltaron una pequeña risa.

Beth siguió contándole cosas de su vida, sus gustos, sus creencia y demás hasta que el timbre sonó.

 **-Deben ser ellas**

 **-Ve y atiéndelas –** murmuró sacando un cigarrillo **– me fumó esto y voy –** Beth asintió abandonando la cocina.

La chica abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver la cara de sus dos amigas.

 **-Tranquilas que aquí nadie come humanos –** bromeó sacándolas de su embelesamiento

 **-¡No puedo creer que vivas aquí! –** chillo London – **creímos que nos habíamos equivocado de dirección.**

 **-Nop** – chasqueo la lengua **– está fue la casa que compró Quinn para nosotras.**

 **-Esta genial Beth… serás la envidia de todo el instituto…**

 **-Bueno… -** se rascó la cabeza. Se giró cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y que por ella ingresará Trece.

 **-Buenos días –** saludó guardando el celular en el bolsillo **– mucho gusto Remy Hadley –** se presentó – **pero me pueden decir Trece.**

 **-Mucho gusto, Sydney Wilson**

 **-London Collins – se presentaron ambas chicas.**

 **-¿Y Quinn?** – le preguntó a Beth

 **-Aquí estoy** – interrumpió la respuesta de Beth – **mucho gusto Quinn Fabray, no nos habíamos presentado formalmente** – ambas adolescentes empezaron a tartamudear torpemente.

 **-¡Joder! –** exclamó Beth – **ella es Sydney Wilson –** señaló a la rubia **– y ella London Collins.**

 **-Mucho gustó** – se burló la rubia antes de mirar a Trece – **anota un nuevo teléfono para Beth.**

 **-¿Es muy viejo?**

 **-Enséñale –** Beth asintió sacando su teléfono

 **-¡Vaya!** – silbó **– sí, es hora de cambiarlo.**

 **-¿Se quedan a almorzar?** – le preguntó a las amigas de Beth que asintieron – atrá **s esta la piscina o el sauna por si quieren** – ambas chicas abrieron los ojos – **ven Trece, miremos que más toca modificar.**

Quinn y Trece compartieron con las adolescentes, luego de terminar de revisar los detalles que le faltaban a la casa; entre bromas y juegos, luego de culminar con la lista de pendientes de la casa. Pidieron comida china y cerca de las cuatro de la tarde se marcharon con Beth, prometiendo volver al otro día antes de las 7 pm.

 **-Iré por mis cosas… nos vemos al rato –** se despidió Trece tomando su mochila.

 **-¿Quieres que Freddy te lleve?**

 **-No te preocupes, yo camino hasta el metro, además ahora debes salir para ver a tus amigos.**

 **-Trece… -** llamó a su amiga **\- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?**

 **-¿Con respecto a Rachel? –** Quinn le había comentado ya la situación con la morena **\- ¿Qué sientes por ella?**

 **-Lo mismo que hace un par de años.**

 **-¿Ósea no la has dejado de querer?**

 **-Eso creó…** \- suspiró tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

 **-Habla con ella Quinn… preguntarle que sintió cuando casi se besan… pero ante todo, recuerda que es una mujer casada y eso mujer, debes respetarlo… te veo en un rato** – salió por la puerta dejando a Quinn sumida en sus pensamientos.

 **-Me vale que sea casada, la quiero para mi –** sentenció levantándose del sofá – **Rachel Berry será mía** – camino hasta la cocina y tomó otra botella de agua.

A las seis de la tarde, Quinn ya estaba bañada, vestida y perfumada. Se había colocado un pantalón rasgado y un pequeño buzo que dejaba al descubierto los tatuajes de su brazo.

- **¿Éstas lista?** – preguntó Ron entrando en la choza

 **-Sí, sólo me estaba fumando este cigarrillo** – le enseño ya la colilla del mismo

 **-¿En donde será la cena?** – preguntó cuando caminaban de regresó a la casa.

 **-En el "The River Café"**

 **-Le diré a Freddy que vaya alistando el auto** – Quinn asintió suspirando fuertemente. Entró a la casa directamente a la cocina para sacar otra botella de agua.

- **Si con esto no desintoxicó mi cuerpo, no se con que otra cosa podré –** sacudió la cabeza, destapó la botella y bebiendo de la misma, camino hacia la salida en donde estaban Ron y Freddy esperando por ella.

 **-No me lo tome a mal, pero es la primera vez que la veo tomar tanta agua**

 **-Desde que era porrista no tomaba tanta agua –** comentó ya dentro del Mercedes.

El camino fue corto, realmente corto.

 **-¿Quiere que la acompañe? –** le preguntó Ron abriendo la puerta

 **-No, ve con Freddy y coman algo** – se rascó el cuello **– te marcaré cuando vaya a salir –** Ron asintió esperando que Quinn entraran en el restaurante.

Dentro del mismo, ya se encontraban Mercedes Jones y Sam Evans. Un cruce rápido de palabras y con un abrazo a cada uno, Quinn los saludó. Varios comensales presentes, se le acercaron para tomarse fotos con la cantante y pedirle algunos autógrafos.

- **Eres una chica famosa** – la molestó Mercedes.

 **-Se hace lo que se puede… -** en ese instante, por la puerta ingresaba el matrimonio St. James – **Iré al tocador** – se disculpó, levantándose de la silla. Ver a Rachel tomada de la mano de Jesse St. James, había logrado que su estómago se revolviera.

Ya en el baño, se lavó la cara con abundante agua, tratando de refrescarse un poco y que el malestar le pasará.

- **Pensé que no vendrías** – la voz de Rachel la hizo saltar.

 **-Te dije que vendría** – respondió mirándola a través del espejo **– no contestaste mis llamadas.**

 **-Quinn… lo que sea que haya pasado el jueves, no puede volver a ocurrir** – la rubia se giró lentamente mirándola fijamente – **lamento mucho, si algo que hice o dije, te confundió pero soy una mujer casada y debes respetar mi matrimonio.**

 **-¿Por eso no contestabas mis llamadas?**

 **-Quinn, entre nosotras no puede pasar nada más**

 **-¿Por eso trajiste a tu marido? ¿Para recordármelo?** – replicó con furia.

 **-Sólo comportarse** – se dio media vuelta – **por cierto, Santana no dirá nada, Britt la tiene amenazada** – sin decir más salió del baño dejando a Quinn con los puños apretados.

Después de varios minutos, Quinn logró tranquilizarse y finalmente salió del baño. Para su desgracia, ya estaban todos presentes, desde el matrimonio St. James, hasta Puckerman y su esposa

Y aunque los chicos trataron de abrazarla, Quinn únicamente los saludó de mano, menos a Britt, porque bueno, Britt se le colgó del cuello, sacándole una sonrisa sincera. Momento incómodo, el primero de la noche, fue cuando Kiara, la esposa de Puck, pidió tomarse una foto con la cantante. El segundo cuando Puckerman le dijo que tenían que reunirse para la custodia de Beth, cosa que hizo enfurecer a la morena.

 **-Cuéntanos Fabray ¿Qué tal la vida de estrella de Rock?**

 **-¡Santana!**

 **-¿Qué? No estoy preguntando nada extraño.**

 **-Es genial –** respondió Quinn antes de que alguien más hablará, eso si, con un tono de voz frío – **ver a miles de personas que hacen fila, que acampan para verte cantar, saber que compran tus discos y que les gusta lo que haces, es una gran satisfacción.**

 **-¿Por qué escogiste ser cantante?** – Kiara estaba entusiasmada con Quinn, lo que no sabían los chicos, ni Puck hasta ese momento, era que Kiara, es una gran fanática de Lynx Pentreath por lo que aprovechaba cualquier cosa para rozar a la cantante.

 **-Bueno… fue algo que se dio gradualmente** – bebió de su copa de vino. No quería ser grosera con la esposa de Puckerman, pero ya estaba arta, o por lo menos esa noche, de que sólo hablarán de ella - **¿Cómo te ha ido Sam?** – desvió la conversación.

El rubio contó sobre su trabajo como modelo para Calvin Klein, y los pocos comerciales que había echó para la marca. Las dos horas fueron eternas para la rubia, que sólo jugaba con la comida de su plató, sintiendo las miradas de Jesse y Santana.

 **-Bueno… hora de irnos** – Artie pidió la cuenta y antes de que alguno la pudiese tomar. Quinn colocó su tarjeta sobre la bandeja.

 **-Yo invitó** – sonrió falsamente. Lo que más quería era largarse de allí. Sacó su teléfono y envió un texto pidiéndole a Ron que fueran a buscarla.

 **-Gracias Quinn** – le agradecieron Tina, Britt, Mercedes, Kiara, Mike, Artie y Sam. El resto se quedó en silenció.

 **-Me alegra mucho volver a verlos** – comentó Quinn ya afuera del restaurante. Ron la esperaba parado a un lado del Mercedes **– nos estaremos hablando** – se despidió de Mercedes, Sam y Britt de un abrazó – **adiós** – se giró mirando a Rachel y en un rápido movimiento junto sus labios con los de la cantante.

 **-¿¡Qué te pasa!?** – le gritó Jesse empujándola y golpeándola fuertemente en la cara.

 **-¡Hey! –** Ron corrió rápido hasta pararse delante de Quinn – **Da otro paso más y no volverás a sentir las piernas.**

 **-¡Tras del hecho!** – Jesse estaba rojo de la furia que tenía, el sabía muy bien que esa cena era una mala idea, se aguantó que sólo hablarán de Quinn, pero no iba a tolerar que, fuera a besar a su esposa delante de él.

 **-¡Cálmese! –** lo empujó Ron. Ninguno de los chicos hizo algo, el tamaño de Ron los tenía intimidados. Tras él, Quinn se levantaba con ayuda de Freddy, tenía la nariz roja y estaba sangrando.

 **-¡Vámonos! –** le gritó a su guardaespaldas – **aquí no tenemos nada que hacer –** Ron asintió apretando la mandíbula.

 **-Pero antes… -** golpeó a Jesse tumbándolo de una vez – **eso es para que aprenda a respetar a las mujeres, maldito infeliz** – arregló su chaqueta y camino hacia el Mercedes.

 **-¿Estás bien Jesse?** – preguntó Blaine ayudando a levantarlo.

 **-¿Tú no dirás nada? –** preguntó furioso a su esposa.

 **-Es mejor que hablen en privado** – interrumpió Santana, el escándalo fuera del restaurante había llamado la atención de los comensales **– Vámonos a menos que mañana quieran salir en primera plana.**

En pequeños grupitos se marcharon hacia el PenHouse de los St. James. Jesse seguía furioso y Rachel se mantenía en silenció.

Estaba confundida, ese beso no debía generarle nada, pero le había sacudido todo su interior, y ni siquiera había sido un beso, sino un pico. Quinn la estaba enloqueciendo.

Llegó a su PenHouse aún pérdida en sus pensamientos; se sentó en un banquillo y volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a Jesse llamar a Quinn "Adicta de mierda"

 **-¡Bueno ya basta!** – gritó silenciando a todos los presentes en su sala **\- ¿¡A ti que demonios te pasa!?** – preguntó a su marido

 **-¿Qué me pasa?** – se burló **\- ¿Me estás preguntando que me pasa? –** bufó **– ¡Pues te diré que me pasa! –** se quitó la chaqueta lanzándola al suelo **– ¡Me pone furioso ver como una adicta besa a mi esposa y esta se deja!**

 **-¡No me deje!**

 **-¡Pero tampoco te alejaste! –** los chicos apenas se miraban, pensando cual era la mejor forma de salir de allí y dejar a la pareja en su discusión.

- **¡No tuve tiempo! ¡No paso ni un segundo cuando ya la golpeaste!**

 **-¿¡Y que querías que hiciera!? ¿¡Qué me quedará observando como te besaba esa adicta!?**

 **-¡Quinn se esta rehabilitando!**

 **-¿¡Y tú le crees? ¡No seas tan ingenua Rachel!**

 **-¡Mira Jesse…!**

 **-¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado como me siento después del golpe!** – señaló su rostro

 **-Jesse…**

 **-¡Sabes qué!** – interrumpió nuevamente a la morena **\- ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a esa mujer!**

 **-¿¡Disculpa!?** – Kurt apenas miró a Santana que sonreía divertida con la situación **\- ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres!?**

 **-¡Soy tu marido!**

 **-¡Muy bien dicho mi marido! ¡Tú no tienes ninguna autoridad para decirme que puedo hacer y que no!** – gritó furiosa tomando su bolso

 **-¿¡A donde vas!? –** la sujetó del brazo al ver su intensión de salir de allí.

 **-¡Suéltame! –** sacudió su brazo librándose del agarré.

- **¿¡Vas a ir a verla!?**

 **-¡Sí! –** gritó saliendo por la puerta **\- ¡Voy a verla! ¡Porque a diferencia de ti, ella si razona!** – dicho eso salió azotando la puerta.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, esperando que a Jesse no se le ocurriera seguirla. El guardia, le consiguió rápido un taxi y partió rumbo hacia la mansión.

No sabía porque le había enojado tanto que Jesse le dijera adicta a Quinn, si días antes Santana había utilizado la misma expresión. Y si bien era cierto, que no había tenido tiempo para alejar a Quinn cuando la beso, tampoco quería alejarla, los labios de la rubia eran suaves.

Pago la carrera al taxista y camino hasta el inmenso portón, en donde esperó hasta que Ron le abrió la puerta.

 **-Señorita Berry** – saludó el hombre dejándola pasar.

En el lobby de aquella mansión estaba Quinn sentada mientras una mujer, que Rachel no conocía le hacia una curación.

 **-¡Rachel! –** Exclamó Quinn, logrando que Trece se girará y mirará a la actriz momentáneamente **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-¿Quería saber como estabas?** – preguntó secamente. No le gustaba la cercanía que tenía esa mujer con Quinn

 **-Ya mejor… Trece me esta haciendo curación.**

 **-¿Trece?**

 **-Mucho gusto** – mascullo la mujer aún mirando el rostro de Quinn – **quédate quieta Quinn, esto te puede arder.**

 **-No debiste hacerlo** – dijo después de escuchar a la rubia quejarse **– no debiste besarme en frente de Jesse.**

 **-¿Querías que te besará en privado? –** preguntó sacando una sonrisa en Trece.

 **-¡No!** – exclamó **\- ¡No quiero que me beses!**

 **-Pero…**

 **-¡Te dije muy claro que soy una mujer casada y que debías respetarlo!**

 **-Rachel…**

 **-¡Te lo dije o no!**

 **-Sí, pero…**

 **-¡Pero nada…!**

 **-¡Bueno ya!** – gritó Trece encarando a la morena – **¡Quinn se esta recuperando y lo último que necesita es que una Diva de medio centavo venga hacerle un reclamó! ¡Así que si sólo vino a eso, haga el favor de marcharse!** \- señaló la puerta **\- ¡El mundo no gira entorno suyo!**

 **-¡Sabes que…! –** miró a Quinn - **¡Has lo que se te de la gana! –** acto seguido, se giro saliendo por la puerta, para luego azotarla. Estaba esperando un taxi cuando escuchó su nombre

 **-¡Rachel! ¡Espera!**

* * *

 _l_ _Lelenz23 actualizó los lunes y jueves._

 _Esperó les guste el capítulo, nos leemos el jueves. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Nueva york**

 **Sábado**

 **-¡Rachel! ¡Espera!** – gritó Quinn corriendo tras ella **– ¡Espera!**

 **-¿Qué quieres Quinn?**

 **-No te vayas así** – la frenó cuando la morena quiso volver a caminar – **no te vayas.**

 **-¿Qué no me vaya? – bufó molesta- si me acaban de echar**

 **-Rach…**

 **-Adiós Qui…** \- los labios de la rubia interrumpieron a la morena **\- ¿Qué…qué haces?** – balbuceó cuando se separaron del casto beso

 **-Lo que debí haber hecho, hace muchos años** – puso su mano en la mejilla de Rachel y volvió a besarla, esta vez profundizaron el beso. Rachel, en vez de separarla, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, quien jadeo bajando sus manos a la cintura de la morena

- **Quinn…**

 **-Shhh** – siguió besándola con ímpetu, con pasión, con hambre. Todo lo que se había guardado por años la rubia, lo estaba dejando salir. Un beso que deseaba desde hace muchos años y que ese sábado a las once de la noche, por fin se daba – **ven conmigo** – pidió uniendo sus frentes y sus labios en un beso más tranquilo.

Quinn comenzó a caminar jalando a Rachel hasta abrazarla por la cintura. Así, volvieron a entrar a la mansión en donde estaba Trece guardando sus utensilios.

- **Me iré a dormir –** miró a Rachel con desgano y cruzó la habitación saliendo hacia el jardín, hacia su nueva casa.

 **-No le hagas caso** – susurró Quinn besando los labios de Rachel **– ven, vamos a mi habitación**.

La morena aún no decía nada, su cuerpo se encontraba en modo automático. Se dejaba guiar por la rubia, que suspiraba cada tres pasos. ¿Qué estas haciendo? Le gritó su mente, ella estaba casada ¡Casada! Y aún así, allí estaba, entrando la habitación de una mujer que no era su pareja después de haber dejado que la besara, después de haberse besado.

 **-No puedo hacer esto** – soltó la mano de la rubia como si estuviera hirviendo

 **-No haremos nada** – susurró Quinn herida por la acción de la morena – **no haremos nada que no quieras Rachel –** volvió a tomar su mano – **sólo quiero que charlemos.**

 **-¿En tu cuarto?**

 **-Rachel…**

 **-Quinn entiéndeme** – la soltó esta vez de manera más delicada – **esto no puede ser… yo no debería estar sintiendo eso** – habló antes de que la rubia pudiera hablar – **no me pueden gustar tanto tus besos.**

 **-¿Por qué no? –** se acercó lentamente

- **Estoy casada Quinn**

 **-¿Y eso que? –** sus alientos chocaron por la cercanía entre ellas – **un par de besos no lastiman a nadie –** paso su mano por la mejilla de la morena – **sólo déjate llevar –** la volvió a besar lentamente. Rachel colocó sus manos en la cintura de la cantante, dejándose guiar por los experimentados labios.

Quinn bajo su mano a la cintura de Rachel sin dejar de besarla, comenzando a caminar hacia la cama, quedando Rachel debajo de ella. El beso se intensificó, y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la gran luna llena, le daba un toque romántico y a la vez nostálgico. Sus lenguas, iniciaron una fuerte batalla que les sacó un par de suspiros, hasta que Quinn paro lentamente.

 **-Besas asombroso –** Rachel pudo observar como los ojos de Quinn brillaban y como la luz que las invadía le daban un toque eléctrico.

La rubia se acomodó al lado de la morena, quien recostó su cabeza en el pecho de está.

 **-¿Me contarás que pasó contigo?** – susurró Rachel con miedo de romper el momento que se había creado entre ellas.

 **-¿Quieres hablar de eso? –** respondió acariciando el cabello de la actriz.

 **-Sí… realmente quiero entender** – miró a Quinn a los ojos antes de levantar el rostro y besarla suavemente.

 **-No podré negarme si me besas –** sonrió de medio lado robándole otro beso - **¿Tu preguntas y yo respondo?**

 **-Como quieras** – la morena volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Quinn luego de que esta asintiera – **bueno primera pregunta… ¿Qué paso con Noah?**

 **-Bueno… -** Quinn suspiró sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de la morena – **Isabella sabía de mi relación con Puckerman y habló con unos viejos amigos de ella y consiguió un mini concierto en la base en la que estaba** – se inclinó y beso la frente de Rachel – **él no estaba muy de acuerdo en que yo perteneciera a Lynx Pentreath, tenía miedo de que volviera a mis pasos de Skank, así que no le comente de la visita que haría a su batallón, quería que fuera sorpresa.**

 **-¿Qué paso? –** susurró con los ojos cerrados la morena.

- **Llegamos al batallón, las chicas estaban instalando los instrumentos y Jenna me dijo que porque no iba a buscar a mi novio, la chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y deje lo que estaba haciendo y fui a buscarlo** – pausó un segundo cerrando los ojos – **un soldado me dijo donde quedaba el bloque en donde Puckerman dormía** – Rachel alzo el rostro y vio los ojos cerrado de la rubia – **entre sin hacer mucho ruido y los vi Rachel –** la morena pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos avellanas de Quinn cuando los abrió – **estaba teniendo sexo con la enfermera… la misma que llevó a la cena del club Glee… -** Rachel se quedó en silencio esperando que la rubia continuará – **le grite Rachel, automáticamente se separaron y me dijo que no era lo que parecía** – tragó sacudiendo la cabeza **– ella me preguntó que quien era yo, ella ni sabía que Puckerman tenía novia.**

 **-¿Luego que pasó?**

 **-Salí de allí y a los minutos Puckerman me alcanzó a medio vestir, me dijo que era culpa mía porque no lo satisfacía como mujer, que solo me había dedicado a la banda y lo había abandonado y el tenía necesidades** – obligó a la morena a recostarse nuevamente – **llegué al escenario bañada en lágrimas, le conté a Isabella y casi se baja a matarlo, al final no lo hizo. Puckerman se sorprendió de vernos allí y pude ver como varios de sus amigos lo felicitaban por tenerme de novia. Término el concierto y nos marchamos de allí.**

 **-¿Esa noche…?**

 **-Sí –** respondió entendiendo la pregunta de la morena – **esa noche me drogue por primera vez ¡Dios! –** se pasó las manos por la cara sin mover a Rachel **-** **estaba destruida, mi novio, el padre de mi hija, aquél chico que me defendió de mi ex novio Biff me había engañado con esa patética excusa y más patética yo que me drogue para olvidarlo** – Rachel se enderezó correctamente y beso los labios de la rubia, Quinn lo profundizó ligeramente.

 **-Lo siento mucho** – murmuró sobre los labios de su amante.

 **-Más lo siento yo, que aparté de ti, nadie más se tomó la molestia de llamarme o mandarme un email para corroborar la información**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-Pero eso ya no importa** – volvió a besarla logrando que Rachel quedará encima de ella – me estoy volviendo adicta a tus besos – **dijo besándola con pasión.**

 **-¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa?** – preguntó Rachel luego de que se separaron de aquel beso.

 **-Dale con confianza** – respondió Quinn jugando con un cabello rebelde de la morena

 **-Hace un rato, cuando empezaste a besarme dijiste "Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo" ¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque es la verdad hermosura** – le robo otro beso – **siempre me has gustado** – sonrió al ver como la morena se sorprendía **– lo se sorprende eh** – se burló dándole otro beso – **nunca te lo dije porque en aquella época era una cobarde, me ganaba el que dirán que lo que yo sentía y por eso salí con Puckerman después de graduarnos, porque era lo que se esperaba de mi y aprendí a amarlo, realmente lo ame pero a ti te tenía en un lugar especial y de hay nunca has salido**

Rachel no pudo responder con palabras pero si con hechos, un beso apasionado que dejó a la rubia sin aire

 **-No me importa que estés casada Rachel** – susurró uniendo sus frentes – **no me importa que seas una mujer comprometida –** beso los labios de la chica – **no me importa en que categoría me coloques, si como amiga, amiga con beneficios o como amante, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-Sigamos con las preguntas** – beso está ves su mejilla.

 **-¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotros?**

 **-Después de la desastrosa cena de ese día, entendí que ellos nunca me iban a apoyar en mis decisiones y nunca me preguntarían si algo era cierto o no, así que decidí tomar mis distancias.**

 **-¿Pero porque conmigo?**

 **-Por lo mismo nena –** acarició su mejilla con delicadeza – **eres demasiado pura para andar metida en mi mierda y más cuando recién estaba entrando, me aterraba la idea de que te vieras metida en el mundo en el que ya estaba o peor, que me vieras diferente. No quise arriesgarme.**

 **-Hay Quinn… -** volvieron a besarse por un par de minutos - **¿Qué hace esa chica en tú casa? –** preguntó con algo de celos.

 **-¿Trece? –** Rachel asintió – **vive aquí.**

 **-¿Así? –** levantó la ceja, eso no le había gustado mucho.

 **-Sí –** suspiró – **Trece ya tiene experiencia tratando con adictos y ella es quien me esta guiando en todo este proceso de desintoxicar mi cuerpo y mi mente y me pareció que lo más pertinente era tenerla cerca por si tenía alguna recaída, además vivía en una pequeña habitación arrendada que tiene humedad y a está casa le sobran habitaciones.**

 **-¿Solo es por eso?** – preguntó insegura - **¿No te gusta?**

 **-Trece es una mujer muy linda Rach** – contestó luego de reír – **pero es sólo mi amiga, únicamente mi amiga, nunca la he visto con otros ojos.**

 **-¿Tiene experiencia tratando con adictos?** – preguntó luego de soltar un suspiró de alivió que hizo sonreír a Quinn.

 **-Sí, su madre fue una adicta así que…**

 **-Oh…**

 **-Mi turno de preguntar –** alzó la cejas sacando una sonrisa en la diva **\- ¿Qué paso con Jesse?**

 **-¿Con Jesse?** – la pregunta la había puesto un poco sería.

 **-Sí, pensé que te quedarías con tu marido cuidándolo luego del golpe que le dio Ron, no que vendrías a buscarme**

 **-Jesse llegó furioso al departamento** – suspiró enterrando su cara en el cuello de Quinn – **llegamos con todos los del club Glee y empezó a hablar mal de ti hasta que te gritó adicta de mierda. Me enfurecí y me marché.**

 **-Eres una chica mala Berry** – se burló Quinn robándole otro beso – **delicioso** – se saboreó los labios sacando una sonrisa tonta en la morena.

 **-¿Te duele mucho?** – preguntó tocándole suavemente la nariz

 **-Sí mucho** – respondió con voz aniñada – **mi nariz necesita ser consentida** – hizo un puchero ganándose un beso de la actriz.

Para Rachel era surrealista la situación, la chica mala de la música estaba allí haciéndole pucheros para que ella la besará ¿Quién lo diría?

 **-Èsta semana te has llevado varios golpes –** susurró la morocha acariciándole el pómulo donde días antes Shelby le había golpeado.

- **Las consecuencias de ser sexy** – alzó las cejas ganándose un golpe de Rachel – **ahora tú me golpeas** – sollozó falsamente.

 **-Eres una consentida Quinn** – se volvieron a besar.

 **-Es hora de descansar** – el reloj de la suite de la rubia, marcaba las 11:58. Estiró su brazo jalando la cobija para cubriesen **– buenas noches hermosa** – le dejó un casto beso en los labios.

 **Domingo**.

Rachel se despertaba relajada, frotándose los ojos, no recordaba en que momento se había quitado los zapatos. Estiró la mano para palmear a Quinn, cuando notó que no había nadie más en la cama que ella.

Se sentó rápidamente tratando de localizar a la rubia con la mirada. Al no verla en la suite, se colocó sus zapatos y salió esperando no perderse en aquella casa.

 **-¿Quinn? –** comenzó a llamarla sin ningún resultado **\- ¿¡Quinn!?** – volvió a llamarla

 **-Señorita Berry**

 **-¡Dios!** – gritó brincando hacia atrás cuando escuchó la voz de Ron

 **-Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarla** – Rachel podía observar que el hombre hacia un gran esfuerzo para no reírse – la **señorita Quinn, le ha dejado el desayuno en el comedor.**

 **-¿Sabes donde está?** – preguntó siguiendo al guardaespaldas.

 **-En el gimnasio con la señorita Remy**

 **-¿Remy?** – se sentó en el comedor, donde había un plato con fruta, tostadas integrales y un jugó de naranja

- **Trece** – comentó el hombre viendo a la actriz desayunar – **cuando termine de comer, la llevaré al gimnasio**.

Rachel se tardó diez minutos en comer su fruta y las tostadas.

- **Listo** – anunció sacudiéndose las manos - **¿Dónde compran la comida?**

 **-La señorita Remy es la que cocina** – comentó – **por aquí**

 **-Lo se –** mascullo entre dientes. Hace unos días ella había hecho el recorrido con Quinn y aún recordaba donde quedaba el gimnasio.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el gimnasio, momento en el que Rachel aprovechó para darle otra mirada al lugar. Le encantaba como los rayos de sol golpeaban el mar, dándole un toque mágico. Aunque el gimnasio quedaba en el sótano de la casa, todo el lugar estaba adornado por grandes ventanales que le daban a Rachel una vista privilegiada del mar.

- **Aquí es** – susurró Ron abriendo la puerta del gimnasio.

Dentro de el, estaba Quinn y Rachel pudo ver como practicaba boxeó con Remy – Trece, aún no sabía cual era su nombre.

 **-¡Tienes que estar pendiente Fabray! –** gritó la mujer brincando alrededor de Quinn – **debes cuidar tu retaguardia** – acto seguido, golpeó sobre las costillas, sacando un grito ensordecedor de la rubia.

 **-¡Oye!** – Rachel corrió hacia Quinn que estaba de rodillas - **¿Qué demonios te pasa?** – empujó a Trece cuando estuvo dentro del ring - **¿Éstas bien Quinn?**

 **-Estoy bien** – respondió casi sin aire.

- **Dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy** – murmuró Trece quitándose los guantes **– te veo a arriba**

 **-¿Segura que estas bien?**

 **-Sí Rachel –** se quitó el protector de cabeza lanzándolo lejos – **estábamos practicando boxeó.**

 **-Eso lo noté.**

 **-Hace parte de mi tratamiento** – comentó soltándose los guantes **– es una manera de tener ocupada mi mente y no pensar en drogas.**

 **-Es un tratamiento algo… extraño.**

 **-Lo se –** le dio un beso – **pero ¿Qué es convencional en mi vida?** – le guiño el ojo bajándose del ring y ayudando a la morena – **Creó que debo ducharme** – murmuró al verse toda sudada.

 **-Te ves sexy –** se burló Quinn ante lo dicho.

 **-Sí claro, sexy y sudorosa** – volvió a besar a la morena, quien gustosa le devolvió el beso.

Tomadas de la mano como si de una pareja se tratase, salieron del gimnasio y subieron al lobby para salir al jardín

 **-Me encanta tu jardín** – suspiró Rachel encantada con la vista.

 **-Y a mi me encanta como estamos tomadas de la mano** – Rachel desvió la mirada y vio que su mano y la de Quinn estaban entrelazadas – **se siente asombroso**

Caminaron así hasta la choza en donde se sentaron en los banquillos

- **Debo decirle a Trece que pongamos aquí una mecedora** – murmuró acercando el cuerpo de Rachel al suyo.

 **-¿Una mecedora?**

 **-Claro, con una mecedora sería mucho más fácil recostarnos juntas** – se quedaron abrazadas mirando hacia el mar hasta que Rachel sintió como Quinn comenzaba a cabecear.

 **-¿Quinn? –** recibió como respuesta un mmm **\- ¿Por qué tu le dices Trece y Ron le dice Remy?**

 **-Su nombre es Remy Hadley pero su apodó es Trece**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Un antiguo jefe le puso así y así se quedó.**

 **-¿No le incómoda?**

 **-Bueno…** \- se encogió de hombros – **cuando Beth y ella se conocieron, Trece le dijo a Beth que le dijera así, pues Remy sonaba a ratón de Disney –** la morena no pudo aguantar la carcajada que **hizo sonreír a Quinn**

 **-Sí, ahora la molesto con eso** – se besaron lentamente

 **-¡Quinn Fabray! –** el gritó las hizo separarse rápidamente

 **-¿Isabella? –** susurró Quinn al distinguir a su amiga **\- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –** el hecho de que Quinn titubeara no le gustó para nada a Rachel.

 **-¿Te parece poco?** – se cruzó de brazos con el rostro rojo – **vengó a Nueva York a tratar de recuperar a mi chica y con que me enc uentro con mi chica besándose con un intento de Diva.**

 **-¿Tu chica?** – dijeron al tiempo.

- **Quinn… amor…** \- susurró Isabella aún colorada.

 **-Esto es increíble** – bufó molesta la morena levantándose de allí **\- ¡Increíble!** – se alejó de ellas

 **-¡Quédate aquí! –** le gritó a Isabella que sólo levantó las manos y corrió tras Rachel - **¿Se te hará costumbre que deba correr tras tuyo?** – le dijo cuando la frenó.

 **-Estabas muy entretenida con tu novia** – dijo apretando la mandíbula.

 **-Isabella no es mi novia** – le acarició la mejilla – **no se que le pasa, pero créeme que no hay nada entre nosotras**

 **-¿Y entre tú y yo?** – susurró la morena

 **-Anoche te lo dije Rachel, yo seré lo que tu quieras que sea.**

 **-Debo irme Quinn** – se soltó caminando hacia el interior del lobby en donde estaba Trece muerta de la risa. Tanto Quinn como Rachel la observaron pero no dijeron nada.

 **-¿No puedes quedarte?**

 **-Debo ir a casa Quinn, son las once de la mañana y no se como estará Jesse** – no pudo ignorar como se contrajo el rostro de Quinn ante la mención de su esposo

 **-¿Me llamarás?**

 **-Lo prometo** – la besó observando a Isabella que entraba al lobby

 **-Quinnie, ¿Podemos ducharnos juntas?**

 **– Adiós Quinn** – tomó su chaqueta que estaba sobre una silla y se marchó de allí lanzando la puerta, después de percatarse de la maleta de la pelinegra. Tanto Isabella como Trece se observaron y siguieron riendo.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? –** le gritó a Isabella que seguía riendo **\- ¡Están locas!**

 **-¿¡A dónde vas!?**

 **-A ducharme y no, no quiero que me acompañen**

 **-¡Aguafiestas! –** lo último que escuchó Quinn, fue como reían en el lobby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nueva York**

 **Domingo**

Rachel llegó a mediodía a su Penhouse esperando que no hubiera nadie, pero el destino no la escuchó.

Jesse se encontraba sentado en el sofá, sin rastro de haber dormido en casa, pues aún tenía la misma ropa del día anterior, pero a diferencia de Rachel, él estaba duchado.

 **-¿En donde estabas?** – la voz le salió mucho más sería de lo que esperaba.

 **-Eres tú la que se larga con una adicta y soy yo el malo** – bufó colocándose de pie – **dúchate, Santana nos ha invitado a almorzar.**

 **-Tenemos que hablar –** murmuró pero el chico sólo negó.

 **-No tenemos nada de que hablar, anoche quedó todo dicho ¿No? –** alzó una ceja recalcando sus palabras – **quedó demostrado a quien prefieres.**

 **-Mira Jesse…**

 **-Jesse nada Rachel, le diste prioridad a una adicta y no a tu marido, pero todo bien** – levantó las manos caminando hacia atrás **– ya se que para ti no valgo nada** – dicho eso se giró e ingresó a la cocina.

 **-¡Eres un idiota!** – gritó frustrada caminando hacia su habitación.

Lanzó su abrigo con frustración sobre la cama. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y sacó su teléfono.

" _Espero que hayas llegado sana y salva a casa. Pase una noche hermosa a tú lado. Cuando puedas llámame. Con cariño. Quinn_ "

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, dejó el teléfono sobre la cama, no sin antes bloquearlo y se entró a duchar.

Luego de una larga ducha, y con los músculos relajados. Rachel salió del baño, encontrándose con Jesse sentado en la cama.

 **-No sabía que ahora bloqueábamos nuestros teléfonos** – comentó jugando con el celular de Rachel - **¿Así esta nuestra confianza?**

 **-Jesse no quiero discutir más –** con la toalla bien amarrada en su torso, camino al armario para buscar algo de ropa.

 **-En otra ocasión habrías dejado caer la toalla y ya estaríamos teniendo sexo.**

 **-Jesse, en serio no estoy de humor –** replicó saliendo del armario ya con ropa interior – **además a diferencia tuya, yo no tengo ni idea de donde pasaste la noche.**

 **-Con un amigo del teatro** – contestó quitándose la ropa – **me duchare y salimos**

La pareja salió en silenció del departamento con una incomodidad palpable. Partieron el auto de Jesse hacia el restaurante.

 **-¿Paso algo con Quinn anoche? –** preguntó de repente cuando frenó en un semáforo - ¿Te acostaste con ella?

 **-¿¡Qué!? –** preguntó confundida ¿Tenia en la frente escrito "engañe a mi marido"?

 **-Pues eso –** suspiró arrancando el auto **\- ¿Me fuiste infiel Rachel?**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!** – gritó indignada

 **-Más te vale** – gruñó estacionándose cerca al restaurante – **no quiero ser el marido cornudo de Rachel Berry** – se bajó lanzando la puerta y caminando hacia la puerta del copiloto – **tenlo muy presente Rachel –** se giró sonriendo entrelazando su mano con Rachel debió a que allí habían paparazzis.

Entraron en medio de flashes al restaurante en donde estaban Santana y Brittney

 **-Casi que no llegan** – molestó Santana.

- **Santi** – la regañó, logrando que la latina se cruzará de brazos **\- ¿Esta todo bien?** – le preguntó a la morena cuando la saludó con un abrazo.

 **-Todo bien Britt** – le sonrió tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba echa un desastre

 **-Bueno ahora sí, a lo que vinimos** – dijo Santana luego de que ordenaron.

 **-¿Hay un motivo especial? –** Rachel estaba confundida al igual que Britt.

 **-Rachel no es bueno para tú imagen que te vean con Lynx Pentreath** – comentó Santana bebiendo de su copa **– es una mala influencia**

 **-Santana…**

 **-Déjame hablar –** pidió interrumpiéndola – **Rachel, han pasado muchos años, no sabemos que clase de mañas o costumbres haya adoptado Fabray, puede que a ti te diga que se va a rehabilitar pero a tus espaldas puede que se éste drogando.**

 **-Shleby nos llamó Rachel –** comentó Jesse corriendo su copa cuando llegó el mesero con sus pedidos – **está preocupada por Beth, no sabemos a que peligros ésta expuesta viviendo con Quinn.**

 **-Rachel, el lugar de la niña es con Shelby o en su lugar Puckerman y su mujer, Fabray no tiene la mentalidad para hacerse cargo de una adolescente ¡Ella de adolescente fue un asco!** – recalcó Santana apurándola con el tenedor – **debemos salvar a esa niña**

 **-¿Shelby les dijo porque le habían dado la tenencia temporal de Beth a Quinn?** – preguntó mirando a la latina y a su marido. Britt se encontraba en silenció negando con la cabeza – **déjenme contarles** – soltó el tenedor antes de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta – **Beth se enteró que era adoptada desde los 10 años cuando escuchó a Shelby decírselo a uno de sus tantos novios. Le pegaba, la gritaba y en varias ocasiones la dejó sin comer, cuando el colegio se percató de está situación fue que llamaron a Quinn.**

 **-Algo habrá hecho para que Shelby la golpeara ¿No? La niña no es que tenga la apariencia de un angelito** – comentó como si nada la latina

 **-¿Están defendiendo a Shelby? –** Rachel no cabía de la indignación.

 **-Sólo digo que algo hará ese niña, para que Shelby actué de esa forma y de cualquier forma, está mucho mejor con Shelby que con Fabray –** Jesse asintió a las palabras de Santana

 **-¡Esto es increíble!** – lanzó la servilleta que tenía sobre sus piernas en la mesa – **iré al tocador –** murmuró enojada.

Camino hacia el baño, sin percatarse de que Quinn ingresaba al restaurante en compañía de Isabella y Trece.

Ya en el baño, se lavó la cara con abundante agua tratando de calmar sus nervios y no armar una escena.

 **-¿Estás bien?** – la voz de Quinn la hizo brincar – **lo siento, no quería asustarte.**

 **-No te preocupes, no te había visto.**

 **-Lo noté –** respondió con una sonrisa de lado – **llegamos cuando te levantabas de la mesa.**

 **-¿Llegaron?** – Quinn asintió - **¿Con quien?**

 **-Con Isabella y Trece. ¿Segura que estás bien? –** volvió a preguntar tomándola por la cintura.

- **Estoy bien** – susurró besando a la rubia en los labios

 **-Mmm extrañaba eso** – Rachel se burló de la cara de satisfacción de la rubia – **ven aquí morena** – se acercaron nuevamente para besarse. Se besaron durante un par de minutos, jugando con sus lenguas, alejadas del mundo real.

 **-¡Wow! –** un gritó las hizo separarse rápidamente. Britt estaba en la puerta dando salticos. Quinn soltó a Rachel y estiró su brazo para que la rubia terminará de entrar.

- **Britt…**

 **-Lord Tubbington me lo dijo. Me dijo que ustedes estarían juntas.**

 **-Britt cariño** – Quinn la jaló hacia ella – **tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie lo que acabas de ver.**

 **-¿Por qué no? –** preguntó con su habitual inocencia.

 **-Britt porque todavía no le podemos decir a los demás lo que esta pasando** – Rachel se mantenía en silenció mirando la interacción.

- **Está bien, pero con una condición** – aplaudió feliz

 **-Claro Britt.**

 **-Quiero que adoptes a chimuelo.**

 **-¿Chimuelo?** – Rachel se encogió de hombros cuando la rubia la cuestionó con la mirada.

 **-Es hija de Lord Tubbington**

 **-¿Es gata? –** Britt asintió - **¿Y por qué se llama Chimuelo?**

 **-Si se llamará chimuela, pareciera que le faltará un diente** – sonrió abrazando a Quinn **– promete que la adoptarás Quinn** – la miró seriamente

 **-Lo prometo Britt**

 **-Te daré la dirección de mi casa para que lo recojas.**

 **-Está bien –** sonrió tranquila alzándole las cejas a Rachel que sólo se mordía el labio

 **-Despídanse que debemos salir Rachel antes de que Santana venga a buscarnos** – las chicas asintieron y esperaron a que Britt entrará a un cubículo.

 **-¿Me llamarás si algo pasa? –** Rachel asintió pasando sus brazos alrededor de Quinn – con **cuidado okay**

Se volvieron a besar, más lento y pausado que antes que entrará Britt.

 **-Se ven tan tiernas –** nuevamente Britt las hacia brincar

 **-Britt, en serio tienes que dejar de hacer eso** – Britt asintió

 **-Vamos Rach** – tomó la mano de la morena – **adiosito Quinn.**

Ambas chicas salieron de allí, pero no pudieron caminar mucho, cuando escucharon la discusión entre Santana e Isabella

- **¡Hazle un favor a la humanidad y cállate!** – le gritó Isabella a Santana.

 **-¿Un favor a la humanidad dices?** – se burló la latina **\- ¡Un favor a la humanidad sería que tú y la adicta de mierda de Fabray desaparezcan de este mundo!**

 **-¡Mira hija de puta! –** Isabella se acercó a Santana roja de la ira - **¡Regrésate a México!**

 **-¿¡Qué me dijiste!? –** se acercó para golpearla cuando Quinn salió del baño

 **-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!? –** gritó la cantante observando como la pelea era grabada por varios comensales, no todos los días se veía a la representante de Rachel Berry y a Isabella Welch discutir.

 **-¡La que faltaba**! – mascullo Jesse sentado aún en la mesa

 **-¡Nos vamos! –** miró a Trece quien asintió tomando la chaqueta de Isabella – **No vamos a armar un espectáculo sólo porque la señora López no puede compartir un lugar público.**

 **-Señora tú culo Fabray** – se giró hacia la rubia quien miró a Britt que negaba con la cabeza agachada.

 **-¡No me voy hasta que esa latina se disculpe! –** exclamó Isabella.

 **-¿Acaso que dijo Santana? –** preguntó Quinn tratando de tranquilizarse.

 **-La verdad Fabray** – Santana sonreía orgullosa sentándose al lado de Jesse – **que éste es un restaurante decente al cuál no deberían entrar unas drogadictas, que seguro entrarán al baño a inyectarse.**

 **-Menos mal ella es la decente** \- murmuró Quinn, logrando que varios comensales rieran, colocando nuevamente furiosa a la latina – **Isabella vámonos** – finalmente la morena asintió dejándose arrastrar por Trece – **mis disculpas** – pidió Quinn al administrador y salieron de allí.

 **-¿A ti que te pasa?** – preguntó Rachel, peligrosamente tranquila

 **-Santana sólo decía la verdad** – Se excusó Jesse untándole mantequilla al pan, como si nada hubiera pasado

 **-¡Esto es increíble**! – bufó molesta tomando su bolso.

 **-Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Santana López** – Rachel y Britt salieron del restaurante sin prestar atención a los llamados de sus parejas.

 **-Lo siento Rachel** – se disculpó Britt caminando hacia el estacionamiento en donde estaba el auto, en el que había llegado con la latina.

 **-No es tú culpa Britt.**

 **-Así te quería encontrar –** dijo una voz tras ellas y al girarse vieron a Isabella que se fumaba un cigarrillo.

 **-¿Qué quieres?** – preguntó Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Que te alejes de Quinn** – lanzó la colilla al suelo, aplastándola con la bota – **la nena de Broadway se quiere meter con la chica mala, Lynx –** sonrió de lado mirándola de arriba abajo – **pero no la tendrás nada fácil eh.**

 **-¿Según tu porqué?**

 **-Bueno –** sacudió su chaqueta **– a diferencia tuya, yo estoy soltera y tu casada, yo vivo con ella en su mansión y tu con tu maridito.**

 **-¿Vives con Quinn?** – la voz trató de temblarle pero no de iba a dejar intimidar por Isabella

- **Oh sí y escogí la suite que queda al lado de la de Quinn, así que podré escabullirme entre sus sabanas cuando se me de la gana.**

 **-Mira…**

 **-¿Qué está pasando aquí?** – preguntó Quinn con el ceño fruncido

- **Nada, sólo charlábamos** \- contestó Isabella.

 **-¿Qué tienes hay?** – preguntó Rachel al ver la caja que tenía la rubia en sus manos

 **-Un regalo para Beth** **-** miró a Isabella **\- que no se nos olvide comprar la vajilla, Trece dijo que no cocinaría mmás, si seguía sirviendo en platos de cartón -** Isabella soltó una carcajada mirando a la doctora tras Quinn

 **-¿Están de compras? –** Quinn asintió - **¿Podemos acompañarlas?** – pidió Britt.

- **Eh… si claro –** asintió nuevamente entregándole la caja a Ron que se acercaba a ellas.

 **-Señorita Berry –** saludó a la morena.

 **-¿Qué más tienen que comprar? –** preguntó Britt

-Bueno la lista la tiene Trece.

Caminaron hacia el auto cuando la morena fue frenada de golpe

- **¿¡A donde demonios crees que vas!?** – Jesse la sujetaba con fuerza apretando la mandíbula.

 **-¡Suéltame! –** trató de zafarse la morena.

 **-¡Mira Rachel…!**

 **¡Que la sueltes hijo de puta! –** Quinn lo empujó tirándolo al suelo **\- ¡Te dijo que la soltarás! ¿¡Nos sabes escuchar St. Estúpido!?**

 **-¡No te metas en las peleas conyugales Fabray! –** Santana ayudaba a levantar a Jesse – **Berry tú deberías estar ayudando a levantarlo**

 **-¡Berry no tiene que hacer nada! –** la encaró Quinn - **¡Berry tiene que vivir y al lado de este estúpido no lo va a lograr!**

 **-¿¡Y a tú lado si!? –** se burló Santana – **recuerda que Berry es una mujer casada**

 **-Quinn… -** la frenó Trece en su intento de golpear a la latina, sus palabras le habían dado de lleno en el corazón – **esto no es bueno para tú tratamiento, debes estar tranquila**

 **-Vámonos Fabray –** Isabella se colocó frente a Quinn evitando que siguiera avanzando – **tenemos mucho que hacer como para pelear con gente inculca.**

 **-¿¡Inculca yo!? –** se burló Santana caminando hacía Isabella que seguía de espaldas – Las inculcas son otras.

- **Vámonos** – Trece jaló a Quinn hacia el auto

 **-Hazle caso a tú niñera Fabray** – sonrió cuando la cantante se frenó.

 **-Quinn no vale la pena** – le susurró Isabella – **Vámonos** – miró a Ron que asintió interponiéndose entre ellas y la latina.

 **-¡Huye cobarde! - l** e gritó cuando la vio subirse al auto

 **-¡Santana ya no más!** – Britt se encontraba roja **\- ¡No puedo creer que montando este espectáculo!**

 **-Britt…**

 **-¡Britt nada!** – agitó los brazos caminando de espaldas hacia el auto de Quinn **\- ¡No sabes lo decepcionada que estoy de ti!**

Rachel negó con la cabeza siguiendo a su amiga

 **-¿¡A donde crees que vas!?** – gritó Jesse pero Rachel no se giro **\- ¡Rachel!**

El auto partió rodeándolos para evitar atropellarlos. Rachel se había sentado encima de Quinn e Isabella sobre Trece, al ser tan pequeño el auto, habían tenido que acomodarse de esa forma

 **-¿Entonces…?** – preguntó Trace con las manos en la cintura de Isabella **\- ¿Qué haremos?**

 **-Vamos a comprar lo que falta, los instrumentos y las cámaras de Beth** – la rubia estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Rachel mientras Britt la miraba

 **-¿Y lo otro…?**

 **-Después** – respondió Quinn

Quinn sentida que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento, la discusión con Santana y Jesse la había dejado con un malestar y unas terribles ganas de consumir. Aspiraba la fragancia del cabello de Rachel tratando de calmarse, pero no podía sacar de su mente las palabras de la latina.

Quien le iba a decir a ella, que la que una vez fue su mejor amiga ahora la atacaba y le hacia daño, un daño muy diferente al que le proporcionaba cuando estaban en el instituto, allí discutían por cosas sin importancia, pero ahora, ahora era muy diferente. Al girarse pudo observa la tristeza en los ojos de Britt, a ella debía dolerle la actitud de la latina.

Conocía a Britt desde los 13 años, de habían llevado bien desde el principio, además de que era la única que la había conocido como Lucy Fabray; luego de su drástico cambio físico, apareció Santana y así nació "Unholy Trinity" ahora sólo quedaba el vago recuerdo de su amistad con la latina.

Paso el resto de las compras en modo automático. En la tienda de música, escogió dos guitarras sin siquiera probarlas, algo extraño en ella, puesto que siempre tocaba una canción antes de saber si esa era la indicada o no. Isabella escogió la batería y demás instrumentos.

Cuando ya fueron a pagar vio un piano de cola negra. Embrujada por su belleza, Quinn camino hasta el, tocando las teclas con las yemas de sus dedos. 15 mil dólares era el valor de aquel piano, algo costoso para cualquier mortal pero para Lynx Pentreath no era nada. Feliz por su nueva adquisición pago todos los instrumentos y demás banalidades que se le ocurrieron a Isabella, para molestia de Rachel.

En la tienda compraron varias cámaras Nikon, Canon y otras más antiguas. Además Quinn compró la instrumentaría necesaria para revelar las fotos en el cuarto oscuro, los químicos y demás.

En la librería, compró la edición especial de Harry Potter, Los Juegos del Hambre y los de El señor de los anillos. Trece se burlaba de ver a Quinn en modo mamá preguntando ¿Esto le gustará a Beth?

Rachel y Britt apenas se miraban cuando salía algún chiste entre Isabella y Trece sobre los conciertos de Lynx. Para incluir a la morena en las compras, Quinn les pidió a Rachel y Trece hacer las compras para llenar las alacenas de la cocina. Las tres, Quinn, Isabella y Britt se reían al ver como discutían sobre cual aceite era mejor, si el light o el orgánico.

Isabella compró un paquete de frituras y las compartió con las dos rubias, las compras de la comida tomó más de la cuenta, ya que luego discutieron que marca de platos y pasillos era más adecuada. Además de que la rubia de ojos azules, recordó que pronto Quinn tendría a Chimuelo en su casa y debían comprarle lo necesario, así que sin ningún pero, la rubia compró todo lo que Britt le dijo que necesaria el gato.

De regresó. Quinn pidió un taxi para llevar a Rachel y Britt hasta la casa de la morena. En el auto, se irían Trece e Isabella con las cosas compradas y un camión siguiéndolas con los instrumentos comprados.

 **-No es necesario que nos lleves Quinn** – dijo Rachel subiéndose al taxi **– Con Britt podemos irnos solas.**

 **-Yo las llevaré** – se acomodó al lado de la morena, que había quedado en la mitad, Britt se había pedido la ventana – **Además Ron nos acompañará** – soltó una risita al ver al corpulento hombre tratar de acomodarse en el pequeño taxi.

Charlaron en el camino sobre las obras de teatro que había protagonizado Rachel o sobre la recién academia de baile que había inaugurado Britt.

 **-Sólo esperó que Jesse no este en casa** – suplicó Rachel cuando el taxi se detuvo enfrente de su edificio.

 **-Buena suerte** – se bajo Quinn del auto ayudándola a salir del mismo – **Avísame si pasa algo**

 **-Te lo prometo.**

 **-Que sea verdad Rachel –** dijo Quinn – **está mañana me dijiste lo mismo y no me llamaste.**

 **-Lo lamento y lamento la escena de celos está mañana en tú casa.**

 **-No te preocupes. Eso sólo me indica que de verdad te gusto** – bromeó ganándose un golpe en el hombro – **debería irme ya, son casi las 7 y Beth ya habrá regresado a casa**

 **-Ve –** le dio un beso en la mejilla – **además debes llevar a Britt.**

 **-Esperó a que entres** – se despidieron con un abrazo y Rachel entró al edificio – **Vámonos a… -** miró a Britt esperando que diera la dirección de la casa.

Realmente no le sorprendió que Britt y Santana vivieran a 10 calle de donde Rachel, era de esperarse, dada la amistad entre las dos morenas.

- **Britt** – la rubia la miró mientras abría la puerta del departamento – **si algo pasa con Santana, se pone agresiva o algo, en mi casa puedes quedarte.**

 **-Gracias Quinnie pero no creó que sea necesario.**

 **-Por si acaso –** metió las manos en los bolsillos y entró tras su amiga, quien rápido corrió hacia el cuarto en busca de los gatos. Al cabo de unos minutos, que Quinn aprovechó para mirar el lugar, regresó con un pequeño gato negro, de pecho y paticas blanca.

 **-Quinn te presentó a Chimuelo. Chimuelo ella es Quinn** – estiró la patica del animalito esperando que la cantante la tomará.

- **Mucho gusto Chimuelo** – sacudió la patica del gato – **ya debo rime Britt –** tomó a la gatita en brazos – **no olvides lo que te dije –** la rubia asintió – **adiós Britt.**

Salió por la puerta y bajó por la escalera jugando con chimuelo. Al llegar a la puerta se encontró de frente con Santana que venía entrando, se miraron fijamente y Quinn paso golpeando el hombro de la latina y camino hasta el taxi donde la esperaba Ron. El taxista estaba contentó por el valor de aquella carrera.

Llegaron a la mansión después de unos 45 minutos. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y Beth ya estaba en casa.

- **Buenas noches** – saludó Quinn entrando con el gato en brazos

 **-¡Oh Dios! –** Beth se acercó a ellas - **¿Quién es está hermosura?**

 **-Se llama Chimuelo y vivirá con nosotras de ahora en adelante**

 **-¡Ah!** – exclamó la adolescente **– Con razón la arena y comida para gato –** comentó tomando al gatito en sus brazos **– ven hermoso te enseñaré tu cuarto**

 **-Hermosa** – la corrigió **.**

 **-¿Disculpa?**

 **-Es hembra Beth, sólo que se llama Chimuelo y no preguntes porque** – la adolescente confundida, asintió subiendo con el gato.

- **Quinn** – la voz de Trece resonó en la cocina, bufó antes de caminar hacia su amiga.

 **-¿Qué pasa? –** preguntó sentándose en el banquillo de la cocina.

 **-No me lo tomes a mal pero, deberías alejarte de Rachel Berry** – miró a Isabella que asentía bebiendo cerveza

 **-Quiero una** – pidió rascándose la nuca **\- ¿Por qué dices que debo alejarme de Rachel?** – preguntó ya con la cerveza en la mano.

- **Es una mujer casada Quinn, eso no es bueno para tú tratamiento o me vas a negar que no tuviste ganas de consumir hoy después de la discusión con el marid** o – se cruzó de brazos – **Rachel Berry es veneno para ti Quinn**

 **-¿Veneno?** – murmuró abriendo los ojos – **veneno… veneno**

 **-¿Quinn?** – Isabella miró a Trece que sólo se encogió de hombros, escuchando a la rubia murmurar veneno.

- **Isabella** – Quinn se levantó de golpe regando un poco de la cerveza **– llama los músicos, tenemos trabajo que hacer –** tomó su cerveza y antes de marcharse rumbó al salón de música dijo – **no olviden lo mucho que las quiero** – dicho eso, salió corriendo.

 **-¿Y a está que le paso? –** preguntó Trece a Isabella que sólo negó marchándose a llamar a los músicos – **haré la cena** – susurró al aire **– ya que por culpa de la noviecita de Quinn no pudimos almorzar –** sacudió la cabeza y empezó a preparar la comida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Recomendación: Escuchar Poison de Alice Cooper.**

* * *

 **Nueva York**

 **Miércoles.**

 **-¿Qué te parece la canción?** – Quinn miró a Isabella bebiendo de su limonada.

 **-Es algo… ¿Va dedicada a ella?** – Quinn asintió en silencio **\- ¿No te ha llamado desde el domingo?**

 **-No –** término la limonada – **me confunde su actitud**

 **-Quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando escuche está canción** – se burló Isabella encendiendo el bajo **\- ¿Continuamos ensayando?** – miró al restó de músicos que asintieron.

Eran las 11 de la mañana de aquel miércoles. Beth estaba en el instituto y Trece no había pasado la noche en la mansión. Cerca de las 11:30 de la noche del martes, había recibido una llamada de emergencia, de su antiguo jefe.

Rachel no había dado señales de vida desde el lunes en la mañana cuando le envió un mensaje de texto diciéndole "Todo esta bien". En donde no estaba bien, era en la casa de las López Pearce, Britt había pasado la noche del martes en casa de Quinn, la tensión entre la bailarina y la latina era insoportable para la primera.

Mientras Quinn ensayaba con la banda y con Isabella, Britt jugaba en el jardín con el pequeño gato, para poder distraer un poco la mente. Aunque Quinn tenía el presentimiento de que pronto tendría a la latina en la puerta de su casa.

- **¿Mis cantantes preferidas no bajaran a almorzar?** – la voz de Trece las regresó la realidad y es que tanto Isabella como Quinn perdían la noción del tiempo cuando tenían un instrumento al frente.

 **-¿A que horas llegaste? –** preguntó Isabella apagando el amplificador del bajo que estaba usando.

 **-Hace como una hora** – respondió recostándose en el marco de la puerta.

 **-¿Qué hora es acaso?**

 **-La una**

 **-¿La una?** – dijeron las dos al tiempo.

- **Sí y tú amiga Britt me ayudó a preparar el almuerzo, así que muevan sus millonarios traseros al comedor**

 **-Millonarios traseros –** soltó una risita Isabella saliendo tras Trece y los tres músicos que estaban con ellas.

Quinn se quedó un momento en el estudio, con las manos en los bolsillos camino hacia la ventana en donde pudo visualizar a lo lejos, al gatito persiguiendo un ave. Con una sonrisa torcida, suspiró y sin cambiar la posición de su manos, bajo al comedor en donde escuchó las voces de las tres mujeres.

 **-¿Por qué nunca nos habías presentado Quinn?** – fue lo primero que le dijo Britt cuando entró y se sentó al frente de ella – **son muy divertidas tus amigas.**

 **-Es que las quería sólo para mi** – contestó probando la comida

 **-Eso no se hace Quinn** – la regaño Britt apuntándola con el tenedor, Isabella y Trece trataban de no reír – **hay que compartir y más chicas tan interesantes**

 **-Claro Britt –** miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Isabella, que parecía que se iba atorar en cualquier momento.

 **-¿Y Beth? –** preguntó la bailarina luego de unos minutos en silencio.

 **-Está en el instituto** – Quinn se limpio la boca con una servilleta antes de seguir hablando – **llega cerca de las 3 o 4**

 **-Ahora tarda un poco más desde que ese chico Agustín la está pretendiendo.**

 **-¿Beth tiene novio?** – preguntó Isabella con la boca llena.

- **Primero traga y luego habla quieres** – fastidiada por la respuesta de Trece, Isabella rodó los ojos antes de volver a hablar – **deberías regalarles un paquete de condones o llevar a la nena a que se cuide, no querrás ser abuela tan pronto** – sonrió al ver como Quinn se ponía pálida – **no lo habías pensado ¿Cierto?**

 **-No** – soltó el tenedor pasándose las manos por la cabeza

 **-Tranquila Quinnie, Lord Tubbington me dijo que aún no serias abuela.**

 **-Sí relajante Q-u-i-n-n-i-e** – la molestó Trece

 **-¿Y los chicos? –** preguntó Quinn al no ver a sus músicos

- **Prefirieron comer afuera, en la choza**

A Quinn le pareció increíble la conexión que hubo entre Trece y Britt, para la doctora no era extraño escuchar como la bailarina hablaba de su gato, como si fuera una persona, mientras Isabella hacia caras graciosas tras Trece sacándole varias risas hasta que se ganó un golpe por parte de la doctora.

- **Cuando Beth llegué, por favor les dices que vaya al estudio** – le pidió Quinn a Trece quien asintió – **gracias, seguiremos ensayando.**

 **Your cruel device** ( _Tu cruel mecanismo_ )

 **Your blood, like ice** ( _Tu sangre igual al hielo)_

 **One look, could kill** ( _Una mirada podría matar_ )

 **My pain, your thrill...** ( _Mi dolor, tu emoción_ )

Rachel entraba en compañía de Beth al estudio, se habían cruzado en la puerta de la mansión y cuando Trece le pidió a Beth que fuera al estudio, no dudó en seguir a la adolescente. La sorpresa fue grande para ambas al escuchar a Quinn cantar, sobre todo a Beth, que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Lynx Pentreath en vivo.

 **I wanna love you but i better not touch (don't touch** ) _(Quiero amarte pero será mejor no tocar (No tocar))_

 **I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop _(_** _Quiero abrazarte pero mis sentidos me dicen que me detenga)_

 **I wanna kiss you but i want it too much (too much)** ( _Quiero besarte y lo quiero demasiado (Demasiado))_

 **I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous** ( _Quiero probarte pero tus labios son venenosos) poison (Veneno)_

 **You're poison, running through my veins** ( _Eres veneno corriendo en mis venas_ )

 **Poison** ( _Veneno_ )

 **I don't wanna break these chains** ( _No quiero romper éstas cadenas_ )

Quinn se giró y notó como su hija y su chica, porque si, ella consideraba a Rachel su chica, la veían desde la puerta ambas con una admiración en los ojos.

 **Your mouth, so hot** ( _Tu boca, tan caliente_ )

 **Your web, i'm caught** ( _Tu red, me tiene atrapado_ )

Le guiñó el ojo a la morena en esa estrofa, sonrojándola y dándole a entender que la canción era para ella.

 **Your skin, so wet** ( _Tu piel, tan húmeda_ )

 **Black lace, on sweat...** ( _Encaje negro de sudor_ )

 **I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)** ( _Te escuchó llamando y con agujas y alfileres (Y alfileres))_

 **I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name** _(Quiero herirte para escucharte gritar mi nombre)_

Rachel se mordió el labio, fue escuchar eso y su mente se lleno de imágenes no aptas para menores de 18 años.

 **Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)** _(No quieto tocarte pero estas muy debajo de mi piel (Muy profundo))_

 **I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous** ( _Quiero besarte pero tus labios son venenosos)_

 **Poison** _(Veneno_ )

 **You're poison, running through my veins** ( _Eres veneno corriendo por mis venas)_

 **You're poison** ( _Eres veneno_ )

 **I don't wanna break these chains** _(No quiero romper éstas cadenas)_

 **Poison...** _(Veneno..._ **)**

Beth observaba de cerca, como Quinn cambiaba de traste en la guitarra, recordándose mentalmente de pedirle que le enseñara a tocar el instrumento.

 **One look, could kill** _(Una mirada, podría mata_ r)

 **My pain, your thrill...** ( _Mi dolor, tu emoción_ )

 **I wanna love you but i better not touch (don't touch)** ( _Quiero amarte pero será mejor no tocar (No tocar))_

 **I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop** ( _Quiero abrazarte pero mis sentidos me dicen que me detenga)_

Quinn se acercó a la morena sin dejar de cantar, ni tocar la guitarra, concentrándose en los ojos de su amante que brillaban emocionados.

 **Ibwanna kiss you but i want it too much (to much)** ( _Quiero besarte pero lo quiero demasiado (Demasiado))_

 **I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous** ( _Quiero probarte pero tus labios son venenosos)_ **poison** ( _Veneno_ )

Junto su frente con la de la actriz cerrando los ojos, sintiendo las caricias de Rachel en su rostro.

 **You're poison, running through my veins** ( _Eres veneno, corriendo por mis venas_ )

 **Poisson** ( _Veneno_ )

 **I don't wanna break these chains** ( _No quiero romper éstas cadenas_ )

 **Poison (poi-son...** ) ( _vene-no...)_

 **I wanna love you but i better not touch (don't touch** ) ( _Quiero amarte pero será mejor no tocar (No tocar))_

 **Ivwanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop** ( _Quiero abrazarte pero mis sentidos me dicen que me detenga)_

 **I wanna kiss you but i want it too much (too much)** ( _Quiero besarte pero lo quiero demasiado (Demasiado))_

 **I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous** ( _Quiero probarte pero tus labios son venenosos)_

 **Poison** ( _Veneno_ )

 **yeah...**

Miró los ojos de Rachel para que notará que lo que decía, lo decía en serio.

 **Well i don't wanna break these chains** ( _Bueno, no quiero romper estas cadenas_ )

 **Poison** ( _Veneno_ )

 **Runnin' deep inside my veins** _(Corriendo dentro de mis venas_ )

 **Burnin' deep inside my brain** ( _Quemando dentro de mis venas)_

 **Poison** ( _Veneno_ )

 **And i don't wanna break these chains** _(Y no quiero romper éstas cadenas)_

 **Poison** _(Veneno_ )

 **-¿Así que soy veneno?** – fue lo primero que dijo Rachel una vez terminaron de ensayar.

 **-Un veneno muy adictivo –** contestó Quinn, quitándose la correa de la guitarra – **Hola Beth** – saludó a su hija, quien se acercó a abrazarla - **¿Qué ocurre?**

 **-Es la primera vez que veo a Lynx Pentreath en vivo** – respondió dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas – **siempre había querido…**

 **-Déjame decirte que Berry y tú** – intervino Isabella – **son las primeras, después de Trece de escuchar un ensayo de Lynx Pentreath y mejor aún de una nueva canción.**

 **-¿En serio?** – preguntó Beth emocionada mirando a Quinn

 **-Lo que dice Isabella es cierto** – limpio las lágrimas de la cara de su hija – **Aún estamos perfeccionando la canción, pero ¿Te gustaría estar en el vídeo?**

 **-Sí, por su puesto que sí** – Beth volvió a abrazar a su mamá - **¿Y Chimuelo?**

 **-Con Britt**

 **-¿Quién?** – volvió a preguntar sin soltar a su madre.

- **Ven conmigo –** tomó la mano de Beth, Rachel asintió cuando Quinn la miró y salió tras ellas.

Bajaron las escaleras, madre e hija tomadas de la mano seguidas de Rachel, que se preguntaba que estaba haciendo Britt en casa de Quinn. Salieron al jardín cruzándose con Trece, quien intercambio una mirada no muy agradable con Rachel.

En la choza estaba Britt mirando el paisaje, con el pequeño gato durmiendo sobre sus piernas, quien se despertó cuando escuchó la voz de Beth.

- **Hola Britt** – saludó Rachel después de que Beth se sentara en el pastal con el gato.

 **-Hola Rachie**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó sentándose sobre Quinn que se había sentado al lado de la bailarina.

- **Discutí con Santana** – contestó algo abatida por lo que decidió no indagar más.

 **-Beth** – la adolescente miró a su madre – **ella es Britt una amiga del instituto, Britt ella es Beth, mi hija** – las presentó, aunque la chica quedó algo contrariada cuando Britt se levantó y la abrazó.

 **-¿Ya sacaste todas las cosas para chimuelo? –** le preguntó la bailarina y al ver que negaba agregó **– Ven, te enseñaré un truco** – tomó el gato en brazos y se alejó de allí con Beth siguiéndola.

 **-Se llevan bien** – comentó la morena acomodándose de forma que pudiera recostarse en el pecho de Quinn

 **-Sí, pero realmente me sorprendió la conexión que tuvo con Trece… ¿Por qué no me habías llamado?**

 **-Jesse anda muy intenso, parece mi sombra, a duras penas puedo ir al baño yo sola y lo peor es que Santana le da alas para que se comporte así.**

 **-No se que le pasa a esa latina** – Bufó Quinn acariciando el cabello de Rachel – **ella no era así y me preocupa que Britt salga perjudicada con sus acciones.**

 **-¿Por qué está aquí?**

 **-Llegó anoche, como a las 11, Beth ya se había acostado a dormir. Estaba llorando y me dio tanto sentimiento verla así, que le dije que se podía quedar los días que necesitará**

 **-Le hará bien**

 **-Hoy no me has saludado** – comentó Quinn mirándole los labios – **Quiero besarte y lo quiero demasiado** – cantó el verso de su canción, ganándose un beso – **realmente me encanta besarte** – tomó las mejillas de la morena y el pequeño beso, se convirtió en un beso apasionado, en donde sus lenguas luchaban por cual dominaba la boca de la otra.

 **-Me gustas** – murmuró Rachel sobre los labios de Quinn.

 **-Y tú a mi** – respondió volviendo a besarla. Se besaron durante un par de minutos más hasta darse un tierno pico finalizando el momento **\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?**

 **-Bueno** – contestó la morena dejándose guiar de la rubia, de nuevo hacia la casa

Al entrar a la casa, vieron a Isabella sentada en el sofá mirando un punto fijo.

- **¿Estás bien? –** le preguntó Quinn pero está no respondió, al contrario sacó una pequeña bolsita de su chaqueta, esparciéndola por la mesa, hasta formar una línea.

 **-Eso es…**

 **-Cocaína** \- Rachel notó, como Quinn comenzaba a temblar mirando la línea de cocaína que iba a desaparecer por la nariz de Isabella.

- **Quinn…** \- la sacudió la morena trayéndola a la realidad.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? –** Gritó Quinn asustando tanto a Rachel como a Isabella **\- ¡En mi casa no se consume!**

 **-Relajante Q, es sólo una línea –** le restó importancia sacudiendo la mano.

- **¿¡Solo una línea!?** – Quinn se estaba colocando roja y no dejaba de temblar - **¡Mi hija vive en está casa hija de puta!**

 **-Hey que pasa ¿Cuál es la gritería?** – Trece se acercaba a ellas, algo preocupada de ver a sus amigas discutir.

- **¿¡Qué pasa!?** – bufó molesta - **¡Dile a está hija de puta que mi casa no se consume!**

 **-¡A mi me respetas!** – Isabella se levantó del sofá olvidándose de la línea de cocaína **\- ¡Qué a ti se te haya metido a la cabeza, la estúpida de idea de rehabilitarte, no significa que yo también tenga que hacerlo!**

 **-¡Pues te va a tocar! –** exclamó Quinn fuera de si, sin notar como Rachel la soltaba y se alejaba de ella - **¡En mi casa no se consume!** – miró fijamente la línea e Isabella se percató.

 **-¡Ah eso es lo que pasa! –** volvió a sentarse – **Siéntate aquí, tengo cocaína suficiente para las dos.**

 **-¡Alto ahí!** – le gritó Trece a Quinn cuando notó la intención de acercarse a Isabella - **¿¡Tú eres idiota o te haces!? –** camino hasta ella y de un manotazo esparció la cocaína **\- ¡Quinn todavía no tiene el suficiente autocontrol como para estar cerca de esta porquería! –** miró a su amiga que seguía temblando pero ahora con la mirada pérdida - **¡Vas a arruinarlo todo!**

 **-Isabella tiene razón** – mascullo Quinn – **hay suficiente para las dos**

 **-¡Aléjate!** – la empujó Trece cuando se acercó a ellas

 **-¿¡Por qué!?**

 **-¿¡Quieres que tú hija baje y vea como eres tan cobarde de romper tu promesa!? ¿¡Eso quieres!? ¡Entonces adelante!** – se hizo a un lado furiosa.

 **-No quiero** – susurró Quinn moviendo las manos.

 **-¡Vete Quinn!** – le señaló la escalera - **¡Vete para algún cuarto y trata de tranquilizante!** – la rubia asintió asiéndole caso - **¡En cuanto a ti! –** Trece tomo a Isabella de una oreja y la sacó de allí rumbó a la casita de invitados.

Al verse sola, Rachel subió corriendo las escaleras en busca de Quinn, tardó bastante en encontrarla, aún se perdía en aquella casa. La rubia estaba sentada en el piso de la biblioteca mirando hacia la ventana con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

 **-¿Quinn?** – murmuró tratando de no asustarla.

- **Hey** – a Rachel le dolió en lo más profundo la voz rota de Quinn - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Estaba buscándote** – respondió sentándose a su lado.

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque si –** dejó que Quinn se recostara en su hombro.

 **-Casi me equivocó** – susurró luego de unos minutos en silencio – **al ver esa línea de cocaína, sólo pensaba en consumirla.**

 **-Pero no lo hiciste.**

 **-Porque ustedes estaba allí –** miró a la morena con los ojos bañados de tristeza **– pero donde hubiese estado a solas con Isabella, seguramente ya la habría consumido.**

 **-Quinn, no podemos pretender que en una semana ya no tengas ansiedad, no tengas síntomas de abstinencia ni nada, llevas muchos años consumiendo y lo estás haciendo bien, para ser los primeros pasos.**

 **-Pero casi caigo Rachel –** volvió a llorar - **¿Qué pasa si estoy sola y encuentro un poco de droga? No tengo la fuerza suficiente para no tomarla.**

 **-Quinn, cariño no te presiones** – le beso la frente – **siempre tendrás alguien a tú lado que no dejará que consumas.**

 **-¿Estarás tu allí?**

 **-Siempre –** Susurró viendo caer las primeras gotas de lluvia en la ventana – **no llores más que el cielo se entristece de verte así.**

 **-Que bien chiste** – trató de sonreír pero no pudo.

- **Lo digo enserio Quinn**

 **-Te creeré** – susurró besando sus labios.

 **-¿Señorita Fabray? –** las interrumpió Ron entrando a la biblioteca

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Es que abajo esta una señora que la busca**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **-Santana López**

* * *

 _CharliDi actualizó los lunes y jueves ;). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos el lunes._


	14. Chapter 14

**Nueva York**

 **Miércoles**

- **¿Qué demonios hace Santana en mi casa?** – Rachel observaba a Quinn que caminaba furiosa de un lado a otro

 **-No bajes** – le pidió.

 **-Iré**

 **-Entonces iré contigo** – dijo levantándose del suelo

- **No** – la voz sería de Quinn la hizo volver al suelo – **no es conveniente que Santana te vea aquí y menos si está aliada con tu maridito** – mascullo – **espérame aquí o en mi habitación… pero si me esperas en mi habitación, ojalá sea sin ninguna prenda encima**

 **-¡Quinn!** – exclamó la morena escuchando la risa de la rubia que salía del lugar.

Bajo la escalera tratando de serenar su mente pero todo se fue al demonio, cuando vio a la latina sentada en su sofá

 **-¿Qué yo sepa aún no le invitó a sentarse?** – tensó la mandíbula cuando la latina esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

 **-Ya sabía yo que era mentira tu rehabilitación** – Quinn siguió la línea de visión de la latina, y observó los rastros de cocaína que iba a ser consumida por Isabella – **Puras mentiras, pero que más esperamos de ti.**

 **-¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa? –** la latina la ignoró cruzando la pierna aún en el sofá

 **-Vine por mi mujer.**

 **-No sabía que Britt era una cosa** – la molestó caminando hacia el ventanal quedando de espaldas a la latina

 **-¿Dónde la tienes encerrada?**

 **-¿Disculpa?** – la rubia se giró quedando frente a frente a la latina que se había acercado a ella.

 **-¿Cómo la convenciste? ¿Adoptando al estúpido gato?** – la acusó la latina

 **-¿Quién carajos eres?** – preguntó Quinn completamente indignada – **¿¡Vienés a mi casa y me acusas de tener secuestrada a tu mujer!?**

 **-¡Britt no se vendría a vivir por voluntad propia con una adicta!**

 **-Me estoy rehabilitando** – susurró mirando hacia el jardín, esperando un milagro

 **-¡Se nota! –** señaló la mesa - **¡Tu nunca vas a cambiar Fabray!... ¡Hazte un favor y deja que tu hija viva con Shelby…!**

 **-¡De ninguna forma!** – exclamó empujando a la latina que cayó al suelo de la impresión – **¡No te metas en mi puta vida López! ¡Y si tu mujer está en mi cada, es por tu culpa, a mi no me metas en tus problemas conyugales!**

 **-Mira estúpida** – Santana se levantó pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a Quinn, Trece entró a la sala y por la escalera bajo Britt.

 **-¡Quieta ahí! –** Trece se interpuso entre Quinn y la latina – **¡Ya me tienes harta con tus comentarios!** – tomó aire antes de continuar **\- ¡No se que diablos te vio ella!** – señaló a Britt que estaba furiosa mirando a la latina **\- ¡Pero es obvio que no te la mereces!**

 **-Escúchame hija de…**

 **-¡Santana López! –** gritó Britt silenciando a las dos mujeres y ganándose la atención de Quinn que ya se había sentado - **¿¡No tienes ningún tipo de descaro!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a venir a casa de Quinnie y armar semejante escándalo!?** – continuó sin dejar hablar a la latina - **¡Esto es el como del descaro! –** se acercó a su esposa que estaba callada y algo pálida **\- ¿¡A ti que más te da si Beth vive con Quinn!? ¿¡Acaso tu eres quien da para la comida o la ropa de Beth que tanto te preocupa su bienestar!?**

 **-Britt…**

 **-¡Cállate Quinn!** – silencio a su amiga que sólo levantó las manos - **¡Estoy tan decepcionada de ti! ¿¡En que momento te volviste tan amiga de Jesse que ahora le apoyas en todo lo que dice o hace!?**

 **-Britt cariño…**

 **-¡No me toques!** – gritó cuando Santana trató de tomarla por el brazo - **¡No quiero que me toques!**

 **-¡Britt cálmate! –** Quinn la tomó por la cintura alejándola de la latina **\- ¡Tienes que calmarte!**

 **-Quinn**

 **-Shh** – abrazo a la bailarina cuando está empezó a llora **r – ya no llores más, no te sienta bien cariño – le dio un beso en la frente.**

 **-¡Suéltala! –** Santana tenía toda la intención de quitar a Quinn del lado de su esposa y lo hubiera logrado si Beth, quien entraba a la sala y Trece no se interponen.

 **-Veo que en ningún momento tienes decencia** – murmuró la adolescente mirando de arriba abajo a la latina – **no me gusta tu actitud y voy a pedirte que te marches de mi casa**

 **-¿Así? –** se arregló la chaqueta - **¿Quién me va a sacar, tú?** – se burló

 **-Yo no, Ron –** dijo con las manos entre los bolsillos – **además parece que tu esposa no te quiere ni ver –** comentó observando a su madre subir las escaleras aún abrazada a su amiga

 **-Es mejor que te vayas** – sentenció Trece caminando hacia la puerta **– Y no vuelvas** – pidió abriendo la puerta.

 **-¡Mi esposa está aquí!** – gritó con la voz rota.

 **-¿¡Y por qué está aquí!? ¡Por qué su esposa es una basura que creé tener la razón! –** la miró fijamente. La latina estaba rodeada, en la puerta estaba Trece, tras ella estaba Beth y aún costado estaba Ron – **Vete y si Britt quiere verte, te permitiremos la entrada pero por ahora márchate**

 **-Has caso Santana, vete** – la voz de Quinn se filtró en el salón. La latina la observó bajando sola nuevamente por la escalera

 **-¿Debo hacerle caso a tu niñera? –** se burló Santana

 **-No agraves más la situación y ya escuchaste a Trece, si Britt quiere verte aquí en mi cada, podrás entrar, mientras tanto estas vetada**

 **-Me iré –** aceptó caminando hacia la puerta – **pero está no será la última vez que me verás aquí.**

Luego de que la latina se fue, la "calma" regresó a la casa de Quinn. Trece preparó la cena con ayuda de Rachel, quienes por primera vez no discutieron para ponerse de acuerdo en algo. Al momento de cenar, se entretuvieron con las historias de Beth en el instituto, notándose la ausencia de Isabella en la mesa.

- **Quiero hablar contigo** – Rachel miró a Trece cuando estaban recogiendo los platos

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Voy a separarme de Jesse –** a Trece casi se le cae el plato que tenía en la mano

 **-¿Estás segura?**

 **-Segura, segura no** – suspiró ante la extraña mirada de la doctora – **estoy un 85% segura de que Jesse me está engañando**

 **-Y tu haces lo mismo** – dejó el plato en el mesón – **Déjame ver si entendí ¿Quieres separarte de tú marido únicamente por qué te esta engañando?... Si es así, eres una cobarde**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Sí vas a divorciarte de tu marido por infiel, perfecto hazlo pero si te separas por eso, esperó que te alejes de Quinn, porque ella vale más y tu no le estás dando nada. Si te vas a divorciar hazlo por esa rubia que te quiere más que a nada en este mundo y con eso le demostrarías que ella lo vale todo para ti… ya no tienen 15 años Berry.**

Trece término de lavar los platos y se alejó de allí, dejando a la morena sumida en sus pensamientos

 **Viernes**

Habían pasado ya una día y medio desde que la latina se había aparecido en casa de Quinn. El jueves en la mañana Isabella se había disculpado, no sólo con Quinn, sino también con Beth por exponerla de esa manera, de igual forma se había comprometido a iniciar el mismo tratamiento que la rubia. Y en lo que llevaban de viernes, lo había cumplido.

Rachel se había marchado el miércoles con la promesa de llamar a Quinn cuando regresará a casa, pero como paso en veces anteriores, la llamada nunca llegó.

 **-Realmente no entiendo que pasa con Rachel** – comentó Britt sentada en la choza con Quinn – **contigo se le ve enamorada, cosa que con Jesse no ocurre**

 **-¿Cómo es la relación de ellos?** – preguntó fumándose un cigarrillo

 **-A veces discuten y no como pareja, sino como un par de amigos que no se logran entender.**

 **-Britt…** \- habló Quinn luego de unos minutos en silencio **\- ¿Creés que estoy haciendo bien en jugármela por ella? Digo, ella esta casada y me estoy metiendo en su matrimonio.**

 **-¿Quieres a Rachel?** – Quinn asintió – **Entonces lucha por ella, Jesse a veces es exasperante y mandón, créeme que no entiendo porque Santana está tan empeñada en darle la razón, si ellos son de los que se la pasan discutiendo.**

 **-Tienen un enemigo en común** – se señaló con el cigarrillo antes de darle una calada **– a veces pienso ¿Qué fue lo tan malo que hice, para que Santana me deteste?**

 **-Tu no hiciste nada Quinnie –** la bailarina la abrazó – **es ella, que es una cabezota, que cree tener siempre la razón por su tercer ojo mexicano.**

Quinn finalmente cambio el tema de conversación y se dedicó a escuchar como Britt hablaba de su trabajo como bailarina, con que famosos a trabajado y a quienes les ha dirigido las coreografías.

- **Quinn** – Isabella se acercó a ellas. Tenía el cabello recogido y nada de maquillaje, estaba empecinada en rehabilitarse como lo estaba haciendo Quinn y ahora entendía porque la rubia la había gritado, era muy difícil ver cocaína y no poder consumir – **Beth llegó y al parecer tiene una cita**

 **-¿Una cita?** – rápidamente se enderezó – **ya regreso Britt** – salió corriendo dejando atrás a dos chicas muy confundidas.

Entró rápidamente a la casa y al no ver a la adolescente allí, subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta la Suite donde dormida la chica.

 **-¿Mi nena tiene una cita?** – fue lo primero que dijo al entrar, logrando que la adolescente soltará lo que tenía en las manos del susto que le dio.

- **Sí** – respondió sonrojada mientras recogía lo que estaba en el suelo – **Agustín me invitó al cine.**

 **-¿Agustín? –** preguntó recostándose en el marcó de la puerta

 **-Agustín Gyllenhaal, viene en una hora para que vayamos al cine.**

 **-¿Viene hasta la casa?**

 **-Sí, esperó no te molesté que le haya dado la dirección**

 **-No te preocupes, te dejó arreglarte.**

Regresó sobre sus pasos, con el rostro serio, se detuvo en la escalera, respirando profundamente esperando equivocarse. En el primer piso, ya estaban Britt e Isabella charlando con Trece.

 **-Necesitó de su ayuda –** interrumpió la charla de las chicas – **en un rato viene Agustín Gyllenhaal**

 **-¿Quién es él? –** preguntó Britt.

 **-Es un pretendiente de Beth, pero tengo mis dudas cerca de sus intensiones.**

 **-¿Qué quieres hacer? –** preguntó Isabella con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

Una hora más tarde, Agustín Gyllenhaal llegaba a la mansión, vestido con un jean rasgado, un buzo rojo y su cabello despeinado, dándole ese toque de chico rebelde.

 **-Buenas tardes** – saludó Agustín luego de que Trece lo dejara entrar – **Estoy buscando a Beth**

 **-Claro, siéntate mientras baja –** le indicó Trece sentándose frente a él.

 **-Eh okay –** el chico se removió incómodo, tratando de no mirar a la doctora y fijándose en el lugar en donde vivía Beth.

 **-Buenas tardes** – la voz de Quinn se filtró en el salón atrayendo la atención del chico.

 **-Ly…Lynx Pentreath –** murmuró el chico colocándose de pie **– es un gusto.**

 **-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo** – dijo caminando hacia el chico Ignorando la mano que le ofrecía **– Beth bajará en unos instantes.**

 **-Esta bien –** volvió a sentarse en el sofá, ahora algo intimidado por la mirada de la cantante.

 **-Sólo te voy a decir una cosa niño** – se sentó al lado de Trece que sólo se miraba las uñas – Si llegas a lastimar a mi hija, tu vas a sufrir el doble.

 **-Yo…** \- se aclaró la voz – **yo no voy a lastimarla.**

 **-Eso esperó chico** – frunció el ceño levantándose del sofá **– Esperó no equivocarme contigo.**

 **-Nosotras esperamos lo mismo –** habló Britt entrando al salón luego de que Quinn salió al jardín – **yo que tu, tomó muy enserio las palabras de Quinn, si llegas a lastimar a Beth vas a sufrir mucho**

 **-Yo no voy a lastimarla** – repitió el chico

 **-Tu no te imaginas el genio que a heredado Beth –** ésta vez fue Isabella la que habló – **ya le digo a Beth que baje, pero piensa bien en tus intenciones.**

Minutos antes de que el chico llegará, Quinn había decidido decirle a Beth lo que planeaba hacer y aunque al principio se negó, ella también tenía sus dudas.

 **-¿Qué dijo? –** le preguntó a Isabella cuando está entró en la suite

 **-Tartamudeo con tu madre, pero creó que al menos logramos que el chico pensara bien sus intenciones, ahora sólo relájate y disfruta de tu cita** – le dijo arreglándole el cuello de la chaqueta **– ve y disfruta de tu noche**

Beth entró en la sala, mirando como la pierna del chico temblaba

 **-Ya estoy lista** – el chico levantó la mirada, quedando con la boca abierta. Beth estaba usando un vestido corto, con una pequeñas botinas y una chaqueta de cuero, que la hacia ver realmente sexy.

 **-Va-vámonos** – se levantó del sofá – **hasta luego.**

 **-Yo sentí al mocoso algo nervioso –** habló Trece luego de que se fueron los dos adolescentes

 **-Claro que estaba nervioso, ya sabe que sus planes de jugar con Beth no van a poder llevarse a cabo –** Isabella se dejó caer en el sofá - **¿A dónde vas?** – le preguntó a Britt que caminaba hacia el otro lado

 **-Tengo hambre –** murmuró perdiéndose en la cocina.

 **-¿Y Quinn?** – preguntó la cantante al no ver a su amiga

 **-Está en la choza… voy a buscar al gato**

La noche pronto cayó. Beth llegó algo animada de su cita con el aquel chico. Habían cenado pizza italiana y se habían marchado a dormir dejando a Quinn a solas en la sala.

La rubia se recostó en el sofá, luego de prender la chimenea para observar como la luna se filtraba en el mar y los colores que salían de su piscina. Estaba fumándose un cigarrillo dejándose guiar por el sueño que ya empezaba a invadirla, cuando el timbre sonó.

- **Demonios** – susurró enojada, apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero al levantarse del sofá - **¡Ya voy!** – gritó cuando el timbre volvió a sonar – **Ya… ¿Rachel?** – se frenó cuando abrió la puerta **\- ¿Qué demonios te paso?** – la morena estaba parada frente a ella con un moretón en su mejilla.

 **-¿Puedo pasar?**

 **-Claro pasa pasa –** se corrió para dejarla pasar **\- ¿Qué paso Rach?** – preguntó después de cerrar la puerta.

 **-Jesse… -** comentó sentándose en el sofá

 **-¿¡Jesse te hizo eso!?** – gritó Quinn furiosamente caminando de lado a lado.

 **-Quieres calmarte** – susurró Rachel atrayendo la atención de la rubia

 **-¿Qué paso?** – se sentó al lado de ella

 **-Llegué a casa está mañana, decidida a ponerle fin a mi matrimonio con Jesse y lo encontré en mi cama con Jason**

 **-¿Jason?**

 **-Es el encargado del teatro, estaban teniendo sexo en mi cama** – Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par – **cuando lo confronté, me dijo que era mi culpa, porque estaba más entretenida en ti, que en nuestro matrimonio, luego discutimos y me golpeó.**

 **-Maldito infeliz –** apretó la mandíbula acercando el cuerpo de la morena hacia el suyo – **te juro que nadie te volverá hacer daño** – le beso la frente – **ven, vamos a mi cuarto necesitas descansar** – la morena asintió suspirando en el cuello de Quinn – **mañana me encargaré de é** l


	15. Chapter 15

**Nueva York**

 **Sábado**

 **-¡Joder ya voy! –** gritó Quinn bajando las escaleras en pijama, con su bata negra. Había dormido toda la noche en compañía de Rachel, consolándola luego de haberle hecho la curación; arrunchadas, le había cantado una canción hasta que la morena se había dormido en sus brazos. Duro un buen rato, observándola en silenció, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura, hasta que se quedó dormida **\- ¿Quién diablos timbra a las 7 de la mañana?** – mascullo furiosa llegando a la puerta - ¿Qué demonios…?

- **Hola Quinn**

 **-¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa St. James?**

 **-Necesitó hablar contigo** – trató de abrir la puerta – **a menos que quieras un espectáculo** – alzó una ceja recalcando sus palabras

- **Pff con lo que me interesan los espectáculos** – bufó quitándose de la puerta y caminando hacia la cocina – **al menos cierre bien la puerta** – gritó sacando la cafetera

- **Linda casa** – murmuró Jesse entre dientes

 **-La de tus sueños y que nunca tendrás** – sirvió una taza de café **– te ofrecería una, pero no tengo esos modales** – sonrió probando el café

- **Los modales y tu no se llevan bien**

 **-Nop –** chasqueo la lengua – **pero no me quejó** – dejó la taza sobre el mesón - **¿A que vino a mi casa a tan temprana hora?**

 **-¿Dónde está mi mujer? ¿Dónde la tienes escondida? –** Quinn rodó los ojos recostándose en el mesón – **es obvio que la tienes escondida**

 **-¿Mi casa parece una mansión del terror o algo así?** – Jesse negó confundido - **¿Entonces porque demonios creen que todo el que vive aquí, está en contra de su voluntad?**

 **-¡Por qué es obvio! –** alzo la la voz **\- ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos vendría a vivir se con una adicta?**

 **-Primero en mi casa no se grita –** respondió tranquila **– en segundo lugar, en mi casa se encuentran personas durmiendo y en tercer nadie está aquí contra su voluntad, es más ¿Cómo diablos consiguió la dirección de mi casa?**

 **-Santana me dijo…**

 **-Santana, Santana** – interrumpió negando con la cabeza - **¿Ya le dijiste a tu gran amiga Santana lo que le hiciste a Rachel?**

 **-Yo no le hice nada a Rachel**

 **-¿Ah no? –** apretó la mandíbula **\- ¿¡Entonces el golpe que tiene en la cara, se lo hizo ella misma!?**

 **-Ella se lo buscó…**

 **-¿¡Se lo buscó!?** – exclamó indignada **\- ¿Crees que los golpes se busca St. Tonto?**

 **-Respétame Quinn, que yo no...**

 **-¿Tu no que? –** lo interrumpió encarándolo **\- ¡Eres un cobarde de mierda! ¡Golpear una mujer con la triste escusa de que ella se lo buscó!**

 **-¡Exijo ver a mi esposa!**

 **-¿Exigir tu?** – se burló, volviendo a tomar de su café – **¡En está casa nada se exige!**

 **-¡Ya me estás cansando Fabray! ¡Dile a Rachel que la estaré esperando en nuestra casa, para que hablemos de nuestro matrimonio!**

 **-¿Tu esposa? –** alzó la ceja con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro - **¿Realmente cree que Rachel seguirá casada con una basura como usted?**

 **-Al menos yo soy una basura y no una adicta, Santana ya me contó de la droga en tu sala**

 **-Santana debería estar más pendiente de su matrimonio que de mi vida** – negó haciendo sonar su cuello **– y lo mismo va para usted St. Tonto, mejor dedíquese a vivir su vida con Jason –** sonrió al ver como el chico abría los ojos sorprendido **– oh sí, lo se y por su bien esperó que no se vaya a ir de bocazas diciéndole a la prensa cosas que no son y en caso de que se le de por ser valiente** – se encogió de hombros – **quien quedará mal será otro.**

 **-No me amenaces** – la empujó

 **-Viene a mi casa, a las siete de la mañana y pretende que sólo calle y asienta a las estupideces que dice –** rodeo la mesa quedando frente al actor – **conmigo no se equivoque St. James, una vez me pegó y no me defendí, pero está vez, ojo por ojo diente por diente** – se ajustó el cinturón de la bata **– deje bien cerrado antes de salir**

 **-Esperó te guste el obsequio que le dejó aquí** – habló antes de que la cantante saliera de la cocina **– digo, para que Rachel no se entere que sigues en las mismas** – sonrió de lado al ver el rostro contrariado de Quinn, que tenía la mirada clavada en la mesón, donde estaba una bolsa de droga **– que la disfrutes** – salió golpeando el hombro de la rubia, para luego salir de la mansión lanzando un portazo

 **-Buenos días Quinn –** saludó Trece ahogando un bostezo mientras ingresaba a la cocina - **¿Cómo amaneciste?... ¿Quinn?** – preguntó al percatarse que la cantante tenía la mirada clavada en un punto de la cocina **\- ¿Quinn?**

 **-Droga** – fue lo único que salió de la boca de la rubia, pero fue suficiente para que Trece siguiera la línea de visión y observará la droga sobre el mesón

 **-¿Pero que demonios? –** se acercó a ella y la tomó en su mano, aprovechando que Quinn seguía petrificada **\- ¿Quinn? ¿Cariño?** – le habló amablemente, lo último que necesitaba, era que Quinn reaccionará violentamente y tratará de quitarle la droga de las manos – **cariño tienes que reaccionar** – Trece no se percató que Rachel estaba entrando en la cocina y que había escuchado perfectamente ese "cariño" – **Quinn** – volvió la doctora a llamarla – **diablos**.

- **¿Está…está todo bien?** – preguntó Rachel asiéndose notar en la cocina a la vez que evitaba que Trece se percatará de que su voz sonaba rota.

 **-No tengo idea –** contestó sin mirarla – **de alguna forma esto** – le enseñó la droga mirándola de lado – **llegó a la cocina** – Rachel frunció el ceño acercándose a la rubia – **mira haber si puedes hacerla reaccionar, yo trataré de averiguar si alguien estuvo aquí**

 **-Quinnie** – habló suave después de que Trece saliera – **Quinn… amor** – la rubia desvió la mirada del mesón, a los ojos de la morena, pero aún no pronunciaba palabra alguna. – **Quinn, amor ¿Qué tienes?**

 **-Droga** – repitió bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que empezaban a temblar

 **-Quinn mírame** – Rachel tomó el mentón de la rubia obligándola a alzar el rostro **– yo estoy aquí contigo y no voy a permitir que recaigas ¿Me oyes? –** recibió como respuesta un débil asentimiento – **ven, descansa un poco –** la tomó de la mano y la guió escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la Suite de la rubia. Suite, en la que se había despertado hacia unos minutos, con la sensación de haber descansado, sensación que desapareció al notar que la rubia no estaba en cama con ella y un sentimiento amargó que se instaló en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de Trece.

Luego de cerciorarse que Quinn dormía plácidamente en la cama, se cambio de ropa y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la choza. Al ser las ocho y media de la mañana, ni Britt, ni Beth, ni mucho menos Isabella, se había levantando, por lo que Rachel se encontraba en total calma.

No había querido revisar su celular, estaba segura que encontraría mensajes de Jesse, pidiéndole disculpas o más mensajes de Santana tratando mal a Quinn por impedirle ver a Britt. Se acomodó en la hamaca que Quinn había instalado en la choza y empezó a mecerse con el sonido de las olas golpeando el muelle. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que se había reencontrado con la rubia y su vida ya había dado un cambio de 180 grados.

En esos días, había entendido que la admiración que sentía por Quinn en el instituto no era otra cosa sino un gusto por la – ahora – cantante, y no un gustó cualquiera, sino ese tipo de gusto que hacer que sientas mariposas en el estómago con tan sólo un mensaje, ese tipo de gusto que hace que todo tu cuerpo tiemble con el sonido de su voz, ese tipo de gusto que hace, que tus vellos se ericen con su tacto, ese gusto, que Rachel no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo con Jesse, lo sentía a flor de piel con Quinn y esa era el motivo por el cual le dolía tanto, ver como le costaba dejar la droga, si bien era cierto que no se acercaba a tomarla, si se quedaba observándola fijamente, añorándola y sabía, que tarde o temprano, Quinn volvería a consumir, y esperaba que fuera tarde y mejor aún que nunca más volviera a consumir

- **¡Si tu marido vuelve a está casa! –** la voz de Trece la sacó de sus pensamientos y casi la hace caer de la hamaca de la impresión **– ¡te juró por lo más sagrado que tengo, que es mi pareja, que te largas con él!**

 **-¿De que hablas?** – la frenó cuando la doctora se disponía a regresar sobre sus pasos

 **-¡Tu querido esposo, Jesse! –** apretó la mandíbula **– ¡vino hace un rato y habló con Quinn y al parecer él le dejó esto!** – le tiró la bolsita de droga a Rachel – **¡primero tu amiga la latina demente y ahora tu marido, avísame quien más va a venir así evitó que Quinn resulte en un manicomio! ¡Estar contigo definitivamente no le hace ningún bien!** – dicho eso se giró marchándose, dejando nuevamente a solas a la morena.

- **¡Esto es increíble Jesse! –** se levantó de la hamaca y camino hasta el muelle, en donde lanzó la bolsita de droga al mar – **pero me vas a escuchar eh, me vas a escuchar** – se tomó unos minutos para calmarse y regresar a la casa. Cuando terminaba de correr la puerta, Beth bajaba refregándose los ojos

 **-¿Rachel que haces aquí? –** preguntó la adolescente al verla **\- ¿Y que diablos te paso en la cara?** – volvió a preguntar al ver el moretón que había en su rostro.

- **Tuve una discusión con Jesse anoche y pues vine a quedarme**

 **-¿Te quedaste con Quinn o en una habitación aparte? –** inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **-Con Quinn… pero no paso nada** – se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada de la chica

 **-Ah, pero te hubiera gustado** – la molesto para luego reír al ver que se había sonrojado – **me caes bien Rachel** – siguió riendo camino hacia la cocina.

 **-Estos adolescentes** – murmuró tratando de que le bajara el sonrojó. Una vez logrado, entró a la cocina en donde ya desayunaban Britt, Trece, Isabella y Beth

- **Ese es su desayuno** – le informó Trece sin mirarla. Al lado de Britt había un plato de fruta picada, con tostadas y un vaso de jugó natural

- **Gracias**

Desayunaron en silencio, únicamente con más aportaciones que de vez en cuando hacia Britt, eso sí, después de indagar que le había pasado en la cara. Rachel podía notar la mirada furiosa de Trece sobre ella, quería decirle que ella misma se encargaría del asunto, pero no quería alarmar a su amiga y la hija de la rubia.

Lavó los platos cuando todas terminaron de desayunar y estaba colocándolos en su puesto cuando Trece entró

- **Lamento haberte hablado así, pero es que me dio mucho coraje que tu marido venga y le ofrezca droga a Quinn, dejándosela en bandeja de plata –** se disculpó con las manos entre los bolsillos

- **Yo hubiese reaccionado igual, si la situación fuera al revés** – comentó girándose para observarla a la cara **– y no tienes que disculparte**

 **-Claro que tengo que hacerlo, eres una persona importante para Quinn**

 **-Tu también**

 **-Debes entender Berry, que si yo no apruebo tu relación o lo que sea que tengas con ella, es por el bienestar de ella, porque necesitamos recuperarla, alejarla de toda esa basura de mundo en la que se rodea y con personas como tu marido o la latina, no lo va a lograr** – se dio la vuelta mirando hacia afuera de la cocina – **en estos momentos, estamos en un punto, en que hay que escoger un bando ¿En que bando estás tu Berry?... El desayuno de Quinn está en la nevera** – miró a la morena unos instantes más y salió de la cocina.

Rachel tomó la bandeja que contenía el desayuno de la rubia y subió hasta la Suite de ésta, encontrándola sentada en el suelo mirando hacia la ventana

- **Hey** – saludó Quinn al ver entrar a la morena – **pensé que te habías ido**

 **-Estaba desayunando abajo con las chicas** – se acercó a ella con la bandeja **– y tu también debes desayunar** – la rubia asintió tomando la bandeja y comiendo en silencio - **¿Qué quería Jesse?** – preguntó Rachel una vez Quinn término de desayunar, la morena se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella.

- **Hablar contigo –** susurró suavemente **– al parecer Santana y él, tienen la percepción de que, quienes viven aquí, viven en contra de su voluntad**

 **-Eso no es cierto**

 **-Lo se, pero sabes que aquí puedes entrar y salir cuando gustes ¿No?**

 **-Lo se Quinn –** sonrió cuando la rubia, se recostó en su hombro

 **-Jesse dejó una bolsa de cocaína en la cocina –** murmuró cerrando los ojos

 **-Lo se, ya nos deshicimos de ella**

 **-Mejor, pero** – suspiró pesadamente sin abrir los ojos – **cuando la vi, mi cuerpo se paralizó y aunque mi mente quería consumir, mi cuerpo no obedeció las ordenes que le di**

 **-¿Aún quieres consumir?**

 **-No te voy a mentir Rachel, quiero consumir, aunque cada día las ganas son menos, aún están allí**

 **-Pero tu eres fuerte, hoy lo demostraste al no caer en la tentación**

 **-Porque te tengo a ti -** levantó la cabeza y unió sus labios en un tierno beso.

Luego de un rato abrazadas en el suelo, decidieron bajar a la piscina, aprovechar el sol que hacia y así estrenar la piscina.

En la piscina estaba Beth nadando y cerca de allí estaban Trece e Isabella charlando animadamente con Britt

- **Buenos días Beth -** saludó la rubia, entrando de la mano con Rachel - **¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Bien aquí disfrutando del sol -** contestó mirando la unión entre su madre y Rachel **\- ¿Entrarás a la agua? -** preguntó alzando la vista

 **-Sí, ya que hoy no hice ejerció en el gimnasio, lo haré aquí**

 **-¿Unas carreritas? -** preguntó emocionada Beth, al ver que Quinn se quitaba la bata dejando a Rachel con la boca abierta

 **-Te ganaré -** no dijo nada más, pues se lanzó al agua, en un clavado limpio, en donde nado hasta la otra esquina antes de salir por un poco de aire.

Cerca de una hora estuvo jugando con Beth en la piscina, tiempo que aprovechó Rachel para tomar el sol, pero a fin se cuentas, terminó uniéndose a la diversión de madre e hija.

- **Manson me llamó hace un rato**. - comentó Beth, sentada en el borde se la piscina con los pies entre el agua.

 **-¿Tu ex novio?** \- Beth asintió **\- ¿Y qué quería? -** preguntó abrazando a Rachel dentro del agua.

- **Invitarme a salir, alguien le fue con el chisme de que ayer salí con Agustín y ahora él quiere que le de una oportunidad**

 **-Ten cuidado con esos chicos, no sabemos que intenciones puedan tener.**

Luego de un rato más en el agua, Isabella se acercó a ellas

- **Quinn**

 **-¿Qué pasa? -** preguntó sacando la cabeza del agua, estaba jugando carreritas con Beth y Rachel, quienes se detuvieron pada escuchar a la pelinegra - **¿Y Britt y Trece? -** preguntó al no verlas

- **A dentro, se fueron hacer el almuerzo**

 **-¿Qué hora es? -** preguntó Rachel

- **Cerca de las 2 - contestó Isabella mirando el reloj -** Quinn, acaba de llamarme Glenn

 **-¿Y que te dijo Glenn?**

 **-Ya hay fecha de lanzamiento de mi disco, para la próxima semana en Los Ángeles ¿Vendrás conmigo?**

 **-Eh...** \- balbuceó un poco **\- sí, así aprovechó para traer unas cosas de Los Ángeles que quiero mostrarle a Beth** \- Isabella asintió feliz y se marchó hacia la casa

 **-¿Te irás a Los Ángeles? -** preguntó Rachel abrazándola

 **-Sólo serán un par de días y podrás quedarte con Beth, aprovechó que va Isabella, para arreglar los últimos detalles para mi siguiente cd**

 **-Está bien -** se ganó un beso por parte de la morena, bastante intenso. Siguieron jugando hasta que Britt les avisó que era hora de almorzar


	16. Chapter 16

**Nueva York**

 **Jueves**

 **-¿Qué modelo de auto le gusta?** – Quinn se encontraba en un concesionario, buscando un auto para Beth. Rachel se había comprometido a enseñarle a conducir mientras ella estaba en Los Ángeles.

- **Si tu fueras una adolescente y te regalan tu primer auto ¿Qué auto te gustaría? –** le preguntó a Trece, quien ese día la estaba acompañando.

- **Un descapotable, negro sería mejor**

 **-Perfecto** – contestó el vendedor – **sigan por aquí por favor** – caminaron tras el vendedor - **Tenemos éste BMW serie 6 descapotable, con transmisión automática de 7 velocidades, asientos con calefacción, con memoria y ajuste eléctrico; el tapizado es en cuero… -** el vendedor siguió dando las referencias del auto - **¿Qué les parece?**

 **-Me lo llevó** – afirmó Quinn sacando su chequera.

Después de hecho los respectivos papeles, Quinn y Trece abandonaron el concesionario en el BMW. El clima estaba algo lluvioso, por lo que, con precaución condujeron hacia la mansión, en donde las esperaba Isabella con un moño gigante para el auto.

La lluvia, pronto se convirtió en tormenta y para evitar que el auto se mojara más, Quinn lo guardó en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la mansión.

 **-¿Por qué un BMW? –** preguntó Isabella pasándole una toalla para cerca el auto

 **-Es elegante** – respondió Quinn sentada en una banca fumando un cigarrillo

 **-Es elegante si** – escurrió la toalla en un baldé – **pero no es el auto para una adolescente, de haber ido yo, habría escogido un Porche o Jaguar.**

 **-Cuando cumpla 18 le compró otro auto –** soltó el humo del cigarro - **¿Haz hablado con Glenn?**

 **-Sí, ya está todo listo para el lanzamiento del disco el lunes** – comentó lanzando la toalla al suelo y sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo – **aunque no entiendo porque el lanzamiento tiene que ser un lunes.**

 **-Sí, eso es algo extraño –** susurró Quinn dándole una calada al cigarrillo – **pero así es Los Ángeles**

 **-¿Al fin traerás las guitarras?**

 **-Sí, Beth me dijo que quiere aprender a tocar bien la guitarra y que mejor que aprenda a tocar en la guitarra que me regalo Mike Jagger**

 **-¿Y con Berry como harás? –** preguntó siguiendo a Quinn, que se había levantado y estaba saliendo del estacionamiento

 **-¿Hacer de que?**

 **-Bueno ella sabe que entre tu y yo pasa algo –** sonrió levemente **\- ¿No me importa que te vayas conmigo sabiendo que puedes acabar en mi cama?**

 **-¿Tú estás bien de la cabeza?** – Quinn se había girado y la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par – **Entre nosotras no va a pasar nada** – sentenció reanudando la subida – **No pasará nada…**

En la cocina estaba Trece preparando algo de comer. Beth ni tardaba en llegar del instituto y Britt se había marchado en la mañana para traer algo de ropa de la casa que comparte con la latina. Isabella seguía molestando a Quinn con el tema del sexo, cuando la puerta de la entrada de abrió dándole paso a Rachel, que venía – ligeramente – enojada.

- **Te veo luego –** susurró Isabella dándole un golpe en una nalga, que hizo fruncir más el ceño de Rachel.

 **-¿Interrumpo algo?** – dijo claramente celosa

- **Nada** – contestó Quinn acercándose a ella para besarla pero su beso término en la mejilla de la chica - **¿Qué pasa?**

 **-¿Qué pasa? –** murmuró separándose de Quinn - **¡Me pasa, que estoy harta de ver como esa tipa te coquetea y tú no haces nada!**

 **-Bájale al tono Rachel**

 **-¡No le voy a bajar nada! ¡Estoy harta! –** lanzó su chaqueta al sofá y camino firmemente hacia la cocina seguida de Quinn - **¡Escúchame Isabella!** – la pelinegra se giró al igual que Trece, sólo que está última tenía un cuchillo en la mano - **¡No voy a permitir que sigas detrás de mi chica!**

 **-¿Tu chica?** – se burló Isabella sacando de casillas a la morena - **Qué yo sepa aún sigues casada con un bueno para nada**

 **-¡Jesse y yo nos estamos separando!**

 **-¿¡Qué!? –** Exclamó Quinn y Trece podía jurar que vio luces salir de los ojos de la rubia - **¿Te estás separando de St. Tonto?**

 **-Sí, yo…**

 **-Ven –** la interrumpió tomándola de la mano – **hablemos en la choza**

 **-¡Estás advertida Isabella! –** Grito Rachel siendo arrastrada por la rubia hacia el jardín **– ¡Quinn! ¡está lloviendo! –** se quejó pero la rubia no la escuchó

 **-¿Cómo es eso que te estás separando?** – preguntó sentándose frente a Rachel en la choza, la morena la miraba tratando de sacarse el agua en vano **– Aquí no te mojarás**

 **-Ya lo noté, pero si nos mojamos hasta acá.**

 **-Luego hablamos de eso ¿Qué paso con Jesse? –** preguntó inclinándose para tomar las manos de la morena.

- **Entendí que mi lugar no era con él… me refiero a que ya no sentía por él lo que debía sentir** – explicó al ver el rostro confundido de Quinn – **Me enamoré de ti Quinn**

 **-¿Tú-tu me amas?**

 **-Sí, me has mostrado un mundo diferente al que to conocía –** se acercó dejando un tierno beso en los labios de la cantante **– Quiero estar contigo, si tu me lo permites.**

 **-Estaría loca si no lo permitiera** – la jaló hasta que la morena quedó sentada encima de ella – **Te quiero –** susurró antes de besarla. La tomó de la mano, levantándose de la silla para acostarse en la hamaca, acomodando a Rachel encima de ella **\- ¿Por qué estabas enojada?**

 **-Jesse me saca de casillas** – gruñó escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Quinn – **Cuando lo cite para que firmáramos por las buenas los papeles de divorcio, dijo que no, que él, no iba a firmar nada.**

 **-¿Entonces… se fue por proceso?**

 **-Sí** – bufó relajándose por las caricias que le estaba brindando Quinn en su cabello – **tomará tiempo pero…**

 **-No pienses en eso –** la interrumpió levantándole el rostro para besarla tiernamente – lo importante es que te has decidido a dejar a ese tipo

 **-Lo se… Quinn** – recibió como respuesta un asentimiento – **Puck me llamó está mañana – sintió como la rubia se tensaba ante el nombre del militar**

 **-¿Qué quería?**

 **-Dice que quiere reclamar sus derechos parentales con Beth –** bufó la rubia negando con la cabeza

 **-Ya veremos si Beth acepta**

 **-¿Le dirás? –** preguntó sorprendida la morena

 **-Lo último que necesitó es que me demanden** – beso la cabeza de la morena, que la abrazo por la cintura.

A Rachel le estaba ganando el sueño, cuando sintió unas paticas masajeando su espaldas y un leve "miau" la hizo sonreír.

 **-Le gustas a Chimuelo** – susurró Quinn al ver como el gato se acostaba en la espalda de la morena - **¿Pero a quién no le gustas?**

 **-A tus amigas** – bromeo sacando una carcajada en Quinn.

Se quedaron en silenció, escuchando las pocas gotas de lluvia que caía, sintiendo el aroma a tierra mojada que desprendía el pastal

 **-Que lindo es el amor** – la voz de Beth la hizo saltar – **tranquilas** – empezó a reírse quitando el gato de la espalda de Rachel – **sólo venía a decirles que Trece les manda decir que ya la comida está servida, a menos que sean cuerpo glorioso y no tengan que comer**

 **-Cuerpo glorioso que graciosa –** Beth se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona viendo como ambas mujeres se levantaban de la hamaca – **vamos a come** r – entrelazó su mano con la de Rachel.

 **-Por cierto, mis amigas vinieron a comer** – informó caminando con ellas y el gato alzado

 **-¿Sólo ellas?**

 **-Agustín también está aquí** – murmuró acelerando el paso

 **-¿Agustín? –** preguntó Rachel frenándose a la vez que veía a la adolescente entrar en la casa.

- **Es el novio** – frunció el ceño – **no me agrada mucho** – recibió un beso por parte de Rachel.

- **Vamos mamá**

Los tres adolescentes, se sorprendieron al ver a Rachel en casa de Quinn y después de una amenaza por parte de Isabella, para que no comentarán lo que veían dentro de la casa afuera, comieron

Para esos chicos era algo alucinante estar en el mismo lugar que Rachel Berry, Lynx Pentreath e Isabella Welch. Escucharon atentamente las historias de Rachel e Isabella; les sorprendió mucho saber que Lynx y Rachel habían estudiado juntas en el instituto, en algún lugar de Ohio que ellos no conocían y aún así, habían logrado llegar lejos.

- **Beth** – llamó a la adolescente cuando pretendía ir al salón de juegos con sus amigos – **necesitó hablar contigo**

 **-Está bien** – miró a sus amigas que asintieron alejándose con Agustín hacia el salón de juegos - **¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Necesitó hablar de tu padre –** respiró profundamente sentándose en el sofá mirando el ventanal

 **-¿Mi padre? –** La joven se sentó a su lado - **¿Qué pasa con él?**

 **-Quiere reclamar sus derechos parentales contigo**

 **-¿Por qué?** – recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre

 **-No lo se**

 **-¿Lo odias?**

 **-¿A tu padre? –** Beth asintió **– No, sólo estoy dolida con él. Nosotros intentamos tener algo poco después de terminar el instituto, duramos bastante y un día fui a visitarlo al batallón y me enteré que tenía a otra chica** – comentó sin querer dar muchos detalles.

 **-¿Es militar? –** únicamente preguntó eso, se había dado cuenta que Quinn no se sentía muy a gusto hablando de lo que había pasado con su padre.

- **Pertenece a la fuerza aérea**

 **-Si quiere hablar conmigo, perfecto, pero que ni piense que iré a vivir con él… por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?**

 **-Noah Puckerman –** la chica se levantó de golpe mirando a Quinn con los ojos abiertos – **Por tu reacción, presiento que ya lo conoces –** dijo levantándose – **Beth ¿De donde conoces a Puckerman?**

 **-Fue novio de Shelby. Varias veces Shelby me dejaba con él, pero no me agradaba, siempre bebía y llevaba mujeres diferentes a la casa**

 **-¿Puckerman y Shelby estuvieron juntos? –** Beth asintió

 **-No quiero hablar más de esto –** se rascó la nuca **\- ¿Puedo ir con mis amigos?**

 **-Claro, ve… ¡Joder! –** exclamó luego de que Beth desapareciera de su vista.

La noche cayó, los amigos de Beth pronto se marcharon y fue cuando Quinn aprovechó para entregarle el auto que le había comprando. La joven se había puesto de rodillas y había comenzado a llorar, repitiendo que no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que Quinn estaba presente en ella. Abrazó a su madre, cerca de cinco minutos en donde no dejaba de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

- **Fue un lindo gestó** – comentó Rachel, entrando en la suite de Quinn – **el auto a Beth, ya hubiese querido yo tener un auto así a su edad** – bromeó sacando una sonrisa en la cantante.

- **Britt me mando un mensaje, se va a quedar está noche con Santana, tratarán de salvar su matrimonio** – le contó encendiendo un cigarrillo y caminando hacia la ventana.

 **-Eso es bueno**

 **-Sí, además ya era hora que Santana se enterará que va hacer mamá –** soltó el humo mirando hacia la ventana - ¿Sabias que Puckerman salió con Shelby?

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Eso me dijo Beth cuando le dije que él quería pasar tiempo con ella y cuando le dije como se llamaba se sorprendió**

 **-Noah con Shelby**

 **-No están raro, teniendo en cuenta que estuvieron juntos cuando estábamos en el instituto –** se término el cigarrillo, cerró la ventana y caminó hacia la cama en donde estaba Rachel sentada

- **Ósea que Noah estuvo cerca de Beth y no hizo nada para ayudarla** – mencionó la morena dejando que la rubia se recostara en su hombro

 **-Para que veas lo buen padre que es** – levantó la cabeza mirando a la morena a los ojos – **eres hermosa –** susurró antes de besar sus labios.

El beso comenzó lento, se besaban como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Pronto, sus lenguas empezaron a descubrirse y en un movimiento rápido, la rubia quedó encima de Rachel quien la sostenía por la cintura.

- **Necesitó hacerte el amor** – susurró con su frente pegada a la de la chica

 **-¿Y que te detiene?**

Con esa respuesta, Quinn volvió a atacar los labios de su acompañante de una manera más pasional, devoraba los labios de la actriz con hambre, sacándole pequeños gemidos que encendían más su cuerpo.

Dejó un beso en la nariz de Rachel y empezó a besar su cuello, a la vez que una de sus manos jugaba con el abdomen de la morena, quien a su vez trataba de acariciar a la rubia. Con sus manos, tomó el rostro de la rubia, separándola de su cuello, besándola suavemente antes de quitarse la blusa que tenía puesta y quitarle a Quinn la de ella.

 **-Eres hermosa –** murmuró Quinn mordiéndose el labio soltando el sostén de la morena – **muy hermosa –** repitió inclinándose para besar los senos de la chica, quien agitada, trataba de soltar el sostén de Quinn y así quedar en las mismas condiciones

 **-Ven acá** – Rachel se giró quedando encima de Quinn, que gemía en los labios de la morena, sintiendo como sus senos chocaban entre si **– esto se siente genial** – murmuró sacando una sonrisa en Quinn, quien aprovechó el despiste para volver a colocar a la morena debajo de ella

- **Adiós pantalones –** dijo con lujuria al ver que únicamente quedaba en el cuerpo de la morena una pequeña prenda íntima

 **-¿Y a los tuyos no les dirás adiós?** – Quinn asintió rápidamente, quitándose sus pantalones. Se inclinó sobre Rachel dándole un apasionado beso en los labios antes de empezar a bajar por el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, deteniéndose en sus pechos y jugando con ellos un rato.

Beso sus abdominales, pasándole levemente los Dientes sacando gemidos entrecortados en su chica. Acarició suavemente las piernas de la chica, hasta que sus manos quedaron en el trasero de está. Con sus ojos brillando, quitó la última prenda del cuerpo de Rachel quien mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se paso la lengua por los labios y en un hábil movimiento posicionó su cabeza en la entrepierna de la chica que abrió los ojos al sentir la lengua de la rubia en su parte más sensible.

- **Quinn… -** trató de separarla de ella cuando estaba por llegar. Pero entre más fuerza me hacia para separarse de Quinn, ésta, apretaba su trasero sacándole gemidos y ya sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que alcanzará el clímax **\- ¡Dios! –** exclamó con el corazón a mil viendo como Quinn pasaba su lengua por sus labios, saboreando su esencia.

- **Simplemente exquisita –** murmuró antes de volver a besarla. Se quitó su última prenda y se posicionó entre las piernas de Rachel sin dejar de besarla, iniciando una exquisita fricción entre ambas. Fricción que aumentó cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar al orgasmo, al que llegaron juntas, sin dejar de besarse

 **-Fue asombroso** – exclamó Quinn recostada en el pecho desnudo de la morena

- **Lamentó que no haya sido algo memorable** – Quinn la miró negando con la cabeza antes de besarla.

 **-No digas esas cosas, se que nunca habías estado con una mujer y creeme que estoy dispuesta a ser yo quien te enseñe** – sonrió pícaramente apagando la luz. No hace falta aclarar que esa noche, únicamente se escucharon suspiros y gemidos en la Suite de Quinn

* * *

 _Muchos de ustedes me escribieron pidiéndome menos drama, pero no los puedo obedecer :( creó que muchos asumieron que el fic se llamaba Poisson por la canción y no por lo que significa, así que lo lamento pero, aunque no lo crean ya le he hecho varias modificaciones al fic e incluso a la parte que viene, que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando empecé a escribir este fic. El jueves iniciamos con está nueva etapa en el fic y no durará mucho, máximo cinco capítulos (incluso menos) esperó no me maten o algo peor, que dejen de leer el fic D:_

 _Esperó les gusté el capítulo y muchísimas gracias por los 174 comentarios que tiene el fic._

 _Posdata:No me odien :(_


	17. Chapter 17

**Nueva York**

 **Domingo**

 **-Tengo un mal presentimiento con este viaje Quinn –** Rachel estaba sentada en la cama observando como la rubia buscaba unos papeles. Por la ventana se filtraba la luz de la luna.

 **-No pasará nada cariño** – dijo besándola en los labios antes de sentarse al lado de ella – **sólo iré al lanzamiento del disco de Isabella, un par de reuniones y haber si puedo colocar en venta la mansión**

 **-¿La vas a vender? –** Quinn sonrió, al ver el brillo que desprendían los ojos de la morena.

- **Ya no la necesitó, todos los que me importan están en Nueva York, así que** – se encogió de hombros – **puede que se la venda a Isabella, siempre le ha gustado.**

 **-No entiendo porque tienes que estar tú, en el lanzamiento de su disco** – hizo puchero, jalando a Quinn para quedar acostadas en la cama.

 **-Para Isabella ha sido más difícil lanzarse como solista, que lo que fue para mi –** comentó jugando con el cabello de la morena, que la abrazaba por la cintura – **cuando la banda se separó y yo continué, tuve la ventaja de que me quede con el nombre de Lynx Pentreath, Isabella se está lanzando al mercado como Isabella Welch y quienes la conocen o la recuerdan, es porque ha tocado conmigo en los conciertos o colaborado en alguna canción, así que le es difícil alejarse de mi imagen**

 **-Por eso ¿No sería mejor que no fueras a su lanzamiento?**

 **-Debo ir preciosa –** le robo un beso – **además tengo asuntos que atender en Los Ángeles y poner mi centro de mando aquí en Nueva York, además ya tengo la primera canción**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-No te preocupes Rach –** le acarició la mejilla – **para tú tranquilidad, Trece irá con nosotras.**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Sí, Isabella es importante para ella, como para no estar mañana.**

 **-Te quiero Quinn**

 **-Yo también hermosa.**

Dedicaron la noche a amarse, a hacerse promesas que estaban seguras cumplirían. Y aunque para Rachel fue un alivio saber que Trece estaría con Isabella y Quinn, había algo en su corazón que le decía que las cosas cambiarían con ese viaje.

 **Lunes**

 **-Te quedas juiciosa con Rachel ¿De acuerdo? –** Beth asintió bajando las escaleras con su madre. Eran las siete de la mañana y la adolescente debía partir al colegio

 **-No te preocupes, Berry y yo nos portaremos bien en tu ausencia** – bromeó sacando la lengua – **no traeremos chicos, ni chicas para que no te roben a la chica.**

 **-Hoy amaneciste graciosa** – negó con la cabeza, escuchando la risa de su hija – **vamos a desayunar, que de por si ya vas tarde para clase.**

 **-Que aguafiestas** – bufó entrando a la cocina, en donde ya estaban Rachel, Isabella y Trece **\- ¿La maleta que está en el lobby de quien es? –** preguntó Beth sentándose a comer los huevos con tocino que le habían servido.

- **Es mía –** contestó Trece, entregándole una porción de fruta a Quinn **– a diferencia de éstas dos** – miró a las dos cantantes – **yo casi no tengo ropa en Los Ángeles**

 **-Pero parece que te fueras para no volver –** La joven se ganó un golpe en el hombro y la risa de todas en la cocina.

Siguieron desayunando, entre bromas y risas. Para Quinn era satisfactorio ver como Rachel y Trece bromeaban entre si, a pesar de llevarse mal en varios momentos o ver a Isabella molestando a Beth por la chaqueta roja que se había puesto ese día.

Aunque se mantuvo callada, pudo observar que, aunque la morena riera, aún estaba preocupada por el viaje y por lo que en el pudiese pasar.

 **-¡Vámonos! –** exclamó Isabella sacándola de su pensamientos **– son seis horas de vuelo y el avión sale a las 8 así que…** \- se término el jugó levantándose de la mesa – **iré por mi chaqueta** – salió de la cocina seguida de Trece

- **Antes de que salgan –** Quinn frenó a Rachel y Beth que pretendían seguir los pasos de las dos chicas – **Quiero dejarles algo muy claro a las dos –** se paso la lengua por los labios – **se que ambas tienen miedo, de que en éste viaje yo recaiga en las drogas y vuelva a mis andanzas. Pero eso no será así** – con su mano derecha, tomó la mano de Beth y con la izquierda la de Rachel – **ustedes dos son lo más importante que tengo en está vida y no voy a arriesgarme a perderlas por un ratico de emoción** – refiriéndose a la droga – **o por un ratico de placer –** miró a Rachel – **las amo a las dos y lo que menos quiero es decepcionarla**

 **-No lo harás –** Beth apretó tu mano **– nosotras confiamos en ti y sabemos que no nos decepcionaras**

 **-Te queremos Quinn –** murmuró Rachel soltándola para poder abrazarla, abrazo al que se le sumó Beth – **nos harás mucha falta.**

 **-Vente a vivir conmigo –** Quinn miró a Rachel y Beth supo que era el momento de dejarlas solas – **sobran habitaciones, sino quieres dormir conmigo pero vente a vivir aquí, trae tus cosas y vivamos juntas**

 **-Lo haré –** susurró con los ojos brillantes.

Rachel se sintió pequeña, cuando quedó sola en la mansión de Quinn. Ron se había ido con Freddy a llevar a Quinn y sus amigas hasta el aeropuerto y Beth se había marchado con sus amigas, aún no manejaba el auto que Quinn le había regalado, pero esperaba cambiar eso pronto.

Rachel salió de la mansión, luego de cerciorarse que chimuelo tuviese comida, rumbo al departamento que compartía con Jesse para sacar parte de las cosas que continuaban en el departamento. Al ser tan temprano, estaba segura que el actor no estaría y para su suerte así fue.

En una maleta grande, empaco su ropa, sus vestidos y zapatos en una aparte. En otra más pequeña, guardó sus premios y otras cosas de valor. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya eran las 3 de la tarde, afanada, sacó todo lo empacado del departamento y cuando arrancaba vio el auto de Jesse llegar, aunque el chico ni cuenta se dio, puesto que llegaba acompañado de Jason.

Se detuvo en un restaurante de comida rápida y pidió dos pizzas, una vegetariana y la otra de peperoni para Beth, quien ya debía haber llegado a la mansión.

Howard, el guardia que había contratado Trece luego de las desafortunadas visitas de Jesse y Santana a la mansión, le ayudoba bajar las maletas del auto y a entrarlas a la mansión, encontrándose con Beth en el Lobby.

 **-¿Cómo te fue en el instituto? –** preguntó Rachel luego de agradecerle a Howard por la ayuda

 **-Igual que siempre… ¿Pizza de que es?** – preguntó enderezándose. Estaba acostada en aquel sofá que tanto le gustaba a Quinn y que a pesar de que a la rubia le gustaba fumar en el, aún conservaba su olor.

 **-Peperoni y vegetariana**

 **-Genial… ¿Y esas maletas? –** preguntó tomando la caja de pizza

 **-Decidí hacerle caso a tu madre y venirme a vivir del todo con ustedes.**

 **-Eso es fantástico** – comentó mordiendo la pizza – **puedes acomodarte en su Suite o en la del lado.**

 **-En la del lado duerme Isabella** – respondió con la mandíbula apretada, sentándose frente a la adolescente que la miraba confundida – **Isabella me dijo que ella dormía en la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Quinn** – explicó pero la risotada de la adolescente la dejó confundida.

- **Isabella duerme en la casa de invitados con Trece –** negó con una sonrisa mordiendo otro trozo de pizza.

 **-¿Con Trece?** – pero antes de que la chica pudiese contestar, su celular sonó dejando ver el rostro de Quinn en la pantalla – **Es Quinn… hola –** saludó colocando el teléfono en altavoz

- **Hola Rach ¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Estoy aquí con Beth comiendo pizza**

 **-Rompiendo la dieta, aprovechando que no estamos** – se burló **\- ¿Y si ésta buena?**

 **-Deliciosa –** contestó Beth **\- ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?** – sonrió cuando escuchó un bufido del otro lado.

- **Agotador… había olvidado lo tedioso que es estar a punto de lanzar un disco, Trece está por volverse loca**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-La tienen sentada, mientras una la peina, la otra la maquilla y está ya desesperada**

 **-Me la imaginó** – se burló Beth

- **Las extraño muchísimo –** murmuró Quinn – **debo colgar, acaba de llegar Glenn y debo hablar con él. Mañana las llamó y les cuento como nos fue**

 **-Esta bien** – luego de un par de palabras de cariño, Rachel colgó la llamada

 **-¿Entonces Trece e Isabella?**

 **-No se si duermen juntas –** comentó Beth sacudiéndose las manos – **pero viven allá, igual, esa casa también tiene varios cuartos –** de encogió de hombros **– te ayudó a subir esto, mientras decides que habitación**

 **Jueves**

Beth llegaba enojada a la mansión, lanzando lejos su mochila contra el sofá en el Lobby, dejándose caer de rodillas presa del llanto.

 **-¡Beth! –** exclamó Rachel corriendo hacia ella **\- ¿Cariño que pasa?**

 **-¡Agustín! – gritó**

 **-¿Le pasó algo a Agustín?**

 **-No** – negó limpiándose las lágrima **s – es un hijo de puta**

 **-Beth…**

 **-Le dijo a todos en el instituto que había logrado comerse a la hija de Lynx Pentreath –** se burló, recordando que el martes en la noche, el chico se había quedado en la mansión donde tuvieron su primera vez juntos

 **-¿Eso hizo? –** la joven asintió tragando fuertemente.

 **-Era una apuesta que tenía con sus amigos, de que en menos de un mes lograba tenerme en su cama y que creés lo consiguió –** se derrumbo nuevamente, pero está vez en los brazos de Rachel.

 **-Tranquila cariño**

 **-La vida apesta** – murmuró apretando a Rachel – **extraño mucho a Quinn**

 **-Ya falta una semana para que regresé** – la chica asintió sin soltar a Rachel – **Apenas llegue tu madre, lo vamos a torturar**

 **-¿Torturar?**

 **-Ni te imaginas las cantidad de métodos de tortura que conoce Quinn** – se estremeció con Beth en brazos, recordando la Quinn del instituto **– No llores por ese chico, no vale la pena cariño**

 **-Pero yo lo quería** – sollozó en el hombro de la morena

- **Lo se cariño –** le dio un beso en la frente – **pero él no merece tus lágrimas, ningún hombre las merece**

 **-Duele**

 **-Claro que te duele –** la apretó más hacia si misma – **pero, sólo el tiempo te ayudará a sanar. ¿Quieres ver una película y comer helado?**

 **-Lo típico de las películas –** se burló separándose de la morena – **porque no, me hará bien –** suspiró profundamente **– ven vamos al cuarto de entretenimiento**

 **-¿Para que?**

 **-Nunca has entrado ¿Verdad**? – la morena negó **– ven, sígueme**.

Caminaron hacia el salón de entretenimiento, abrazadas, aunque Beth era ligeramente más alta que Rachel.

 **-¡Oh Dios! –** exclamó Rachel cuando entraron. En el cuarto había una pantalla, tan grande que Rachel no sabía ya cuantas pulgadas tenía. Unos sofás comodísimos y varias máquinas de videojuegos, una máquina de crispetas y otra de bebidas. No hace falta aclarar que luego de que Beth regresará con el helado, se habían dedicado a ver películas de comedia, románticas y de drama.

 **Sábado**

La noche anterior, Rachel había hablado con Quinn, pero había quedado con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Sensación que aumentó al saber que Trece había viajado de improviso a Washington. .

- **¿Estás bien? –** Britt había llegado el viernes a acompañarlas en la mansión. Las cosas con Santana habían mejorado, más cuando la latina se había enterado que Jesse había golpeado a Rachel, asumió sus errores y se disculpó con la morena por los malos momentos que le hizo vivir con su inmadurez, aunque todavía no estaba dispuesta a llevar las cosas tranquilas con Quinn.

 **-Anoche hable con Quinn y la sentí extraña, como si me estuviera ocultando algo.**

 **-¿Crees que algo paso?**

 **-No lo se –** se dejó abrazar por su amiga **– pero desde que se fue, tengo un presentimiento extraño y escucharla hablar como me habló anoche, no se Britt, tengo desconfianza.**

 **-Llámala y preguntarle que le está pasando** – sugirió la bailarina

 **-Está bien** – aceptó sacando su teléfono **– ¿Estarás aquí?**

 **-¿Quieres que me quede mientras hablas con Quinn?** – la morena asintió – **está bien, pero ponlo en altavoz** – la morena marcó y al cuarto tono, la llamada fue atendida.

- **Hola…**

 **-Hola Quinn –** la voz se le corto a Rachel, al escuchar la voz apagada de la rubia **\- ¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Bien… algo cansada pero bien** – bostezo sacando una sonrisa en Britt

- **¿Éstas sola?**

 **-Sí –** murmuró – **Isabella salió temprano para la disquera**

 **-Quinn ¿A pasado algo?** – preguntó directamente

 **-¿Pasado de que?**

 **-¿Con Isabella? ¿A pasado algo?**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!** – exclamó indignada **– estoy ya fue suficiente**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-No Rachel escúchame tú a mi. Entre Isabella y yo no ha pasado nada, ni pasará nada. Si ella me coqueteaba y yo no le prestaba atención es simplemente por que Isabella tiene pareja, es más, están comprometidas y a mitad del próximo año se van a casar y si se comportaba así, es porque le divertía verte celosa**

 **-¿Isabella está comprometida?**

 **-Confía un poquito más en mi Rachel, yo no pondré en peligro lo que estanos construyendo juntas… al menos no voluntariamente** – murmuró más para si misma

 **-¿A que te refieres?** –sí, Rachel alcanzó a escuchar eso último – **Quinn…**

 **-Me duele la cabeza Rachel –** suspiró pesadamente – **Te amo morena, no lo olvides** – dicho eso, colgó la llamada

- **Quinn está consumiendo** – Rachel lanzó el teléfono lejos, rompiéndolo en el acto – **está consumiendo Britt.**

 **-Eso no lo sabes**

 **-Se que no lo se, pero es lo más seguro…**

 **Miércoles**

 **-¿No piensas contestarle el teléfono a mi madre?** – Beth estaba molesta con la morena. Desde el viernes anterior, que la morena había destrozado el teléfono, no había vuelto ha hablar con Quinn **– ¡En vez de ayudarla la estás es hundiendo!** – le gritó Beth – **¡No sabemos a ciencia cierta si en verdad volvió a consumir, o porque lo volvió a hacer y de ser así, es mi madre y la voy a apoyar para que salga de eso, muy diferente de ti por lo que veo!** – se giró para salir de la habitación – **afortunadamente preferiste no dormir en su cuarto** – la miró de arriba abajo antes de salir.

Rachel suspiró apretándose el puente de la nariz. Después de varias respiraciones, tomó su nuevo teléfono y marcó el número de Quinn, quien le contestó en el primer tono

 **-Rach…** \- la morena se asustó al escuchar la voz rota de la rubia – **me has llamado.**

 **-¿Quinn estás bien? ¿Has estado llorando?**

 **-Sí… yo** – se aclaró la voz – **me he sentido un poco mal eso es todo.**

 **-¿Qué tienes?**

 **-Me ha dolido mucho la cabeza y hoy fui al médico con Trece…**

 **-¿Trece está allá?** – suspiró aliviada.

 **-Sí, llegó el lunes en la noche y ya mañana nos darán los resultados.**

 **-¿Pero es algo grave? –** preguntó sintiéndose estúpida por ignorar a la rubia tantos días.

- **Esperemos que no… Te amo mucho Rachel, siempre recuérdalo.**

 **-Yo también te amo Quinn** – era la primera vez que se lo decía y escuchó un sollozó del otro lado de la línea - **¿Quinn?**

 **-No sabes lo hermoso que se sintió eso… debo dejarte** – habló luego de unos minutos, minutos en los que Rachel escuchó la voz de Trece – **Trece quiere tomarme la presión**

 **-Está bien, descansa.**

 **-Igual tú. Te amo**

 **Viernes**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la partida de la rubia hacia Los Ángeles y desde el jueves en la mañana, ni Beth, ni Rachel habían tenido noticias de ella. Más de 24 horas sin saber de ella.

La situación con Beth aún no había mejorado, la adolescente sentía que Rachel se había rendido a la primera y aunque ya sabía que Quinn y ella habían hablado, aún no la perdonaba por los días en que no quiso atender la llamada de la rubia.

El cielo estaba nublado y el clima helado. Rachel se encontraba mirando un catálogo de ropa para bebé con Britt. Hasta ahora eran las doce del día, pero por el clima parecía más tarde.

En esas dos semanas, Rachel le había enseñado a conducir a Beth y aunque no se hablaban bien, Beth quería aprender a conducir, así que por ese espacio de tiempo se mordió la mejilla y aceptó los consejos de la morena y para ese viernes ya tenía su licencia de conducir. Aún seguía de mal humor luego de su repentino rompimiento con Agustín.

Rachel ya no sabía como llevar el tema con la chica, sabía que se había equivocado y aunque la misma Quinn le había dicho que no se preocupará, la adolescente no la perdonaba.

 **-¿Las cosas siguen mal con Beth**? – preguntó Britt al ver a la morena en las nubes.

 **-Esáa difícil la situación** – contestó haciendo sonar su cuello **– y más aún que desde ayer no tenemos noticias de Quinn**

 **-¿Habrá pasado algo?**

 **-No creó** – negó mirando hacia la ventana – **Trece o Isabella hubiesen llamado**

 **-Es cierto… no pienses tanto Rachel, seguramente Quinn esta bien, además ¿Llega esta noche no?** – la morena asintió – **eso es, tal vez este preparando una sorpresa para ustedes.**

 **-Pero sigo preocupada Britt. Quinn se sentía mal y no he sabido que le ha dicho el médico, si está bien o no.**

 **-No pienses más en eso y mejor vamos a preparar el almuerzo –** cerró las revistas – **Beth llegará con hambre.**

 **-Y estos días a demostrado ser hija digna de Quinn y Puck**

Entre charlas, ambas mujeres prepararon el almuerzo. Britt sin permiso, invitó a la latina a almorzar, quien se sintió algo incómoda en casa de la rubia, recordando el último enfrentamiento que había tenido con ella.

- **La próxima vez avísame que viene gente indeseable, así me demoró en llegar –** comentó Beth, asustando a las tres mujeres que no habían escuchado la puerta **– la próxima vez, quien dice, no es tu marido quien está sentado en la cama de Quinn** – replicó molesta, saliendo de allí.

 **-¿Qué le pasa a la mini Fabray?** – preguntó Santana, el carácter de la chica le había recordado a Quinn en sus mejores días.

 **-Tuvimos un mal entendido pero ya vez…** \- señaló la puerta por la que había salido la chica.

 **-Vas a tener que arreglar eso, antes de que Quinn regresé** – comentó Britt comiendo helado

 **-Ahora vuelvo –** suspiró saliendo de la cocina.

Encontró a la adolescente en el salón de entretenimiento, mirando algo de televisión.

- **Beth**

 **-No quiero hablar contigo** – contestó sin mirarla

 **-Tenemos que arreglar esta situación**

 **-No tenemos que arreglar nada Berry** – soltó el control sin darse cuenta que el canal se cambiaba – **no eres lo suficiente valiente como para ser la pareja de Quinn**

 **-Beth, entiendo que estés molesta pero…**

 **-¡Pero nada!** – gritó interrumpiéndola – **¡Tú! –** la señaló con el dedo – **¡No sabes nada! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que fue escuchar a Quinn llorar porque no le atendías el teléfono! ¡Ojalá te sacará de aquí, pero con lo enamorada que está, llegará corriendo a tus brazos!**

 **-¿Qué es la gritería?** – preguntó Santana entrando con Britt. La latina aún no se acostumbraba a tanto lujo

 **-¡Usted no se meta!** – exclamó Beth. Respiró profundo y volvió a sentarse – **Les agradecería que me dejaran sola** – tomó el control y le subió volumen al televisor sin mirarlo.

 **-Beth tienes que entender algo …**

- _"Interrumpimos esté programa para dar la siguiente información; hoy en la mañana salió un rumor de que Lynx Pentreath " –_ las cuatro giraron el rostro al escuchar el nombre artístico de Quinn _– "Se había internado en un centro psiquiátrico" –_ Tanto Beth como Rachel, sintieron que el mundo se les caía

- **No** – negó Beth – **eso no es verdad**

- _"Información que se confirmó hace unos minutos. Lynx Pentreath se interno voluntariamente en un centro psiquiátrico de Los Ángeles, por problemas mentales…"_

Ninguna reaccionó, únicamente escucharon la puerta abrirse y una adolescente correr hacia la puerta para luego regresar en sus pasos.

 **-¡Esto es tu culpa Berry! –** gritó Beth antes de tomar sus llaves y salir corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

 **-Quinn… -** fue lo último que susurró Rachel antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Santana


	18. Chapter 18

**Los Ángeles**

 **Lunes**

- **Silencio…Silencio por favor** – un hombre hablaba encima de un escenario, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes **– estamos está noche aquí, para celebrar el lanzamiento del disco de Isabella Welch** – todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras la chica subía emocionada al escenario.

 **-Muchas gracias Glenn** – le dio un beso en cada mejilla – **estoy muy feliz de verlos aquí, acompañándose en está noche tan importante para mi. A Lynx Pentreath que sacó tiempo, de su apretada agenda para asistir a este evento –** señaló a Quinn, quien reía divertida – **Esto es una fiesta y vamos a celebra** r

La música empezó a sonar y los invitados a beber. Allí se encontraban varios famosos de la industria, entre ellos Marilyn Manson y Bruce Dickinson, el vocalista de Iron Maiden. Charlaron un par de minutos, acordando una reunión para finalizar los últimos detalles de la canción que sacarían los 3.

Varios de los presentes, ya sabían de la existencia de Beth, por lo que muchos se acercaron para felicitar a Quinn por el reencuentro con la adolescente, ofreciéndole una que otra copa, que amablemente la rubia rechazó.

 **-Me alegra que no estés bebiendo –** murmuró Trece acercándose a ella, con un mojito

- **Estoy en rehabilitación** – sonrió bebiendo de su vaso con agua – **es la moda entre las celebridades, mírame puedo ser la próxima Lindsay Lohan** – se burló sacando una carcajada de Trece.

 **-Esperó que no te conviertas en la próxima Lindsay Lohan**

 **-Yo también lo esperó… se ve feliz** – señaló a Isabella, que se tomaba unas cuantas fotos con su cd

- **Su sueño se hizo realidad.**

 **-Creí que su sueño era The Lynx Pentreath Band** – la miró confundida

 **-Bueno sí –** contestó Trece, acercándose a la mesa de bocadillos – **The Lynx Pentreath Band, fue el sueño de Isa, sueño que cumplió** – señaló a Quinn, mordiendo un brownie – **pero desde que la banda se disolvió y empezó a tocar para ti, secretamente, también deseaba la misma atención que recibías tú.**

 **-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? –** preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Eres su amiga, Quinn. Ella no quería que te enojaras por ella, por ella tener celos… pero ya vez** – miró a la chica, que ahora charlaba con Charlie Sheen – **lo está consiguiendo, obviamente no será tan famosa como lo eres tú, pero algo es algo** – se encogió de hombros alejándose de Quinn – pórtate bien

 **Martes.**

Habían llegado a la mansión de Quinn cerca de las 5:00 am. La fiesta se había alargado más de la cuenta. Isabella quedó profunda encima del costos sofá, mientras que Quinn a duras penas había logrado bajar las escaleras para descansar.

La mansión estaba compuesta por tres habitaciones, todas en la planta inferior. Una cocina con vista panorámica, con una puerta corrediza que daba al exterior donde habían varias sillas para descansar, una sala con chimenea. Una piscina que daba a la ciudad de Los Ángeles y a la cual se tenía acceso, desde el cuarto de Quinn o bajando las escaleras, cerca de la cochera.

Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana y el teléfono de Quinn, sonaba sacándola del mundo de los sueños. Medio sonámbula, se levantó de la cama, buscando su chaqueta para sacar el teléfono.

 **-Hola** – respondió sin mirar la pantalla y dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente.

 **-Quinn…**

 **-¿Qué quieres Frannie?** – preguntó ahogando un bostezo después de que reconoció la voz de su hermana - ¿Se te acabó el dinero?

 **-Quinn…**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-A mamá le dio un infarto** – Quinn quedó sentada, a la vez que sentía un frío bajándole por la espalda

 **-¿Qué…? ¿Qué le paso?** – preguntó sentándose al borde de la cama, refregándose el rostro

 **-Estaba lavando la ropa y de un momento a otro se desplomó en el piso –** Quinn suspiró, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el gran ventanal

- **Consigue al mejor grupo de médicos, para que la atiendan, yo pago los gastos…** \- corrió la puerta corrediza y se sentó en la silla que había frente a la piscina.

 **-Mamá quiere verte…**

 **-Yo no tengo nada que hacer allá Frannie**

 **-Estamos en Washington, por si quieres venir** – murmuró – **ten buen día Quinn** – la rubia suspiró pesadamente luego de que la llamada finalizó.

Se levantó de la silla, para buscar una cajetilla de cigarrillos y regresó a la silla, dispuesta a fumarse uno, con la gran vista que tenía aquella mansión.

Había dejado la colilla ya fumada en el cenicero cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

 **-Buenos días Quinn** – la cantante reconoció la voz, como la Trece – **¿Tan temprano y ya fumando?**

 **-¿Tan temprano y ya jodiendo?**

 **-¿Qué paso?** – preguntó ignorando el humor de la rubia

 **-Frannie me llamó** – contestó por fin abriendo los ojos y mirando a la doctora – **mi mamá está hospitalizada**

 **-¿Qué le paso?**

 **-Sufrió un infarto**

 **-¿Y que haces sentada?** – preguntó levantándose - **¿No deberías estar alistándote para viajar a donde sea que toque viajar?**

 **-¿Viajar? ¿Tú estás loca?** – sacudió la cabeza bufando – **No tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar.**

 **Miércoles**

 **-No puedo creer que este en Washington**

A las malas, Trece había convencido a Quinn de viajar a Washington para ver a su madre en el hospital.

 **-Esto es una mala idea** – replicó la rubia entrando en el hospital – **Trece está gente me detesta.**

 **-Quinn. Por Dios, comportarte como una mujer adulta, hecha y derecha** – la regaño Trece.

 **-Sólo espetó que este hospital sea discreto** – murmuró Isabella entrando tras ellas – **sino tendrás muchas explicaciones que dar**

 **-Lo se** – se frotó las sienes – **pero no quiero involucrar a Rachel en esto.**

 **-¿Sabes que estamos más cerca de Nueva York que de Los Ángeles?**

 **-Lo se –** contestó enojándose

- **Es por aquí** – Trece había ido hasta la recepción y averiguado por la habitación de Judy Fabray - **¿Estás preparada?**

 **-No, pero igual me vas a obligar** – se encogió de hombros, caminando detrás de la doctora, que la ignoró olímpicamente

 **-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?** – la voz de Russell Fabray, resonó en todo el pasillo - **¿¡Quien te dio permiso de venir aquí!?**

 **-Mamá quería verla** – Frannie habló saliendo de la habitación – **por eso la llamé.**

 **-Te dije que era mala idea** – murmuró Quinn, sacando una sonrisa en Trece.

- **Ven Quinnie** – la llamó la rubia mayor

- **No me llames Quinnie** – replicó con la mandíbula apretada – **sólo vine ha hablar con mi mamá y mañana mismo me regresó a Los Ángeles.**

 **-Como quieras… ¿Deseas tomar algo?**

 **-Un vaso con agua** – su hermana asintió, dejándola pasar – **ya regresó.**

Quinn duro cerca de veinte minutos hablando con su madre, aunque tuvo que esperar casi dos horas a Trece, quien se había encontrado con Chase, un antiguo compañero de trabajo, que había resultado ser, el médico de su madre.

 **-Me duele la cabeza** – fue lo primero que dijo al entrar a la habitación del hotel

- **Linda habitación** – murmuró Frannie. La rubia había insistido en acompañarlas hasta el hotel y más por cansancio, Quinn aceptó

 **-Estás colorada** – le dijo Isabella tocándole la frente – **pero no tienes fiebre, ni nada**

 **-Debe ser sueño** – sacudió la cabeza sacando su teléfono – **llamaré a Rachel** – se alejó de ellas, entrando a su habitación en aquella Suite que había pedido para las tres. Después de dos tonos, la morena contestó.

 **-¡Quinn!**

 **-Hola corazón ¿Cómo estás?** – preguntó recostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

- **Bien, aquí pasando una tarde con Beth**

 **-¿No tuvo clase?**

 **-Sí, pero salió temprano y estamos utilizando tu Sauna**

 **-Me alegra que se diviertan sin mi**

 **-Pero te extrañamos… ¿Cómo va todo por allá?**

 **-Bien, igual que ayer** – contestó suspirando – **creó que tomaré una siesta**

 **-¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí, sólo estoy agotada. Te quiero morena** – sonrió al no escuchar palabra alguna – **hablamos más tarde o mañana.**

 **-Lindo cuarto** – susurró Franie entrando, observando a Quinn acostada – **ya veo en que derrochas el dinero.**

 **-Es mi dinero, lo derrochó en lo que quiera** – se enderezó hasta sentarse correctamente al borde de la cama – **me duchare, quedas en tu casa** – murmuró alcanzando su maleta y sacando algo de ropa .

 **Jueves.**

 **-Estas empezando a preocuparme ¿Segura que estás bien?** – preguntó Isabella luego de que entraron a la mansión en Los Ángeles. Trece, a petición de Quinn, se había quedado en Washington trabajando con Chase en el caso de su madre.

 **-Sí yo…** \- miró sus manos que empezaban a temblar – **me siento como si estuviera en abstinencia** – y así era, su aspecto físico, daba para pensar que llevaba dos o tres días sin consumir

 **-Pero no has consumido nada** – dijo Isabella sentándose al lado de Quinn, en aquel sofá rojo.

- **Lo se –** paso sus manos por su cara, antes de meter la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta - **¿¡Pero que diablos…!?** – exclamó cuando sintió algo que no debería estar allí.

Lentamente, sacó su mano de la chaqueta y al hacerlo pudo ver una pequeña bolsita de droga. Isabella se sorprendió al ver la droga en manos de Quinn, pero más se sorprendió al ver como los ojos avellanas de la chica, se oscurecían y antes de que se la pudiera quitar, salió corriendo, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

 **-¡Demonios!** – exclamó Isabella lanzando lejos la pera que estaba sobre la mesita.

Diez minutos más tarde, Quinn regresaba al piso superior, encontrando a Isabella, afuera de la cocina, sentada allí fumando un cigarrillo.

 **-Hola…**

 **-¿Ya terminaste de drogarte?** – Isabella sonaba molesta y no porque Quinn no le hubiese compartido, le enojaba saber que su amiga estaba por destrozar su relación con Rachel y con Beth.

- **Lo lamento** – se dejó caer en la silla contigua – **no se que me paso, ni cuando empecé a dejar de consumir me sentía así.**

 **-Mira Quinn...** – se giró para encararla, quedándose en silencio de un momento a otro

 **-¿Qué? –** preguntó al ver el mutismo de la pelinegra

 **-Estás colorada y tienes las venas del cuello inflamadas** – Quinn se tocó el cuello frunciendo el ceño - **¿Qué droga era?**

 **-No tengo idea…**

 **-Estás igual de colorada que ayer** – se levantó rápidamente - **¿Ayer consumiste?**

 **-¿Y en que momento?** – bufó molesta – **si me la pase todo el día con ustedes, en el dichoso hospital** – Isabella parpadeó rápidamente tratando de recordar, si Quinn se había alejado de ellas, pero sólo pudo recordar que cuando lo hizo, fue para ver a su madre

 **-Te traeré un vaso con agua** – murmuró apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

 **Sábado.**

Quinn estaba en su cama, con la cabeza para un lado mirando hacia Los Ángeles. Isabella se había marchado para la disquera, luego de dejarle el desayuno en la cama, ya que no había querido levantarse. La noche anterior había hablado con Rachel y se dio cuenta, que la chica se había enojado, al decirle que sólo estaba con Isabella.

Se masajeaba las sienes con crema, puesto que un dolor insoportable de cabeza, la ataca desde que había regresado de Washington, mientras hacia eso su teléfono sonó.

 **-Hola…**

 **-Hola Quinn** – tragó fuertemente levantándose de la cama - **¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Bien… algo cansada pero bien** – bostezo abriendo la puerta corrediza y sentándose en la silla.

 **-¿Estás sola?**

 **-Sí** – murmuró encendiendo un cigarrillo – **Isabella salió temprano para la disquera**

 **-Quinn ¿A pasado algo?** – la pregunta la confundió bastante mientras expulsaba el humo.

 **-¿Pasado de que?**

 **-¿Con Isabella? ¿A pasado algo?**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!** – exclamó indignada lanzando el cigarro a la piscina – **Esto ya fue suficiente** – se apretó el puente de la nariz

 **-Quinn…**

 **-No Rachel escúchame tú a mi. Entre Isabella y yo no ha pasado nada, ni pasará nada. Si ella me coqueteaba y yo no le prestaba atención es simplemente por que Isabella tiene pareja, es más, están comprometidas y a mitad del próximo año se van a casar y si se comportaba así, es porque le divertía verte celosa.**

 **-¿Isabella está comprometida?**

 **-Confía un poquito más en mi Rachel, yo no pondré en peligro lo que estamos construyendo juntas… al menos no voluntariamente** – murmuró para si misma al ver los temblores en su mano izquierda.

 **-¿A que te refieres?**

 **-Me duele la cabeza Rachel** – suspiró pesadamente – **Te amo morena, no lo olvides** – dicho eso colgó la llamada. Dejó el teléfono en la mesita y se dispuso a duchar.

 **Domingo**

Lo último que esperas escuchar a las cuatro de la mañana, es a una persona gritando que los fantasmas la quieren matar, es más, es muy improbable que escuches eso o eso pensaba Isabella, quien se levantaba asustada al escuchar los gritos agonizantes de la rubia

 **-¡Quinn!** – exclamó poniéndose rápidamente unos zapatos y una blusa que la tapará. Salió corriendo del cuarto y agradeció que sólo fueran unos pocos metros de distancia - **¡Quinn! ¿Qué tien…?** – la pregunta murió en sus labios, al ver a su amiga sentada en el piso, meciéndose con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, sollozando - **¿Quinn?** – se acercó lentamente a la rubia tratando de no asustarla

 **-¡No dejes que me maten!** – en un movimiento rápido, Quinn había sujetado a Isabella de la camiseta acercándola a ella - **¡No dejes que me maten!** – repitió

 **-¿Quién te quiere matar cariño?** – preguntó confundida

 **-¿¡No lo ves!?** – exclamó fuertemente mirando hacia su cama

 **-¿A quien?**

 **-A Bob**

 **-¿Quién es Bob?**

 **-Él –** los ojos temerosos de la rubia, le hicieron comprender a Isabella que aquella situación era real y aunque ella no veía a Bob, Quinn sí y para ella, Bob era muy real

 **-¿Quieres salir de aquí sin que Bob se de cuenta?** – Quinn asintió tan rápido, que Isabella creyó que se lastimaría algo.

 **-Ven** – susurró tomando la mano de Quinn – **saldremos en silencio y así, no perturbaremos a Bob.**

Tomadas de las manos, subieron las escaleras. Isabella dejó a Quinn en el sofá y fue a preparar un agua de yerbas para tranquilizar a la rubia, quien se la tomó rápidamente sin importarle si se quemaba la lengua, pero cinco minutos más tarde, volvía a caer presa del sueño

 **-Qué cosa más rara** – murmuró bajando nuevamente la escalera. Debía llamar a Trece, ella era la doctora, ella sabría que hacer

 **Miércoles**

Casi a la fuerza, Trece había sacado a Quinn de la mansión para llevarla al médico, a que la revisaran pues últimamente andaba demasiado caliente y las alucinaciones cada vez eran más seguidas.

 **-¿Hace cuanto consumes Quinn? –** preguntó el doctor Foreman, buen amigo de Trece.

 **-Llevaba ya varias semanas sin consumir hasta la semana pasada** – contestó jugando con sus dedos

 **-¿Qué consumiste?**

 **-No tengo idea**

 **-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que consumiste?**

 **-Anoche** – contestó ganándose la mirada de sus amigas – **pensé que si lo hacía, podría dormir sin alucinar nada.**

 **-Creemos doctor –** habló Isabella – q **ue a Quinn la drogaron**

 **-¿Cuándo?** – preguntó tecleando rápidamente en su teclado.

 **-No lo sabemos, pero después de que regresamos de Washington, Quinn regresó así**

 **-¿De Washington?** – frunció el ceño – **Quinn ¿De donde estás sacando la droga? –** preguntó el doctor.

- **En la maleta habían seis bolsitos, quedan cinco**

 **-¿¡Estás diciendo que en tu maleta tienes droga y no nos habías dicho!?**

 **-No le vi importancia** – se encogió de hombros.

 **-¿¡No le viste importancia!?** – Trece se levantó de la silla, alzando la voz - **¿¡Pero que mierda tienes en la cabeza!?**

 **-Remy calmarte** – el doctor intervino – **no es el momento –** Trece asintió sentándose nuevamente – **vamos ha realizarte unos exámenes Quinn**

Horas más tarde, regresaban a la mansión. Donde Quinn luego de un par de días, había podido hablar con Rachel. Trece le estaba tomando la presión e Isabella estaba afuera fumándose un cigarrillo.

- **¿A dónde vas?** – preguntó Trece al ver a la pelinegra salir.

-Hace mucho que no revisamos el correo – murmuró saliendo, para luego regresar dos minutos después – es una citación – le entregó un sobre a Trece. Ambas mujeres habían entrado a la cocina dejando a Quinn en la sala viendo televisión.

 **-¿Una citación? ¿De que?** – preguntó abriendo el sobre y leyendo rápidamente su contenido, nada bueno podía ser, si tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Han demandado a Quinn, por abandono a un menor**

 **Jueves.**

La noche anterior Quinn había tenido un ataque epiléptico, asustada, Trece llamó al doctor Foreman, quien estaba a punto de llegar a la mansión con los resultados de los exámenes practicados a Quinn.

En ese momento Trece e Isabella, observaban como Quinn charlaba animadamente con Ralph. No sabían quien era Ralph, pues sólo Quinn lo veía y eso tenía bastante preocupadas a las dos mujeres.

Antes de que Foreman llegara, el abogado Luke Hamilton, timbraba en la mansión, necesitaban con urgencia asesoría legal.

 **-Buenos días** – saludó el hombre - **¿Qué es lo que sucedió?** – preguntó sentándose al lado de Quinn, quien lo miró mal, por sentarse encima de Ralph

- **Anoche encontramos esto** – Trece le entregó el sobre con la notificación de la demanda, que Shelby había presentado – **como verá, Quinn no está muy bien que digamos** – los tres miraron a la rubia que tenía la mirada pérdida.

 **-Okay… primero que todo** – antes de que pudiera continuar, el timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada del doctor Foreman.

- **Buenos días –** saludó entrando – **abogado**

 **-Doctor** – se saludaron ambos hombres.

- **Tengo aquí los resultados de los exámenes de Quinn** – comentó sentándose al lado de Isabella – **necesitó una bolsita de la droga que Quinn ha estado consumiendo, para determinar con exactitud que contiene, aunque tengo una leve sospecha…** \- sacó unos papeles de su portafolio – **los resultados, no son para nada alentadores. En pocas palabras Quinn está perdiendo la razón. Esa droga que consumió, le quemó, literalmente, algunas neuronas, está perdiendo el sentido de lo que es real y lo que no.**

 **-¿Qué recomienda doctor?**

 **-Internarla en un centro psiquiátrico**

* * *

 _La mansión aquí mencionada, es la del juego GTA V en donde vive Franklin. Espero les guste el capítulo._


	19. Chapter 19

**Nueva York**

 **Viernes**

Debemos aprender a vivir con las decisiones que tomamos, así estás no sean las más acertadas. Pero siempre y eso es global, cada decisión trae su consecuencia y aveces, ni siquiera somos nosotros mismos quienes pagamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos, sino las personas que más queremos.

Rachel lo sabia de primera mano. Años atrás solo pensando en su beneficio, había revelado el secreto de Quinn ¿Cuál secreto? Quien era el padre de Beth ¿Qué consecuencia tuvo? La rubia tuvo que irse a vivir con Mercedes. Nuevamente, Rachel le había enviado mensajes de texto a Quinn, sabiendo que ésta estaba conduciendo ¿La consecuencia? Quinn estuvo un par de meses en silla de ruedas.

Y ahora si el Karma o como quieran llamarlo, no le cobraba a esa persona, el daño que le había plantado a Quinn, habían otros métodos, para el mismo fin, pero eso sería seguir alargando la consecuencia y si alguien sabia, de lo que se sentía ver a otra persona sufriendo por sus acciones, esa era Rachel, quien en ese momento estaba inconsciente, luego de haber visto la nefasta noticia.

 **-¿Rachel?** – la morena sentía que alguien la golpeaba en la mejilla. Era un buena señal de que estaba recobrando el conocimiento **\- ¿Rachel?**

 **-Mmm**

 **-¡Despierta Berry!** – la latina dejo caer una jarra de agua en el rostro de Rachel, dejándola sentada

 **-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?** – le gritó tratando de secarse

 **-Aquí están las amigas de Fabray** – murmuró la latina observando a las dos mujeres, que estaban sentadas en los cómodos sofás del salón de entretenimiento.

Rachel caminó hasta a ellas, colocándose Trece de pie

- **¿Qué fue lo que paso con Quinn?** – preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

 **-No diré nada, hasta que ésta –** miró a la latina – **no se largué**

 **-Me iré si Rachel me lo pide** – se cruzó de brazos

 **-Pues fíjate que está es la casa de Quinn, no de Rachel** – se acercó a ella hasta quedar cara a cara con la latina – **y así no esté ella, yo haré respetar** – mascullo entre dientes.

 **-¿Respetar que?** – se burló – **si la adicta ya no está aquí**

 **-¡Sant…!** – la exclamación de Britt y Rachel murió, cuando vieron como el puño de Trece se estrellaba en la cara de la latina, sacándole un poco de sangre.

 **-¡Largo de aquí!** – empezó a empujarla, hasta sacarla de la habitación.

En medio de empujones llegaron a la sala en donde, Trece le hizo señas a Isabella, quien llamó a Howard. Cuando el hombre llegó, la doctora empujó nuevamente a la latina

 **-¡Ésta mujer tiene prohibida la entrada a está casa!** – señaló a la latina a la vez que le hablaba al hombre - **¡No importa si viene invitada por Berry o por Brittney!** – miró a las dos mujeres negando - **¡Si no tiene nuestra autorización!** – señaló a Isabella - **¡O en su defecto la de Beth! ¡No puede entrar!**

El hombre asintió abriendo la puerta.

 **-Esto no se va a quedar así** \- le grito Santana desde la puerta señalando su rostro

 **-San por favor** \- le suplico Brit. finalmente, una Santana enojada, salio seguida de su esposa, que se disculpo con la mirada.

- **¿¡Pero que diablos te pasa!?** – le gritó Rachel a Trece una vez se quedaron solas - **¡Si vas a echar a la gente, échala a ella también! Qué seguro es la culpable de lo que le pasó a Quinn** – murmuró mirando a la cantante que estaba sentada en el sofá favorito de Quinn

 **-¡Yo de ti, cuidaría el tono con el que le hablas a mi prometida! –** exclamó Trece sorprendiendo a Rachel

 **-¿Pr-prometida?**

 **-¡Ahora siéntate y cállate!** –Trece sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de allí rumbo a la cocina.

La sala permaneció en silencio un par de minutos, cada una de las presentes sumidas en sus propios pensamientos. Nada de esto debería estar ocurriendo, fue lo primero que pensó Rachel.

- **¿Qué pasó?** – preguntó con la voz rota. Isabella la miró, respiró profundamente y finalmente habló.

 **-Tenemos la teoría de que a Quinn la drogaron** – susurró tan bajo, que Rachel creyó que lo había imaginado – **En los últimos días andaba extraña, le dolía mucho la cabeza** \- eso lo sabía Rachel, de las pocas veces que hablo con la rubia - **estaba colorada, como si estuviera hirviendo pero no tenía fiebre, varias veces la encontré, bien tarde dentro de la psicina porque el calor, no la dejaba dormir y creeme Rachel, estos días hizo frío en Los Ángeles.**

 **-¿Desde cuando estaba así?**

 **-Después del viaje a Washington llegó así, por eso...**

 **-Espera** – algo no andaba bien - **¿Quinn estuvo en Washington?** – Isabella asintió, quitándose la chaqueta.

 **-No te dijo nada, porque realmente no quería ir, Trece la obligó.**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Qué había en Washington?**

 **-La mamá de Quinn se infarto** – contestó Trece regresando a la sala, entregándole un vaso de jugó a Isabella, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado – **la señora Fabray está hospitalizada y me pareció de mal gustó que Quinn no fuera a visitarla**

 **-Pero…** \- la morena frunció el ceño - ¿ **Por qué no me dijo?**

 **-Sabia que si te decía, ibas a llegar a Washington y no quería exponente a comentarios maliciosos.**

 **-¿Qué paso en Washington? –** las dos chicas se miraron y finalmente Trece habló.

 **-Creemos que a Quinn la drogaron** – Rachel asintió, Isabella ya había mencionado eso – **antes de seguir… ya estamos investigando que paso en Washington, puesto que Quinn en ningún momento se separó de nosotras**

 **-Pero ya tenemos un leve indicio de quien puede ser el culpable** – comentó Isabella mirando para otro lado. Trece había hablado con Glenn y éste estaba gestionando todo el tramite con el abogado de Quinn, para acceder a las cámaras de vídeo del hospital, del día en que la rubia estuvo visitando a su madre.

 **-Alguien logró que Quinn recayera en la droga ¿Pero por qué un psiquiátrico?** – preguntó Rachel.

- **No es una droga cualquiera Rachel…** \- el teléfono de Trece interrumpió la conversación de las chicas – **discúlpame** – contestó el teléfono, colocándolo en altavoz – **Foreman ¿Qué noticias me tienes?**

 **-Ya me entregaron los resultados de las pruebas que le hicimos a la droga** – Isabella y Rachel miraron fijamente el aparato, cuando el doctor dijo eso – **está droga es mortal Trece, quien quiera que se la haya puesto a Quinn, quería matarla; para una persona normal, está droga lo puede destruir mentalmente con ocho dosis, pero para un adicto en rehabilitación, esto es doblemente mortífero. Con las ocho dosis, puede morir. Afortunadamente Quinn sólo llegó a consumir tres de las ocho dosis.**

 **-¿Cada cuánto tiempo debía consumir la droga? En caso de que Quinn hubiese decidido seguir consumiendo** – preguntó Trece.

- **Una persona normal, consume cada dosis en un tiempo aproximado de 48 horas, pero en un adicto el tiempo es menor, alrededor de 12 a 24 horas. Según lo que ustedes me dijeron, la primera dosis fue hace casi una semana, a está altura, un adicto ya debía haber consumido las ocho dosis. De alguna forma muy extraña, Quinn logró contenerse y sólo consumir tres.**

 **-¿Eso es favorable?** – preguntó está vez Isabella

 **-Bastante, aunque el tiempo de recuperación será bastante largo**

 **-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?** – Trece preguntó mirando a Rachel que tenía la mirada pérdida

- **Aproximadamente unos dos o tres años…**

 **-¿Tanto?** – Rachel se levantó y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado

 **-Menos tiempo no puede ser Trece, a lo mucho dos años, menos de eso es imposible. Debemos determinar que tan grave es el daño y el tratamiento que utilizaremos.**

 **-Gracias Eric**

 **-Cualquier cosa te estoy avisando** – Trece colgó la llamada

 **-¿Querían matar a Quinn?** – murmuró Rachel frotándose los brazos

 **-O al menos perjudicarla… ¿Qué haces?** – preguntó Isabella al ver a Rachel marcando un número

 **-Llamando a mi a agente** – contestó como si fuera los más obvio, colocándose el teléfono en la oreja – **Necesitó el primer vuelo disponible a Los Ángeles**

 **-Frénate Rachel** – dijo Trece levantándose y quitándole el teléfono.

 **-¡Oye!** – exclamó la morena – **Necesito ir a ver a Quinn, necesito hacerle saber que estoy con ella, que no la voy a abandonar -** la angustia con la que hablaba, hizo que a Trece se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Realmente esa pequeña morena amaba a a Quinn.

 **-Rachel entiendo que necesites ver a Quinn, pero no puedes abandonar la ciudad**

 **-¿De que hablas?** – Isabella se levantó en busca de la mochila con la que habían llegado

- **A Quinn la denunciaron por abandono a un menor** – Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida – **Shelby Corcoran, la demandó por haber dejado a Beth aquí en Nueva York. Nos enteramos antier, así que ayer en presencia de un abogado y de Foreman, Quinn te cedió la custodia de Beth mientras se recupera** – Isabella le entregó los papeles correspondientes – **de igual forma, Quinn te cedió el control total de sus cuentas bancarias, así que puedes sacar lo que se necesité**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Quinn confía en ti Rachel** – la morena asintió algo confundida; el teléfono de Trece sonó nuevamente, atrayendo la atención de las tres chicas.

 **-Hoy fue el día de las llamadas a Trece** – trató de bromear Isabella, ganándose un beso por parte de Trece, quien se levantó y se alejó para atender la llamada

- **Que raro fue eso** – mencionó Rachel

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silenció, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Para Rachel no era fácil asimilar la nueva situación de Quinn. Hacia dos semanas estaban juntas amándose y ahora, Quinn estaba internada en un psiquiátrico y ella a cargo del tesoro de su novia. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el teléfono de Isabella sonó, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje.

 **-¡A carajo!** – exclamó Isabella

- **Tenemos que irnos** – entró Trece algo agitada – **Beth tuvo un accidente**

 **-¿¡Qué!?** – brincaron las otras dos, saliendo tras Trece

- **Un auto ¡Necesitamos un auto!**

 **-Tengo mi camioneta en el estacionamiento** – se regresó corriendo en busca de las llaves, cuando las encontró, Trece se las arrebató y corrió al estacionamiento subterráneo para buscar el auto.

Rachel salió y se quedó con Isabella esperando, quien le regresó el celular y en ese momento observó la cantidad de whatsapp's que tenía del club Glee, todos preguntándole si era verdad lo que había pasado con Quinn.

Rápidamente apareció Trece en la camioneta, se subió en la parte de atrás y cuando ya iban a arrancar, Isabella se bajo corriendo, rumbo a la casa en busca de los papeles que certificaban a Rachel como la tutora legal de Beth. Unas vez Isabella y los papeles estuvieron en el auto, Trece partió a gran velocidad, rumbo a una dirección que sólo ella conocía.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, únicamente escuchando de vez en cuando las maldiciones de Trece al verse envuelta en el embotellamiento de la hora. Rachel había colocado su teléfono en vibración, cuando notó que ya no sólo eran mensajes, sino ahora eran llamadas de sus antiguos compañeros.

El auto se detuvo de repente. La morena pudo observar que la zona estaba acordonada por policías y varios curiosos, también había una ambulancia estacionada. Habían periodistas en el lugar, tratando de captar alguna imagen de la hija de la cantante, que ahora estaba en un psiquiátrico, o sí, eso sí que era la noticia del año.

 **-No pueden pasar** – dijo un oficial parándose en la ventanilla del conductor.

- **Con nosotras viene la tutora legal de Beth** – le informó al oficial pasándole los papeles que tenía Isabella.

 **-¿La señora Rachel Berry?** – Trece asintió - ¿ **Y en donde está?**

 **-Aquí** – la morena estiró su mano y su identificación. Agradecía mentalmente a su padre, que desde pequeña le había inculcado que siempre debía salir con su identificación, así no saliera con bolso.

 **-Pueden seguir** – les devolvió los documentos. Trece asintió arrancando el auto y entrando por el paso que el oficial le había abierto.

En la acera estaba sentada Beth con una venda en la cabeza y una paramédico atendiéndole las pequeñas heridas que tenía en el rostro. Metros más allá, estaba Shelby discutiendo con un oficial, porque no le permitía llevarse a Beth con ella

 **-¡Yo soy su madre!** – le gritaba al oficial, que nuevamente le repetía que le bajará al tono o sino se la iban a llevar detenida.

- **Eso no es cierto señora Corcoran** – habló claro y fuerte Trece, atrayendo la atención de los oficiales – **la tutora legal de Beth es…**

 **-La tutora legal de Beth está en un manicomio niña** – la interrumpió Shelby – **mire a ver si se actualiza en noticias y a todas estás ¿Usted quien es?**

 **-¡Rachel!** – exclamó Beth levantándose y abrazando a la morena, que miraba fijamente a su madre biológica - **¡Estás aquí!** – escondió su cara en el cuello.

 **-Nosotras nos haremos cargo oficial** – Trece le entregó los papeles al oficial, quien asintió

 **-¡Ellas no se pueden llevar a Beth!** – gritó Shelby histérica

 **-Sólo la tutora legal de Beth la puede recoger** – le informó el oficial ya cansado por la actitud de Shelby

 **-¡Su tutora legal no está!**

 **-Aquí estoy Shelby** – le dijo Rachel sin soltar a Beth – **Quinn me dejó la custodia de Beth** – la adolescente se separó de ella

 **-¿Eso es cierto?**

 **-Sí cariño** – la chica volvió a abrazarla, ahora con mucha más fuerza

 **-Gracias, gracias, gracias** – murmuraba.

- **Señora por favor** **retírese** – le pidió del oficial, escoltando a Shelby lejos de Beth.

 **-¿Estás bien?** – le preguntó Isabella tocándole el hombro a Beth, quien sólo asintió – **afortunadamente Quinn te había comprado un auto seguro** – silbó mirando el BMW.

Beth, se había estrellando contra un árbol, luego de perder el conteo del auto. Afortunadamente sólo había recibido unos pequeños golpes, nada graves, aunque el auto había quedado en su 80% destruido – **yo me encargó de los trámites con el seguro**

 **-Gracias cariño** – Trece la besó, entrelazando sus manos

 **-¿Cariño?** – preguntó Beth confundida.

 **-Es una larga historia** – contestó Rachel, caminado con la adolescente, detrás de la pareja, rumbo a la camioneta.

- **¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!** \- gritaban los periodistas cuando pasaron a su lado - **¿Qué tienes tu que ver con Lynx Pentreath? ¿Es cierto que perdió por completo la razón y quería matar a sus compañeros de banda? ¿El diablo vino a pedir su parte del trato que había firmado con Lynx?** \- fueron una de las tantas cosas que tanto Rachel como Beth escucharon, aunque ninguna dijo nada, la morena ya estaba pensando en hablar con el representante de la rubia, para que aclarará toda esa situación, ella no iba a permitir que la imagen de Quinn, quedará por el suelo, por culpa de un inescrupuloso.

El viaje de regresó ya fue más lento. Beth se había quedado dormida luego de unos minutos. La medicina que le había dado la paramédico para calmarla, habían surtido efecto durmiendo a la chica.

Luego de un rato, llegaron a la mansión y por primera vez la sintieron helada; saber que Quinn ya no estaba allí, tocando guitarra ocasionalmente o simplemente acostada en el sofá fumándose un cigarrillo, dolía y dolía bastante.

Entre Rachel e Isabella bajaron a Beth del auto y la acomodaron en la sala, a espera de que la chica despertará por si misma.

En la cocina Trece las esperaba, preparando un té para calmar los nervios después de ese día tan largo. Isabella le había dicho, que el domingo viajaría a Los Ángeles, a traer el encargó de Quinn para Beth, pero que por el afán, no habían alistado.

- **Que día tan largo** – suspiró pesadamente Isabella entrando con Rachel y sentándose en el banquillo – **por cierto** – llamó la atención de las dos chicas, después de que Trece les entregará el té – **hace rato me llegó esté mensaje** – le entregó el teléfono a Trece

 **-¿Pero que diablos?** – leyó el mensaje y luego miró a Rachel – **Santana López tiene terminantemente prohibida la entrada a está casa** – Rachel asintió confundida – l **a muy perra, fue la que le avisó a Shelby que Quinn estaba en Los Ángeles o al menos eso dice esté mensaje.**

 **-¿Qué mensaje?**

 **-Cuando nos enteramos de que Quinn había sido denunciada** – comentó Isabella guardando el teléfono – **decidimos hacer unas averiguaciones para saber como era que Shelby se había enterado, porque la denuncia viene con fecha del lunes y la llegada de Quinn a Los Ángeles sólo se anunció hasta el martes cuando salieron las fotos.**

 **-Entonces, mi preciosa prometida, movió algunas influencias y ya sabemos que fue Santana López** – concluyó Trece. No se le podría llamar influencias a las personas con las que se había contactado Isabella, eran aquellos maleantes con los que salía mucho antes de que "The Lynx Pentreath Band" saltará a la fama.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, pensando de que manera podría matar a Santana sin lastimar a Britt en el proceso.

- **Pareciera que la bruja esa no fuera hacer madre –** mascullo Trece **– buenas noches Rachel –** ambas chicas se despidieron saliendo de la cocina.

Rachel quedó sola en la cocina, mirando todo a su alrededor. Lentamente las lágrimas empezaron a bañar el rostro de la morena, limpiándolas inútilmente, salió de la cocina, observando a Beth durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá. Sonriendo tristemente subió al cuarto de la chica y bajo una cobija para que no se fuera a congelar de frío la chica.

Regresó sobre sus pasos a la planta superior. Se dejó caer de espaldas cerca de las escaleras, presa del llanto silencioso que la invadía. Su novia, aunque no se lo hubiese pedido, era su novia y la chica que amaba, que quería y ella estaba en un psiquiátrico, todo porque algún idiota, quiso lastimarla.

Se levantó como pudo y camino hasta la Suite de Quinn. Los días anteriores había estado durmiendo en la habitación contigua a la de la rubia, esperando que llegará la chica y le pidiese que se quedará con ella en el mismo cuarto.

La habitación seguía tal cual Quinn la había dejado, las chicas de la limpieza no habían entrado a ese cuarto en los días que iban a asear la mansión. Rachel abrió el closet de Quinn y sacó una de las chaquetas de la rubia y en medio de las lágrimas se la puso, aspirando el olor que está desprendía. De espaldas, se dejó caer en la cama, la misma en donde había hecho el amor con Quinn, la misma cama que había sido testigo de la pasión entre ambas mujeres. Si bien Quinn no le había sido infiel, había consumido voluntariamente o no, lo había hecho y todavía podía recordar, las palabras, el momento exacto en que le dijo, que ese viaje le traía mala espina, ahora debía esperar poco más de dos años para volver a tenerla en esa cama. No importaba cuánto tuviera que esperar por Quinn, ella lo iba hacer y le daría el mejor regalo que podría darle, ser una mujer soltera y disponible únicamente para una mujer Lucy Quinn Fabray, mejor conocida como Lynx Pentreath, la chica que se había robado su corazón.


	20. Chapter 20

**Nueva York**

 **Miércoles**

Han pasado seis días desde que Quinn estaba en aquel psiquiátrico. Seis días bastante difíciles en la mansión Fabray. Beth no había asistido a clases, el tener contactos en el instituto le había servido a Rachel para pedir un permiso especial para la chica, pero realmente estaba preocupada por ella, no había comido desde el viernes; a duras penas y probaba bocado o únicamente comía una manzana en todo el día.

Trece se había marchado el domingo en la tarde rumbo a Los Ángeles, para hablar con el doctor Foreman y visitar a Quinn, luego de su primer fin de semana en ese lugar, aunque primero se había dicho que viajaría Isabella, finalmente fue Trece quien decidió viajar y traer la pequeña sorpresa que Quinn tenía para Beth, mientras Isabella se había hecho cargo de los trámites del seguro luego del accidente de auto.

La joven se había recluido en su habitación y no había querido salir de allí. Si la necesitaban tenían que entrar al cuarto de ella, para poder hablar con ella, ni siquiera a sus amigas las había atendido, cuando fueron a visitarla.

- **Se me hace raro que el tal Agustín no haya venido a visitar a Beth** – murmuró Isabella recibiendo una taza de café por parte de Rachel – **Se supone que es el novio, debería estar aquí ¿No?**

 **-Ellos…umm terminaron la semana pasada** – comentó Rachel algo incómoda

 **-¿Qué pasó?** – preguntó seriamente – **No me digas** – detuvo a la morena cuando intentó hablar – **ahora vuelvo** – cogió su taza de café, una manzana verde y subió hacia la Suite de la adolescente.

Golpeó varias veces, hasta que al fin la puerta fue abierta. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y el aroma en el cuarto daba a entender que Beth llevaba, mínimo un día sin bañarse.

 **-¿Cómo estás?** – preguntó entregándole la manzana – **deberías abrir la ventana** – murmuró después de cerrar la puerta.

- **Si viniste a criticar, has el favor de irte por donde viniste** – sentenció, sentándose en el sofá que tenía y mordiendo la manzana.

 **-No has ido a mirar al gato** – Isabella se sentó en la cama sin tender de la chica – **Beth… han venido tus amigas a visitarte pero tu novio no ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?**

 **-Ese hijo de su querida madre, ya no es mi novio** – murmuró mordiendo la manzana – **le dijo a todos en el instituto que se había acostado conmigo** – suspiró pesadamente mirando a Isabella – **logró comerse a la hija de Lynx Pentreath y eso, le dio de cierta manera un estatus de celebridad entre todos.**

 **-¡Ese hijo de puta!** – gritó a punto de lanzar la taza al suelo - **¡Pero me va a escuchar!**

 **-No vale la pena…** \- susurró con la voz destrozada

 **-¿¡Qué no vale la pena!?** – preguntó histérica

 **-¡No!** – gritó Beth lanzando lejos la manzana

 **-Beth…** \- Isabella dejó la taza sobre un mueble y se acercó a la chica – **yo ya viví con tu madre, algo parecido** – murmuró al recordar aquel día que Quinn se enteró que Puckerman le era infiel – **y en aquel momento no pude aconsejarla bien, pero contigo si puedo** – tomó sus manos – **ningún hombre merece las lágrimas de una dama y tarde que temprano a ese mocoso, la vida le va a cobrar cada una las lágrimas que te ha hecho derramar** – limpio las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de la chica – **aún así, ese niño bonito va a escucharme, porque aunque Quinn no esté aquí, estoy yo y está Berry y nosotras te haremos respetar. Ahora dúchate, que saldremos a dar un paseo** – la chica asintió levantándose de la silla

 **-Gracias** – murmuró antes de girarse y caminar hacia su baño privado.

Isabella volvió a la cocina, en donde se encontró con una Rachel pensativa, mirando su teléfono. Le comentó a Isabella, que sus antiguos amigos, había decidido armar un almuerzo en Nueva York ese mismo día y ella no pensaba ir.

- **Deberías hacerlo, así puedes hacer quedar como un zapato a la latina esa y a Noah** **– donante de esperma – Puckerman, enfrente de todos los que los conocen. Saldré con Beth un rato** – dijo cuando Beth entró a la cocina.

Si bien, el viernes Beth había abrazado a la morena, aún no se sentaban a hablar y la tensión se sentía entre ellas. Para no alargar el momento incómodo. Isabella salió con Beth, aprovechando que Ron y Freddy ya había regresado a la mansión luego de sus improvisadas vacaciones.

A la una de la tarde, Rachel llegaba al restaurante reservado por Kurt para el almuerzo que tenía como fin, enterarse de lo que había pasado con la cantante. Aunque claro, eso último sólo lo sospechaba Rachel.

El almuerzo transcurrió en completa normalidad, eso sí, la morena no se reprimió en asesinar con la mirada a Puckerman cuando lo vio entrar o a Santana cuando se sentó con Britt. Estaba comiendo un helado vengano, cuando el tema principal del almuerzo salió a flote.

 **-¿Qué les pareció lo de Quinn?** – preguntó Tina, como quien no quiere saber el chisme.

 **-Terrible** – habló Mercedes bebiendo un poco de agua

 **-Aunque eso era predecible con el tipo de vida que llevaba Quinn** – está vez fue Artie.

Cada uno lanzó una diferente teoría pero no fue sino hasta que Santana habló que Rachel perdió los estribos.

- **La perra se lo merecía, la vida le está cobrando cada una de las burlas y de las veces que se sintió superior a todos nosotros** – a todos les sonó eso bastante hipócrita, pero nadie dijo nada – **en ese manicomio está bien, ojalá nunca vuelva a salir de allí…**

 **-¡Cállate!** – gritó Rachel levantándose y lanzando lejos su servilleta - **¡Estarás feliz de que Quinn éste internada! ¿¡No!?**

 **-Por supuesto** – contestó calmadamente – **así Beth, podrá volver a su hogar** – miró a Puckerman quien asintió de acuerdo con la chica

- **Increíble** – murmuró Rachel apretándose el puente de la nariz

 **-Es cierto lo que dice Santana, Beth necesita un hogar, donde hayan unas reglas, donde haya un adulto responsable, por más que queramos a la rubia, Beth necesita alguien que este centrado** – comentó Mercedes, siendo apoyada por Sam

 **-¿¡Sabían ustedes…!?** – preguntó apoyando las manos en el espaldar de la silla - **¿¡… que el señor Puckerman aquí presente, vivió un tiempo con Beth!?** – miró al militar que se ganó la mirada de todos los presentes – **Pero que, en vez de proporcionarle un mejor futuro a Beth, se dedicó a beber y a llevar mujeres a la casa donde vivía Beth**

 **-¡Eso no es verdad!** – exclamó el militar

 **-¿¡En serio!?** – se burló sacando su teléfono y marcando un número para luego ponerlo en altavoz – **veamos que dice la principal implicada** – esperó dos todos hasta que la llamada fue atendida.

 **-Hola Rachel**

 **-Beth ¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Bien, comprando unas cosas con Isabella ¿Necesitas algo?**

 **-En realidad sí ¿Beth, quién es Noah Puckerman?**

 **-Amm un ex novio de Shelby** – todos miraban al militar que bebía agua rápidamente – **aunque Quinn me dijo que era mi padre.**

 **-¿Él fue bueno contigo?** – miró directamente al militar.

 **-No** – contestó secamente – **era signo novio de Shelby, porque los dos son personas desagradables. Además bebía mucho y siempre llegaba con una mujer diferente, realmente me daba asco mirarlo ¿Por?**

 **-Curiosidad. Gracias Beth. Te veo más tarde**

 **-Okay**

 **¿¡Estuviste cerca de Beth todo este tiempo!?** – le gritó Santana

- **¡Por favor Santana!** – interrumpió Rachel tomando su chaqueta – **No te hagas la inocente, si tu fuiste quien le avisó a Shelby que Quinn había viajado a Los Ángeles, para que la pudiera demandar, por abandonó a un menor y precisó esté viaje no salió como se esperaba, pero déjame decirte una cosa** – la miró fijamente – **no se saldrán con la suya, porque afortunadamente Quinn, me cedió la custodia de Beth y ¡No voy a permitir que ustedes me la vayan a quitar!** – exclamó furiosa, miró a sus amigos – **si es que se les podía llamar amigos** – y finalmente salió de allí, lo último que escuchó fue a Britt gritándole a Santana.

 **Jueves.**

Trece había llegado la noche anterior, cerca de la media noche. Rachel no había podido hablar con la chica, pues había llegado bastante agotada luego del viaje.

Beth no había podido dormir bien esa noche. Había soñado con que Quinn perdía por completo la razón y nunca se recuperaba, se había despertado gritando, llamando la atención de Rachel, quien la cuidó toda la noche.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando a la morena dormir en su cama, estaba llegando al lobby, cuando el timbre sonó, agradeció mentalmente haberse puesto una bata.

 **-Buenos días** – saludó apenas abrió la puerta.

- **Buenos días, entrega especial para Beth Corcoran** – era un joven repartidor, quien esperaba aburridamente que la chica le respondiera.

- **Soy yo**

 **-Firmé aquí por favor** – le entregó una tabla para que el firmará mientras el caminaba hacia el camión que estaba estacionado allí. Beth observó como el hombre bajaba unas cajas rectangulares, varias cajas a decir verdad - **¿En donde las dejo?** – preguntó subiendo las cajas a un portacargas.

 **-En el Lobby**

 **-Que tenga buen día** – luego de que el hombre se marchará. Beth observó las cajas que habían quedado en el suelo, venían con una etiqueta de Los Ángeles.

Con la curiosidad, desbordándola, camino hasta la cocina por un cuchillo para quitar el plástico y regresó al lobby para abrir las cajas.

Con mucho cuidado paso el cuchillo por los bordes de la primera caja que encontró, dentro de aquella caja, estaba una guitarra Gibson, negra con los trastes dorados, autografiada por Mike Jagger, a un costado había una carta con su nombre.

 **-Veo que ya las recibiste** – la voz de Trece la hizo brincar.

 **-¿Por qué está guitarra está firmada por Mike Jagger?** – alzó con cuidado la guitarra

- **Es la guitarra que le regaló Mike Jagger hace un par de años a Quinn** – Beth pasó sus dedos por las cuerdas – **todas esas cajas contienen la colección de guitarras de Quinn, ella quería que las tuvieras.**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Lee la carta, iré por un café y ya te respondo todas las preguntas que tengas** – la chica asintió, dejando la guitarra en el suelo y abriendo el sobre. Apenas la abrió reconoció la letra de Quinn

 _Beth._

 _Hola hija, realmente no esperaba tener que comunicarme contigo a través de una carta, luego de que te prometí que volvería a casa el viernes pasado. Te escribo está carta, desde el centro psiquiátrico y realmente me cuesta mucho concentrarme, Trece trata de mantenerme en mis cinco sentidos y es bastante difícil._

 _Les he encargado que te entreguen mi colección de guitarras, mi idea era, entregártelas personalmente, pero dadas las circunstancias… Isabella, se ofreció a enseñarte a tocar la guitarra y esperó que, cuando me recuperé, podamos tocar juntas y porque no, en un vídeo o un concierto._

 _Esperó no te hayas enojado, por dejarle a Rachel, tu custodia, pero era necesario para que no nos separarán. No pelees con ella, yo lo hice durante tres años y realmente fue tiempo perdido, porque perdí la oportunidad de tener una amiga en el instituto._

 _Te amo hija. Ya debo dejarte, es difícil la concentración, esperó verte pronto y perdóname por todos mis errores y equivocaciones._

 _Te adora con el alma_

 _Tu madre. Lynx Pentreath_

La adolescente se derrumbó, el llanto silencioso la atacó con fuerza y se aferró a los brazos que la rodearon, dándole apoyo para que llorará y se desahogara. Levantó el rostro y observó que era Rachel quien la sostenía, nuevamente la abrazó, está vez con más fuerza, sintiendo las caricias en su espalda.

- **¿Estás bien?** – le preguntó la morena luego de unos minutos, minutos en los cuales Trece había regresado con tres tazas de café.

 **-Sí** – contestó aceptando el café – **léela por favor** – le pidió a la morena, entregándole la carta.

Siguió destapando las demás cajas, sacando más guitarras, hasta que encontró una guitarra, que estaba en un estuche.

 **-Esa guitarra es nueva** – le comentó Trece – **es un regaló de Marilyn Manson para ti.**

 **-¿Para mi?** – preguntó sorprendida

 **-Sí, él se la entregó a Quinn, el lunes en el lanzamiento del disco de Isabella, era una sorpresa para ti.**

 **-Vaya** – la chica siguió destapándola.

 **-¿Cómo está?** – preguntó repentinamente Rachel, con los ojos aguados, atrayendo la atención de más dos mujeres.

 **-Quinn** – suspiró – **está algo más lenta de lo normal, le cuesta un poco hablar y no se puede concentrar fácilmente** – miró la carta en las manos de Rachel – **fue todo un desafío para ella, escribir esa carta.**

 **-¿Se recuperará?**

 **-Foreman está seguro de que sí.**

 **-¿Ya averiguaron quien le hizo eso?**

 **-Glenn viajó ayer a Washington para revisar las cámaras… Beth, el abogado llega está tarde.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Mañana será la primera audiencia por tu custodia.**

 **Viernes.**

Un grupo de reporteros amarillista, se a postraban en la entrada del edificio en donde se realizaría la audiencia judicial. Era la noticia del momento y la principal protagonista, la hija de Lynx Pentreath y más que nada, que estuviera representada por la actriz de Broadway Rachel Berry.

- **Caminen y no miren a nadie** – ordenó el abogado bajándose de la limusina que Isabella había conseguido para la ocasión.

Apenas Beth puso un pie en el suelo, los flashes la atacaron, al igual que las preguntas incómodas sobre el estado de salud de Quinn. Escoltada por Ron y caminando a su lado Rachel y Trece, a paso seguro Beth inició su camino hasta las puertas de aquel tribunal, para su suerte, los periodistas y fotógrafos no pueden entrar al tribunal.

La que sí estaba aprovechando la presencia de los medios era Shelby, dando declaraciones sobre la adolescencia de Quinn y el porque – según Shelby – de porque Quinn había abandonado a Beth cuando recién nació.

A las once en punto, se inició la audiencia. Con Shelby estaban Puckerman y Jesse acompañándola, los chicos del club Glee habían llegado de meros espectadores, todos menos Santana.

El juez empezó a recaudar las respectivas pruebas y cuando llegó el momento del interrogatorio, la primera que subió a declarar fue Shelby.

 **-Diga si o no a las siguientes preguntas** – ordenó el abogado de Shelby, luego del juramento - **¿Es cierto que Beth Corcoran es hija de Quinn Fabray?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Es cierto que usted adoptó a la señorita Corcoran cuando tenía pocas horas de nacida, como lo certifica el registro civil?**

 **-Sí**

 **¿Es cierto, que sin su permiso o notificación, la señorita Corcoran, se fue a vivir con la señora Fabray?**

 **-Sí, ella llegó con Quinn un dia a recoger sus cosas y desde ese día no la volví a ver.**

 **-¿Es cierto que usted ha sido quien a respondido económicamente por la señorita Corcoran, sin ayuda de la señora Fabray?**

 **-Sí, es cierto.**

 **-No más preguntas** – el abogado se sentó, dándole pasó a Luke Hamilton el abogado de Quinn.

 **-Señora Corcoran ¿Es cierto que usted mantuvo relaciones amorosas con varios hombres durante el crecimiento de la señorita Corcoran?**

 **-¡Objeción!** – exclamó Rick el abogado de Shelby – **es irrelevante.**

 **-Es importante señor Juez** – contraatacó Luke – **si la señora Corcoran sostuvo estos romances con diferentes hombres en su casa, el lugar donde crecía Bethany, hay que saber de que manera le pudo haber afectado**

 **-Responda la pregunta Señora Corcoran – ordenó el Juez.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Es cierto que entré esos hombres se encuentra Noah Puckerman, el padre biológico de la señorita Corcoran?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Alguna vez, usted le dijo que él, era su padre?**

 **-No le vi ningún importancia.**

 **-¿Pero si dejaba a la niña a cargo de estos hombres?**

 **-Alguien tenía que cuidarla mientras iba a trabajar**

 **-¿En ningún momento se le ocurrió, que alguno de estos hombres pudo haber abusado de Beth?**

 **-No.**

 **-¿No era consiente del peligro de dejar a una niña a cargó de un hombre?**

 **-No, yo los conocía muy bien y sabía que ninguno le haría nada.**

 **-No más preguntas señor juez.**

Siguieron los testimonios de Puckerman, Isabella y Trece y cuando ya se pensaba que Rick, llamaría a Beth, paso algo inesperado.

 **-Señor Juez, quisiera llamar al señor Russell Fabray al estrado. Por las puertas del tribunal, entró un hombre rubio, con algunas cañas y los ojos llenos de ojeras.**

 **-Espero que estoy sea rápido** – murmuró sentándose en el banquillo. Rick empezó a hacerle una serie de preguntas, con la simple intensión de desprestigiar a Quinn.

 **-Señor Fabray** – habló Luk abotonándose el sacó - **¿Hace cuánto que no ve a su hija Quinn?**

 **-Hace dos semanas la vi**

 **-¿En el hospital en Washington donde está su esposa internada?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Habló con ella?**

 **-No**

 **-¿Pero sabía que ella estaba viviendo ya con la señorita Corcoran?**

 **-Sí, por los medios de comunicación.**

 **-Antes de la visita de Quinn al hospital de Washington ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?**

 **-Hace aproximadamente 16 años**

 **-¿La edad de la señorita Corcoran?** – Russell asintió – **palabras señor Fabray.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Es cierto, que usted no ve a su hija, hace 16 años, por qué la echó de su casa cuando se enteró de su embarazo?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿No le dio remordimiento?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Pero no hizo nada por remediarlo?**

 **-No.**

 **-¿Cree usted que es conveniente que la señorita Corcoran viva con Shelby Corcoran?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-En su casa tiene normas, tienes leyes y esa niña necesita un frenó, no alguien que viva drogándose.**

 **-¿Sabia usted que mientras Beth Corcoran ha estado viviendo con Quinn Fabray no ha tenido ningún incidente?** – abrió una carpeta sacando unas fotos – **mientras que con la señora Corcoran estuvo a poco de terminar en una correccional. ¿Lo sabía señor Fabray?**

 **-No**

 **-Como puede saber usted, lo que en verdad pasa en la vida de su hija, cuando lleva 16 años sin cruzar palabra con ella, únicamente escuchando las mentiras de los medios de comunicación. No más preguntas señor juez. Pero quisieran que la principal indiciada diera su testimonió.**

A la audiencia entraron unos hombres, que rápidamente instalaron unas pantallas grandes, oscurecieron el recinto. Nadie sabía que pasaba.

 **-Señor juez, llamó a este tribunal a Lucy Quinn Fabray** – la pantalla se encendió dejando ver a un doctor de piel morena – **doctor Foreman**

 **-Buenas tardes abogado Hamilton señor juez, mi nombre es Eric Foreman y soy el doctor a cargo del tratamiento de Quinn Fabray.**

 **-Señor Fabray, por favor siéntese para que se informe sobre la vida de su hija.**

 **-¿Tú sabías algo de esto?** – le murmuró Rachel a Trece.

 **-No** – contestó sorprendida

- **En unos momentos estará aquí Quinn, pero les informó señores abogados y al señor juez, que aunque en estos momentos está en sus cinco sentidos, suele divagar un poco.**

 **-Con tal que responda las preguntas.**

 **-Lo hará señor juez.**

El doctor Foreman se corrió dándole paso a una Quinn, mucho más delgada de lo que Rachel y Beth recordaban, en sus rostro se reflejaba las consecuencias de aquella droga que la tenía metida en centro.

 **-Hola Quinn**

 **-Hola**

 **-Necesitó que responda sí o no a las siguientes preguntas.**

 **-De acuerdo** – la rubia trataba de dejar su mirada centrada en la pantalla, pero le era difícil.

 **-¿Es cierto que luego de tú tour Blond & Death pasarías un par de días vacacionando por Europa?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Lo hiciste?**

 **-No**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Recibí una llamada – una llamada de mi antigua entrenadora y me dijo que Beth estaba siendo torturada.**

 **-¿Viajaste sólo porque ella te mencionó a Beth?**

 **-Sí, es mi hija, mi deber.**

 **-Abogado sea más precisó por favor –** pidió Foreman

 **-¿Es cierto que usted le cedió la custodia de Beth a la señora Berry?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Alguien puede confirmar ese hecho?**

 **-El doctor Foreman estaba presente y él certificó que yo estaba en mis cinco sentidos.**

 **-¿Confía en la señora Berry para el cuidado de su hija?**

 **-A Rachel, le confiaría hasta mi vida**

 **-Contesté la pregunta señora Fabray**

 **-Sí, Rachel es una mujer** – una mujer responsable y ella evitará que Beth se meta en problemas.

 **-Gracias Quinn. No más preguntas.**

 **-Señora Fabray** – habló Rick - **¿Si está usted en un centro psiquiátrico, como piensa mantener a una adolescente? Claramente no lo puede hacer** – miró al juez, que esperaba una respuesta por parte de Quinn.

- **Yo-yo le deje a Rachel el manejó de mis cuentas bancarias para todo lo que Beth necesite.**

 **-¿Realmente creé usted como madre que lo mejor es dejar a su hija con una mujer que no tiene ningún lazó en vez de su madre adoptiva?**

 **-Sí, total Rachel es hija de Shelby, así que mi hija está con su hermanastra… Hola Stuard** – la a se levantó de la silla abandonando la cámara.

- **Hasta aquí llegaron las preguntas** – murmuró Foreman, observando a Quinn hablar con alguien, que sólo ella veía.

 **-Gracias doctor Foreman, esperamos que su paciente pronto se recuperé**

 **Miércoles**

 **-Revisadas ya las pruebas, tanto documentales como testimoniales, este tribunal de Nueva York, busca es la protección a los derechos del menor aquí implicado. Si bien es cierto, que Bethany Corcoran vivió aproximadamente 15 años de su vida al lado de Shelby Corcoran, en ese tiempo, sumo un portuario delictivo, que estuvo a punto de llevarla a la correccional de menores, como medida cautelar y en preferencia de los derechos de la joven, se le entregó temporalmente la custodia a la señora Quinn Fabray, esperando que en un término no mayor a tres meses, la joven cambiase su actitud, cambio que se dio en menos de un mes** **–** el juez tomo un pequeño respiro **– **Como se evidencia en sus notas escolares, en su actitud a la hora de recibir las clases y el hecho de que ahora pertenezca a un grupo de musical de su escuela; fue un movimiento arriesgado colocar a una menor, con una mujer adicta, pero los resultados esperados se dieron y es por eso que este tribunal, ratifica la custodia de Beth Corcoran a Quinn Fabray, dándole la temporal tutoría a Rachel Berry, mientras la señora Fabray se recupera. De igual forma, se le da la oportunidad a Bethany Corcoran de cambiar su apellido a Fabray ¿Toma usted está oportunidad?****

 ** **-Sí, claro que sí** –** contesto Beth algo sorprendida.

 **- **Luego de que está sentencia sea emitida, la Joven Bethany Corcoran, pasará a llamarse Bethany Fabray, rompiendo así todo vinculo legal con la señora Shelby Corcoran, y quedando como heredera legitima de Lucy Quinn Fabray. Emítase y ordénese** – e** l juez golpeo con el mazo dando por finalizada la audiencia.

 **- **Me sorprende que el juez le haya concedido a Beth el apellido** –** mencionó Luke tomando su maletín **– a **hora esperar que nos entreguen la sentencia, ir a un registro y hacer oficial el cambio en los documentos de Beth.****

 ** **-¿Eso tarda?** – ** preguntó Beth siendo abrazada por sus amigas, que habían ido ese día a acompañarla

 **- **No, son unos tramites rápidos, que podemos hacer la otra semana** –** comenzaron a salir del tribunal, siendo atacados por varios periodistas y fotógrafos, que querían saber cual había sido el veredicto final.

 ** **-¿No podemos hacer esos trámites hoy?** –** preguntó Rachel, una vez estuvieron dentro de la limusina, con las amigas de Beth **.**

 ** **-Debo viajar ahora mismo a Washington** –** informó bastante serio

 ** **-¿Paso algo?** – ** Luke miró a Trece quien suspiró

 **-Ya averiguamos quien fue, quien dejo la droga en la maleta de Quinn.**

 ** **-¿Quién?** – ** preguntaron en coro

 **- **Frannie Johnson, mejor conocida como Frannie Fabray****

* * *

 _Para los que son de mi país (Colombia) esperó que tengan una feliz noche de velitas y no jueguen con pólvora, y si en algún otro país también tiene está tradición el día de hoy, feliz noche de velitas._

 _Esperó les guste el capítulo._


	21. Chapter 21

**Nueva York**

 **Viernes**

Rachel se encontraba en la mansión Fabray empacando ropa entre una maleta. Hacia dos días que se había enterado que Frannie había sido quien implantó la droga entre la ropa de Quinn.

Tan sólo eran las 7 de la mañana, pero ella ya estaba ansiosa con viajar. A las amigas de Quinn les había dicho que viajaba directamente a Los Ángeles, pero la verdad, tenía una escala de tres horas en Washington, que sabía como utilizar perfectamente.

 **-Ya tengo todo listo** – comentó Beth entrando a la habitación.

Había completado ya dos semanas sin ir a estudiar y antes de reanudar sus estudios, primero quería visitar a su madre y hacerle saber que ella estaba allí para ella.

Agustín había ido el día anterior a la mansión para disculparse con la chica, pero una fuerte cachetada y unas palabras no muy agradables, recibió por parte de Rachel y aunque grito que haría lo posible por hablar con Beth, ésta le prometió a Rachel, que no volvería a tener contacto con el chico.

 **-¿Te sientes bien?** – preguntó Beth, al ver a la morena tan callada

 **-Sí –** afirmó cerrando la maleta **– sólo estaba pensando en lo raro que va hacer ver a Quinn en ese lugar**

 **-Lo sé –** suspiró la chica – **no va hacer nada fácil ver a Quinn en esta situación.**

Con sus maletas listas, ambas mujeres bajaron al Lobby, en donde la esperaba Ron, para llevarlas al aeropuerto. Aunque Trece les había informado que el avión privado de Quinn se encontraba disponible para ellas; la morena no quiso aceptar, así que en un vuelo comercial, en clase preferencial, viajarían a Washington.

Varias personas las reconocieron al entrar al aeropuerto, pues no era para menos, Rachel Berry iba en compañía de la hija de Lynx Pentreath, quien sin proponérselo se había convertido en una celebridad, tanto así que en los últimos días, las redes sociales de Beth, habían aumentado bastante en sus seguidores, pasando de tener cincuenta a más de cien mil. Todos querían saber quién era y a que se dedicaba la hija de Lynx. Varios fans se tomaron fotos con Rachel y aprovechando la compañía de la adolescente se tomaban fotos con ella. Cuando Beth reviso su Instangram, minutos más tarde, se encontró con una cantidad de fotos de ella, que no sabía en qué momento le habían tomado, su cuenta ya había sido actualizada con el apellido de Quinn, al igual que su Facebook y Twitter, el mundo empezaba a recordar cuál era el nombre real de Lynx Pentreath.

El trato preferencial que recibió Beth en el avión, fue bastante notorio, aunque era un vuelo relativamente corto de Nueva York a Washington, las azafatas se esmeraron en atender a la joven.

 **-Acostúmbrate porque de ahora en adelante así será tu vida** – le había murmurado Rachel.

Finalmente, después de una hora de viaje, habían aterrizado en el Aeropuerto Nacional Ronald Reagan de Washington. Allí las esperaba Luke Hamilton, el abogado había sido avisado de la llegada de Rachel y Beth a la capital, con la exigencia de que todo se manejara con total discreción. El abogado se encontraba con un auto, discreto – una limusina – para transportarlas al centro penitenciario en donde se encontraba recluida Frannie Fabray desde hace unas horas atrás, cuando fue capturada.

 **-¿Cómo te ha ido Beth?** – preguntó el abogado, una vez estuvieron en el auto.

 **-Bien, aunque ha sido todo muy rápido** – murmuro mirando su teléfono, el cual no paraba de sonar, con la cantidad de notificaciones que le llegaban

- **Eso se llama síndrome Kardashian – se burló Luke**

 **-¿Kardashian?**

 **-Hace un par de años, una familia que únicamente protagonizo un realitty show, se volvió famosa y los hijos menores de dicha familia, solo por el apellido o las conexiones también, así no hubiesen hecho nada importante, luego claro está, se convirtieron en modelos y otras cosas más** – le explicó Rachel al ver la cara confundida de la chica.

 **-Tan raro** – silencio su celular, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

- **La otra semana podemos ir a realizar tu cambio de apellido** – comentó Luke al percatarse de que ya iban llegando.

 **-Eso sería fabuloso.**

 **-Rachel, los cargos con los cuales acusaremos a la hermana de Quinn, será por tentativa de homicidio** – le informó una vez el auto se detuvo **\- ¿Entrarás tu sola?**

 **-No** – contestó Beth rápidamente **– quiero verle la cara y que me diga porque quiso lastimar de esa forma a su hermana.**

Los dos adultos asintieron y bajo estricta protección policiaca – los esperaban, a las afueras del auto, varios agentes armados – se bajaron del auto y en compañía de los oficiales entraron al centro penitenciario.

Los oficiales los escoltaron hasta la entrada de la sala de interrogatorios. Beth se sentó en una de las sillas, al ingresar les habían retenido los teléfonos celulares, por lo que se encontraba aburrida. Varios minutos más tarde, un oficial entraba con una rubia alta de ojos azules, esposada, en manos y piernas.

 **-¿No es un poco exagerado?** – preguntó Rachel al oficial, cuando este le estaba quitando las esposas de las manos únicamente.

 **-Intentó escaparse anoche** – comentó seriamente – **por eso toda medida de seguridad, es importante** – se guardo las esposas – **estaré afuera esperando, tienen una hora – informó saliendo.**

 **-Me siento alargadísima de ver a Rachel Berry visitando un pobre mortal** – ironizo la mujer, sentándose frente a Beth

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?** – preguntó Rachel sin rodeos.

 **-¿Eres Beth?** – preguntó ignorando a Rachel. La joven asintió – la bastarda de Quinn.

-Seré una bastarda, pero al menos respeto mi sangre – contestó Beth, adelantándose a Rachel – **Quinn una vez me habló de ti** – comentó levantándose de la silla.

 **-Mi hermanita tan linda** – empezó a reírse – **ella estaría bien, si tu nunca hubieras aparecido**

 **-¿De qué hablas?** – Rachel frenó a Beth, que tenía toda la firme intención de golpear a Frannie.

 **-Sencillo** – entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa – **todo iba bien, papá y mamá no hablaban con Quinn, pero estaban pendientes de ella por la televisión, los tres sabíamos que si Quinn, seguía por el camino que llevaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviese una sobredosis que la matará y el dinero sería todo nuestro, no más si estando drogada era muy fácil sacarle el dinero** – comento mirando a Beth, que tenia la mandíbula apretada – **era solo buscar una casa, un auto, lo que quisiéramos y poner a Quinn como fiadora, nunca pagábamos ninguna cuenta y todo le llegaba a ella directamente y para no verse perjudicada en su historial crediticio pagaba lo que se debía y el excedente.**

 **-¿¡Y eso te enorgullece!?** – Exclamó Rachel enfurecida **\- ¡Únicamente veías a tu hermana como un cajero automático!**

 **-Cajero automático no** – aclaró con una sonrisa – **de ser así, hubiese podido sacar dinero cuantas veces allá querido. Y todo iba bien hasta que está bastarda apareció** – volvió a fulminar a Beth con la mirada **– un día Quinn me llamó y me dijo que no podría seguir pagando mis gastos, porque ahora debía concentrarse en su hija, poco después me enteré que había decidido rehabilitarse y para mis planes eso no convenían.**

 **-¿Así que esto solo era un plan para quedarse con el dinero de Quinn?**

 **-¿Acaso sabes cuánto dinero tiene Quinn en sus cuentas Rachel?** – Preguntó silbando – **cantidades exorbitantes, apenas para vivir el resto de mi vida, sin tener que mover un solo dedo, incluso alcanzaría para dejarle a mis bisnietos.**

 **-¿Acosta de la salud de tu hermana? Me das asco Frannie**

 **-Ella solita se lo buscó, obviamente mis padres no sabían nada, el que mamá se hubiese infartado, me callo como anillo al dedo, solo era llamar a Quinn, sabía perfectamente que Remy no dejaría que Quinn no fuera a visitar a nuestra madre**

 **-¿Conoces a Remy?** – susurró Beth

 **-No, pero si he investigado un poco, acerca del circulo cercano de Quinn y me enteré, que ella había perdido a su madre por una sobredosis, así que era de lógica que obligará a Quinn a ir a visitarla y no me equivoque.**

 **-Todo te salió a la perfección.**

 **-No todo** – se pasó las manos por el rostro – **de haber salido a la perfección, Quinn estaría muerta y yo disfrutando de sus millones, muy lejos de aquí.**

 **-Aquí es donde deben estar las ratas** – Rachel la miraba fijamente, mientras que Beth se había sentando en el piso contra la pared, teniendo sus rodillas flexionadas.

 **-Casi lo logró** – comentó esquivando la mirada de la morena – **mi plan era, que Quinn se tomará las ocho dosis, antes de que alguna de sus amigas se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y el que Remy se hubiese quedado para atender a mi madre, lo facilitaba mucho, pero la estúpida de Quinn no se tomó las ocho dosis, pero si había quedado mal de la cabeza.**

 **-Y eso te servía** – murmuró Rachel mirando a Beth, que ya estaba llorando.

- **Por supuesto, era mejor incluso, porque todas las regalías de sus discos y demás, seguirían aumentando mientras ella estuviera viva –** se paso la lengua entre los labios **– pero luego tenía que aparecer tu madre** – miró a Rachel, quien comprendió que se trataba de Shelby – **la estúpida tenía que aparecer y demandar a Quinn por abandono a un menor, sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad alguna de siquiera ganar y si me jodio los planes, cuando nombraron a esa bastarda como heredera absoluta de Quinn.**

 **-Beth se quedó con los millones, el reconocimiento y tú esperando una sentencia en prisión.**

 **-¡Ella me lo quitó todo!** – se levantó de golpe acercándose a Beth, aunque no pudo hacerlo, ya que Rachel se puso entre las dos **\- ¡Ese dinero me pertenecía!**

 **-¡No!** – Le gritó Beth, parada detrás de Rachel, limpiándose las lágrimas – **ese dinero es de Quinn y de nadie más**

 **-¡Pero tú puedes acceder a él cuando se te dé la gana!** – exclamó abalanzándose sobre Rachel para llegar a Beth, pero con lo que no contaba, era que la pequeña morena, le daría un rodillazo en el estomago sacándole todo el aire y dejándola en el piso.

 **-¡Te vuelves a acercar a ella y te mató!** – Exclamó Rachel acercándose a ella con los ojos desencajados **\- ¡No solo eres una basura, sino también intentas atacar la hija de tu hermana! ¡Madura Frannie!** – fue lo último que dijo, porque en ese momento entró un oficial, levantando a Frannie y esposándola nuevamente.

 **-Lamento el inconveniente señora Berry** – murmuró el oficial sacando a Frannie casi arrastrada del salón de interrogatorios.

 **-¿Estás bien?** – le preguntó Beth

 **-Sí** – suspiró tratando de calmarse

 **-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas** – murmuró Beth saliendo con Rachel y caminando por el pasillo de la penitenciaria – **si yo tuviera una familia así, también consumiría, había leído muchos casos, en que las familias se destruyen por la avaricia del dinero, pero nunca había visto en vivo.**

 **-Pues ya ves.**

Salieron en silencio hacia el auto en donde las esperaba Luke, partiendo directamente hacia el aeropuerto. En la sala VIP esperaron un rato hasta que el vuelo hacia Los Ángeles partiera. En todo momento se habían mantenido en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

 **-¿Crees que alcancemos a ver a Quinn hoy?** – preguntó Beth con la mirada perdida.

 **-Estaremos llegando cerca de las seis de la tarde a Los Ángeles** – murmuró Rachel mirando la hora en su teléfono – **esperemos que sí, sino, nos toca mañana.**

 **-No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de hacerle eso a un hermano.**

 **-La ambición puede acabar hasta con el vínculo más fuerte.**

En el trayecto de Washington a Los Ángeles, nuevamente Beth fue consentida por las azafatas, quienes le dieron varios postres y cada rato le preguntaban si se le antojaba algo de comer. Rachel la molestó diciéndole que ya se había ganado un par de seguidoras y que no dudará que al aterrizar le pedirían una foto, dicho y hecho, cuanto aterrizaron en el Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, varias azafatas se tomaron fotos con la chica de 15 años.

Varios fotógrafos las esperaban a la salida, Beth tuvo que colocarse sus anteojos negros, para que el flash no le fastidiara en los ojos. El conductor de Quinn, que las esperaba en Los Ángeles, tuvo que rodear a todos los fotógrafos para poder arrancar la camioneta y finalmente marcharse rumbo a la mansión de Quinn en la ciudad.

- **Mi nombre es Edward** – se presentó el chico de unos 24 años – **siempre que la señorita Quinn está en Los Ángeles, soy el encargado de transportarla a donde guste, sino tiene deseos de conducir** – les comentó mientras conducía – **me tienen a su entera disposición en su estadía aquí**

 **-Gracias**

Luego de 40 minutos, llegaron a la mansión de Quinn.

 **-Permítanme les ayudo** – se ofreció el chico, cuando bajaron de la camioneta – **las habitaciones están en la planta de abajo** – les informó una vez entraron a la mansión.

Las dos mujeres bajaron con Edward tras ellas, bajando las maletas, encontrándose con tres habitaciones.

 **-La primera, es donde la señorita Quinn guardaba sus guitarras, que ya fueron enviadas a Nueva York** – les comentó – **la del centro, es la habitación de la señorita Quinn y la del fondo, es la habitación de la señorita Isabella, cuando venía a quedarse. Ella me ha llamado y me ha indicado que en esa habitación se va a quedar la señorita Beth. Los tres cuartos tienes acceso a la piscina.**

 **-Gracias** – el chico dejó las maletas en las respectivas habitaciones – **estaré arriba si me necesitan.**

Una vez se vieron solas, recorrieron la habitación de Quinn, observando la gran cama que tenía, los cuadros con varios reconocimientos en las paredes, algunas fotos en la mesita de noche.

 **-Bueno** – dijo Beth con las manos en los bolsillos – **es mucho más pequeña que la de Nueva York, me gusta**

 **-Es linda, me gusta la vista –** dijo saliendo por la puerta corrediza

 **-Esa piscina está** – murmuró Beth - **¿Es muy tarde para visitar a Quinn?**

 **-Sí** – ya era de noche, ninguna de las dos había contemplado el hecho de que en Los Ángeles, el día solo dura 9 horas – **vamos a cenar y mañana temprano vamos a visitar a Quinn.**

 **Los Ángeles**

 **Sábado.**

 **-Esa cama era realmente muy cómoda** – mencionó Beth subiendo las escaleras con Rachel – **Buenos días Edward** – saludó al chofer.

 **-Buenos días, aquí les traje el desayuno** – eran las siete de la mañana - ¿ **Qué tal su primera noche?**

 **-Esas camas son como una nube** – dijo Beth tomando uno de los vasos de café que había en el comedor - **¿Quién cuida la casa cuando Quinn no está?** – preguntó, al ver que a diferencia de la mansión en Nueva York, está no tenia seguridad

- **Viene un chico en las noches y la vigila, además muy pocas personas, saben que aquí vive la señorita Quinn.**

Terminaron de desayunar y partieron rumbo al centro psiquiátrico, en donde tenían a Quinn. Beth iba mordiéndose las uñas, por los nervios que tenía de ver a su madre, después de tanto días, si bien la había visto en la audiencia, una cosa era verla en video y otra verla en vivo y en directo. La chica, observó a Rachel a su lado y entendió que la chica se encontraba igual que ella, nerviosa por ver a la chica que ama en estas condiciones.

 **-Rach** – susurró levemente, atrayendo la atención de la morena – **quería disculparme por mi comportamiento estos días.**

 **-No te preocupes cariño, yo entiendo** – contestó dejando una caricia en la mejilla de la joven.

Llegaron al centro psiquiátrico, en donde las esperaba el doctor Foreman, con una enfermera, después de las respectivas presentaciones, entraron al lugar.

- **Debo advertirles que Quinn ha tenido momentos de lucidez, pero en los últimos días ha estado más ida** – comento Foreman, llegando a un salón donde habían varias personas vestidas de blanco – **allí está Quinn** – susurró señalando a una rubia, sentada en un rincón aparentemente, charlando con alguien – **está hablando con Stuard, no sabemos quién es Stuard, pero últimamente habla mucho con él.**

Beth y Rachel se miraron y luego de un profundo respiro, se acercaron a Quinn, quien al percatarse de su presencia se quedó en silencio para mirarlas fijamente y luego sonreír.

 **-Te dije Stuard que eran muy bellas mis chicas** – miró hacia el asiento desocupado a su lado antes de mirar nuevamente a las dos chicas **– gracias Stuard** – luego de unos segundos golpeo el asiento para que alguna de las dos se sentará – **tranquilas, no ven que Stuard ya se fue y se pueden sentar.**

 **-Claro** – murmuró Rachel con la voz cortada, tanto ella como Beth tenían muchas ganas de llorar, al verla en ese estado.

- **Hola ma** – saludó Beth atrayendo la atención de Quinn – **te extrañe mucho** – sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó con fuerza, logrando que la rubia empezará a sollozar levemente – **te quiero mucho.**

 **-Yo también** – cuando se separaron, ambas chicas vieron que el brillo juguetón que tenia Quinn antes en sus ojos, había cambiado por uno más nostálgico - ¿ **Qué hacen aquí?** – esa pregunta, les hizo entender, que había vuelto en sí.

 **-Vinimos a visitarte Quinn** – mencionó Rachel sentándose en la silla, en la que había estado Stuard

 **-¿Por qué?** – preguntó confundida ¿Por qué querrían visitarla, luego de que ella les había fallado?

- **Porque te amamos** – ahora fue Rachel quien se abrazo con fuerza a Quinn, quien ahora sí, empezó a llorar – **no llores** – la morena hacia un esfuerzo gigante por no llorar enfrente de Quinn.

 **-Yo les falle** – dijo con la mirada perdida, luego de un momento empezó a reír como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo **– ¡Oh!** – Exclamó al enfocarse en las dos chicas – dos ángeles vinieron a visitarme.

En la entrada den centro psiquiátrico, una mujer de rasgos latinos, se encontraba registrándose para poder visitar a una antigua amiga en el lugar. En su mano, tenía una antigua fotografía de ella y su amiga, en sus años de adolescencia. Cuando la enfermera le dio el visto bueno, entró al centro, siguiendo las indicaciones que anteriormente le habían dado, sorprendiéndose de ver a Rachel en el lugar.

Al girar su rostro pudo observar a Beth, la hija de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga y supuso que la que estaba sentada en aquella chica, era Quinn. Se escondió un momento, observando cómo Rachel trataba de no llorar, al presionar fuertemente sus ojos; cuando Beth se corrió pudo observar a Quinn, sonriente como si nada malo estuviera pasando a su alrededor. Al ver que Beth se iba del lugar, al parecer hacia el baño, observó como Quinn le acariciaba a Rachel el rostro, como si fuera el más hermoso que nunca hubiese visto. Tan concentrada estaba en la imagen que no se percato que había sido descubierta.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? –** la voz de Beth la hizo saltar

 **-Yo…** \- se quedo sin palabras al ver como Quinn volvía a tomar el rostro de Rachel para darle un beso en los labios.

 **-Puede que su mente este muy lejos de aquí** – murmuró Beth también perdida en las dos mujeres – **pero su corazón sabe quién es Rachel.**

 **-¿Están juntas?**

 **-Son pareja**

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo, vamos a tener un salto en el tiempo, para que lo tengan en cuenta. Esperó les guste y feliz jueves._


	22. Chapter 22

**Nueva York**

 **Septiembre – 2027**

Han pasado ya poco más de dos años desde que Quinn fue internada en el centro psiquiátrico y varias cosas han pasado desde entonces, gran parte para bien. Aunque la primera fecha importante de aquel 2025 fue navidad, ya que sería la primera navidad que Beth pasaría con su madre, pero finalmente fue al lado de Rachel, Trece e Isabella. Fue algo especial para la chica, más que todo porque estuvo al lado de la morena.

 **FlashBack**

 **Nueva York – Diciembre – 2025**

 **-¡Ya está el pavo!** – gritó Trece desde la cocina.

Aquel 24 de diciembre, Beth e Isabella, habían sacado la consola del cuarto de juegos, para pasar más tiempo las cuatro.

 **-¡Demonios!** – exclamó Beth, cuando su personaje fue asesinado por Isabella. Ambas chicas estaban entretenidas jugando Calle Of Duty.

 **-¡Ja! Te voy a ganar mocosa** – Isabella oprimía desesperada los botones del control. Rachel estaba sentada al lado de Beth, divertida de ver las caras que hacia la adolescente mientras jugaba.

 **-¿Rachel?** – La morena se giró al escuchar la voz de Trece – **tu lasagna ya está** – la morena asintió, levantándose del sofá.

En la cocina, Trece terminaba de servir el puré de papa, la ensalada de piña.

 **-Te ayudó con el vino** – espetó la morena entrando a la cocina

 **-Iré a dejar esto en el comedor** – con Quinn, siempre comían en el mesón que había en la cocina, sólo una vez habían comido en el comedor y fue la última vez que Quinn, desayuno en la casa.

Rachel, sacó su lasagna vegetariana del honor y buscó cuatro copas, que llevó con sumó cuidado al comedor, donde Trece acomodaba los platos para la cena de media noche.

 **-¡Al comedor!** – Ya había llamado cinco veces a Beth y a Isabella, pero estaban tan entretenidas que no prestaban atención - **¡Última advertencia!**

Ambas chicas se miraron y rápidamente apagaron la consola y se dirigieron al comedor.

 **-¿No es como muy temprano para comer?** – preguntó Beth sentándose en una silla

 **-Ya son las 11:55** – indicó Rachel sentándose a su lado – **quiero que hagamos un ejercicio antes de comer y es que cada una, en silencio si lo prefieren, den gracias por todas las cosas buenas que les ha pasado éste año.**

Durante cinco minutos, las cuatro mujeres estuvieron con sus ojos cerrados, agradeciendo personalmente todas las cosas buenas que les pasaron

 **-Me hubiese gustado que Quinn estuviera aquí.**

No habían viajado en esa fecha especial a Los Ángeles, sencillamente porque a la mañana siguiente viajarían a Lima, en donde estarían hasta el 1 de Enero, con los padres de la morena.

A las doce en punto, del 25 de diciembre, se desearon feliz navidad, escuchando los fuegos artificiales que adornaban el cielo a esa hora.

 _Esperó que disfrutes mucho estar noche, en compañía de tus amigas y recibas muchos regalos de Santa Claus. Te quiere. Manson_

Aquel mensaje llegaba al celular de Beth a las 12:02 de la mañana; luego del fracaso amoroso con Agustín, Mansión se había esmerado en que la chica le diera una oportunidad, tanto, que incluso se había ido a los golpes con Agustín.

Luego de cenar, Beth, Trece e Isabella, salieron al patio a ver los fuegos artificiales que aún estaban. Beth se sentó en el piso, lejos de la pareja, que se había acomodado en la choza y habían empezado a darse cariñitos.

 **-Feliz Navidad Beth** – al escuchar la voz de Rachel, Beth se enderezó – toma

 **-¿Qué es esto? –** preguntó al recibir una caja rectangular, bastante pesada.

 **-Ábrela**

En la caja, había una edición especial de una guitarra eléctrica Epiphone Especial Li, de color negro con dorado, en el mastil estaba grabado la palabra Lynx Pentreath y cerca a la entrada del cable, estaba la inscripción "Beth Fabray"

- **Rach…**

 **-Espero te guste** – la chica no respondió con palabras, únicamente se lanzó a los brazos de la morena, quien gustosa la recibió.

 **-Gracias, gracias.**

 **-Se que Quinn te dejó sus guitarras, pero pensé que te gustaría tener una, personalizada** – murmuró sin soltarla.

 **-Eres la mejor Rachel. Te quiero mucho**

 **Lima**

 **2026 – Enero**

Beth se encontraba sentada en el patio de la casa de la morena, eran cerca de la 1 de la mañana de aquel 1ro de Enero del 2026. Sobre sus piernas descansaba chimuelo, pues la chica no había tenido corazón para dejarlo sólo en Nueva York. Isabella y Trece habían aprovechado para viajar unos días a París y allá recibir el año nuevo, ya luego se encontrarían con la morena en Los Ángeles.

Ese 31 de Diciembre, Rachel llevó a Beth al instituto, en donde había conocidos Quinn, le enseñó los pasillos, la taquilla de Quinn y la vitrina de trofeos de las Cheerios. En un principio se había sorprendido de ver a Quinn, con un uniforme de porrista, pero fue grato ver a su madre, antes de convertirse en la celebridad que era hoy en día.

Cuando iban saliendo, se encontraron cuna mujer, alta, de edad mayor y con una sudadera roja. Al verla únicamente sonrió y dijo "No se puede negar que es una Fabray, dale mis saludes a tu madre y dile que estoy muy orgullosa de ella" le dejó un suave apretón en el hombro y se marchó de allí.

Aunque los padres de Rachel, había sido generosos y hospitalarios con ella, no se sentía a gusto allí. Los hombres eran muy afectivos y ella, que no estaba acostumbrada al afectó masculino, sentía extraño cuando la abrazaban, pero entendía perfectamente porque la morena, era cariñosa con ella.

Sabía perfectamente que para la morena no era fácil la situación y más cuando esa mujer con sudadera, le había entregado una chaqueta letterman dorada, con dos etiquetas en el frente, una diciendo "Capitana" y la otra "Fabray" desde que se la habían entregado, Rachel no se la había quitado.

 **-¿Qué haces?** – la voz de la morena la sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica, aún tenía puesta la chaqueta y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

 **-¿Te gustó?** – era una afirmación que salió más a una pregunta.

 **-Sí, bueno, me hizo recordar la época en que Quinn usaba una de estas pero roja y no venía con esto** – señaló las etiquetas.

 **-Me parece increíble que Quinn, haya sido porrista.**

 **-Fue la capitana de las porristas, capitana del club de celibato y miembro del club glee** – comentó Rachel con orgullo.

 **-¡Vaya!** – Silbó la chica – **y yo sólo estoy en el de música.**

 **-Y en el de literatura, por lo que me contó Kitty**

 **-Si bueno…** \- se encogió de hombros.

 **-¿Qué tienes?** – le preguntó Rachel sentándose a su lado.

- **Extraño mucho a Quinn** – desvío la mirada, pues sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse – **realmente llegué a pensar que estás fechas las iba a pasar con ella, pero…**

 **-Ya tendrás tiempo para ello** – murmuró abrazando a la chica **– sé que es duró verla así, pero ella es fuerte y verás que pronto se recupera.**

 **-¿También la extrañas?**

 **-Nunca le pusimos nombre a lo que teníamos, pero realmente no me importa, a Quinn la amo y la esperaré el tiempo necesario.**

 **-Ósea que si la extrañas** – expresó divertida, al ver como divagaba la morena.

 **-Sí y sería mucho más duró sino estuvieras aquí.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque así pelinegra, te pareces mucho a ella, tienes varios rasgos suyos, me imaginó que rubia serias su copia.**

 **Los Ángeles**

 **Marzo – 2026**

Quinn estaba en la habitación en donde descansaba en el centro psiquiátrico, se encontraba mirando un punto fijo, cuando una enfermera entró avisándole que tenía visitas.

 **-No quiero salir** – murmuró y la enfermera se marchó hacia la recepción.

Al quedarse sola nuevamente, empezó a sentir frío a su alrededor.

 **-Hola Quinn** – al girarse se encontró con una persona vestida de blanco, pero totalmente ensangrentado.

 **-¿Qui...quien eres?**

 **-¿No me reconoces pequeña?** – Comenzó a reírse mientras Quinn se arrinconaba contra la pared – será divertirme contigo, así no me recuerdes

Se acercó hasta la rubia y en un ágil movimiento, aquel sujeto tenía a Quinn sujetada por la garganta y presionándola, hasta hacerla gritar por la falta de aire.

En ese momento, la puerta volvía a abrirse y por ella entraban el doctor Foreman y la visitante, quienes se sorprendieron de ver a Quinn, gritar agonizada y sacudiendo sus manos sobre su cuello.

 **-¡Está alucinando!** – gritó Foreman a las enfermeras y se apresuró a tomar las manos de Quinn, cuando está comenzó a rasguñarse el rostro - **¡Traigan una camisa de fuerza!**

Varios enfermeros entraron a la habitación y entre todos inmovilizaron a la rubia, que ya estaba afónica por los gritos que daba. Luego de ponerle la camisa de fuerza, le aplicaron un tranquilizante y esperaron hasta que le hiciera efecto, para poder soltarla sobre la cama.

 **-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?** – preguntó Foreman a la visitante

 **-Santana López**

 **-Bueno señorita López, es claro que el día de hoy no podrás hablar con ella** – comentó antes de salir de la habitación.

La latina, se quedó parada en la puerta, observando a la que fue su mejor amiga durante muchos años, quejarse mientras dormía amarrada a la camisa de fuerza.

 **-Lo siento Quinn...**

 **Nueva York**

 **Mayo – 2026**

Una rubia de cabello corto se encontraba en su casillero sacando sus libros para la siguiente clase, cuando un balón de fútbol se estrelló contra su espalda sacándole un grito de dolor.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!?** – gritó furiosa, cerrando de golpe el casillero y apretando el balón hasta hacerlo estallar.

 **-Que seas la hija de una cantante famosa, no te hace inmune** – habló Stefany, la nueva capitana de las porristas – **ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que recibiste tu merecido y he decidido que a partir de hoy voy a asegurarme de que no olvides de dónde vienes.**

 **-Parece que la que está olvidando de donde viene es otra** – Beth no se dejó intimidar por la porrista – a mi no me vas a amenazar niña bonita.

 **-Ya veremos quién gana** – espetó Stefany acercándose a ella

 **-¿Me tienes envidia?** – Preguntó Beth recostándose en su taquilla - **¿Quisieras ser tú la hija de Lynx Pentreath?**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!** – gritó indignada

 **-Ah ya se** – levantó su dedo sin despegar la mirada de la chica, pero siendo consciente de cómo eran rodeadas por los demás estudiantes – **te gustaría que fuera a ti, quien la gente le pide fotos y las sube a Instangram** – murmuró sacando su teléfono y abriendo la aplicación, mostrando las fotos donde aparecía con diferentes chicos y chicas, a los presentes.

 **-Ellos se toman fotos contigo, porque no saben la calidad de persona que eres, la basura que eres** – contraatacó Stefany con una sonrisa – **por eso mismo Agustín está conmigo y no contigo.**

 **-¿Y?** – Alzó los hombros **– mi novio se llama Manson Blake y lo quiero mucho** – el chico que llegaba con London y Syd sonrió al escuchar eso.

 **-Stefany vete de aquí** – exclamó London llegando hasta su amiga – **ya todos sabemos que le tienes envidia, pero no para atacarla así.**

 **-¿Envidia?** – Bufo **\- ¿De qué? ¿De ser hija de una loca psicópata?**

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la exclamación general de los presentes, luego de que Beth golpeará a la porrista, hasta sacarle sangre.

La consecuencia. Dos semanas suspendida. Al llegar a la mansión, lanzó su mochila al suelo y se recostó en el sofá, esperando que alguien llegará. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como chimuelo se acomodaba encima de ella y pronto, el sueño la venció.

Se despertó cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, pero todavía no había llegado nadie a la casa. Se levantó, luego de quitarse a Chimuelo de encima y fue a la cocina en busca de algo de tomar. Estaba sacando una lata de gaseosa, cuando la puerta se abrió.

 **-¿Hay alguien en casa?** – escuchó la voz de Rachel filtrarse por los silenciosos pasillos.

 **-Aquí** – respondió sin moverse de donde estaba **\- ¿Cómo te fue?** – preguntó cuando la vio entrar a la cocina.

 **-Horrible** – contestó luego de un suspiro – **pero oficialmente soy una mujer separada.**

 **-¿Te firmó los papeles?** – ese día, era la última fecha del trámite de divorcio entre Rachel y Jesse, luego de que el chico, le pusiera todas las trabas por haber al proceso.

 **-Sí, pero luego de que mi abogado lo amenazará con demandarlo** – se pasó las manos por el rostro - **¿¡Qué te pasó en la cara!?** – preguntó alarmada.

 **-Un leve golpe** – contestó lanzando la lata a la basura. Al ver la mirada de la morena, no le quedó de otra que contarle lo que había pasado y que había sido suspendida por dos semanas.

Aunque Rachel la regañó por haberse golpeado con Stefany, le recordó que el diálogo es lo primordial a la hora de resolver problemas. Pero luego, le hizo la respectiva curación y posteriormente hicieron la cena para las dos. Realmente habían aprendido la una de la otra, en esos meses.

 **Nueva York**

 **Junio – 2026**

6 de Junio, para cualquier mortal, era un día ordinario, menos para Beth, ese día se celebrarían los 16 años de nacimiento de Beth Fabray, aunque su cumpleaños era el lunes 8 de Junio, Rachel había decidido hacer la fiesta aquel sábado en la mansión.

Trece e Isabella, habían llegado desde Los Ángeles para ayudar s Rachel en la organización de la fiesta, una semana antes. La pareja, se había ido a vivir a la mansión que tenía Quinn en L.A. para los proyectos y conciertos que tenía Isabella por su disco y en aquella casa, se quedaban la morena y Beth cuando iban a visitar a Quinn.

A la fiesta, estaba invitado todo el instituto St. Luke's School, incluida Stefany, quien llegaba tomada de la mano con Agustín. En la mansión, habían diferentes atracciones, desde un DJ cerca del muelle de la casa. Al lado de la piscina, se encontraba una barra de comida libre y varios vídeo juegos que habían sacado de la sala de entretenimiento. En el lobby, estaba un chef haciendo algunos trucos con la comida, pero la mayor atracción de todas, era ver a los famosos que habían acudido para felicitar a la hija de Lynx Pentreath.

 **-Está lindo el lugar** – murmuró Stefany mirando con detenimiento cada rincón del lobby - **¿En verdad vive aquí?** – le preguntó a su novio quien únicamente asintió. Antes de que la chica pudiera volver a hablar, por la puerta entraba la sensación de momento Cara Delevingne, dejando a los dos chicos boquiabiertos

- **Buenas noches** – saludó la modelo sin esperar respuesta por parte de la pareja y pasando directamente a saludar a la cumpleañera que en ese momento descendía por las escaleras.

 **-Hola Cara** – ambas chicas se saludaban de beso en la mejilla, dejando a la pareja con la boca abierta – **me alegra que hayas podido venir.**

 **-No me iba a perder tu fiesta por nada del mundo** – sonrió la chica coquetamente.

 **-¿Le está coqueteando?** – susurro Stefany a Agustín, quien sólo asintió rojo de la cólera que tenía.

La fiesta continuó, se repartían cervezas sin alcohol, por ser la mayoría menores de edad. A media noche Trece pidió que todos salieran a la entrada de la mansión, confundidos acataron la petición.

Beth también estaba confundida, no entendía que pasaba, eso no era parte del plan. De un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron, dejando todo en absoluta oscuridad. Pronto, unas luces azules se visualizaron a lo lejos, las luces de la mansión volvieron a encenderse cuando un auto negro, convertible de marca Porshe se detenía frente a la mansión y de él, bajaba Isabella.

- **Como el auto que te regalo Quinn, quedó inservible** – empezó a hablar Rachel – **creímos que sería un buen regalo para ti, este auto, uno más juvenil.**

 **-Si porque el que Quinn te había dado, estaba más acorde a su estilo que al tuyo** – bromeó Isabella. Nadie decía nada, todos estaban sorprendidos con el nuevo auto de Beth.

Manson se sentía un poco extraño, pues el aunque tenía un auto, no era ni nuevo, ni deportivo como el de su novia.

 **Nueva York**

 **Octubre – 2026**

La relación de Beth con Manson había terminado hacia un par de días, antes de que la chica viajará a Boston a acompañar a Rachel a una reunión importante que tenía. Hacia un par de semanas, Beth había conocido a Phoebe Dahl, una actriz de 19 años, que era la sensación del momento, al haber participado en la última saga de libros llevada al cine, la conexión entre ambas chicas fue instantánea, tanto que Beth comenzó a pasar más tiempo en compañía de Phoebe que de Syd y London.

El chico estaba en su casa en compañía de Syd y de London, preparando una sorpresa de reconquista para Beth, para cuándo llegará de Boston. Estaban viendo televisión en casa de Manson, cuando una noticia trunco sus planes.

 _-"En otras noticias de la farándula, la actriz Phoebe Dahl, famosa por la saga de libros Moon, ha confirmado su relación sentimental con la hija de Lynx Pentreath, Beth Fabray"_ el chico quedo pálido mientras las dos chicas habían quedado con la boca, ligeramente abierta " _Esto fue lo que nos dijo Phoebe"_

 _-"Beth es una chica muy especial"_ a medida que la rubia hablaba, pasaban fotos en las que estaban juntas abrazadas _"Realmente puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista y para mi fortuna a ella le paso lo mismo y sí para los escépticos, estamos juntas y muy enamoradas"_

 _-"Beth Fabray, es famosa por ser la hija de Lynx Pentreath quien se encuentra recluida en un centro psiquiátrico de Los Ángeles, pero realmente se ve que este es un amor, que va para largo, sino que nos lo diga Phoebe con las fotos que se encuentran disponibles en su cuenta de Instangram, donde las vemos muy acarameladita, además, hace unos días en la ciudad de Boston, fueron vistas regalándose mimos y algunos besos"_

 **-¡No lo puedo creer!** – Exclamó Manson completamente indignado mientras veía las fotos que pasaban de Beth con esa chica, unas de la mano y otras, como había dicho la presentadora, besándose.

- _"La familia Dahl, siempre ha sido muy abierta con los temas de sexualidad, así que no dudamos que apoyen a su hija en su nueva relación_ y _dudamos mucho que Lynx, se oponga la relación"_

 _-"Lo dudo mucho Chris" -_ habló el otro presentador – _"Desde hace varios meses se ha sospechado de una relación amorosa entre la actriz de Broadway Rachel Berry y la cantante, puesto que en varias ocaciones se le ha visto a la actriz, entrar y salir de centro psiquiátrico sin ningun problema"_

 _-"Recordemos John, que Rachel Berry tiene la custodia de Beth Fabray… Ya veremos qué pasa con esta familia, en otras noticias…"_

Manson lanzó lejos el control del televisor, estaba furiosos, por como se había enterado de que Beth lo había cambiado por una chica.

 **-No sabía que a Beth le gustaran las chicas** – susurró Syd

 **-Créeme que yo tampoco –** respondió abriendo la aplicación de Instangram y encontrando efectivamente, las fotos de Beth con aquella actriz bastante cariñosas.

 **Los Ángeles**

 **Marzo – 2027**

 **-Quinn ha mejorado considerablemente** – le comentaba el doctor Foreman a Rachel, quien observaba a la rubia tocar guitarra – **la idea de la guitarra fue muy buena, eso le ha ayudado mucho y créeme que ya es poco el tiempo que le queda aquí dentro.**

A Beth se le había ocurrido la idea de llevarle a Quinn una de sus guitarras, en una de las pocas prácticas que había tenido con Isabella, idea que había logrado centrar a Quinn nuevamente.

 **-¿Aproximadamente cuanto doctor?** – preguntó Rachel cruzada de brazos

 **-Unos cinco meses, incluso menos Rachel. Si Quinn sigue evolucionando como lo ha hecho estos últimos meses, será en menos incluso** – le indicó Foreman – **es un gran avance que Quinn ya no tenga alucinaciones, eso si te advierto que de ahora en adelante Quinn tendrá un problema de déficit de atención, pero esa es tratable con medicina.**

 **-Gracias doctor** – Rachel se acercó a Quinn, quien dejo la guitarra a un lado para mirarla - **¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Un poco mejor** – murmuró tomando a la morena de la cintura – mejor ahora que te veo

 **-¿Santana ha vuelto a venir?** – preguntó un tanto desconfiada, no le gustaba que la latina estuviera merodeando en centro psiquiátrico

 **-Nop**

Santana y Britt, no se habían divorciado, pero si se habían distanciado considerablemente por la actitud que tenía la latina con Quinn y con todos los que la rodeaban. La pequeña Nala vivía con Rachel y Beth desde Noviembre del año anterior y aunque Santana seguía con la entrada prohibida a la mansión, Britt permitía que llegará hasta la entrada para que recogiera a la bebe de 8 meses de nacida

 **-No me gusta que te atormente** – comentó Rachel acariciándole el cabello, ya largo a Quinn

- **No me atormenta, solo me habla de cosas que no entiendo** – contestó con una sonrisa – **te quiero mucho** – le dio un beso en la mejilla

 **-Yo también te quiero mucho Quinn.**

Rachel siguió consintiendo a la rubia, cantándole, hasta lograr que se durmiera en aquella silla, con ayuda de varios enfermeros, la acomodaron en una habitación.

 **-¿No hay forma de que esas cicatrices que tiene en la cara se le borren?** – preguntó Rachel saliendo en compañía del doctor.

 **-Puede aplicarse una que otra crema, pero va hacer complicado que se le borren esas cicatrices, son bastantes profundas.**

 **-Realmente se lastimo** – murmuró Rachel, el último episodio psicótico de Quinn, había dejado a la rubia en un hospital con graves heridas en el rostro.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana en Nueva York, cuando la morena recibió una llamada telefónica, indicándole que Quinn, se había atacado a si misma, con una cuchilla que había encontrado, dejándola hospitalizada, pues ningún enfermero se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, sino hasta que entraron a llevarle la cena y la vieron bañada en sangre. A la mañana siguiente habían llegado Rachel y Beth desde Nueva York, para asegurarse del estado de salud de la rubia, afortunadamente, las heridas causadas no se había infectado, pero si habían sido bastante profundas, dejándole una gran cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y pequeños cortes en el resto del rostro.

Al salir del centro psiquiátrico, Rachel se encontró de frente con Santana que iba entrando.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó seria

 **-Vine a visitar a Quinn** – la morena asintió regresándose sobre sus pasos hacia la recepción seguida de Santana

 **-Esta mujer** – le hablo a la enfermera encargada de ese momento, mirando a la latina – **tiene prohibido visitar a Quinn Fabray ¿Me entendió?** – La enfermera asintió – **anote se llama Santana López**

 **-¿Qué demonios te pasa?** – La latina empujo a Rachel hacia un lado – **no le haga caso a esta mujer**

 **-Quinn es mi pareja y yo soy responsable de ella, y si yo no quiero que tú la veas, no la veras** – sentencio volviendo a salir, siendo alcanzada por la latina en el estacionamiento.

 **-¿Qué demonios te pasa conmigo?** – Le preguntó **– cuando voy a la mansión ni siquiera me saludas.**

 **-Lo siento Santana, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces** – trato de alejarse para subirse al auto de Edward

 **-¡No son estupideces!** – Gritó jalándola hacia ella nuevamente - **¿Qué te pasa?**

 **-¿Qué me pasa?** – se burló **– Me pasa que no soporto ver lo cínica que eres, primero tratas a Quinn como a una basura, hablas mal de ella ante nuestros amigos y ahora pretendes venir a visitarla** – la encaró furiosa **– agradece que hasta hace poco Quinn me comentó que una latina de atributos exagerados** – señalo los pechos de la latina – venia a visitarla, sino créeme que hace mucho te habría prohibido la entrada – suspiró apretándose el puente de la nariz - **¿Qué pretendías Santana? Terminar de enloquecerla**

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!** – exclamó indignada

 **-¿¡Entonces qué!?** – Gritó Rachel – **por que este numerito de me preocupo por Quinn, no te lo cree nadie** – la miró de arriba abajo, antes de subirse finalmente en la camioneta

 **-Pretendo recuperar a mi amiga** – susurró luego de que Rachel se hubiese marchado.

 **Fin FlashBack**

 **Nueva York**

 **Septiembre – 2027**

Beth caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Luego de que su relación con Phoebe se hubiese hecho pública, había cambiado la forma en que sus compañeros la miraban. Unos la veían con respeto y otros con asco, aunque realmente eso no le importaba, pero si le había dolido, cuando London y Syd se habían alejado de ella, aunque luego retomaron la amistad, ya no fue igual.

Tenía clase con Manson y era bastante incomodo ver las miradas que el chico le mandaba, entendida que estuviera dolido, pero ya había pasado casi un año y el chico no lograba superarlo.

 **-Señorita Fabray** – la llamó la profesora de Historia, había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, en qué momento había entrado al salón - **¿Podría decirme cual era la tarea?**

 **-Claro** – se aclaró la voz **\- ¿Cuál fueron las repercusiones de la revolución francesa?**

 **-¿Puede responderla?** – Beth asintió parándose de su asiento

 **-¿Me presta el marcador?** – pidió y la maestra, algo confundida se lo entregó. Durante 20 minutos explicó con detalle cuales habían sido las repercusiones de la revolución francesa en la actualidad y que cosas se habían perdido con el transcurso de los años.

La maestra algo sorprendía con la chica, continuo la clase, con el poco tema que Beth le dejó para explicar.

 **-¿Viste la cara de la maestra Demeris?** – London se le acercó luego de que salieron de clase – la dejaste callada

 **-¿En qué momento te aprendiste todo eso?** – le preguntó Syd, que llegaba detrás de London.

 **-Anoche estudie un rato** – contestó caminando hacia su casillero.

 **-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu novia?** – le preguntó London

 **-Bien.**

 **-Beth… se que nos equivocamos** – Syd asintió de acuerdo **– realmente nos equivocamos y queremos remediarlo ¿Podrías darnos otra oportunidad?**

 **-Claro** – comentó cerrando su casillero luego de haber sacado los libros que necesitaba

 **-No lo dices muy convencida**

 **-Realmente me lastimaron Syd** – murmuró sacando su celular que había sonado – **necesitaba a mis amigas y ustedes me dieron la espalda.**

 **-¡Pero ha pasado ya un año!** – exclamó London

 **-Lo sé** – giro su cuello haciéndolo sonar **– pero, hasta hace como tres meses me volvieron a hablar, así que si necesito tiempo, para procesar todo esto espero que me entiendan** – pidió desbloqueando su teléfono.

- **Sabes que aunque nos equivocamos, estamos aquí contigo, apoyándote en todo** – Beth asintió revisando su Whatsapp. Tenía un mensaje de Rachel.

 _"Esta noche viajamos a Los Ángeles, Quinn sale mañana"_


	23. Chapter 23

**Los Ángeles**

 **Miércoles**

Quinn se encontraba sentada en aquella incómoda cama, mirando hacia un punto indefinido, Foreman me había dicho, que ese día saldría pero no estaba segura de querer salir ¿Quién le garantizaba a ella que no perdería la cabeza afuera?

 **-Quinn** – la voz de Foreman la trajo de vuelta – **Rachel esta aquí, pero antes de hacerla pasar, quiero hacerte una última revisión ¿De acuerdo?** – La rubia asintió **\- ¿Cómo te llamas?**

 **-Lucy Quinn Fabray**

 **-¿Qué edad tienes?**

 **-33 – contestó dudosa.**

 **-¿En donde vives?**

 **-Nueva York**

 **-¿Tienes hijos?**

 **-Una chica**

 **-¿Cómo se llama?**

 **-Beth Corcoran**

 **-¿Qué edad tiene?**

 **-17**

 **-¿Tienes pareja?**

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Cómo se llama?**

 **-Rachel Berry.**

 **-¿A que te dedicas?**

 **-Soy cantante.**

 **-¿Cómo te conoce el mundo?**

 **-Como Lynx Pentreath**

Luego de la serie de preguntas que el doctor le formuló, Quinn se cambio de ropa por otra que Rachel le había llevado.

Ya cambiada, Quinn salió de la habitación blanca, con la guitarra en la mano y una maleta con ropa, sin poder disimular los nervios de los que era presa, ante el nuevo cambio que la esperaba.

 **-Quinn ven** – la llamó Foreman que estaba con Rachel y Beth

 **-Hola amor** – saludó la morena cuando la rubia se acercó a ellas. Compartieron un tímido beso como saludó. Luego saludó a Beth con un fuerte abrazo que le sacó lágrimas a la chica.

- **Les estaba comentando a tus chicas, que ahora en adelante sólo necesitas unas medicinas pero para tu problema de concentración ¿De acuerdo?** – Quinn asintió abrazando a Rachel por la cintura – **¿Cómo te sientes?**

 **-Algo nerviosa**

 **-Es normal Quinn, pero ya es hora de que retomes nuevamente tu vida, sólo que ahora sin excesos.**

 **-Por supuesto** – Beth tomó la guitarra de Quinn y la maleta con ropa para salir por la parte de ateas del centro psiquiátrico, ya que al frente, había un gran número de fotógrafos y periodistas, esperando ver la primera imagen de Lynx Pentreath luego de más de dos años.

El viaje en el auto de Edward hasta la mansión, fue en completo silencio, ambas entendían que Quinn necesitaba su espacio para acoplase a su nueva realidad.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la mansión en donde las esperaban Isabella y Trece con un pastel para celebrar la salida de Quinn de aquel lugar.

 **-Bienvenida** – Quinn sólo asintió y luego de un abrazo a cada una, descendió al primer piso en donde buscó algo de ropa y se dispuso a duchar.

El baño de su mansión era mucho más cómodo que el del psiquiátrico y los diferentes choros de agua, lograron que sus tensos músculos se relajaran. Se colocó ropa cómoda y luego de muchos meses, pudo ver su reflejo en un espejo, con sumó cuidado, se tomó aquella cicatriz que decoraba su rostro, podía recordar las caras angustiadas de Beth y de Rachel cuando la vieron en el hospital, o lo gritos de Isabella exigiendo que les permitieran pasar.

Con sólo unas chanclas en sus pies, salió a la piscina, en donde se sentó de manera en que sus pies quedaron dentro del agua. Respiraba profundamente, sintiendo el aire en su rostro, sintiendo paz como nunca antes la había sentido.

 **-¿Estás bien?** – le preguntó Rachel sentándose a su lado

 **-Es raro todo esto** – contestó agachando el rostro

 **-No tiene porque ser así**

 **-¿De que me perdí estos meses?** – preguntó alzando la mirada y encontrándose con unos ojos chocolate que la miraban con un brillo especial.

 **-Me divorcie** – sonrió de lado desviando la mirada – **eso te gusto eh**

 **-Por supuesto que me gustó** – se pasó la lengua por entre los labios - **¿De que más me perdí?**

 **-Beth ahora se apellida Fabray** – Quinn giró rápidamente el rostro hacia la morena – **cuando Shelby te denunció, el juez fallo a mi favor y me dio la oportunidad a Beth de cambiarse el apellido**

 **-¿Por qué ahora es rubia?**

 **-Bueno… una vez le dije que ella se parecía mucho a ti, así tuviera el cabello negro y de un momento a otro, se volvió rubia**

Quinn asintió levantándose para sentarse correctamente en una de las sillas del lugar

 **-Antes sentía este lugar tan mío y ahora…** – suspiró pesadamente

 **-Trece e Isabella se vinieron a vivir a aquí hace unos meses** – le contó Rachel sentándose en una esquinita de la silla de Quinn.

 **-Ósea que han profanado mi casa** – bromeó jalando a Rachel, hasta que la morena quedó sobre ella – **te quiero mucho**

 **-Yo también te quiero mucho** – se besaron un momento hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Isabella.

 **-¿A la pareja les gustaría subir y compartir un momento con nosotras?... O si claro Isabella nos encantaría** – se contestó a si misma volviendo a desaparecer

 **-¿Cómo te llevas con ellas?**

 **-Mejor ahora** – Rachel se levantó lentamente de encima de Quinn – **ayudó mucho que esté con Trece**

 **-¿Se casaron?**

 **-No** – contestó sintiendo los brazos de Quinn en su cintura, a la vez que subían la escalera.

De partieron un rico pastel entre las cinco, en donde Beth le enseñó sus dotes como guitarrista.

- **Tocarás para mi en un concierto** – sentenció Quinn con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Siguieron bromeando y después de mucho tiempo Quinn se sintió en casa. Sin que se fuera cuenta, Beth le había tomado una foto, que subió a su cuenta de Instangram con la frase _"Mi mamá la mejor de todas"_

 **Los Ángeles**

 **Jueves**

La mañana había llegado rápidamente, Quinn se despertó con Rachel en sus brazos. Se había sorprendido cuando se enteró que el cuarto donde estaban antes sus guitarras, ahora era el cuarto de Beth.

Se refregó la cara antes de mirar el reloj en la mesita de noche. Eran las 8 de la mañana y el sol entraba por completo por su ventanal. Se enderezó bostezando y finalmente se levantó dejando a Rachel durmiendo abrazada a la almohada.

Salió del cuarto con sumó cuidado de no despertar a la morena y subió a la primera planta en donde se encontró con Beth que tomaba jugó.

- **No pensé que hubiera alguien levantado** – habló mirando a su hija que sólo sonrió – **te sienta bien el rubio.**

 **-Gracias** – contestó Beth antes de darle un abrazo - ¿ **Cómo amanecer?**

 **-Bueno, fue un amanecer diferente** – comentó recibiendo el vaso de jugó que Beth le ofrecía

 **-¿Eso es bueno?** – Quinn asintió mirando por el ventanal de la cocina **– tengo que comentarte algo** – el tono serio de Beth la hizo girarse – **creó que es mejor que te sientes** – señaló el banquillo

 **-¿Qué sucede?**

 **-Yo…** \- se aclaró la voz – **tengo…**

 **-Tienes… ¿Beth que pasa?** – preguntó Quinn confundida.

 **-Tengo novia** – las cejas de Quinn se perdieron en el nacimiento de su cabello – **estoy saliendo con alguien**

 **-Una chica**

 **-Una… chica** – Quinn sonreía traviesa al ver a su hija tan nerviosa

 **-Okay… ¿Hace cuanto sales con ella?**

 **-11 meses** – Quinn empezó a reírse negando con la cabeza – **no te lo dije antes porque…**

 **-No importa** – la interrumpió acercándose a ella y dejándole un beso en la cabeza – **lo importante es que esa chica te haga feliz** – Beth asintió abrazando a su madre – **eso es lo que importa.**

 **-Rachel me regaló una guitarra** –comentó Beth soltándose de su madre – **compuse una canción**

 **-¿Has pensado que estudiar?** – le preguntó Quinn, cuando Beth regresó con lasguitarras.

- **Me gusta mucho la historia antigua** – se sonrojo sentándose en el sofá, Quinn se sentó frente a ella.

 **-¿Quieres estudiar eso?** – Beth asintió

 **-Estoy trabajando fuertemente para poder acceder a una beca y…**

 **-Nada de becas** – Quinn frunció el ceño – **yo te pagaré la universidad, no importa en donde, yo la pago.**

 **-Quiero tocar contigo guitarra** – pidió entregándole la guitarra a la cantante.

 **-¿Qué canción compusiste?**

Beth comenzó a tocar los acordes y pronto Quinn se vio sumida en la voz de su hija que cantaba con extrema dulzura, que transportó a Quinn, a la época en donde tocaba la guitarra exclusivamente para música clásica.

Luego de unos minutos, en donde Quinn lloró silenciosamente, madre e hija compartieron un tierno abrazo para luego entre las dos tocar Johnny B. Goode.

Rachel, Isabella y Trece, eran testigos silenciosas del mini concierto que hacían Quinn y Beth, en donde Rachel lloró al ver la sonrisa radiante que la rubia esbozaba.

 **Nueva York**

 **Viernes**

A las 4 de la tarde, Quinn, Rachel y Beth, descendían del avión privado en el hangar del aeropuerto Jhon F. Kennedy. En el lugar, las esperaba Ron con Freddy para llevarlas a la mansión.

Al salir del aeropuerto en el Mercedes Benz, Quinn pudo deslumbrar a godos los fotógrafos que esperaban que ella saliera, aún no se sentía preparada para salir ante los medios de comunicación. Beth tomó su mano, sonriéndole y demostrándole que no importaba lo que dijera la gente, ella siempre la querría.

Llegaron a la mansión, al mismo tiempo que llevaba Santana con Nala, para entregársela a Britt. Cuando las miradas de Quinn y Santana se cruzaron, la rubia se apretó el puente de la nariz sacudiendo la cabeza, finalmente entró a su mansión seguida de Rach y de Beth.

Santana se quedó atrás con la bebé en brazos, esperando que Britt saliera, pero fue otra rubia quien salió por la puerta.

 **-¿No vas a entrar?**

 **-Tengo prohibida la entrada a tu mansión Fabray** – Quinn asintió saliendo hasta llegar a ella

- **Entra y no me hagas repetirlo dos veces** – expresó regresando a la mansión. Entró a la cocina, escuchando como la puerta era cerrada, busco dos vasos y sirvió un poco de jugó en uno y agua en el otro. Salió encontrándose con Santana parada en mitad de la sala con la bebe en sus brazos.

 **-Gracias** – indicó cuando Quinn le entregó el vaso con jugó

 **-¿Cómo se llama?** – preguntó sentándose en el sofá

 **-Nala**

 **-¿Quieres que te llame a Britt?** – preguntó Quinn haciendo sonar su cuello. Santana asintió pero antes de que Quinn se pudiera parar, por las escaleras bajaba Britt

 **-¡Quinn!** – Exclamó lanzando sobre Quinn apenas la vio sentada en el sofá - **¡Volviste!**

 **-Hola Britt** – saludó luego de que Britt la soltará - **¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Bien y ¿tú?** – Preguntó acercándose a Santana y tomando la bebe - **¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó a la latina**

 **-No me refiero a eso, sino que haces aquí dentro**

 **-Quinn me invitó a entrar** – la bailarina miró a su amiga, que asintió desde su lugar

 **-Está bien. Te veo en un rato Quinn** – Britt subió nuevamente, pero esta vez con la bebe en brazos.

 **-Realmente hasta ahora me enteró que Britt está viviendo en mi casa** – comentó Quinn mirando a Santana que tenía la mirada perdida – **no me importa, pero si me gustarías saber que paso**

 **-Britt me dio un ultimátum cuando se enteró de que le dije a Shelby que te habías marchado para Los Ángeles dejando a Beth aquí**

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?** – preguntó desviando la mirada

 **-¿Por qué le avise a Shelby?**

 **-No** – Quinn saco de su chaqueta unas medicinas, luego de comprobar su reloj, ante la atenta mirada de Santana, se las bebió con el agua que quedaba - **¿Por qué me trataste como me trataste? Yo no te hice nada**

 **-No hiciste nada Quinn, la culpable soy yo**

 **-Me hubiese encantado que el empeño que pusiste en alejarme de mi hija y en estar pendiente de mi vida** – indicó Quinn, levantándose y colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos mirando hacia afuera **– lo hubieses puesto en tu matrimonio, en tu hija.**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-Me pusiste de prioridad en tu vida Santana, cuando no lo merecía** – se giró para mirar a la latina que le sostenía la mirada – **yo no soy nadie importante en tu vida, como para que estuvieses pendiente de mi. Eres madre ahora Santana y ahora mejor que nunca debes comprender lo que hice con Beth y el porqué y si la situación o el destino quiso que tuviese una oportunidad nuevamente con mi hija, yo no lo iba a desaprovechar, así el mundo se pusiera en mi contra**

 **-Yo cometí muchos errores Quinn y la vida me los está haciendo pagar**

 **-No tanto como yo Santana, estuve poco más de dos años en un psiquiátrico por mis estupideces, me perdí dos años de la vida de mi hija, cuando recién empezaba a compartir con ella ¿Crees que para mí es fácil saber que mi hija tiene novia? No estuve ahí para ayudarla cuando las dudas la atacaron, no estuve ahí cuando decidió darse una oportunidad con esa chica, ni siquiera sé cómo es esa chica físicamente y ya llevan casi un año juntas** – abrió la puerta del jardín – **no comentas mis errores Santana.**

La latina observó como Quinn salía y caminaba rumbo a la choza, luego de pensarlo varios minutos, salió tras ella, sentándose a su lado. Se quedaron mirando el horizonte sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que la latina rompió el silencio.

- **El error fue mío Quinn, si yo hubiese sido la amiga que decía que era, probablemente tu no hubieses caído en las drogas.**

 **-El hubiera no existe Santana, además esa fue mi decisión no tuya.**

 **-Sí, pero yo pude haberte ayudado a dejarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no lo hice. Créeme que nunca espere, que la última vez que te fuera a ver, fuera esa tarde en el restaurante, cuando llegaste con Isabella, presentándola como tu novia, pensé que tendríamos unos encuentro más hasta que resolviéramos el problema, no que pasarían 10 años hasta volvernos a ver**

 **-Y cuando nos volvimos a ver, empezaste a tratarme mal.**

 **-Te vi** – susurró Santana – **cuando tocaste con los Rolling Stone** – Quinn giró su rostro observándola – **fuimos con Berry y con Sam al concierto, vimos cuando Mike Jagger te regaló la guitarra.**

Quinn se quedó en silencio suspirando, tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para hablar, pero nada pasaba por su mente.

 **-No pude enmendar mi error antes** – volvió a hablar Santana – **pensé que habías vuelto hacer la misma Quinn del instituto, cuando Puckerman nos dijo que habían terminado y te echo toda la culpa a ti de sus rompimiento. Cuando dijiste que estabas con Isabella, sentí que me traicionabas** – Quinn frunció el ceño negando – **no me habías contado que ahora salías con chicas y de pronto te presentas con ella.**

 **-Cualquiera que te escuche dirá que estabas enamorada de mi** – se burló Quinn con los brazos cruzados

 **-No estaba enamorada de ti Fabray** – le golpeó el hombro – **cuando me di cuenta de que había apoyado a la persona incorrecta, mi orgullo no me dejó pedir disculpas.**

 **-Y mira donde nos tiene tu orgullo Santana, tu esposa está a pocos pasos de pedirte el divorcio. Quiero que te quede algo muy claro Santana, tu y yo no vamos a volver a ser las amigas que éramos hace más de una década y se bien que me fuiste a visitar al psiquiátrico hasta que Rachel se enteró y te lo prohibió y te agradezco que hayas ido, pero eso no cambia todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo** – se levantó mirando a la chica – **puedes entrar a la mansión cuando quieras, pues yo no soy nadie para negarte ver a tu hija.**

Quinn se alejo dejando a la latina en la choza, realmente no entendía a Santana y no tenía cabeza para ponerse a pensar en ella y en sus estupideces. Entró al cuarto de música y se sentó en su piano de cola negra, paso sus dedos sobre las teclas, dejando que estos se reencontraran luego de tanto tiempo, calentó levemente sus dedos y finalmente comenzó a tocar la música que le habían enseñado sus padres desde pequeña, música clásica.

Beth entraba al cuarto de música luego de que escuchó el piano sonar, se detuvo contra la puerta observando a su madre, que con los ojos cerrados tocaba aquel piano, que ella más de una vez trato de aprender a tocar. Le fascinaba la manera en que los dedos de Quinn se deslizaban suavemente por las teclas produciendo un sonido perfecto. Rachel pronto se les unió, también al escuchar a Quinn tocar el piano. Solo una vez, la había escuchado tocar en el club Glee y fue cuando Ms Shue les puso la tarea de componer una canción. La rubia seguía en su mundo, tocando aquellas teclas, como su corazón le indicaba, de un momento a otro abrió los ojos deteniendo sus manos mirando a su novia y a su hija que sonreían con lagrimas en los ojos, se ubico de manera en que ambas chicas se pudieran sentar a su lado, Rachel a su izquierda y Beth a su derecha. Volvió a tocar las teclas, con sus chicas a su lado, los amores de su vida.

 **-Quiero aprender a tocar el piano** – murmuró Beth cuando Quinn finalmente dejó de tocar

 **-Eso si te lo puedo enseñar yo** – sonrió tomando la mano izquierda de Beth y colocándola sobre las teclas – **desliza con cuidado tus dedos sobre las teclas, has de cuenta que son de cristal y pueden romperse.**

 **-Iré a preparar algo de comer** – Rachel intentó levantarse pero Quinn se lo impidió con su otra mano – **No, saldremos a cenar, todas juntas** – tomó un profundo respiro y miró a su hija – **dile a tu novia que si está disponible para cenar está noche –** Beth asintió quitando su mano del piano y sacando su celular.

 **-¿Estás segura?** – preguntó Rachel luego de que Beth se alejará para hablar con su chica

- **No, pero es algo que debo hacer en algún momento y que mejor que con mis amores.**

 **-Tú si sabes cómo consentir a una chica ¿no?** – Bromeo Rachel sacando una sonrisa en su rubia - **¿Volverás a cortarte el cabello?**

 **-No lo sé, debo pensarlo** – murmuró sobre los labios de la morena, entregándose al beso que esta le regalaba – **Te Amo Rachel Berry**

 **-Yo también Te Amo Quinn**

 **-Nunca te lo pregunté pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

* * *

 _Al "Guest" que me escribe sobre las faltas de ortografía, te comentó que los dos capítulos que me has dicho sobre las faltas, son los únicos dos, que he escrito en Word xD_

 _La canción que Quinn toca se llama "Le Onde y es de Ludovico Einaudi" es muy bonita._

 _Nos estamos acercando ya al final, así que esperó que les esté gustando la historia y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo, me avisas y hay vemos como lo agregamos a la historia. Gracias y no olviden comentar._


	24. Chapter 24

**Nueva York**

 **Viernes**

Quinn se encontraba sentada en su cama con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, luego de una relajante ducha, estaba mirando las tres mudas de ropa que había sacado de su closet para aquella cena con la novia de su hija. Se encontraba bastante nerviosa, no solo era la cena con su nuera, sino también sería la primera vez que aparecería en público desde su salida del psiquiátrico.

 **-Quinn cariño ¿Estás bien?** – Preguntó Rachel saliendo de la ducha y encontrándose con su novia sentada mirando la ropa – **pensé que ya estabas vestida**

 **-No sé que ponerme, es una cena importante. Conoceré a la novia de mi hija y el mundo volverá a verme después de tanto tiempo** – suspiró pasándose las manos por la cara.

 **-Quinn, no te atormentes ¿Si?** – Pidió la morena acercándose a ella y acariciando el rostro de la rubia - **¿Qué te parece si te pones esta blusa y este pantalón?** – Quinn asintió recibiendo un beso como recompensa – **anda vístete cariño, que yo haré lo mismo.**

A las siete de la noche, Beth esperaba a su madre y a la morena, en el Lobby, con un vestido corte en V, vestido que le quedaba muy bien. Phoebe había aceptado asistir a la cena, así que se encontraba bastante nerviosa por lo que pudiese suceder. Solo tuvo que esperar un par de minutos, antes de que bajaran por las escaleras Quinn y Rachel cogidas de la mano.

 **-¿Lista?** – Preguntó Quinn, a lo que la chica asintió – **Perfecto, vámonos.**

En el Mercedes Benz, partieron rumbo al último restaurante de moda. El camino estuvo algo congestionado y más por la hora en la que habían decidió partir. Quinn se encontraba inusualmente callada, en otra época estaría fumando un cigarrillo, pero la estancia en aquel psiquiátrico, no solo le había servido para lograr recuperarse mentalmente, sino para finalmente, superar su adicción a la droga.

En el restaurante ya se encontraba Phoebe, al verla algunos comensales, habían alertado a los fotógrafos, quienes se estacionaron frente a la entrada del lugar, seguros de que pronto llegaría Beth Fabray. Quinn se apretó la cien cuando vio la cantidad de fotógrafos que había en el lugar, entrelazando sus manos con las de su morena, salió del auto, siendo abordada por sin fin de preguntas por parte de aquellos fotógrafos, que buscaban su exclusiva a como fuera lugar, aunque realmente fueron pocos los que notaron las manos de las dos mujeres. Beth también descendió del auto, siendo presa de los flashes, a los cuales ya se había acostumbrado con el tiempo. Gracias al guardia del restaurante, lograron entrar sin ningún problema, ya que detuvo a los fotógrafos, cuando pretendían seguirlas adentro del restaurante.

- **Buenas noches** – Saludó Phoebe cuando se acercaron a ella.

- **Mamá, ella es Phoebe. Phoebe, ella es mi mamá** – las presentó Beth algo nerviosa

- **Mucho gusto** – contestó Quinn luego de que la chica le diera un beso en cada mejilla

 **-El gusto es mío, Rachel** – saludó a la morena.

 **-¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos y cenamos tranquilamente?**

 **Sábado**

 **-¿Qué haces?** – preguntó Quinn entrando al salón de música. Luego de que la cena finalizará, Phoebe se había marchado con la familia, rumbo a la mansión en donde compartieron unas copas de vino.

 **-Quiero componerle una canción a Phoebe** – contestó Beth completamente sonrojada

- **Realmente quieres a esa chica** – comentó Quinn, cogiendo una guitarra y sentándose frente a su hija

 **-Muchísimo**

 **-Cuéntame sobre ella ¿Cómo la conociste?** – pidió acariciando con sus dedos las cuerdas.

 **-Nos conocimos en un evento en el que acompañe a Rachel y apenas la vi, no se algo en mi se movió, aunque no nos habíamos dicho nada, sentía que necesitaba conocerla y…**

 **-Espera** – Quinn empezó a tocar la guitarra – **dime qué te parece esto.**

" _ **Desde que te vi de ti me enamore**_

 _ **No sabía que decirte ni qué hacer**_

 _ **Pero llegaste y me llenaste e esperanza**_

 _ **Un beso tuyo completo mi corazón**_ _"_

 **-Me gusta** – susurró Beth con los ojos brillosos

" _ **Y así como si nada**_

 _ **Te escribiré un par de canciones**_

 _ **Sin decirte una palabra**_

 _ **Me enamore y no tengo razones"**_

Quinn miró a su hija que la miraba con suma atención.

" _ **Tú y yo y un corazón**_

 _ **Mi corazón**_

 _ **Tu y yo como una historia nada mal**_

 _ **Todo es felicidad**_

 _ **Esta vez, juro que no te me vayas"**_

Madre e hija siguieron componiendo, era un momento que Beth no cambiaría por nada, sobre todo porque estaba componiendo con su cantante favorita, con su madre, con su ídolo de muchos años.

Santana aquel sábado había ido a visitar nuevamente a Nala, cruzándose con Quinn, que no le puso mayor cuidado, pues el ver a su antigua amiga, una idea para una canción para su mente, aunque poco o nada tenía que ver con la latina. Corrió hacia el salón de música donde tomo un cuaderno, donde tenía escrita la letra de Poison, su guitarra y salió, con destino a la choza, cruzándose nuevamente con Santana.

Se sentó en la silla con el cuaderno abierto y tocando diferentes trastes comenzó a componer.

 **-¿Cómo te ha ido Rachel?** – preguntó Santana, una vez finalizada su visita.

 **-Bien, estoy por empezar un nuevo proyecto en Broadway y me tiene bastante agotada** – contesto sentada en el lobby mirando hacia el jardín, donde solo se veía el mástil de la guitarra de Quinn.

 **-¿Todo bien con ella?** – preguntó siguiendo la mirada de Rachel.

 **-Ha mejorado bastante**

 **-Saldré a…** \- señaló la puerta y Rachel solo asintió, si Quinn le había permitido la entrada a su mansión, ella no podía negársela.

Santana salió al jardín encontrándose con Quinn, quien ya tenía armada la nueva canción y anotaba los trastes en el cuaderno.

 **-Hola** – saludó poniéndose nerviosa cuando Quinn se giró para mirarla

 **-Hola Santana** – contestó regresando la mirada al cuaderno **\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**

 **-Solo quería saber cómo estabas**

 **-Bien** – contestó sin despegar la mirada del cuaderno.

 **-Eh…yo**

 **-¿Quieres escuchar la canción?** – le preguntó Quinn sonriendo de lado, por lo que únicamente asintió.

 **-Claro** – la rubia soltó el lapicero y volvió a tocar los acordes de su guitarra.

 **In the dark where you feel connected...**

(En la oscuridad en la que se sienten conectados ... )

 **Hide away from they you were rejected...**

(Esconderse de ellos que fueron rechazadas ... )

 **Crumbling walls in there you won't survive...**

(Paredes que se desmoronan en que no va a sobrevivir ... )

 **When I touch you where you hurt...**

(Cuando te toco, donde te hace daño ...)

 **While I skin you alive...**

(Mientras que la piel con vida ... )

 **I** **wanna crawl down under your skin...**

(Quiero arrastrarme por debajo de tu piel ... )

 **I wanna go where no one's ever been...**

(Yo quiero ir a donde nadie ha sido ... )  
 **I wanna crawl down under your skin...**

(Quiero arrastrarme por debajo de tu piel ... )  
 **I wanna Strip away the pain...**

(Quiero despojar el dolor ... )

 **Look at you you're sick and self infected...**

(Mira que estás enfermo y yo infectados ... )  
 **Ain't got a clue of who you see reflected...**

(¿No tengo ni idea de lo que se ve reflejado ... )  
 **Empty eyes of vacant suffocating...**

(Los ojos vacíos de vacantes sofocante ... )  
 **Drowning in your vanity you're disintegrating...**

(Ahogándose en su vanidad que está desintegrándose ... )

 **I wanna crawl down under your skin...**

(Quiero arrastramse por debajo de tu piel ... )  
 **I wanna get to where I've never been...**

(Quiero llegar a donde nunca he estado ... )  
 **I wanna crawl down under your skin...**

(Quiero arrástrame por debajo de tu piel ... )  
 **I wanna lick away the pain...**

(Quiero lamer lejos el dolor ... )

 **I** **wanna crawl down under your skin...**

(Quiero arrastrarme por debajo de tu piel ... )

 **I wanna go where no one's ever been...**

(Yo quiero ir a donde nadie ha sido ... )  
 **I wanna crawl down under your skin...**

(Quiero arrastrarme por debajo de tu piel ... )  
 **I wanna Strip away the pain...**

(Quiero despojar el dolor ... )

 **Now we are all the same...**

(Ahora todos somos lo mismo ... )

 **Now we are all the pain...**

(Ahora tenemos todos el dolor ...)

 **-¿Qué te pareció?** – preguntó Quinn al ver el rostro pálido de Santana

 **-Eh… pues** – no alcanzó a responder cuando Beth se acercaba a ellas corriendo

 **-Te necesitan al teléfono** – fue lo único que dijo extendiéndole el teléfono a Quinn

 **-¿Hola?** – Se colocó el teléfono en la oreja soltando la guitarra – **Hola Glenn ¿Cómo estás?**

 **-¿No deberías haberte marchado ya?** – preguntó Beth, luego de que Quinn se alejará para hablar con su representante

 **-Ella quería que escuchará su nueva canción** – contestó Santana

 **-Ya la escuchaste, ahora lárgate** –Beth la miró de arriba abajo antes de alejarse de ella

 **-Digna hija de Quinn** – fue lo último que escuchó Beth, antes de entrar a la casa nuevamente. Camino hasta la cocina y tomó un vaso de con jugo antes de dirigirse a la sala de entretenimiento, donde estaba Rachel recostada en uno de los cómodos sofás

 **-¿Algo interesante?** – preguntó sentándose al lado de la morena

 **-No, lo único interesante que hay en la televisión, es nuestra salida de ayer con tu novia** – comentó Rachel, cambiando los canales algo aburrida

- **Phoebe estaba sorprendida con tanto fotógrafo que había anoche y eso que ella ya está acostumbrada a eso** – Rachel la miró sonriendo antes de regresar su mirada a la pantalla

 **-¿Qué esperabas? Era la primera salida oficial de Quinn, desde que salió de aquel centro psiquiátrico y fue para conocer a la novia de su hija.**

 **-¿Cómo lo tomo?** – preguntó Beth, haciendo que Rachel volviera a mirarla

- **Bien, Quinn es una persona de mente abierta y más después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo único que le martiriza, es no haber estado para ti cuando todas las dudas te atacaron.**

 **-No estuvo ella, pero si estuviste tú** – Rachel asintió sonriendo. Siguieron cambiado los canales, hasta que al fin encontraron una película interesante para ver.

Unos minutos más tarde Quinn entraba con Nala en brazos seguida de Britt para hacerles compañía.

 **-Te sienta bien un bebe, deberías tener otro –** bromeo Beth ganándose un golpe por parte de Rachel – **no digo que lo tenga sola, tú puedes ser su otra madre – siguió molestando**

 **-Beth tiene razón** – las tres mujeres se giraron hacia ella - **¿Por qué no tenemos un bebe Rachel?**

 **-Pero…yo…** \- la morena se había quedado en blanco ante esa proposición

 **-Me gustaría tener otro hijo, antes de que Beth me haga abuela** – la susodicha se giró evitando la mirada de su madre

 **-Con eso si te callas no** – contraataco Rachel mirando a Beth – **vamos a pensarlo con calma de acuerdo** – Quinn asintió con una sonrisa – **y te confieso, que la idea me parece interesante.**

 **-Viste** – Quinn miró a la bebe, que le sostuvo la mirada con sus grandes ojos azules – **pronto tendrás otro primo**

 **-¿Qué te dijo Glenn?** – interrumpió Beth, cambiado el tema

- **Están organizando un concierto para el próximo viernes**

 **-¿Un concierto?** – la rubia asintió **\- ¿En dónde?**

 **-Aquí en Nueva York, la idea fue de Isabella y al parecer varios cantantes han dicho que sí, la entrada será completamente gratis y es para celebrar que estoy de regresó** – les contó entregándole la bebe a Britt

 **-¿Y vas a asistir?** – preguntó Rachel, una vez Quinn se recostó en su hombro

 **-Pues sí, creo que sí. Igual en el concierto, van a estar más intérpretes, yo solo tendría que cantar una o dos canciones para cerrar el concierto y agradecerles a todos que hayan ido y bla bla bla** – movió su mano como si fuera una boca.

 **-No creo que sea buena idea Quinn** – la rubia se enderezo para mirarla – **no tienes músicos y hasta ayer pudiste salir de casa ¿Cómo harás para cantar enfrente de miles de personas?**

 **-Beth toca la guitarra** – la susodicha se giró con los ojos abiertos **– Beth, puede tocar para mí, eso solo darle los acordes y que se aprenda las dos canciones que tocaría y con el resto de músicos, es decirle a Isabella que me preste unos y ya, mientras vuelvo a conseguir los míos**

 **-¿Quieres…quieres que yo toque para ti en un concierto?** – preguntó Beth, levantándose para arrodillarse frente a su madre

 **-Esa es la idea, claro si Rachel nos deja** – puso su cara más tierna – según ella – logrando que la morena rodara los ojos.

- **Está bien** – negó sonriendo cuando las cuatro rubias celebraron

 **Viernes**

Pasaron toda la semana ensayando las dos canciones que Quinn cantaría en el concierto. Beth, estaba sumamente emocionada por poder tocar no con Quinn, sino con Lynx Pentreath. Isabella y Trece habían llegado a Nueva York el miércoles con los músicos y estos rápidamente, accedieron a ayudar a Quinn con los demás instrumentos.

En aquel instante, ya siendo las diez de la noche en la gran manzana. Quinn estaba con su hija en la parte de atrás del escenario, ambas chicas estaban bastantes nerviosas. Entre el público se encontraban, los compañeros de clase de Beth, Phoebe, Rachel y algunos miembros del extinto Club Glee.

Quinn zapateaba mirando la gran pantalla, una vez Isabella terminará de cantar, sería su turno de subirse al escenario y demostrar quién era Lynx Pentreath.

 **-No estés nerviosa** – Beth trataba de calmarla

- **Hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto** – murmuró mirando a su hija

- **Desde el tour Blond & Death** – comentó Beth – **lo sé, pero piensa que este es tu primer concierto, que nunca antes habías tocado y esta es tu primera vez.**

 **-¿No deberías estar tu nerviosa?** – preguntó Quinn

 **-Lo estoy, pero no puedo dejar que los nervios me bloqueen, no sería bueno para ninguna de las dos.**

 **-No se te olvide el plan** – Quinn trago saliva cuando escucho como Isabella se despedía del público.

 **-No lo haré, se que le encantará** – se paso la lengua por los labios viendo bajar a Isabella

- **El escenario es todo suyo chicas** – murmuró apretándole el hombro a Beth – **buena suerte**

 **-Gracias** – contestó Beth luego de una bocanada de aire – **te veo en un rato** – tomo su guitarra y subió tras Quinn.

El Central Park, el lugar donde se estaba realizando el concierto, coreaban el nombre de Lynx Pentreath. Para fortuna de Beth, los reflectores estaban apagados y las personas no la podían ver. Visualizo rápidamente a Phoebe y a Rachel, en la zona donde se ubican los familiares de los músicos. Conecto su guitarra al amplificador y esperó hasta que Quinn le diera la señal.

En el publico, estaba Rachel bastante nerviosa con lo que podría pasar, ni Beth, ni mucho menos Quinn, le quisieron decir las canciones que cantarían aquella noche. Detrás suyo, se encontraban sus antiguos compañeros del instituto, quienes habían aprovechado la oportunidad para volver a ver a Quinn, después de tanto tiempo. A su derecha estaba Phoebe, la novia de Beth, quien se encontraba igual de nerviosa a ella, pues este era el primer concierto de Beth y no era cualquier concierto.

Los reflectores empezaron a iluminar el escenario dejándose escuchar los primeros acordes de la guitarra de Beth, para luego enfocarla, únicamente a ella.

Quinn, desde la oscuridad veía a su hija deslizar sus dedos con destreza sobre aquellos acordes, agradeció mentalmente a Isabella, haberse tomado el tiempo de enseñarle a su hija. Pronto los acordes de "School's Out", camino hasta el micrófono que empezaba a iluminarla, no cogió ninguna guitarra, dejando que Beth se encargará de manejar los tiempos con la guitarra que Rachel le había regalado y con la cual estaba haciendo maravillas.

El público gritaba y coreaba la canción con Quinn, sintiéndose privilegiados de volver a escuchar a Lynx cantar. Phoebe aplaudía orgullosa de escuchar a su novia tocar la guitarra como si nadie la estuviera viendo o escuchando con una gran destreza.

La canción finalizó con un aplauso generalizado de todos, hasta que Quinn, quien se había alejado para tomar un poco de agua y acercarle agua a Beth volvió a hablar.

 **-Un fuerte aplauso para mi guitarrista** – pidió aplaudiendo y escuchando los aplausos del público – **para los que no la conocen, ella es mi hija Beth Fabray** – silbidos y aplausos se escucharon, cuando madre e hija se abrazaron – **la siguiente canción, hará parte de mi nuevo disco, que no sé cuándo saldrá** – se escucho una risa generalizada – **pero tiene dedicatoria propia** – miró a la morena que abría los ojos – **con ustedes. Poison** – Miró a Beth, quien respiro profundamente antes de empezar a tocar.

 **Your cruel device** ( _Tu cruel mecanismo_ )

 **Your blood, like ice** ( _Tu sangre igual al hielo)_

 **One look, could kill** ( _Una mirada podría matar_ )

 **My pain, your thrill...** ( _Mi dolor, tu emoción_ )

Los gritos de la gente, eran ensordecedores, no conocían la canción, pero aplaudían como si la hubiesen escuchado muchas veces.

 **I wanna love you but i better not touch (don't touch** ) _(Quiero amarte pero será mejor no tocar (No tocar))_

 **I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop** _ **(**_ _Quiero abrazarte pero mis sentidos me dicen que me detenga)_

 **I wanna kiss you but i want it too much (too much)** ( _Quiero besarte y lo quiero demasiado (Demasiado))_

 **I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous** ( _Quiero probarte pero tus labios son venenosos)_

 _ **Poison**_ _(Veneno)_

 **You're poison, running through my veins** ( _Eres veneno corriendo en mis venas_ )

 **Poison** ( _Veneno_ )

 **I don't wanna break these chains** ( _No quiero romper éstas cadenas_ )

Quinn miró directamente a Rachel, haciéndole saber que esa canción seguía siendo para ella. La cámara que apuntaba a Quinn, siguió su mirada hasta enfocarla en la estrella de Broadway

 **Your mouth, so hot** ( _Tu boca, tan caliente_ )

 **Your web, i'm caught** ( _Tu red, me tiene atrapado_ )

 **Your skin, so wet** ( _Tu piel, tan húmeda_ )

 **Black lace, on sweat...** ( _Encaje negro de sudor_ )

 **I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)** ( _Te escuchó llamando y con agujas y alfileres (Y alfileres))_

 **I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name** _(Quiero herirte para escucharte gritar mi nombre)_

La morena se mordió el labio sin ser consciente de que era enfocada por una cámara, por lo tanto salía en la gran pantalla del lugar

 **Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)** _(No quieto tocarte pero estas muy debajo de mi piel (Muy profundo))_

 **I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous** ( _Quiero besarte pero tus labios son venenosos)_

 **Poison** _(Veneno_ )

 **You're poison, running through my veins** ( _Eres veneno corriendo por mis venas)_

 **You're poison** ( _Eres veneno_ )

 **I don't wanna break these chains** _(No quiero romper éstas cadenas)_

 **Poison...** _(Veneno..._ **)**

Beth, se encargo del solo de guitarra, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de las cámaras, momento que aprovecho Quinn para descender del escenario

 **One look, could kill** _(Una mirada, podría mata_ r)

 **My pain, your thrill...** ( _Mi dolor, tu emoción_ )

 **I wanna love you but i better not touch (don't touch)** ( _Quiero amarte pero será mejor no tocar (No tocar))_

 **I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop** ( _Quiero abrazarte pero mis sentidos me dicen que me detenga)_

La rubia, nuevamente fue enfocada por la camara, pero no le importaba, caminaba directamente hacia Rachel que no entendia que sucedia.

 **I wanna kiss you but i want it too much (to much)** ( _Quiero besarte pero lo quiero demasiado (Demasiado))_

 **I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous** ( _Quiero probarte pero tus labios son venenosos)_ **poison** ( _Veneno_ )

 **You're poison, running through my veins** ( _Eres veneno, corriendo por mis venas_ )

 **Poisson** ( _Veneno_ )

 **I don't wanna break these chains** ( _No quiero romper éstas cadenas_ )

 **Poison (poi-son...** ) ( _vene-no...)_

 **I wanna love you but i better not touch (don't touch** ) ( _Quiero amarte pero será mejor no tocar (No tocar))_

 _Tomo el rostro de Rachel con sumo cuidado, sosteniendo el microfono con su mano izquierda, dejando salir lo mejor de ella en ese momento._

 **I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop** ( _Quiero abrazarte pero mis sentidos me dicen que me detenga)_

 **I wanna kiss you but i want it too much (too much)** ( _Quiero besarte pero lo quiero demasiado (Demasiado))_

 **I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous** ( _Quiero probarte pero tus labios son venenosos)_

 **Poison** ( _Veneno_ )

 **yeah...**

Soltó el rostro de Rachel, para meter su mano al bolsillo y de allí, sacar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, hincándose sobre su rodilla derecha sin dejar de cantar, asombrando a todos los presentes

 **You're poison, running through my veins** ( _Eres veneno, corriendo por mis venas_ )

 **Poisson** ( _Veneno_ )

 **I don't wanna break these chains** ( _No quiero romper éstas cadenas_ )

 **Poison (poi-son...** ) ( _vene-no...)_

 **I wanna love you but i better not touch (don't touch** ) ( _Quiero amarte pero será mejor no tocar (No tocar))_

 **Ivwanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop** ( _Quiero abrazarte pero mis sentidos me dicen que me detenga)_

 **I wanna kiss you but i want it too much (too much)** ( _Quiero besarte pero lo quiero demasiado (Demasiado))_

 **I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous** ( _Quiero probarte pero tus labios son venenosos)_

 **Poison** ( _Veneno_ )

 **yeah...**

 **-Rachel Berry** – habló una vez Beth dejo de tocar, siendo enfocada por la cámara, transmitiendo el momento a todos los presentes **\- ¿Me concederías el honor de convertirme en tu esposa para amarte, protegerte y cuidarte hasta el fin del mundo?**

* * *

 ** _Canciones:_**

 ** _Tu y yo - Los de adentro_**

 ** _Under your skin - Lizzie Borden_**

 ** _School's out - Alice Cooper_**

 ** _Poison - Alice Cooper_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Nueva York**

 **Viernes**

Dos mujeres, una rubia y otra morena, una alta y otra más baja, entraban en una lujosa habitación, del hotel FourSeasons, envueltas en un apasionado beso, que dejaba ver lo mucho que se amaban.

 **-Rach** – gimió Quinn, cuando sintió las manos de la morena, sobre su torso.

Había pasado cerca de una hora larga, desde que Quinn le había pedido matrimonio a Rachel, fueron cerca de un minuto y medio, los que la morena se tardo en responderle a Quinn, para fortuna de la rubia, fue una respuesta afirmativa.

Beth se había marchado con Phoebe, una vez había finalizado el concierto y realmente Quinn, no quería pensar que estaba haciendo su hija.

De vuelta a la habitación, quien estuviera buscándolas, podría encontrarlas por el rastro de ropa que había por toda la Suite. La rubia había usado sus influencias para que, aquella habitación estuviese lista, cuando llegara con Rachel.

 **-No sabes cuánto he extrañado tu cuerpo** – murmuró Quinn descendiendo lentamente por el cuerpo de la morena, sacándole varios suspiros – **Te amo** – susurró antes de atacar la zona intima de su chica.

 **-¡Quinn!** – gemía la morena sin poder mantener la espalda pegada a la cama. Era la primera vez que hacían el amor, desde que Quinn había salido del centro psiquiátrico y Rachel sentía que era nuevamente, su primera vez.

 **-Deliciosa** – se paso la lengua por los labios, luego de que la morena alcanzará el climax – **ven aquí** – Quinn volvió a besar sus labios y en un movimiento rápido, Rachel se ubico encima de Quinn, generando una exquisita fricción entre las dos y le puso bastante empeño, cuando vio que Quinn se mordía el labio para no dejar escapar el gemido que tenia atorado en su garganta.

- **Te amo** – susurró Rachel contra los labios de Quinn, iniciando un nuevo asaltó que duro hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

 **Martes**

Quinn estaba en su gimnasio, haciendo un poco de cardio, aprovechando que estaba sola en la mansión. Beth estaba en la escuela y por lo que había dejado entrever, no llegaría sino hasta bien entrada la noche y Rachel estaba en una reunión con unos inversionistas de Broadway. Britt se había marchado con Santana; Trece e Isabella se habían marchado el domingo rumbo a L.A.

Quería fortalecer nuevamente su abdomen, volver a sacar aquellos cuadritos que sabía que le encantaban a su chica. En los parlantes sonaba, una lista aleatoria de música de Beth, quien era la que usaba el gimnasio con más regularidad.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sacándola de su rutina de ejercicios.

 **-Hola** – contestó pasándose una toalla por el rostro

- **Hola Quinn**

 **-Hola Glenn**

 **-Te llamaba para comentarte, que esté fin de semana va a ver una gala en París, de unos premios x y quieren que estés presente**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Piénsalo, la invitación no es solo para ti, sino para Beth también.**

 **-Gracias Glenn** – colgó el teléfono con un suspiró cansado. Si Beth ya era una celebridad desde que se supo que era su hija, desde el sábado lo era más, tanto que incluso esa mañana, Ron tuvo que acompañarla a la escuela, por seguridad.

Tomó uno de los refrescos que Beth tenía en la nevera del Gym y salió rumbo al jardín. En donde se lo bebió con calma, desacalorándose para nadar un rato en su piscina. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había disfrutado de las comodidades de su mansión. A su izquierda, estaba Chimuelo tomando el sol.

- **Beth la esterilizó por eso está tan gorda** – fue lo que le respondió Rachel, cuando preguntó por el gato.

Se quitó en el pantaloneta de entrenamiento, dejándose únicamente con el top que llevaba y los interiores, se lanzó al agua, entrando de cabeza a la piscina, sintiendo un fresco por todo su cuerpo.

Duró un buen rato en la piscina, sin notar que ya no estaba sola en la mansión. Rachel había llegado en compañía de Phoebe, estaban esperando por ella cuando se percataron de que estaba en la piscina.

 **-Quinn** – la llamó Rachel, pero la rubia estaba tan concentrada nadando que no la escuchó **\- ¡Quinn!** – gritó, esta vez logrando que la cantante se asustará.

 **-¿¡Qué paso!?** – Exclamó quitándose el exceso de agua de los ojos - ¿Por qué me gritas?

 **-Alguien vino a visitarte** – Quinn desvió la mirada y vio a Phoebe parada tras Rachel agitando su mano

 **-Señora Fabray**

 **-Hola Phoebe** – saludó Quinn, saliendo del agua buscando su pantaloneta, momento que aprovecho Rachel, para deleitarse con el trasero de la rubia - **¿En qué te puedo colaborar?** – preguntó secándose el cabello

 **-Las dejó a solas** – murmuró Rachel besando los labios de su prometida – **asumo que no has almorzado** – la rubia negó sonrojada – **iré a preparar algo** – le dejó una caricia en el brazo a Phoebe y regresó a la casa

 **-¿Qué necesitas?** – preguntó Quinn haciendo sonar sus huesos intimidando a la actriz.

 **-Pedirle permiso** – contestó colocando sus manos tras la espalda

 **-¿Permiso? ¿Para qué?** – frunció el ceño para luego abrir los ojos de par en para - **¿No pretenderás casarte con Beth?**

 **-¡No! O bueno sí** – rectifico cuando vio la ceja alzada de su suegra – **quiero casarme con Beth, pero dentro de unos años** – comentó respirando profundamente – **lo que pasa es que esté fin de semana, va haber un evento en París y quisiera que Beth me acompañará.**

 **-Tenemos un problema**

 **-Señora Fabray, comprendo que usted no me conozca, pero le aseguró…**

 **-Phoebe** – la interrumpió – **no digo que tenemos un problema por eso, sino que a mí también me invitaron a esa gala con Beth.**

 **-Oh…pues**

 **-Tengo que hablarlo con Rachel pero ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?** – La actriz la miró confundida – **vamos para el mismo evento y me imagino que tu viajarás en un avión normal** – la chica asintió – **a mi esos vuelos no me gustan y cuando pude me compre mi propio avión, así que te estoy invitando a viajar conmigo, en mi avión privado, en donde podrás pasar tiempo con Beth ¿Qué dices?**

 **-Eh...sí por supuesto** – asintió rápidamente. Aunque Beth le había dicho todo lo contrario, ella aun tenía en su mente, la imagen de Quinn como alguien serio y de mal carácter, tal y como lo decían los medios.

 **-¿Te quedas a almorzar? Digo aun queda tiempo para que Beth salga del instituto**

 **-Sí, por supuesto**.

Almorzaron verduras salteadas, que había preparado Rachel. Para Phoebe fue una grata experiencia poder compartir con sus suegras, sin la presencia de Beth, así pudo conocerlas mejor.

Luego de que Phoebe se marchó, Quinn y Rachel se recostaron en las sillas del salón de entretenimiento, para ver una película, que en su gran parte, durmieron.

- **Mamá** – la rubia sintió que alguien la zarandeada – **mamá**

 **-Mmm**

 **-Mamá despierta** – Quinn se refregó los ojos, ahogando un bostezo, para finalmente mirar hacia donde estaba su hija

 **-¿Qué pasa?** – preguntó cerrando los ojos

 **-Son las nueve de la noche ¿Cuánto llevan aquí?** –comentó logrando que Quinn ahora si reaccionará

- **Desde como las tres** – se pasó la mano por el rostro **\- ¿Ya cenaste?** – preguntó bostezando

 **-Cene algo con Phoebe** – se enderezó ayudando a que Quinn se levantará – **Phoebe me dijo que vamos a viajar a París**

 **-Sí, bueno es un evento que hay este fin de semana en París y pues Glenn me dijo que tu y yo estamos invitadas**

 **-¿Y Phoebe que tiene que ver? ¿No vas a despertar a Rachel?** – preguntó cuando salieron de salón

 **-Quiero que descanse, ya la levantaré cuando tengamos algo de cenar**

 **-Pero no me has respondido mi pregunta**

 **-¿Cuál pregunta?** – Beth trataba de seguirle el paso a su madre, que ya entraba a la cocina

 **-¿Qué tiene que ver Phoebe con el viaje a París?** – repitió sentándose en el banquillo de la cocina

 **-Vino esta mañana a pedirme permiso para que pudieras ir al evento en París, pues ella también está invitada.**

 **-¿Ósea que ella viajará con nosotras?** – Quinn asintió – **genial**

 **-Antes de que te vayas** – la voz de la rubia detuvo la salida de Beth – **necesitó que me expliques algo**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Hasta donde yo me acuerdo, yo te regale fue un BMW no un Porshe** – Beth tragó con dificultad, al ver a su madre cruzándose de brazos **\- ¿Qué paso con el auto?**

 **-Eh…yo** – tomó una profunda respiración **–lo estrellé** – susurró tan bajito que Quinn no escuchó **– que estrellé el auto**

 **-¿Estás bien?** – preguntó tomando la cara de su hija

 **-Sí, igual eso fue hace mucho**

 **-¿Cuándo?**

 **-Cuando nos enteramos que estarías en un centro psiquiátrico… ese día discutí con Rachel y salí y me fui y me estrellé contra un árbol. El auto quedó inservible después de eso. Rachel me regaló el Porshe de cumpleaños… ¿Estás bien?** – preguntó al ver a su madre tan callada.

 **-Sí, sólo… olvídalo** – se regresó hacia la estufa en donde tenía un sartén - **¿Tienes pasaporte?**

 **-No** – contestó Beth algo preocupada por el cambio de actitud de su madre

- **Mañana iremos por tu pasaporte**

 **Jueves**

Beth estaba en la biblioteca de su escuela, no es que estuviera estudiando o algo por el estilo, solo que su madre estaba teniendo un comportamiento bastante extraño y a ella no le gustaba; En esos dos días, Quinn había hablado muy poco con ella, es como si realmente le hubiese molestado que ya no tuviese el BMW, pero a ella se le había olvidado ya ese incidente ¿Por qué a su madre no?

El timbre sonó, avisando que se finalizaba la hora del almuerzo, arrastrando los pies, Beth salió de la biblioteca, rumbo a su casillero para sacar los libros que necesitaba en el último bloque de clases. Manson había solicitado que su casillero quedará junto al de ella, el motivo no lo sabía, pero si le fastidiaba que el chico la estuviera observando

 **-¿¡Qué!?** – Exclamó furiosa mirando al chico, que tenía cara de idiota - **¿Tengo algo en la cara o algo?**

 **-Vuelve conmigo –** murmuró regalándole una flor violeta, flor que termino en el basurero.

- **Supérame Manson** – bufó estresada, cerrando su casillero y dejando solo al chico con los ojos aguados.

La clase que le tocaba en aquel momento era literatura con la maestra Wilde; Kitty y la secretaria de Foster, Marly, habían apoyado mucho a Beth, en las primeras semanas del tratamiento de Quinn, sobre todo cuando los chicos o chicas se agrupaban a su alrededor, ya fuera para preguntarle por la cantante o para decirle cosas ofensivas.

A su lado se sentó Syd, quien solo le sonrió con tristeza. La clase comenzó dando paso a un repaso sobre todo lo visto en el año escolar, para sorpresa de Kitty, únicamente Beth, respondió correctamente las preguntas que le hizo a toda la clase.

 **-¿Estudiando fuertemente?** – le preguntó Syd cuando salieron de clase, rumbo al estacionamiento

 **-Sí bueno, quería obtener buenas notas, para poder acceder a una beca escolar** – contestó buscando las llaves del Porshe

 **-¿Querías? ¿Ya no?**

 **-Quinn, me dijo que no importa la universidad que escoja, ella la pagará, así que** – se encogió de hombros desbloqueando el auto y abriendo la puerta – **sube, te llevo a casa.**

Cuando la rubia llego a la mansión, se encontró con su madre durmiendo en el sofá del lobby, sin hacer mucho ruido, subió a la biblioteca, tenia tareas para la mañana siguiente, pero no esperaba encontrarse con Rachel allí.

 **-Hola cariño** – la saludó la morena cuando entró - **¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?**

 **-Bien, igual que siempre** – suspiró dejando la mochila en la mesa y sentándose en el sofá más cercano **– Rachel** – llamó a la morena luego de que se quedarán unos minutos de silencio, los cuales Rachel aprovechó para retomar la lectura de su libreto

 **-Dime** – contestó quitándose los anteojos que tenía puestos

 **-¿Tu sabes lo que le pasa a Quinn?** – Preguntó – **es que hace días, que está extraña conmigo y no sé qué hacer – enterró su rostro entre sus manos**

 **-Beth, Quinn está confundida y preocupada** – se acercó a ella, levantándole la cara para mirar los ojos azules de la chica – **verás, ella se siente culpable no solo por tu accidente** – Sí, Quinn le había contado su conversación con Beth – **sino por todo lo que tuviste que atravesar, mientras ella estaba en el centro psiquiátrico.**

 **-Pero eso ya pasó**

 **-Para nosotras ya pasó, pero para Quinn no. Verás** – se sentó al lado de ella – **hace muchos años, Quinn sufrió un accidente de auto, que la dejó en silla de ruedas un par de meses… su auto no era tan seguro como el tuyo –** comentó al ver los ojos abiertos de Beth **– y el hecho de que tú hubieses tenido un accidente, hizo que esos recuerdos volvieran, pero esta vez de peor forma.**

 **-¿De peor forma?**

 **-Teniéndote a ti como protagonista**

 **-No entiendo**

 **-Beth, Quinn se ha estado soñando con su accidente, pero en vez de ser su accidente, es el tuyo.**

 **Sábado**

A las cinco de la mañana, habían arribado al aeropuerto Charles De Gaulle de París, en donde estaría guardado el avión privado de Quinn, durante su estancia en la capital del amor.

Beth, aun no había podido hablar con su mamá sobre los sueños que estaba teniendo. El jueves, luego de terminar su tarea, cuando bajo a la cocina, Quinn estaba en el salón de música, componiendo nuevas canciones para su siguiente disco y el viernes, apenas llegó del instituto, tuvo que alistar su maleta, para su viaje a París, que duraría cerca de ocho horas y en el avión la rubia se la pasó durmiendo con Rachel en su regazo.

Era la primera vez que estaba en París y poder ver la Torre Eiffel desde la ventana de su Suite, era algo increíble, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y de reojo pudo observar a Phoebe salir con Rachel. Suspiró profundamente y camino hacia la habitación de su madre, a la que encontró sentada en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza

 **-¿Estás bien?** – le preguntó sacando un leve suspiro en Quinn

 **-Sí, solo tengo migraña** – contestó levantándose de la cama – **Pensé que dormirías otro poco** – comentó al ver que hasta ahora eran las 12 del medio día.

 **-No tenía mucho sueño**

 **-¿Emocionada por París?** – Preguntó sacando algo de ropa de las maletas – **también me pasó, la primera vez que vine, solo que en esa ocasión, me desperté cerca de la una de la tarde**

 **-Necesitó hablar contigo** – el tono serio de voz, hizo que Quinn se callara

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Desde que te conté lo de mi accidente, no me has vuelto a hablar como antes**

 **-No quiero hablar de eso** – murmuró

 **-Pero yo sí ¡Maldita sea!** – Exclamó encarando a su madre - **¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre!? Y no te atrevas a mentirme** – Quinn suspiró alejándose de su hija

 **-Tu accidente, abrió viejas heridas** – comentó dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana – **y no de la manera que esperaba. Hace años tuve un accidente y después de que me dijiste del tuyo, me he soñado con ese accidente, solo que no soy yo quien va conduciendo el Volkswagen, sino tú** – se giró metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos **– te veo cubierta de sangre y agonizando y si no te he hablado estos días, es porque he tenido miedo de volver a perder la cabeza, de volverme loca de nuevo y eso es solo porque, sé que soy culpable de tu accidente y si algo que hubiese pasado, yo no me lo hubiera perdonado**

 **-Mamá** – Beth se acercó a ella y en un movimiento rápido, la abrazo – **no es tu culpa mi accidente, fue mía, por salir a conducir como una loca, sin mirar por donde iba**

 **-Claro que lo es** – contestó aceptando el abrazo **– si yo hubiese sido más inteligente, no hubieses tenido que salir en primer lugar de la mansión.**

 **-No te puedes culpar de mis decisiones, por fueron mías mamá** – contestó alejándose de Quinn, sin soltarla – **se que te pesa no haber estado conmigo con lo del accidente, con lo de Phoebe, pero estás ahora, no me alejes de ti por favor**

 **-Perdóname** – murmuró la cantante, volviendo a abrazar a su hija, está vez, soltando unas lagrimas que fueron a parar al cuello de su hija – **Te Amo Beth**

 **-Yo también Te Amo mamá**

 **-Se siente lindo cuando me dices mamá**

Horas más tarde, a las siete de la tarde, Beth y Quinn desfilaban sobre la alfombra roja de aquellos premios, Beth con una sonrisa en su rostro y Quinn, algo más afligida pero contenta de estar con su hija en ese momento y sabiendo que su hija siempre estaría con ella.

 **Miércoles**

 **-¿Segura que no tendrás problemas con la obra?**

Quinn Fabray y su prometida Rachel Berry, caminaban por el pasillo del hospital central de Nueva York, ese día tenían cita con un doctor especialista en inseminaciones artificiales. Ya era hora de que un nuevo Fabray – Berry o Berry – Fabray llegará al mundo.

 **-Todos están avisados Quinnie** – contestó besando los labios de su chica – **además, mi personaje en la obra está embarazada, así que me evitaras usar una panza falsa** – bromeo, entrando al consultorio del doctor

- **Buenos días, soy el doctor Carter** – las saludó el hombre, señalándoles dos sillas para que se sentaran **\- ¿En qué puedo servirles?**

 **-Verá doctor, mi mujer y yo queremos tener un bebe**

* * *

 _ **Feliz Navidad**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Primer mes – Noviembre**

 **Nueva York**

 **-¿Y a ti que te pasa?**

Quinn se encontraba en la cocina, preparando lasgna vegetariana para su novia y una de carnes para su hija. Beth estaba recostada en el mesón, con la cabeza entre sus manos, lanzando pequeños suspiros.

 **-Discutí con Phoebe** – contestó con lágrimas en los ojos

 **-¿Qué paso?** – Quinn se acercó luego de asegurarse de que la lasagna no se iba a quemar **\- ¿Por qué discutieron?**

 **-¿Recuerdas a Syd?** – Quinn asintió – bueno, pues Phoebe cree que la engaño con ella

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Syd y London discutieron, entonces, Syd ha estado yendo a la escuela en el autobús, así que me ofrecí a llevarla y Phoebe cree que lo hice porque Syd me gustaba.**

 **-¿Hace cuanto paso eso?**

 **-Ayer por la tarde** – suspiró tratando de no llorar. Quinn rodeo el mesón y abrazó a su hija, quien no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas.

Minutos más tarde, Rachel llegó a la cocina luego de una leve siesta., pero se detuvo abruptamente, cuando vio a madre e hija sumidas en un abrazo. Quinn le hizo señas para que se quedara en silencio y no dijese nada, la morena asintiendo levemente, camino hacia el horno para sacar las lasgnas que ya estaban en su punto.

 **-Gracias** – murmuró Beth alejándose de su madre y dándole un beso en la mejilla – **iré a lavarme la cara**

 **-¿Qué le pasa?** – preguntó la morena cuando la chica ya no estaba

- **Problemas del corazón** – suspiró – **déjame te ayudo**

La rubia organizó la mesa, con velas y algunas copas para un poco de vino, esperando que su hija y su prometida pasaran al comedor. Beth entró primero seguida de Rachel que venía con la botella de vino en la mano, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir un aroma para nada agradable

 **-¿Qué tienes?** – le preguntó Quinn al verla tan pálida

 **-¡Oh Dios!** – se tapo la boca y salió corriendo en busca de un baño. Quinn miró a Beth y salió corriendo tras su chica, llegando apenas para poder sujetarle su cabello. Con sumo cuidado, la ayudo a levantar y casi en brazos la llevó hasta la recamara en donde la recostó en la cama.

 **-¿Quieres que te preparé un té o algo?**

 **-Un té está bien** – Quinn asintió bajando rápidamente el reguero de escaleras para llegar a la cocina, en donde estaba Beth comiendo en el mesón – **Creí que te había dejado en el comedor** – comentó colocando un poco de agua en la tetera

 **-Asumí que ya no cenaríamos en el comedor** – se encogió de hombros llevando el tenedor a su lasagna **\- ¿Cómo está?**

 **-Está bastante pálida, la deje en nuestra cama acostada. Mañana la llevaré al doctor.**

 **-Deberías llamarlo y no esperar que algo malo pase ¿No crees?** – Quinn la miró y luego miró la tetera – **llámalo, que yo cuido la tetera.**

Minutos más tarde, el doctor Carter llegaba a la mansión con un pequeño maletín y algunos medicamentos. Le sacó un poco de sangre a la morena, quien trato de no mirar, pues la sangre le aterraba.

 **-Mañana mandaré tendremos los resultados** – les informó botando los guantes blancos en la basura

 **-¿Qué cree que sea?** – preguntó Quinn, entrelazando su mano con la de su novia

- **Puede que el tratamiento haya funcionado** – ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos, se miraron y luego miraron el vientre aun plano de Rachel.

 **-¿Está embarazada?**

 **-Mañana lo sabremos**

 **Segundo Mes – Diciembre**

 **Nueva York**

Diciembre, época de armonía y amor familiar. Aquel diciembre del 2027, sería el primer Diciembre que disfrutaría Quinn en compañía de su hija. Beth aún seguían un poco sentida con su novia, pues ese 24 de diciembre, la actriz había decidido pasar las navidades con algunos amigos en Londres, para tener algo de espacio para ella. Hacia cerca de dos semanas y media, Britt había regresado al departamento que tenía con Santana, teniendo a la latina bajo juramento, pues aún no la perdonaba del todo, pero estaba dispuesta a pasar las festividades con la latina.

 **-Navidad, dulce navidad** – entraba Quinn cantando a la cocina, en donde estaban Rachel y Beth esperando que las verduras salteadas con vino blanco estuvieran. Ambas sonrieron cuando vieron a la rubia, con un sombrero rojo y una maraca en una mano – **esté es para ti** – le puso a su hija un gorro igual al suyo, solo que verde – **y esté para ti** – le entregó otro a su novia de color azul.

 **-¿Por qué los gorros son diferentes?** – preguntó Beth jugando con la bolita que tenía su sombrero en la punta

- **Porque yo soy mamá Noel y ustedes los nomos** – apenas terminó de decir eso, tuvo que abandonar la cocina corriendo, Beth y la morena le estaban lanzando naranjas

 **-¡No pues, la chica gigante hablo!** – Exclamó Rachel luego de que escuchará la carcajada de la rubia.

Finalmente la cena estuvo y cenaron mucho antes de la media noche, pues Rachel debía comer a las horas que eran. Mientras que Quinn y Beth bebieron vino, Rachel bebió jugo de uva para no desentonar con la cena, cosa que le causo gracia a las dos rubias.

 **-¿Abriremos los regalos hoy?** – una vez cenaron, Quinn se dispuso a lavar los platos y todo lo que Rachel, había utilizado para preparar la deliciosa cena

 **-Si quieres** – Beth asintió y corrió escaleras arriba, dejando a una rubia sonriente con las manos llenas de jabón.

Minutos más tarde, Beth y Rachel regresaban al lobby, donde estaba Quinn recostada en su sofá con una guitarra en su regazo

 **-¿Abriremos los regalos hoy?** – Quinn no sabía quien estaba más emocionada, si Rachel o Beth.

 **-Sí** – contestó desviando la mirada hacia el árbol que adornaba el lobby con unos cuantos regalos bajo el. Quinn se enderezó bajando su guitarra y recibiendo a Rachel en su regazo.

- **Esté es para Rachel** – Beth se había acercado al árbol y había empezado a sacar los regalos – **ábrelo, yo quiero saber que es**

 **-Está bien** – se bajo de la pierna de su novia y se sentó correctamente a su lado, quitando con cuidado el papel que envolvía la cajita

 **-¿De quién es?**

 **-De Britt** – una vez terminó de quitar el papel, tuvo una cajita en sus manos - **¡Es un gato de decoración!** – exclamó sacando al animal de porcelana de casa

 **-Que regalos tan raros da Britt** – Beth se encogió de hombros y se giró de nuevo al árbol cogiendo otro regalo – **esté es para Quinn, de parte de…**

 **-¿De quién?**

 **-Santana** – con el ceño fruncido, Quinn destapó el regalo, dejando ver una foto de cuando Quinn era porrista y a su lado estaba Santana con los brazos cruzados

- **Es…una foto** – dijo tratando de no llorar, realmente no recordaba cuando se tomaron esa foto.

La destapada de regalos continuó y finalmente Beth recibió, un viaje con todo pagó a Roma con un acompañante, más el último teléfono de moda (De Quinn), la saga de libros de momento (De los señores Berry), una chaqueta de cuero sintético (de Rachel), una manilla de oro (De Isabella y Trece), entradas gratis al cine por un mes (De Santana) y una pijama completa (tenía patitas de Britt). Rachel, recibió una camiseta que tenía un bebe asomado (De Trece e Isabella), un reloj de oro, junto al último teléfono de moda (De parte de Quinn), una fotografía de su graduación junto a la latina (la misma que rompió años atrás) y finalmente una pijama rosada (De sus padres). Quinn en cambio recibió, una pijama negra con un esqueleto (Sus suegros), un collar que decía "Strong" (De Isabella), un libro de cocina y una camiseta que decía "mom" (De Trece) una mini pijama blanca con letras doradas (De Britt, que más que para Quinn, era para el bebé) un portarretratos de todos su seres queridos (De Beth) y algo no apto para menores (De Rachel)

Finalmente, se tomó una fotografía con su chica y su hija, fotografía que publicó en Instagram, haciéndole saber al mundo que era feliz con su nueva vida y del nuevo integrante que pronto llegaría a sus vidas.

 **Tercer Mes – Enero**

 **Nueva York**

Ese día era la gran premier de la obra de Rachel en Broadway, la historia de una chica embarazada, que conoce a otra chica, con la que vivirá diferentes aventuras que pondrán en riesgo su vida y la de su bebe.

Todo estaba listo en la mansión, los maquilladores habían llegado para alistar a la morena, los modistas estaban discutiendo cual era el mejor vestido para la ocasión, pues antes de subir el gran telón, la morena daría unas palabras, pues se tenía preparado para ese día un homenaje a la actriz de Broadway Barbra Streisand.

 **-Quinn ¡Por Favor!** – Quinn se encontraba en su estudio practicando con su guitarra y lejos de todo el bullicio de maquilladores y modistas, pero su tranquilidad se vio afectada, cuando su novia entró al estudio con unos rulos en su cabeza – **Más te vale que te alistes ya o te romperé esa guitarra en la cabeza** – dicho eso se giró topándose con Beth que iba llegando

 **-¿Qué le pasa?** – preguntó luego de que se marchará

 **-Quiero creer que son las hormonas** – resignada dejo la guitarra en su lugar y se levantó de la silla - **¿Irás?** – preguntó al verla vestida con un saco de pana y una camisa blanca y pantalón negro

 **-Phoebe vendrá por mí** – luego de unas altas y bajas y de que Syd hablará con la actriz, Phoebe había dejado atrás los celos que la embargaban al ver a Beth cerca de otra mujer y su relación se fortalecía día tras día.

- **Iré vestirme** – tragó fuertemente al escuchar un grito con su nombre

- **Buena suerte** – Beth golpeo su hombro, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Realmente le divertía ver a Quinn sometida a la pequeña diva.

Luego de una que otra discusión, por la ropa que Quinn había escogido, se marcharon en una limusina rumbo al teatro, en donde los esperaban los periodistas y algunos fotógrafos, también se encontraban algunos amigos de la morena y para desgracia de la rubia, Jesse St. James.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?** – Quinn tenía la mandíbula apretada y parecía que en cualquier momento golpearía al actor

 **-Vine aquí a felicitar a mi colega** – la rubia quería borrarle esa sonrisa de un puñetazo - **¿Qué?** – Se burló el chico - **¿Te da miedo que Rachel recapacite y decida regresar conmigo?**

Beth se acercó a su madre de la mano de Phoebe y las tres entraron dejando al chico con una divertida sonrisa. Se ubicaron en los asientos que Rachel había dispuesto para ellas, dejando a Jesse a un par de sillas, pero en la misma fila.

 **-¡Buenas noches!** – Las luces se apagaron dejando únicamente el reflector que iluminaba a un hombre alto - **¡Bienvenidos sean todos, a la premier de nuestra obra de teatro la Noviciana, protagonizada por la reconocida actriz Rachel Berry!** – El lugar se lleno de aplausos – **antes de empezar con la función, Rachel dedicará unas palabras a una grande del teatro.**

Por la otra esquina, ingresaba Rachel con un vestido dorado, que dejaba ver parte de sus – bien formadas – piernas, sacando un suspiro a más de uno.

 **-¡Buenas noches!** – Saludó la morena luego de besar en la mejilla al hombre – **Como dijo John, está noche antes de iniciar, queremos rendirle un sentido homenaje a Barbra Streisand, que se encuentra con nosotros está noche** – uno de los reflectores apunto a la mujer, mientras algunos se paraban para aplaudirla – **personalmente** – continuo Rachel – **quisiera agradecerle, porque gracias a ella, fue que yo me interese por el teatro; como sabrán mi segundo nombre es Barbra y es en honor a ella** – los aplausos continuaron – **voy a pedirle que nos acompañes en el escenario** – Jesse se acomodó su traje, mientras le tendía la mano a la actriz para escoltarla hasta el escenario en donde estaña Rachel – **la sociedad de actores de Broadway, quiere hacerle entrega de esta placa, que la acredita como una de las mejores actrices de las últimas décadas, así mismo, las llaves del nuevo teatro Barbra Streisand, que abrirá pronto sus puertas al público** – Barbra, con la placa en las manos, abrazo fuertemente a Rachel, mientras el teatro estallaba en gritos y aplausos, los flash salían de todas partes, pues era un momento único.

Luego de una hora y media, Rachel recibía sus flores, luego de protagonizar con éxito la nueva obra de teatro y mientras los fotógrafos la retrataban, Jesse aprovechó el momento para besarla, dejando al recinto en silencio a dos mujeres confundidas, una porque no se esperaba aquel beso y la otra porque quería matar y comer del muerto.

 **Cuarto Mes – Febrero**

 **Nueva York**

Eran las tres de la mañana, en la ciudad de los rascacielos, Quinn tenía que viajar ese día a Los Ángeles por una reunión de último minutos con algunos productores. Quinn tenía media cara estampillada contra la almohada cuando sintió que alguien la zarandeaba

 **-Quinn…** \- los zarandeos continuaban, pero la rubia realmente estaba cansada y quería dormir - **¡Quinn!** – la cantante callo de la cama, pues la morena le había gritado en el oído

 **-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –** preguntó enderezándose aún en el suelo

 **-Tengo antojos amor**

 **-¿Antojos?** – Se paso las manos por la cara mientras bostezaba - **¿Y qué quiere la princesa?** – preguntó levantándose del suelo y buscando algo de ropa, pues solo tenía sus bóxers femeninos puestos y una camiseta de tirantes.

 **-Quiero fresas con chocolate**

 **-Pero no tenemos fresa** – dijo poniéndose un pantalón que encontró y un sacó con capota

- **Pero quiero fresas con chocolate** – hizo un puchero, por el cual recibió un beso de su chica

- **Ya vengo** – se colocó la capota y salió de la habitación, rumbo al estacionamiento de la mansión, allí en la pared, había una pequeña casita, en donde estaban las llaves del Mercedes, de la camioneta de Rachel y el Porshe de Beth.

Salió de su mansión colocando algo de música, para no quedarse dormida en el trayecto al supermercado, que estaba abierto las 24 horas del día, pero que siempre estaba bastante alejado de la mansión. Cuando llegó, había varios autos estacionados y personas haciendo mercado, realmente era la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Tomó un canasto y fue a la sección de frutas y verduras, buscando algunas fresas para su chica. Mientras buscaba la fuente que derretía el chocolate, notó que algunas personas la habían reconocido, cuchichiando a sus espaldas y otros tomándole fotos. Tratando de calmarse, tomo la fuente y algunas barras de chocolate, junto con las fresas y algunas bebidas energéticas y camino a la caja dispuesta a pagar, pero aun con la presencia de esas personas a su espalda.

Por suerte, ninguna se le acercó a pedirle un autógrafo, pues no estaba de buen genio, le molestaba bastante que la siguieran estigmatizando con su pasado, y no solo eso, los rumores de un posible rompimiento entre ella y Rachel por Jesse, cada vez se hacían más fuertes y eso realmente le enfurecía. Mientras conducía de regresó a su mansión, se bebió dos latas de bebida energizarte, pues una vez le entregará los antojos a su chica, tenía que empezar a alistarse, pues su avión tenía orden de despegar a las seis de la mañana y eran las 3:45 de la mañana.

La mansión estaba en silencio y únicamente se veían los ojos verdes de Chimuelo que andaba merodeando por el Lobby. Luego de leer las instrucciones, encendió la maquina y preparó las fresas con chocolate para su morena. A la que tuvo que despertar, para que se las comiera, pues se había dormido abrazada a su almohada.

 **-Están deliciosas** – murmuró Rachel una vez se terminó de comer las fresas y se limpiaba los rastros de chocolate de la cara **– ven, vamos a seguir durmiendo –** palmeo el colchón para que su chica se recostará a su lado, pero Quinn se negó levantándose de la silla

- **No puedo amor** – se acercó dándole un beso en los labios – **debo salir de aquí, antes de las cinco y media y apenas tengo el tiempo para ducharme y comer algo antes de viajar.**

 **-Pero…**

 **-No hagas pucheros** – la volvió a besar – **te prometo que esta misma noche estoy aquí de regresó** – sabía que ese viaje la iba a matar, pero realmente no quería perderse ni un solo día del embarazo de su morena.

 **-Está bien, pero debes traerme algo de Los Ángeles**

 **-De acuerdo** – la beso ahora más profundamente – **descansa hermosa** – arropo bien a la morena, antes meterse a la ducha y tratar de despabilar su cuerpo que aun se encontraba tentado a volver a la cama, aunque su cabeza se negaba por la cantidad de azúcar que había consumido con las bebidas.

Una vez, bañada y vestida, le dejó un suave beso a la morena, que ya estaba profunda, tomo su chaqueta de cuero y salió de allí con la intención de regresar ese mismo día.

 **Quinto mes – Marzo**

 **Los Ángeles**

Dos meses han pasado desde el beso de Jesse y Rachel y la situación con los medios no ha mejorado. Las especulaciones sobre un PRomance para mantener a Rachel en lo alto de las carteleras de Broadway o para que el público siga interesado en Lynx Pentreath, no han dejado de sonar, la última era que el padre del bebé que Rachel esperaba, era Jesse, así que John, el directo de la obra había decidido darles una semana de receso, para que Rachel pudiera descansar de los constantes ataques de la prensa.

Habían viajado a Los Ángeles, pues esa semana grabarían el video de Posion, Beth se encontraba bastante emocionada, pues Quinn le había confirmado que ella aparecería en el video. Tardaron miércoles y jueves en grabar el video, de ese tiempo no podían pasar, pues Isabella y Trece, habían decidido casarse aquel sábado, para aprovechar la estancia de Quinn.

Estaban en un centro comercial buscando el regalo perfecto para las chicas, cuando los fotógrafos aparecieron, haciéndoles imposible caminar.

 **-Con permiso** – mascullo Quinn furiosa, tomando la mano de su novia

 **-¿Cuándo dejaran de fingir?** – Les dijo uno de los fotógrafos – **ya todos sabemos que el padre de aquella criatura es Jesse St. James** – Quinn respiró profundo tratando de salir de la marea de fotógrafos que las atacaban

 **-Rachel ¿No te da miedo estar con una ex adicta que ha estado en un manicomio?** – Rachel miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, pero no pudo decir nada, pues Quinn la jalo hacia ella, dejando al fotógrafo con una sonrisa petulante.

 **-¡Dejen de fingir!** – un tomate había ido a parar a la cabeza de Quinn, quien rápido se giro, encarando a un grupo de adolecentes que llevaban camisetas que decían "Team St. Berry"

 **-¿Qué les pasa?** – les gritó la rubia, quitando restos del tomate de su cabello

 **-¡Deja de interponerte entre Rachel y Jesse!** – le gritó una chica

 **-¡Todos sabemos que ellos siguen juntos, por eso Jesse la besó en el estrenó!** – gritó otro, los fotógrafos estaban extasiados sacando fotos y videos del momento ¡Sería la bomba del mes!

 **-¡Mira…!** – Quinn trató de acercarse a ellos, pero Rachel la frenó jalándola fuertemente de la camiseta que tenía puesta

 **-No se quienes son** – habló calmadamente – **ni lo que significa "St. Berry"** – los chicos fruncieron el ceño – **pero si les voy a pedir, que respeten a mi novia ¡Y eso va para todos!** – Exclamó mirando a los fotógrafos – **Qui… Lynx es la otra madre de mi bebé** – puso su mano, en su vientre – **estamos comprometidas, muy enamoradas y nos vamos a casar.**

 **-¿Qué pasa con Jesse?** – preguntó una chica con un tomate en la mano

 **-¡Primero baja el tomate!** – Indicó Rachel – **Jesse es mi ex esposo y eso será toda la vida, fue un mal entendido lo que paso el día del estreno de la obra.**

 **-¡Mentira!** – Volvieron a lanzarle tomates a Quinn – **ese ha sido el único momento real que has tenido en meses Rachel, tu vida pertenece a Jesse no a está adicta** – Quinn sacó su teléfono y llamo a la policía, ya estaba harta de la situación **\- ¡Rachel recapacita!** – le gritó un chico, que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo.

 **-No porque a ustedes les guste que yo esté con Jesse, significa que lo voy hacer** – habló firmemente la morena, buscando la mano de su novia – **estoy enamorada de una hermosísima mujer y si ustedes no lo saben entender, no es mi problema.**

Los fotógrafos siguieron sacando retratando la situación y los chicos siguieron insultado a la pareja, hasta que la policía apareció y amenazó con arrestarlos a todos, sino se marchaban de inmediato del lugar.

 **-¿Estás bien?** – le preguntó Rachel a su novia una vez estuvieron dentro del auto. Quinn se había mantenido inusualmente callada y solo asentía a lo que Rachel le decía – **no dejes que las palabras de eses niños, te afecten, tú sabes bien, que yo Te Amo.**

 **Sexto Mes – Abril**

 **Nueva York**

Aunque Quinn se desvivía por su morena y su bebé, los comentarios mal intencionados continuaban; le había propuesto a Quinn casarse una vez finalizada la obra, pero la rubia se había negado, no quería casarse únicamente porque los medios decían que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para la morena, así que esperarían el momento indicado para unir sus vidas.

Las casa estaba constantemente vigilada por los fotógrafos amarillistas, tanto así que Quinn le ofreció a Phoebe mudarse a la casa de invitados, que una vez le perteneció a Trece, para que no tuviera que lidiar con los fotógrafos cada vez que iba a visitar a Beth. Claro está, que ahora Beth pasaba más tiempo en la casa de invitados que en su cuarto.

Estaban de compras aquel día, habían salido a la consulta con el doctor Carter, para saber el sexo del bebé, pero una vez más el pequeño, cruzaba sus piernas y no dejaba ver si era niño o niña

- **Es igual que su madre** – negó sonriendo la rubia, cuando se percató de que su hijo o hija no se dejaría ver

Apenas salieron del lugar, fueron a un lugar donde vendían cunas y cochecitos de bebé

 **-Quinn, aun no sabemos que es** – protestó la morena apenas entraron

- **No importa, no podemos dejar que nos coja de sorpresa** – le guiño el ojo acercándose a una cunita – **mira está, tiene patitos** – la cuna era azul con blanquito, tenía un sonajero con algunos animales

 **-Está linda**

 **-Miremos más**

Finalmente se habían decidido por la cunita azul con blanco, luego de ver otras ocho cunas. Cuando salían para guardar la cuna en la camioneta de la morena, fueron abordadas por los fotógrafos

 **-¿Comprándole la cuna al nuevo integrante de la familia St. James, Lynx?** – dijo un fotógrafo, persiguiendo a Quinn que trataba de guardar con cuidado la cuna en la camioneta – **Dinos Lynx ¿Cuánto le queda a esta falsa? ¿Lo que resta del embarazo?**

 **-Sube al auto** – le indicó Quinn a la morena, que rápido obedeció – **la próxima vez salimos con Ron y no acepto protestas** – el guardaespaldas no las había acompañado, por negativa de la morena, pero Quinn ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir exponiendo a si a su novia y a su bebé. El camino lo continuaron en completo silencio, Rachel tranquilizaba a su chica con caricias en la mano.

Una vez llegaron, Quinn con ayuda de Ron bajo la cunita de la camioneta y entre los dos la subieron a la Suite que estaban adecuando para la habitación del bebé. Ya la habían pintando de un color crema y decorado con algunos animales en las paredes y uno que otro peluche

 **-No puedo esperar que esté aquí con nosotras** – murmuró Quinn juntando su frente con la de Rachel, a la vez que le acariciaba el vientre – **Te amo tanto** – la beso suavemente en los labios, arrancándole un gemido, para luego arrodillase y besarle la panza a Rachel – **a ti también Te Amo y a Beth ¡Y a todos en esta casa!** – Gritó haciendo reír a Rachel – menos a Phoebe y a Ron – aclaró – vamos a que comas algo.

Luego de que comieron algo ligero, se dirigieron al salón de entretenimiento a ver algo de televisión, pero en ese momento, eran ellas la comidilla del mundo del espectáculo

"… _ **Hoy nuevamente han salido Lynx Pentreath y Rachel Berry"**_ – dijo la presentadora – " _ **Fuentes cercanas, nos han indicado que la pareja estaba comprando la cuna para el nuevo bebé"**_

" _ **Yo no diría que pareja Portía"**_ – habló un hombre – _**"Muchos dicen, que su relación es falsa, solo estamos esperando que se confirme, como mi madre dice, si el rio suena, piedras trae"**_

" _ **Pero ¿Rachel Berry se prestaría para algo así?"**_

" _ **Claro"**_ – el tipo parecía bastante convencido _**– "De un momento a otro se separa de Jesse St. James y luego empieza a vérsele con Lynx ¿Dime si eso no es puro espectáculo, para promocionar su obra y la carrera de Lynx?"**_

" _ **Puede que tengas razón, pero se ven bastante tiernas juntas, además esperan un bebé"**_

" _ **Sí, se ven lindas juntas, pero recuerda que la mansión en donde viven, tiene más habitaciones que un hotel, así que nadie nos asegura que realmente duermen juntas y lo del bebé, es otra pantalla, muchos sitios afirman que el padre de esa criatura es Jesse…"**_

No siguieron escuchando lo que decían, pues Beth había entrado y apagado la televisión

 **-Es pura basura lo que dicen estos tipos** – murmuró sentándose al lado de su madre

 **-¿De dónde carajos sacaron la idea de que el bebé es de St. Tonto?**

 **-No tengo idea mamá, no tengo idea**

 **Séptimo Mes – Mayo**

 **Nueva York**

A la obra le quedaban escasos días de función, gracias a las críticas que habían tenido en los medios, la obra fue renovada para un segundo año, año que iniciaría una vez el bebé hubiese nacido y crecido unos cuantos meses, así que posiblemente para el próximo año.

 **-¿Quinn?** – la rubia se encontraba ensayando las últimas canciones de su disco, antes de empezarlas a grabar, para fortuna suya, los productores habían accedido a que el disco se grabara en Nueva York y no en Los Ángeles, como los anteriores **\- ¿Quinn?**

La rubia que se encontraba con unos audífonos puestos mientras tocaba la guitarra, sintió que alguien la observaba, apagando el amplificador, se giró mirando a su novia, que le sonrió tiernamente, se quitó la guitarra y la abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarle la panza

 **-¿A qué debo el honor de que está bella dama venga en mi búsqueda?** – dijo después de besarla tiernamente

 **-Tú hija ha llamado**

 **-¿Qué paso? – preguntó sin soltarla**

 **-Manson**

 **-¿Qué paso?**

 **-Pues…** \- en ese momento escucharon un portazo que las alerto, Quinn soltó a Rachel y rápido descendió por las escaleras, hasta toparse con su Phoebe que caminaba de lado a lado

 **-¿Qué paso?**

 **-¡El ex novio te hija es un resentido social!** – Exclamó furiosa la actriz – **le dijo a todos, que el padre del bebé que Rachel está esperando es de Jesse St. James**

Quinn miró a la novia de su hija, giró la cabeza y observo a Rachel que terminaba de bajar la escalera

 **-Cuida de ella** – le murmuró a Phoebe antes de salir de la mansión, sin que Rachel pudiese decir algo. Afortunadamente, esa mañana había tenido que salir, por lo que aun tenía las llaves del auto en su bolsillo. Arranco a toda velocidad, viendo por el retrovisor a Rachel que apenas salía.

En tiempo record, llegó a la escuela de Beth, donde varios estudiantes la reconocían y más al no llevar chaqueta ni nada, dejaba ver claramente todos sus tatuajes. Su hija estaba en su casillero sacando sus últimos libros, cuando vio a su madre caminar hacia ella

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó sorprendida de ver a su madre allí

 **-¿Cuál es el casillero de tu ex novio?** – ignoro a su hija apretando la mandíbula

 **-Ese** – señalo el casillero a su lado - ¿Ya te enteraste?

-Phoebe me lo contó – se pasó la mano por su cabello, ya corto – **y si no lo hubiese hecho ella, hubiese sido Rachel**

 **-Allí viene** – señaló al chico, que apenas cruzaba el pasillo, entretenido en su teléfono

 **-Permi…** \- las palabras del chico murieron en su lengua, al ver a la cantante frente a él, no hace falta decir que todo el pasillo quedo en total silencio

 **-No, no te doy permiso** – el chico tragaba fuertemente atemorizado por la mirada que le estaba dando la cantante **\- ¿¡A ti quién demonios te dio permiso para divulgar mentiras sobre mi familia!?** – El chico no podía ni siquiera hablar - **¡No sabes con quien te has metido mocoso!**

 **-¡Quinn!** – Kitty se acercaba a paso acelerado hacia la cantante - **¡No puedes venir y hablarle así a un estudiante!**

 **-Este… estudiante** – miró de arriba abajo al chico, que parecía que se orinaría en cualquier momento – **ha estado desprestigiando a mi familia desde hace meses ¿¡Pretendes que me quede con los brazos cruzados Wilde!? Pareciera que no me conocieras**

 **-No estoy diciendo eso Quinn** – aclaró Kitty – **pero tampoco te estoy diciendo que lo amenaces, el instituto tiene un protocolo que seguir en estos caso y el chico puede ser denunciado por sus actos**

 **-¿Denunciado eh? ¿Puede ir a la cárcel?**

 **-¿Tienes pruebas de lo que estás afirmando?** – Quinn miró a su hija, que rápido asintió – **entonces sí, lo más probable es que Manson terminé en la cárcel**

 **-¡Te metiste con la persona equivocada mocoso!** – Quinn lo empujo antes de marcharse de allí sin despedirse de nadie

 **-¡Bueno y que esperan! ¡Todos a clase!** – ordenó Wilde, llevando a Manson hacia la dirección seguidos por Beth

 **Octavo Mes – Junio**

 **Nueva York**

El cumpleaños número 18 de Beth había llegado. Quinn había querido organizar una gran fiesta, pero ni su novia, ni su hija se lo habían permitido.

Como se lo dijo a Isabella una vez, de 18 le había regalado a Beth un nuevo auto, a diferencia de los dos anteriores, esté era un Lamborghini plateado, que había enloquecido a la chica, más un departamento en París, pues finalmente Beth se había decidido por estudiar historia antigua en la universidad de París en Francia. Sus suegros habían ido a visitarlas por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban juntas y realmente se habían sorprendido de ver la casa en la que ahora su hija vivía, igualmente, se sorprendieron el cambio que tuvo Quinn en ese tiempo.

 **-¿Otro pedazo señor Leroy?** – le preguntó Quinn

 **-No, gracias y dime Leroy, sin el señor**

 **-Lo intentaré** – sonrió regresando a la cocina a buscar un poco más de vino para sus suegros.

Estaban en el comedor, charlando animadamente cuando de un momento a otro, la morena rompió fuente

 **-¡Quinn!** – gritó la chica asustando a todos

 **-¿Qué pasa cariño?** – rápidamente se acercó a ella

- **Creó que rompí fuente** – Quinn miró a su hija quien solo sonreía – Beth, trae la pañalera – la pelinegra salió corriendo escaleras arriba, mientras Quinn con ayuda de Hiram, levantaban a Rachel de la silla para llevarla al auto que estaba sacando Phoebe del estacionamiento.

Una vez afuera se subieron a la camioneta. Leroy se subió en el asiento del conductor y Hiram atrás, en el Lamborghini, Beth con Phoebe.

- **Quinn, todavía no es momento** – la morena estaba preocupada, aún faltaba un mes para que se cumpliera el tiempo de embarazo – **no tendría porque nacer ya**

 **-Tranquila amor** – Quinn trataba de calmarla **– a veces, los bebes se apresuran a nacer**

 **-¿Y si algo anda mal?**

 **-Nada está mal, amor** – le besaba la frente dejando que la chica le apretará fuertemente la mano.

Llegaron al hospital central, donde la morena fue ingresada inmediatamente a la sala de partos, pues raramente, ya había dilatado lo suficiente para que el bebé naciera, sin necesidad de cirugía y a Quinn la enviaron a prepararse para estar presente en la sala.

 **-¿Preparada?** – dijo el doctor Carter entrando a la sala

 **-¿¡Qué no me ve!?** – Rachel se encontraba en un estado de estrés total

 **-Iniciemos** – una enfermera le coloco los guantes **– Por fin sabremos si es nene o nena… empuja Rachel**

La morena comenzó a gritar mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la rubia, quien solo le rogaba a los dioses, poder volver a tocar la guitarra después de ese día.

 **-Vamos Rachel ¡Un poco más!** – pidió el doctor

 **-¿¡Y usted que cree que hago!?** – Exclamó furiosa a la vez que seguía empujando

 **-Ya veo la cabeza… ¡Sigue Rachel! ¡Sigue!**

 **-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!** – luego de ese gran gritó, la sala se silenció para dar paso a un pequeño lloriqueo por parte del bebé

- **Felicitaciones chicas… ¿Quieres cortar el cordón?** – Quinn asintió algo ida – **por cierto, es un niño**

 **-¡Un varoncito!** – exclamó Quinn cortando el cordón. Tuvo que esperar hasta que el nene fuese aseado por la enfermera, para poderlo alzar – **hola bebé** – saludó Quinn y como respuesta, el bebé le apretó el dedo **– Amor mira**

Estuvieron consintiendo el bebé, hasta que se lo llevaron para hacerle algunos exámenes y descartar cualquier anomalía. Una vez Rachel se durmió en la habitación que le asignaron, Quinn salió de la sala de espera, en donde estaban sus suegros, nuera e hija

 **-¡Es un niño!** – Exclamó haciendo reír a los presentes - **¿No estás molesta?** – le preguntó a su hija luego de que sus suegros la abrazaran

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!** – Dijo la chica – **Que mejor regalo, que el bebé haya nacido el mismo día que yo**

 **-Quinn** – Leroy se acercó a ella ansioso - ¿ **Cómo se llama?**

 **-Spencer…** \- sonrió mirando a Beth, pues había sido ella, quien le había puesto el nombre **– Spencer Fabray – Berry**

* * *

 _Literalmente_ _, el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Aún no se si el jueves actualicé, si no es así, Feliz Año nuevo a todos y todas._

 _Nos quedan tres capítulos y el epilogo y se acaba está historia ¿Creen que logremos llegar a los 300 o más comentarios antes de que se acabe?_

 _Nuevamente FELIZ AÑO y perdonen que se hayan desacomodado los días de actualización :$_


	27. Chapter 27

**Junio – 2028**

 **Nueva York**

 **Sábado**

La vida se trata de las pequeñas cosas que nos hacen felices, no el dinero, no las cosas materiales, sino el amor.

Spencer Fabray había nacido el jueves, 8 de Junio del 2028 en pleno cumpleaños de su hermana mayor Bethany. Han pasado dos días desde su nacimiento y aun no había sido dado de alta. Una pequeña malformación en su pulmón izquierdo lo mantenía en una incubadora para tratar su malformación sin necesidad de cirugía.

Su rubia madre, estaba sentada en la sala de espera, a la espera de que su novia fuera dada de alta. En esos dos días solo había dormido cerca de tres horas y lo había hecho en las incomodas sillas del hospital, no se había duchado, ni cambiado de ropa y si Beth no estaba allí con ella, era porque Phoebe se había encargado de llevársela a la mansión para que descansará, pues la actriz había tenido que aplazar su regalo de cumpleaños para la pelinegra.

Sus suegros se habían tenido que marchar hacia Lima, por trabajo, avisándoles que cualquier cosa que pasará se les avisará para que ellos viajaran de regresó.

 **-¿Aún no se tienen noticias de tu retoño?** – Quinn se enderezó, se encontraba con la cabeza entre sus manos, finalmente se levanto cuando se percató de que su amiga, Trece estaba frente a ella

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Anoche llame a la mansión y Phoebe me dijo que había nacido tu hijo** – comentó sentándose y jalando a la rubia para que volviera a sentarse.

 **-¿Isabella?**

 **-Fue a entregarle el regalo de cumpleaños a Beth** – Quinn asintió quedándose en silencio por unos minutos - **¿Qué es lo que sucede con tu bebé?**

 **-Spencer nació con un problema en un pulmón** – suspiró pasándose las manos por el cabello – **nació un mes antes de lo previsto y…**

 **-Sus pulmones no habían terminado de formarse** – intuyó Trece ante el mutismo de su amiga -¿ **Qué opciones les han entregado?**

 **-Una cirugía o esperar**

 **-¿Esperar? ¿Qué?**

 **-Si con la incubadora se corrige, pero no hay nada seguro**

 **-Quinn…** \- la rubia regresó a su posición inicial.

 **-Se que no es el momento** – Trece se estiró en aquella incomoda silla – **pero hace unos días estábamos charlando con Glenn, cuando recibió una llamada**

 **-¿Así?**

 **-Sí, y no adivinarás quien lo llamó**

 **-No te ofendas Remy, pero en este momento no estoy para adivinanzas** – la rubia se levanto de la silla caminando de lado a lado, para que sus músculos se estiraran

- **Tu madre llamó a Glenn** – Quinn se frenó, mirando a su amiga que solo asintió. La cantante ya conocía la historia, lo que había pasado con Frannie y la condena que estaba pagando en Washington y en algún momento esperaba que sus padres se pusieran en contacto con ella, pero luego de tanto tiempo, perdió la esperanza – **Le dejó su número de teléfono a Glenn**

 **-¡Joder!** – Murmuró descargándose contra la pared - **¿Por qué ahora?**

 **-No lo sé rubia, no lo sé**

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, la doctora observo como su amiga se deslizaba lentamente por aquella pared hasta quedar sentada en el frio suelo, con una pierna flexionada y una mano en su cara. El sueño comenzaba a pasarle factura.

Trece se aseguró que Quinn se había quedado dormida en el suelo, antes de levantarse y escabullirse hacia la zona de los neonatos, en donde estaba el hijo de su amiga. Esperó hasta que una enfermera salió para entran y buscar la incubadora en la que estaba la pequeña criatura. Al lado izquierdo, de primeras, logró visualizar una pequeña placa con el nombre " _Spencer Fabray – Berry_ " el bebé estaba conectado a varias maquinas y se encontraba de espaldas descansando, su piel aun era rosadita, pero podía deducir que el pequeño tendría la piel como la de Quinn. Isabella y ella estaban pensando en hacer el mismo procedimiento que habían hecho Quinn y Rachel, fecundar un óvulo e insertarlo en el vientre de la otra.

 **-¿Trece?** – La doctora se incorporó lentamente sin dejar de ver al bebé - **¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Visitando a mi sobrino** – contestó girándose hacia Rachel, que tenía puesta una bata azul. Esos dos días en el hospital le estaban pasado factura a la morena, estaba pálida y algo delgada - **¿Estás bien?**

 **-Entre lo que cabe** – respondió acercándose a ella para mirar a su bebé - **¿Dónde está Quinn?**

 **-La última vez que la vi, estaba dormida sentada en el piso**

 **-¿Crees… crees que este bien?** – preguntó con la voz entrecortada

 **-No soy especialista en neonatos Rachel** – colocó su mano en el hombro de la morena – **pero ese bebé es tu hijo y si algo he aprendido con ustedes en estos años, es que nada las vence, ya verás que tu hijo saldrá de está** – le dejó un leve apretón y salió de allí en busca de su dormilona amiga.

Quinn seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, la única diferencia, es que ya no estaba sola, Beth e Isabella estaban sentadas frente a ella, mirándola dormir

 **-¿Dónde estabas?** – le preguntó Isabella a su esposa cuando la vio entrar

 **-Estaba visitando a Spencer**

 **-¿Cómo está?** – preguntó está vez Beth parándose de la silla – **Hola Trece** – la saludó con un leve abrazo – **gracias por el regaló está muy linda** – la pareja le había obsequiado a Beth una batería, de las ultimas que habían salido al mercado.

 **-Me alegra que te haya gustado y respondiendo a tu pregunta, está en una incubadora con varios cables.**

 **-¿Lleva mucho rato así?** – preguntó la pelinegra mirando a su madre

 **-Una media hora** – contestó luego de mirar su reloj.

Volvieron a tomar asiento frente a la rubia, quien empezaba a dar las primeras señales de que despertaba

- **Auch –** al girar su cuello había sonado, por la incómoda posición en la que se había dormido – hola – murmuró al ver a sus amigas y a su hija - **¿Ha pasado algo?**

 **-No**

Quinn finalmente se levantó del suelo, haciendo sonar todos los huesos de su espalda, sacándole un gemido, cuando sintió que su cuerpo se des tensionaba.

 **-Iré por un café** – se encamino hacia la cafetería dejando a las otras tres en la sala de espera. No había querido que nadie la acompañara en su espera en el hospital y aunque Santana y Britt se habían ofrecido a esperar noticias de Rachel o de Spencer mientras ella descansaba, incluso Phoebe se había ofrecido, pero la rubia se había negado rotundamente, era su familia la que estaba en el hospital, así que debía ser ella quien tenía que estar presente.

Pidió un café negro, bien cargado para poder mantenerse despierta y se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería, pasándose repetidamente las manos por la cara y el cabello. Todavía podía sentir, el peso de las palabras del doctor, cuando le dijo que Spencer tenía una malformación en uno de sus pulmoncitos, quiso gritar, llorar pero en esas horas que llevaba en el hospital, había llegado a la conclusión de que era su culpa que el pequeño estuviera sufriendo en ese momento. El óvulo que había sido inseminado, era el suyo, si tan solo se hubiera negado a la petición de su prometida, el bebé estaría bien.

Muchas teorías habían cruzado por su mente, pero todas terminaban igual, sus años de locura, de desenfrenó con el alcohol y las drogas, le estaba pasando factura y su hijo era quien debía pagarla, solo porque ella no podía decirle "No" a su novia.

 **-¿Estás bien?** – estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que Beth se había sentado con ella

- **Sí, solo estaba pensando** – siguió bebiendo de su café sin mirar a su hija

 **-De acuerdo** – mascullo para nada convencida – **el doctor salió, a Rachel ya le dieron de alta** – Quinn asintió terminándose el café

 **-Vamos** – murmuró lanzando el embace a la basura.

 **Madre e hija caminaron en completo silencio de nuevo hacia la sala de espera, en donde estaba la pareja murmurando por lo bajo.**

 **-¿De qué hablaban?** – La voz de Quinn sonaba bastante seria, un mal presentimiento entró en su corazón cuando sus amigas dejaron de murmurar al verla **\- ¡Díganme!** – exigió levantando la voz

 **-Nada Quinn**

 **-¡No me veas la cara de estúpida Isabella!** – una Quinn estresada más una Quinn sin dormir era igual a una Quinn furiosa **\- ¡El doctor salió no es así!** – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

 **-Sí** –Trece se levantó encarando a su amiga – **el doctor salió y nos dio una noticia que probablemente no te guste**

 **-Tienen que operar a Spencer** – la voz rota de Rachel se filtró en aquella sala, logrando que Quinn retrocediera, hasta el punto de chocar contra la pared tras ella

-¿ **Qué has dicho?** – se giró buscando a su novia, que estaba parada en el otro extremo, sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa en sus manos

 **-El tratamiento no está funcionando, deben operar a Spencer.**

 **-¿Quinn?** – todas vieron la intención de Quinn de salir corriendo y escapar de aquella pesadilla, pero cuando Isabella se estaba acercando a ella para retenerla, la rubia se enderezó y caminó con paso firme hasta su novia, quien se derrumbó apenas sintió los brazos de su amada

 **-Tranquila** – Quinn trataba de consolar a su chica, aguantando sus propias lágrimas. Definitivamente esto era su culpa - **¿Para cuándo es la cirugía?**

 **-Para el lunes en la mañana** – Quinn asintió besando la cabeza de su novia – **debes descansar cariño, ve a casa, que yo me quedó con Spencer ¿De acuerdo?** – la morena no muy convencida acepto, necesitaba un baño en la tina que Quinn había instalado en la Suite y unas buenas horas de sueño

 **-Me avisas si pasa algo** – le pidió a su novia, quien asintió besando sus labios

 **-¿Alguna puede llevar a Rachel a casa?** – preguntó, sin detallar que Beth fijaba su mirada en las amigas de su madre, quienes captaron la indirecta

 **-Nosotras la llevamos Quinn** – Rachel asintió finalmente separándose de su chica

 **-Me avisas** – fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse con Trece e Isabella

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Rachel se había marchado hacía la mansión. Quinn se volvió a recostar en la pared y allí se quedó ignorando al resto del mundo, únicamente sintiendo los brazos de su hija que la abrazaban transmitiéndole cariño y tranquilidad, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

 **Nueva York**

 **Lunes**

A regañadientes, Quinn había abandonado el hospital el domingo en la noche. Rachel no le había permitido quedarse, luego de enterarse de que la rubia no se había marchado del hospital desde el jueves. Sus músculos le agradecieron a la morena, cuando tocaron nuevamente el agua, hasta que no se desnudo en su lujoso baño, no se había percatado de lo mucho que apestaba. Luego de aquella ducha y de seis horas de sueño y otra ducha, Quinn regresaba al hospital, sabiendo que se encontraría con sus suegros allí, pero había alguien a quien no esperaba.

Su madre, Judy Fabray estaba sentada en una de las sillas de aquella sala, la separaban de Rachel, apenas unos pocos metros. Armándose de valor, paso por el lado de la mujer, que quien al verla, se había puesto de pie, esperando que ella la saludará.

- **Hola amor** – saludó a su novia, luego de ignorar a madre - ¿ **Qué ha pasado?**

 **-Entró hace dos minutos a cirugía, solo nos queda esperar** \- Quinn asintió besando los labios de su chica – **tu madre está aquí**

 **-Sí la vi** – suspiró sin soltarla

 **-Habla con ella** – le pidió dándole un beso en los labios - **¿Ya desayunaste?** – La rubia negó **– eso es, ve con ella a desayunar, cualquier cosa nosotras te avisamos**

 **-No quiero dejarte sola** – aunque técnicamente no estaba sola

 **-Mis padres están aquí, tus amigas, nuestra hija y nuestra nuera, estaré bien** – la rubia resignada asintió besándola por última vez.

Se acercó a su madre y sin decir una sola palabra, se encamino hacia la cafetería seguida de la mujer. La rubia pidió un café negro y otro con leche, unos huevos para su madre y una torta para ella. La mujer sorprendida, se sentó frente a su hija que esperaba la comida.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó luego de recoger la bandeja con la comida de la vitrina

 **-Necesitaba hablar contigo**

 **-¿De qué? –** la voz seria de la rubia hacia que la mujer se atortolará frente a ella, finalmente suspiró profundamente observando cómo su hija menor, colocaba frente a ella los huevos y le alcanzaba el café con leche

 **-¿No comes huevos?** – hasta donde ella recordaba, Quinn siempre desayunaba con huevos y tocino.

 **-No como carne** – contestó secamente

 **-Quinn, sé que me equivoque pero…** \- se detuvo al ver que su hija sonreía con el vaso cerca a sus labios

 **-Y te has dado cuenta de ello, luego de tantos años Judy**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-Te escuchó, pero habla rápido que a mi hijo lo están operando en este momento** – la mujer asintió tomando aire

 **-Perdón** – la rubia alzó la ceja pero no dijo nada – **por todo, por lo que hizo tu hermana…**

 **-No eres responsable de las acciones de Frannie**

 **-Lo soy, las dos son mis hijas y no las supe educar correctamente y mira donde terminaron las cosas, una en la cárcel y la otra en un psiquiátrico. Valiente madre soy**

 **-Todos cometemos errores** – giró el rostro terminado su café sin percatarse que su madre no había probado bocado – **sino mírame a mí, por mi culpa Spencer está en cirugía**

 **-¿De qué hablas?** – ella sabía que al pequeño lo estaban operando por un problema en un pulmón, pero no entendía porque su hija se culpaba.

-Cosas mías – contestó bajando la mirada **– come** – le indicó a su madre quien tomo el tenedor - ¿ **Qué quieres Judy?**

 **-Quiero que me perdones Quinn, por todo lo malo que te hice, por todas mis omisiones, por todas las veces que calle y te hice sentir que no te apoyaba en las decisiones que tomabas, para mí fue muy importante que hubieses ido a visitarme cuando tuve aquel infarto.**

 **-A pesar de todo lo que has dicho, sigues siendo mi madre Judy y si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es que no se pueden guardar rencores, lo que paso ya pasó y sería estúpido de mi parte seguir recordando cosas que pasaron hace más de 18 años, casi dos décadas y yo ya no soy una niña tengo 34 años, casi 35 años**

 **-Eres madre…**

 **-Soy madre, entonces ya no puedo seguir con las mismas pendejadas de cuando tenía 20 o 27**

 **-Has cambiado**

 **-La vida me cambio**

 **-Quisiera explicarte muchas cosas Quinn**

 **-Ya no importan, ya lo que paso pasó madre y es mejor dejarlo como está, eso no significa que no podamos intentar recuperar nuestra relación fraternal**

 **-¿Estarías dispuesta?**

 **-Claro que sí y ya olvidémonos del pasado, que eso es lo que me hizo ser quien soy**

 **-Te amo hija**

 **-Y yo a ti má**

Luego de que Judy terminará de comer, ambas mujeres regresaron a la sala de espera, luego de haber compartido un sentido abrazo.

Quinn hizo las respectivas presentaciones y la mujer había quedado aterrada de ver a Beth lo grande que estaba

- **Y eso que cuando era rubia se parecía más** – le había murmurado Rachel.

Se sentaron a seguir esperando las noticias del pequeño Spencer, pero el tiempo pasaba y nadie salía, cosa que desesperaba a Rachel. Luego de más de cuatro horas de esperá Quinn había vuelto a sentarse en el piso, se negaba rotundamente a decir lo que estaba pensando, a decir la verdad, que era culpa de su bebé, pero un comentario de su novia, logró que estallara

 **-¡No es tu culpa!** – exclamó furiosa levantándose del suelo. La morena había expresado que la culpa de que Spencer estuviera en esa situación era suya, pues ella lo había llevado durante 8 meses - **¡Es mía!**

 **-¿De qué hablas?** – Rachel miró a sus padres que estaban igual de confundidos que ella – **Quinn…**

 **-El óvulo que fue inseminado fue el mío**

 **-Sí cariño, eso lo sabemos todos**

 **-¡Fue mío!** – Exclamó alzando la voz - **¡Es mi culpa! ¡Mi adicción a las drogas tiene a Spencer en un quirófano!**

 **-Quinn…**

 **-¡Es mi culpa!** – finalmente se había derrumbado, el llanto fue superior a ella las lagrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos - **¡Perdóname!**

 **-Quinn, amor no es tu culpa** – la morena se arrodillaba frente a su novia, algo cohibida por lo que esta decía **– no es tu culpa**

 **-Sí lo es** – la voz rota de la rubia, lastimo a más de uno de los que estaban presente – **Él está pagando por mis errores ¿Quién nos asegura que no tendrá otro problema en el futuro por culpa mía?** – Rachel trataba de limpiarle las lagrimas de los ojos a su novia, pero cada vez salían más – **no sé cómo puedes estar con alguien como yo** – susurró suavemente

 **-Estoy contigo porque Te Amo, Te Amo demasiado, eres el amor de mi vida y lo que está pasando no es tu culpa Quinn, no lo es** – la rubia se aferró a su novia quien la dejó llorar en su hombro acariciándole suavemente la espalda – **Te Amo, nunca lo olvides.**

 **-Familia de Spencer Fabray**


	28. Chapter 28

**Nueva York**

 **Junio**

 **Miércoles**

 **-Amor ya deja de llorar**

Una rubia llena de tatuajes, estaba acunando a su bebe recién nacido, quien se había despertado cerca de las 3 de la mañana, ¿Razón? Desconocida.

El martes Spencer había sido dado de alta luego de la cirugía a su pulmoncito, aunque el doctor le explicó a Quinn, que esas malformaciones se daban en algunas ocasiones por no cumplir con el tiempo de gestación o por una imperfección al momento de hacer la inseminación, la cantante seguía culpándose a sí misma por la situación que estaba atravesando en menor de los Fabray. De cualquier forma, durante unos meses el pequeño Spencer debía estar en cuidado médico por lo menos una vez al mes.

En la mansión también se estaba quedando Judy, luego de que Quinn la invitase a conocer a su humilde morada, aunque humilde no fue la palabra que pasó por la mente de Judy cuando vio la casa por dentro. Estaba agradecida con su hija por la oportunidad que le estaba dando, que incluso hubiese aceptado una carpa en el jardín de la mansión.

 **-Amor… mamá debe descansar** – Rachel estaba componiendo sus horas de sueño, así que Quinn evitaba a toda costa despertar a la morena, si ella podía dormir a su hijo, no dudaría en intentarlo, así sus horas de sueño siguiesen descuadradas.

Cuando finalmente Spencer se quedó dormido, Quinn lo arropó contra su pecho, sintiendo la respiración calmada del bebé, el doctor les había dicho que debían mantenerlo con calor corporal, hasta que completará las semanas que le faltaban de gestación, así que en esas más de 24 horas que llevaba el pequeño con ellas, Quinn se había encargado de tener a su hijo siempre cerca de su pecho. Se acomodo en la cama que estaba al lado de la cuna sin estrenar con su hijo durmiendo sobre ella y finalmente cerró los ojos.

Horas más tarde, abría los ojos completamente desorientada al verse en una habitación extraña, pero pronto su mente conecto con su cuerpo y recordó en donde estaba, igualmente se asustó cuando no sintió a su bebé sobre ella. De un saltó se levantó buscando sus zapatos pues, había dormido vestida; una vez los encontró y se los puso, salió a toda carrera a buscar a su novia.

Al no encontrarla en el cuarto, ni en los cuartos cercanos descendió al Lobby, donde encontró su mamá hablando con Rachel y a Spencer con ella

 **-No te imaginas el susto que me lleve al no sentirlo cuando me desperté** – susurró Quinn besando los labios de su novia – **hola mamá** – le dio un corto abrazo y se sentó al lado de la morena, donde aprovechó para jugar con las manitos de Spencer - **¿De qué hablan?**

 **-De la boda** – esas simples palabras hicieron que Quinn se enderezará y soltará la mano del bebé

 **-¿Ya tenemos fecha?** – preguntó intercalando las miradas entre su madre y su morena

 **-Estaba hablando con tu madre ¿Qué te parece a finales de Agosto?**

 **-Sí, me gusta** – sonrió de lado levantándose del sofá – **iré a buscar algo de desayunar** – no había notado que eran cerca de las once de la mañana

 **-En la cocina te dejé jugo y unas tostadas con miel** –le indicó Rachel sosteniendo a Spencer que se había resbalado

 **-Gracias cariño** – la besó antes de partir hacia la cocina en donde efectivamente estaba el jugo y las tostadas.

Devoró por completó la comida, bebió dos vasos de jugo y luego de lavar la loza, subió a su habitación en donde se duchó sintiendo una calma en sus músculos, la dormida en el hospital le estaba pasando factura.

En el jardín estaban Rachel dialogando con su suegra sobre los posibles planes de boda, pues aunque discutiera eso con la mujer, era con Quinn con quien debía tomar las respectivas decisiones sobre como unirían sus vidas para siempre. De reojo podía observar a Beth mirándolas con cierto recelo, la joven conocía la historia detrás de Judy y no lograba comprender como su madre podía estar cerca de esa mujer.

 **-No le des más vueltas al asuntó** – Phoebe estaba sentada a su lado en la choza y se había percatado de las miradas de Beth hacia la mujer

 **-Es que no lo entiendo** – murmuró frustrada – **es como si un día viniera Shelby a pedirle perdón a Rachel y al otro día estuviera aquí planeando la boda de ellas ¡Por que eso es lo que está haciendo esa mujer!**

 **-Esa mujer es la madre de tu madre**

 **-¡Valiente madre!** – Exclamó mirando de frente a la mujer que ya se había percatado de las miradas de Beth – **¿¡Qué!?** – Le gritó levantándose – **¿¡Se le perdió algo!?**

 **-¡Beth!** – La regañó Rachel – Es tu abuela, ten un poco de respeto por favor

-¿¡Respeto!? – Phoebe se levantó tras Beth al ver las intenciones de la chica de encarar a la mujer **\- ¡Jamás tendré respeto por una mujer que nunca me quiso!**

 **-Beth…**

 **-¿Qué está pasando aquí?** – la voz de Quinn interrumpió lo que sea que fuera a decir Judy, la pelinegra al girarse se percató que su madre tenía una camiseta corta y una pantaloneta, en donde dejaba ver los tatuajes de sus brazos a la perfección

 **-Nada cariño, solo** – la mujer trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida por Beth

 **-¡No entiendo cómo está mujer puede estar aquí después de todo lo que ha pasado!** – Exclamó furiosa. Quinn miró a su madre y a su novia, antes de tomar la mano de su hija y llevarla a un punto más lejano.

 **-¿Qué es lo que sucede?** – preguntó tranquilamente sentándose en el pastal, luego de un suspiró Beth se sentó a su lado

 **-No entiendo cómo puedes dejar que se quede aquí**

 **-Es mi madre Beth** – la tomó de los hombros logrando que la joven quedará recostada sobre ella – **si en algún momento tu y yo discutiéramos y yo te buscará, me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte mis motivos**

 **-¿Te los explicó?**

 **-No y antes de que digas algo, yo no quería oírlos**

 **-Pero…** \- replicó frustrada – **si un diga le da por volver a Shelby ¿Rachel haría lo mismo que tú?**

 **-Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Rachel** – contestó acariciándole la cabeza – **pero son situaciones diferentes Beth, Rachel no vivió con Shelby, yo sí viví con mi mamá. La quiero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.**

 **-Eres muy rara**

 **-No es que sea muy rara Beth, es que la vida me ha enseñado a no tenerle rencor a nadie y a olvidar el pasado, posiblemente cuando seas mayor y tengas hijos logres entender lo que te estoy diciendo**

 **-Eso espero porque no logró comprender como es que la perdonaste**

 **Julio**

 **Nueva York**

 **Lunes**

 **-¿Es necesario que tenga vestido?** – casi arrastrada, Trece había sacado a Quinn de la mansión para ir a mirar los vestidos de novia

 **-Es la tradición** – murmuró abriendo la puerta del local, ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes

 **-Preferiría ir con traje y corbata** – mascullo siguiendo los pasos de su amiga

 **-No seas quejitas, luego de la ceremonia te pones lo que se te dé la gana** – la golpeo en la cabeza, antes de que una chica se les acercará

 **-Buenas tardes ¿En qué les puedo colaborar?**

 **-Estamos buscando un vestido de boda** – miró a la encargada que estaba entretenida comiéndose a Quinn con la mirada **– para mi amiga** – agarró el brazo de la rubia, mirando seriamente a la descarada chica

 **-Por aquí** – murmuró de mala gana

- **Tras de que te come con la mirada, se enoja** – bufó la doctora sacando una sonrisa en la rubia

 **-Sabes que solo tengo ojos para una morena**

 **-Lo sé**

La encargada les mostró varios vestidos de diseñadores importantes de la industria de la moda. Quinn se sentía como un salchichón empaquetado mientras que Trece se divertía con la situación, aunque si se había percatado de que varios de los comensales les estaban tomando fotos

 **-Los vestidos están bonitos** – informó levantándose de la silla en donde había permanecido sentada – **pero volveremos cuando haya menos… personal – miró de reojo a los compradores**

 **-Está bien** – murmuró algo decepcionada – **pueden reservar la tienda para cuando gusten** – sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó de la manera más descarada a Quinn

 **-¡Que mujer tan descarada!** – Trece negaba mientras salían de la tienda – **lo mejor será buscar otra tienda, porque igual ya nos queda un mes para tu matrimonio.**

 **-En un mes Rachel será mi esposa** – Quinn trataba de que las miradas inescrupulosas no la afectaran y Trece se percató del hecho

 **-¿Aún siguen pensando que St. James es el padre de Spencer?** – preguntó Trece guiando a la rubia hacia la zona de comidas de aquel centro comercial

- **Hasta que St. James no salga diciendo que es gay, los rumores no se calmarán** – suspiró algo abatida

 **-Lo que no entiendo es** – corrió la silla del restaurante al que habían entrado – ¿ **Por qué Rachel no dice que St. James la engaño con un hombre?** – preguntó sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella, dos adolescentes se asombraban y rápido sacaron sus celulares twitear la información adquirida

 **-Dice que eso no le conviene a ella decirlo, que es un asunto de St. Tonto y que es él quien debe salir del closet** – se calló cuando una camarera se les acercó a tomarles el pedido

 **-¿Cómo sigue Spencer?** – cambió de tema después de fijarse que los dos adolecentes estaban atentos a lo que decían

 **-Va mejorando cada día, ya podemos vestirlo con toda la ropita que nos han regalado** – contestó Quinn con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

 **-Me alegra mucho que tú hijo este mejorando**

 **-Gracias.**

 **Agosto**

 **Nueva York**

 **Jueves**

Faltaban ya solo dos semanas para que Rachel y Quinn finalmente unieran sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio. Los padres de la morena llegaban la semana siguiente, al igual que las amigas de Quinn, en esa ocasión, la mansión si haría uso de todas las habitaciones que tenia para invitados.

Rachel estaba sentada en el jardín repasando sus líneas para la función del día siguiente, Quinn estaba concretando los últimos detalles para el regalo de graduación de Beth que sería en septiembre, entre las dos habían acordado un viaje a Europa con sus amigas durante dos semanas, para que conocieran y de paso para que Beth supiera el ambiente que se respira en el antiguo continente, ya que pronto iniciaría su viaje a París por motivos académicos.

 **-Hola** – la morena saludó a Phoebe que acaba de llegar a la mansión, la chica se había convertido en un miembro más de la familia y la pareja no dudaba que pronto Beth les daría la noticia de que se casaban.

 **-Hola Rachel ¿Cómo estás?** – saludó a la morena sentándose a su lado

- **Bien gracias, aquí repasando mis líneas** – le enseñó el libreto

 **-¿Y Spencer?** – preguntó al no ver al bebé

 **-Quinn se lo llevó, quería pasar tiempo con él, ha estado un poco entretenida con las nuevas canciones que no le ha quedado tiempo para nada más**

 **-Me imaginó** – suspiró relajándose

 **-¿Todo está bien contigo?**

 **-Sí, solo estoy algo cansada**

 **-Aprovecha a dormir un rato ya que no hay ruido** – la chica asintió levantándose de la silla

 **-Sí, eso haré** – se estiró haciendo sonar su espalda – **le dices a Beth por favor, que estoy en la casa – señaló la casa de invitados**

 **-Claro, ve a descansar.**

Una vez terminó de repasar sus líneas, regresó a la casa, encendiendo la chimenea y relajándose en el sofá del Lobby, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una rubia que entraba bailando un pequeño bebé en brazos

 **-…Y así es como termina esta canción** – Rachel se enderezó para ver como su novia le mordía los dedos a Spencer – **Te Amo pequeñín**

 **-No te alcanzas a imaginar lo mucho que me enamora verte así con nuestro hijo** – la voz de Rachel hizo que Quinn dejará de morder los dedos del bebé

- **Lo mismo que me enamora cuando te escuchó cantarle** – le guiñó el ojo acercándose a ella **\- ¿Cómo estás?** – preguntó luego de besarla en los labios

 **-Bien** – la abrazó con cuidado de no ir a aplastar al pequeño – **ya está todo listo para nuestra boda la próxima semana**

 **-¿A dónde quieres ir de Luna de Miel?**

 **-Cualquier lugar es perfecto, si es contigo**

* * *

 _Algo corto, pero si no actualizaba hoy, no lo haría hasta la próxima semana. Nos queda un capitulo y el epilogo y se acaba está historia. Gracias por sus comentarios. Esperó sea de su agrado el capítulo._


	29. Chapter 29

Nueva York – 2028

Sábado

 **-¿Dónde demonios está mi vestido?**

Eran las diez de la mañana de aquel sábado 19 de Agosto y la ceremonia se realizaría en el jardín de la mansión Fabray a las 2 de la tarde. Rachel ya estaba corriendo con las modistas, con los maquilladores y estilitas para estar perfecta a la hora de la ceremonia.

 **-¡No pueden hacer nada bien!** – Exclamó furiosa. Desde la noche anterior había entrado en modo DIVA, mandando a dormir a Quinn en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Beth, pues en la mansión principal, todos los cuartos, incluidos los de los empleados – que se encontraban vacios – estaban ocupados con familiares y amigos de la morena.

Al contrario de Rachel, Quinn estaba tranquila. Había convencido a Trece de comprar un traje blanco con falda y corbata y no un vestido de novia en el que sabía, se sentiría incomoda. Aún no había comenzado a arreglarse para la ceremonia, como lo hacía su prometida, ella estaba en la piscina jugando con sus hijos; Isabella le había obsequiado un pequeño flotador a Spencer, flotador que en ese momento estaban estrenando en la piscina, ante la mirada atónita de algunos familiares de la morena y de Hiram Berry, que no podían comprender como la chica estaba tan tranquila jugando en el agua el día de su boda.

 **-Quinn** – Trece entró con una bata rosada ganándose la mirada de los tres Fabray y de Hiram que fueron los que la escucharon – **te necesitan en la puerta**

 **-Cuida de Spencer** – le pidió a Beth antes de salir de la piscina – **buen día señor Hiram** – saludó al padre de su novia mientras se secaba con una toalla - **¿Preparado para el día de hoy?** – preguntó enrollándose la toalla en la cabeza y anudando otra en su cintura

 **-¿No debería yo preguntarte eso?** – preguntó confundido

 **-Pues nerviosa no estoy** – se colocó una vieja camiseta que estaba botada en el suelo – **si me disculpa, me necesitan en la puerta** – mencionó luego de que Trece volviera a llamarla - **¿Quién es?** – preguntó una vez estuvo dentro de la casa

 **-Ya lo verás** – caminó junto a ella hasta la puerta – **me quedo por precaución** – murmuró cuando Quinn abrió la puerta, tambaleándose ligeramente hacia atrás, cuando contra su rostro impactó un puño con bastante fuerza

 **-¡Mierda!** – Exclamó sosteniéndose la nariz, la cual sangraba bastante - **¿¡Qué demonios te pasa St. James!?**

 **-¡Es tu culpa!** – Comenzó a gritar atrayendo la atención de quienes en ese momento bajaban por las escaleras - **¡Tu le dijiste a los medios que soy Gay!** – los murmullos alrededor de ellos, comenzaron a aumentar, coloreando las orejas del chico, que no se había percatado de la presencia de la que una vez, fue su familia.

 **-¡No tengo ni puta idea de lo que hablas!** – Replicó sentándose, esperando por Trece que se había ido en busca del botiquín para frenar el sangrado

 **-¡No mientas Fabray!** – le lanzó su teléfono, teléfono que a duras penas, Quinn cogió en el aire - **¡Lee!**

"… _La teoría de que Jesse St. James es el padre del recién nacido de la estrella de Broadway Rachel Berry, se ha caído, luego de que unos fanáticos escucharán a Lynx Pentreath comentarle a una de sus amigas, que el actor es gay ¿Habría sido esté el motivo del divorcio entre Berry y St. James hace un par de años? ¿Por eso Rachel Berry se refugió en los brazos de la chica mala del Heavy Metal?..."_

 **-¡Vez!** – Exclamó pasándose las manos por el cabello - **¡Estoy arruinado! ¡Y todo por tu maldita culpa!**

 **-Cuando yo le dije a Trece eso que dice aquí** – le lanzó el teléfono – **fue hace poco más de un mes, si hasta ahora esto sale en los medios no es culpa mía, además yo no tengo porque estar protegiendo tu carrera**

 **-Admites que se los dijiste** – expresó algo más calmado

 **-Sí, se lo dije cuando estábamos buscando mi vestido de novia ¿Verdad?** – Miró a Trece quien iba entrado y solo asintió – **viste, no es mi culpa que tus fans te hayan visto con Jasón en una actitud cariñosa** – expresó dejándose limpiar la herida de la nariz.

 **-No sé que voy hacer**

 **-Ser hombre. Ten pelotas St. James y dile al mundo que te gustan los hombres y listó. Debes entender algo** – se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado con un algodón entre la nariz – **una cosa es tu vida priva, con quien te acuestas, con quien sales y otra muy diferentes es tu vida profesional ¡Así que a mí no me culpes de tu falta de pelotas!** – Exclamó – **Ahora haz el favor de marcharte de mi casa, que aquí no eres bienvenido.**

Dicho eso Quinn subió las escaleras, esquivando a los curiosos que presenciaron la discusión entre el ex y la actual pareja de Rachel Berry. Aunque la rubia por un momento pensó en entrar a su cuarto, sabía que la morena la echaría de allí antes de que pudiese decir media palabra, así que opto por esconderse en su cuarto de música y esperar que toda esa locura acabase.

A la una y cuarto de la tarde, Isabella buscaba desesperadamente a Quinn, quien llevaba rato desaparecida. Solo faltaba ella por alistarse y debía hacerlo en la casa de donde convivían Beth y Phoebe. Ya todos los invitados estaban listos, Beth vestía un vestido negro y su novia uno azul, el pequeño Spencer tenía un trajecito hecho a la medida por Kurt, solo faltaba la otra novia, que se encontraba durmiendo en uno de los sillones.

 **-¿¡Dónde carajos está tu madre!?** – le preguntó Isabella a Beth cuando se la encontró en el Lobby – **solo falta ella por arreglarse y faltan 45 minutos para que inicié la ceremonia**

 **-La última vez que la vi fue cuando Trece fue por ella a la piscina**

 **-¿A qué horas fue eso?**

 **-Como a las 10**

 **-¡Mierda!** – se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de no dañar su maquillaje – **si la encuentras me avisas** – la adolescente asintió rápidamente – iré a buscarla arriba

 **-¡Suerte!**

Isabella iba preguntando entre invitado e invitado, si alguno había visto a la cantante, pero entre más pasaban los minutos, más gente comenzaba a llegar y Quinn aún no aparecía.

Faltaban quince minutos para que iniciara la ceremonia y la rubia continuaba durmiendo cómodamente en su estudio, en ningún momento a Isabella, Beth o Trece se les ocurrió que podría estar allí y pronto tendrían otro problema, Rachel comenzaría a preguntar por su novia ¿Cómo le dirían que no sabían en donde estaba?

Leroy Berry, hombre curioso por naturaleza, llevaba rato recorriendo la mansión, era la primera vez que podía caminar por esa casa, sin estar con su hija o esposo, así que aprovechaba para saciar su curiosidad, del lugar en el que vivía su única hija. Sabía que pronto tendría que bajar para la marcha nupcial, pero antes, vería la última habitación de la tercera planta. Al abrir la puerta, se llevó una no tan grata sorpresa, su nuera, la prometida de su hija, dormía plácidamente sobre un cómodo sofá, a menos de diez minutos de casarse, pensaba dejarla allí descansando los últimos minutos, pero pronto se percató que la chica, tenía una toalla anudada a su cintura, vestía más como si fuera para la piscina y no para su boda.

- **Quinn** – lentamente la zarandeaba para despertarla, el reloj en ese momento estaba en contra de la rubia – **Quinn… ¡Quinn!** – Gritó logrando que la rubia brincará de la silla

 **-¡Señor Leroy! Me ha asustado** – Exclamó sentada en el suelo - **¿Qué sucede?**

 **-¿Qué sucede?** – Repitió el hombre con gracia – **Sucede que ¡En menos de diez minutos te casas! – al decir eso, la rubia abrió los ojos y pronto estuvo de pie**

 **-¡No puede ser!** – sin decir nada más salió del cuarto corriendo escaleras abajo, chocándose con Isabella que ya estaba cansada de buscarla

 **-¡Hasta que al fin te encuentro!** – Exclamó alegre - **¿Por qué estás vestida así?** – preguntó al verla

 **-No tengo tiempo** – fue lo único que le dijo antes de seguir su camino hacia la casa de invitados. Allí estaban Trece con Beth ideando un plan para distraer a la morena, en caso de que se percatará de que la otra novia no se encontraba presente.

 **-¡Al fin! ¿Pero que te paso?** – La voz de una de las maquilladoras, las hizo girar hacia la puerta – **¡No importa! Debes ducharte en menos de dos minutos** – la maquilladora le señaló el reloj a Quinn, quien solo asintió corriendo escaleras arriba rumbo al baño.

 **-¿Dónde estaba?** – preguntó Beth cuando vio entrar a Isabella

 **-No tengo idea** – se dejó caer abatida en el sofá más cercano – **pero lo importante es que apareció**

 **-Alcance a pensar que se había arrepentido de casarse** – bromeó Trece ganándose un golpe de parte de Beth **\- ¡Es broma!** – levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Beth negó levantándose del sofá y subiendo hacia la habitación en donde estaba su madre.

 **-¿Dónde estabas?** – le preguntó apenas salió de la ducha. La maquilladora, el estilista y otra chica entraron tras de Beth, con el retó de tener a Quinn lista en menos de siete minutos.

 **-Me quede dormida en el cuarto de música** – contestó sentándose en una silla para que el estilista le arreglará el cabello, lo cual no era muy difícil pues la cantante tenía el cabello corto

- **Claro… porque no lo pensé antes** – murmuró para sí misma **\- ¿Y te despertaste a último minuto?**

 **-No** – contestó dejándose maquillar **– El señor Leroy, me despertó de un gritó** – dijo tratando de mover mucho los músculos de la cara

 **-Phoebe acaba de mandarme un mensaje** – comentó luego de que su teléfono sonará **– Rachel dijo que bajaría a las dos y diez, así que eso nos da un rango más de tiempo**

 **-¡Listo!** – Exclamó la maquilladora - **¡Has quedado perfecta!** – había logrado cubrir el moretón en la nariz de la cantante, aunque aun estaba algo inflamada.

A las 2 con siete minutos, Quinn se paraba en el arco instalado cerca de la choza, detrás suyo estaba el padre que formalizaría su unión con Rachel. A su derecha, estaban sus damas de honor, Beth, Isabella y Phoebe y a su izquierda su madrina de matrimonio Trece. Frente a ella, sentados en la primera banca, estaban Leroy Berry con su madre Judy, que sostenía en sus brazos a un dormido Spencer. Al desviar la mirada, la rubia pudo observar a Santana y a Britt, con la pequeña Nala y tras ellas, algunos miembros del extinto club Glee

 **-Vino mucha gente** – le murmuró Beth al oído – **incluida mi profesora** – Señaló disimuladamente a Kitty Wilde, que iba acompañada de Marly Rose, la secretaria del director de su escuela.

 **-Hay para todos los gustos** – le guiño el ojo, mirando hacia sus compañeros de carrera, Bruce Dickinson, Marilyn Manson, Ozzy Osbourne y su familia, eran algunos de los que la acompañaban, por parte de la morena la más destacada sin duda era Barbra Streisand.

La marcha nupcial dio inició y todos se giraron mirando hacia el comienzo de aquella alfombra roja, que la morena había hecho instalar, allí la chica se encontraba del brazo de su padre Hiram, con una sonrisa en los labios, por inercia Quinn acomodó su corbata y se paro correctamente, sacando sus manos de los bolsillos. Había llegado el momento.

La cantante, podía sentir como bajaban las lagrimas por sus ojos, al ver a la morena vestida de blanco y aunque le fastidiaba la vista, no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarlas. A pesar de todos los rumores, de todo lo que había vivido, ella era un ser humano que merecía ser feliz y en absoluto le importaba que los demás la vieran llorar. Sentimiento parecido vivía Rachel, mientras caminaba del brazo de su padre. Años atrás había hecho esa misa rutina, solo que quien la esperaba en el altar no era Quinn, sino Jesse St. James y muchos años antes, estuvo a punto de hacerla pero con Finn Hudson. Solo que esta vez a diferencia de esas ocasiones, se sentía completa, sentía que su alma se encontraba en armonía con sus sentimientos, casi podría decir, que sentía a su corazón salir de su pecho y correr al encuentro con el corazón de su novia, de su prometida, de su futura esposa.

 **-Te la encargó** – escuchó decir a su padre una vez estuvieron junto a Quinn – es mi tesoro más preciado

 **-No se preocupe señor Hiram** – contestó la cantante – **para usted es su tesoro, para mí, el mundo entero.**

 **-Estás hermosa** – murmuró la morena, luego de que el hombre se sentará al lado de su esposo

 **-Yo estoy hermosa** – contestó sacándole una sonrisa a su novia **– pero tu…** \- suspiró mordiéndose el labio **– pareces una diosa.**

La ceremonia inicio con una predicación del padre, explicando la importancia del matrimonio y la obligación que esto acareaba para la vida de las futuras esposas.

 **-Rachel Barbra Berry** – comenzó a decir Quinn, los votos que había preparado para su novia – **nos conocimos hace 20 años, cuando estábamos en el instituto. Soportaste todas mis burlas y ataques sin sentido contra ti, siempre ayudándome a ser mejor persona y a no cometer terribles equivocaciones** – dijo recordando la vez que la chica evitó que acabará con la carrera de Shelby – **y hoy aquí, frente a nuestros amigos, conocidos, frente a nuestra familia e hijos, te pido que me aceptes como tu esposa, para amarte y respetarte hasta mi último aliento, porque sé que es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, con quien quiero caminar cuando la vejes nos alcance, mirando a nuestros nietos y biznietos jugar y decir "** _ **Lo hicimos bien**_ **", créeme que no tengo palabras, no encuentro las palabras para decirte cuanto Te Amo, cuanto Te Adoro, creó que la simple palabra "Te Amo" no enfrasca ni la mitad de mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

 **-Quinn** – la morena tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y no solo ella, sino varios invitados. Personas que conocían a Quinn como Lynx y sabían que era casi imposible que esa mujer dura, de la que los medios decían que hacia pactos con el diablo, se enamorara de una sola mujer y la prueba la tenía frente a ellos, la chica mala del Heavy Metal, finalmente había encontrado su camino hacia la felicidad – **como dices, nos conocimos hace 20 años, si en este momento pudiera viajar en el tiempo y buscarnos en esa época, no modificaría nada de lo que ha pasado, pues eso no hizo ser quienes somos. Tuvimos altas y bajas en nuestra relación** – recordó la época del psiquiátrico y su fallido matrimonio con Jesse – **pero juntas logramos superarlas y hoy aquí con todas estas personas presentes, quiero que sepas que has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, gracias a ti tengo dos hermosos hijos, un bebé de dos meses y una hija de dieciocho años –** miró a Beth quien solo asintió **– ustedes tres, son todo para y ahora sé que, lo que sentía por ti en el instituto no era solo admiración y respeto, era también amor. Te Amo Lucy Quinn Fabray, Te Amo Lynx Pentreath, Te amo de todas las formas habidas y por haber.**

 **-Después de estos votos, queda más que claro sus intenciones pero igualmente debo preguntar, las argollas** – pidió el padre y Beth pronto se acercó con un pequeño cofre con los dos anillos – Lucy **Quinn Fabray ¿Aceptarías a Rachel Barbra Berry, como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta el final de tus días?**

 **-Acepto** – Rachel deslizo el anillo por el dedo anular de la rubia

 **-Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Aceptarías a Lucy Quinn Fabray, como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta el final de tus días?**

 **-Acepto** – la rubia sonrió al repetir la acción de su chica

 **-Si hay alguien que se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o callé para siempre** – miró unos segundos a los invitados – **lo que Dios está uniendo, que no sea separado por el hombre. Las declaro esposa y esposa** – miró a Quinn – **puede besar a la novia**

 **-Con gustó lo haré** – murmuró antes de capturar los labios de su – **ahora** – esposa en su hambriento beso, lleno de aplausos por parte de los invitados

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde cuando la ceremonia finalizaba. Quinn con su mano entrelazada a la de su esposa y portando su nuevo anillo de casada, entraba a la mansión seguida por los invitados.

 **-¡Qué comience la fiesta!** – Exclamó Trece. Las recién casadas subían hacia su suite para ponerse ropa más cómoda, dejando a Trece a cargo de toda la situación.

 **-Ese traje, me hace acordar de cuando estábamos en el instituto** – murmuró la morena cuando entraron a la suite. Sobre la cama, estaba un vestido largo y negro que usaría hasta que finalizará la velada, del lado de Quinn, había un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca.

 **-No me apetecía usar un vestido como el tuyo** – contestó Quinn abrazando a su novia por la cintura – **quería que fueras el centro de atención, que todas las chicas presentes se sintieran celosas de lo hermosa que te vez con esté vestido** – susurró besando el hombro de su novia – **pero será mejor que nos cambiemos, sino ahora mismo te haría el amor.**

 **-Eso no suena mal –** Replicó girándose y quedando frente a frente con su chica – **no quiero saber que te paso en la nariz**

 **-Realmente no quieres saber** – asintió empezando a besarla con pasión

A las cinco y media, las recién casadas, regresaban a la fiesta, bañadas y cambiadas. Para muchos era lógico lo que habían estado haciendo, pero nadie dijo nada y se dedicaron a disfrutar la fiesta de la nueva pareja de poder en la industria.

 **-Te Amo** – susurró Rachel cuando les tocó bailar por primera vez como esposa y esposa

 **-También Te Amo** – la beso suavemente sin dejar de bailar – **en verdad, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.**

A las cinco de la mañana partió el avión privado de Quinn, con destino desconocido, pero con un rumbo muy claro, celebrar su luna de miel al lado de la mujer de sus sueños, de la mujer de su vida, de la chica por la cual sería capaz de dar la vida


	30. Epílogo

**Nueva York – 2038**

 **Jueves**

10 años han pasado desde que las chicas se unieron en sagrado matrimonio; Spencer había crecido sano y fuerte, luego de muchos estudios y exámenes al menor, habían determinado que poco o nada tenía que ver que Quinn hubiese consumido drogas con lo acontecido con el menor, eran sucesos que se daban, cuando se realizaba un embarazado por inseminación artificial y eso fue suficiente para que cinco años más tarde llegará a la familia la pequeña Charlotte, que a diferencia de su hermano, era rubia con ojos chocolate, mientras que Spencer era castaño de ojos avellanas. Solo que en está ocasión Quinn no donó el óvulo, no hubo poder humano que la convenciera de hacerlo, así que buscaron un donante que se pareciera físicamente a la rubia.

Beth había culminado exitosamente su carrera en París y se encontraba haciendo un doctorado en la Yale en economía, había creado una fundación con su amiga de la adolescencia Sydney Wilson, fundación que ofrecía diferentes productos a los clientes, desde centros vacacionales hasta asesorías legales. Quinn le había financiado la compra y posterior construcción del centro recreativo para niños y adolescentes durante las vacaciones de verano, el lugar estaba conformado por más de seis mil hectáreas de tierra. Aunque había estudiado historia antigua, lo compacto con finanzas y sus 28 años, ya le había pagado a su madre la totalidad del préstamo.

Se había comprometido con Phoebe hacía dos años y esperaba que su "Para siempre" fuera igual al de su madre.

 **-¡Spencer!** – La voz de la morena hizo que el pequeño se sobresaltará, hacia más de media hora que debió haber apagado su consola de juegos pero aún seguía jugando - **¡Más te vale haber apagado ya ese aparató!** – de mala gana, el chico guardo la partida y salió de la sala de entretenimiento.

 **-Ya mamá** – masculló enojado cuando se encontró con su madre

 **-¡Te he dicho muchas veces que primero debes terminar las tareas y después jugar!**

 **-Lo sé**

 **-¡Lo sabes pero sigues sin hacer caso!** – El niño bajo la cabeza – **ve hacer tus tareas y luego podrás acompañar a Beth**

 **-¿Beth está aquí?** – levantó el rostro iluminado

 **-Si no estuvieras jugando me habrías visto enano** – el niño rápidamente se giró al escuchar la voz de su hermana

 **-¡Beth!** – gritó corriendo a los brazos de está

 **-Ya escuchaste a mamá, ve hacer las tareas** – el niño asintió y corriendo subió a su cuarto

 **-¡Sin correr!** – Exclamó Rachel, pero ya el chico había llegado a la planta superior

 **-Es un pequeño terremoto** – comentó Beth tomando una de las manzanas que había en el frutero **\- ¿Qué?** – preguntó al ver que Rachel se le quedaba mirando

- **Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre** – a sus 28 años, Beth ya tenía más de 60 tatuajes en su cuerpo, la reacción de Quinn cuando le vio los brazos tatuados había sido épica.

 **-¿Cuándo llega?**

 **-No lo sé** – ambas mujeres se sentaron en el sofá que había en el Lobby – **tenía una reunión en Los Ángeles con Glenn hace unos días pero el martes llamó y dijo que tardaría un par de días en volver.**

 **-¿Qué estará haciendo?**

 **-Ni idea.**

Poco después del matrimonio de la cantante y la actriz de Broadway, Beth había decidido adoptar el apellido de Rachel, pasándose a llamar Bethany Fabray – Berry, como sus hermanos.

- **Mami** – las dos mujeres se giraron al escuchar la voz de la pequeña Charlotte – **hola Beth** – saludó a su hermana antes de correr a sentarse sobre su mamá - **¿Mami cuando viene?**

 **-Vengan conmigo** – dijo Beth levantándose rápidamente y tomando en brazos a Charlotte **– ¡Spencer!** – llamó al pequeño mientras caminaban hacia la sala de entretenimiento

 **-¿Qué pasa Beth?** – preguntó Rachel luego de que estuvieron sentadas en la sala

 **-Mira** – encendió el televisor, sintonizando el canal que le había dicho Quinn minutos antes por mensaje de texto.

"… _Estamos aquí en The Walt Disney Studios en donde se está realizando la última película animada de Tim Burton, 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' con nosotros se encuentran el genio Tim Burton"_ – enfocaron al hombre – _"Y la cantante que le da el sonido a esta película Lynx Pentreath"_ – enfocaron a Quinn

 **-¡Mamá!** – Exclamó Charlotte

 **-¿Qué hace Quinn con Tim Burton?** – preguntó la morena, pero Beth solo se encogió de hombros

"… _Cuéntenos un poco sobre esta película"_

" _Bueno es una película opuesta al Grinch y a todas estas películas navideñas, a las que nos tienen acostumbrados, en el Grinch el protagonista quiere destruir la navidad, pero en está Jack quiere celebrar la navidad por primera vez con sus amigos…"_ – Tim Burton continuó explicando su película

" _Cuéntanos Lynx ¿Cómo llegaste tu a este proyecto?"_

" _Llegué hace unos días"_ – soltó una leve risita _– "Mi representante me dijo que tenía que venir a Los Ángeles a una reunión importante, lo último que me paso por la cabeza, era una reunión con Tim Burton"_

" _Tenemos entendido que eres la encargada de la banda sonora y de la canción principal de la película ¿Eso es cierto?"_

" _Sí, bueno realmente Tim me dio horas para que le escribiera una canción sobre Halloween y pase toda la noche tratando de pensar en una canción para Halloween y bueno, lo conseguí"_

" _¿Qué tal la canción?"_ – le preguntaron esta vez a Tim

" _Realmente escribió lo que significa el Halloween para Jack y el que hubiera incorporado el nombre del personaje en la canción fue un plus para que quedará como canción principal"_

" _Al día siguiente de que se la enseñe, empezamos a grabarla canción en diferentes tonos, agudos, sonoros para saber de qué manera sonaría mejor, una vez estuvo grabada la canción solo era incorporarla a la película"_ – concluyó Quinn

" _¿Has visto la película?"_ – le preguntaron a Quinn

" _Tim, me dio la oportunidad de ver la película mientras añadía la canción y es realmente genial y el saber que probablemente vea está película con mis hijos en cine, lo hace más especial porque soy de las pocas personas que han tenido el privilegio de ver está película y de saber lo maravillosa que es"_

" _¿Crees que esta película le guste al publico Lynx?"_

" _No es la típica película de navidad a la que nos hemos acostumbrado a través de los años, sino una película que te deja ver como seria la vida sin la navidad y Halloween Town es una ciudad en donde siempre es Halloween y cuando Jack llega con su idea de celebrar la navidad, quedas como 'Oye, tú eres un personaje de Halloween no de navidad'"_

" _Bueno, gracias por sintonizarnos y no olviden que 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' estará pronto en cines, los dejamos con el video oficial de This Is Halloween"_

 **-¿Por qué mamá está cantando con dibujos?** – preguntó Charlotte mientras veía el video. Quinn tenía puesta una camiseta de Jack Skellington y en pocas ocasiones salía la rubia porque más que todo se enfocaba eran los cortos de la película.

 **-Quien iba a pensar que la chica mala del Heavy Metal, terminaría cantando una canción de dibujos animados** – acotó Beth luego de que terminará el video

 **-Tu madre ha cambiado** – mencionó la morena alzando a Charlotte – **Y tú** – miró a Spencer que ya se escabullía del lugar – **hacer tareas.**

 **-¿Pero por qué?** – golpeó enfadado su pie contra el suelo

 **-Porque son tus obligaciones campeón** – Beth sacudió el cabello de su hermano menor

 **-¡Oye!** – Protestó – **tardo horas arreglándolo**

 **-Okay** – levantó las manos sonriendo de lado – **ya que no has terminado las tareas, me voy con Charlotte a dar una vuelta**

 **-¡No es justo!** – siguió protestado el niño cuando llegaron al Lobby

 **-No te demores Beth** – pidió entregándole a la niña – **con mucho cuidado**

 **-Tranquila Rachel**

 **-¡Mamá!**

 **-Hacer tus tareas Spencer** – le ordenó la morena luego de que Beth se marchará con Charlotte.

 **-No es justo** – murmuró subiendo las escaleras

 **Sábado**

 **-¿Hola?** – una rubia entraba a su mansión luego de casi una semana de ausencia. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente, había trabajado de corrido esa semana con Tim Burton para terminar a tiempo la canción y la forma en que se le incorporaría a la película. Aunque fue gratificante ver el trabajo final, extrañaba a su familia, a sus hijos y a su mujer, así que apenas le dieron el visto bueno, llamó a su piloto para regresar a casa.

Se dejó caer suavemente sobre su sofá en el Lobby pasándose las manos por la cara tratando de despejar su vista. Finalmente se estiró haciendo sonar gran parte de su estructura ósea para así levantarse, volver a tomar su equipaje y subir a su habitación en donde quedó profundamente dormida apenas tocó la cama.

Horas más tarde a la mansión regresaban Rachel con los niños Beth y Phoebe, había salido aprovechando el buen clima, para llevar a los niños al parque, desafortunadamente en el lugar se habían encontrado con Shelby.

 **-¿Quieres calmarte?** – Phoebe trataba de calmar a su prometida, pero la chica no estaba en labores de hacerlo, no después de que Shelby le dijera que si se hubiese quedado con ella, no estaría llena de tatuajes y ya se habría casado con un buen hombre.

 **-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?** – Se dejó caer en el sofá seguida de Charlotte. La pequeña tenía a Beth como su modelo a seguir, todo lo que hacia Beth ella lo tenía que repetir.

 **-¡Spencer no corras!** – Gritó Rachel cuando el pequeño subió rápidamente las escaleras – **No debes hacerle caso a los comentarios malintencionados de Shelby**

 **-¡Es que me da mucha rabia!** – Apretó su puño tratando de serenarse – **habla como si fuera la madre ejemplar, cosa que no fue.**

 **-¡Mami!** – escucharon a Spencer gritar

 **-¿¡Mami!?** – la pequeña miró a Rachel con los ojos brillantes

 **-Iré a mirar, quédate con tu hermana** – la pequeña asintió – **y tu, trata de calmarte**

En el cuarto de arriba, Spencer era presa de un ataque de cosquillas por parte de su rubia madre, el pequeño se retorcía tratando de librarse pero era inútil.

- **Eso te ganas por querer asustarme** – Quinn lo tenía bien sujetado de las piernas. Estaba tan concentrada con su hijo que no se percató que alguien más presenciaba la tierna escena

 **-¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame!** – Quinn desvió la mirada hacia la puerta en donde se encontró con los ojos chocolates de su esposa

 **-Te has librado de está pequeño tramposo** – murmuró soltando al niño, quien rápidamente salió corriendo – **hola mi amor**

 **-¡Quinn!** – Exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia - **¿Cuándo llegaste?** – preguntó luego de besarla

- **Hace un par de horas** – contestó besándola nuevamente – **no había nadie así que aproveché para tomar una pequeña siesta… ¿Dónde estaban?**

 **-Salimos con Beth y Phoebe al parque**

 **-¿Beth está aquí?** – La morena asintió – **genial, hace días no veo a mi hija**

 **-Quinn, espera** – frenó a su esposa cuando intentaba salir – **algo paso.**

 **-¿Estás bien?** – Spencer había llegado corriendo a la planta baja, en donde seguían sus hermanas y cuñada – **Estás algo agitado**

 **-Mami me atacó**

 **-¿Mami? ¿Mami está?** – Preguntó Charlotte, a lo que el pequeño asintió **– genial** – intento bajarse del sofá

 **-Espera –** Beth la tomó por la cintura y volvió a sentarla en el sofá – **esperemos que mami baje ¿De acuerdo?** – ella ya conocía perfectamente al matrimonio y sabia que si no habían bajado era porque se estaban dando unos cuantos besos

Dos minutos más tarde Quinn bajo seguida de su esposa, la pequeña al ver a su madre, rápido se bajo del sofá y corrió haciendo que Quinn se agachará para que ella se colgará de su cuello de un solo saltó

 **-Hola monito** – beso la frente de su hija cuando ya estuvo en sus brazos **– hola Phoebe** – saludó a su nuera mientras se acercaba a su hija – **hola cariño** – le dejó un beso en la frente antes de sentarse al lado de ella.

 **-¿Quieren algo de comer?** – Preguntó la morena, haciendo que todos sus hijos y esposa asintieran – **Phoebe me ayudas** – pidió acercándose a Quinn para tomar a Charlotte – **Spencer ven**

 **-Qué sutil la forma en que Rachel nos deja a solas** – murmuró Beth luego de que todos se fueran a la cocina

- **Solo se preocupa por ti**

 **-¿Ya te lo dijo?**

 **-Ven** – se levantó del sofá – **vamos a caminar**

De mala gana, Beth siguió los pasos de su madre hacia el jardín, que con los años se había llenado de flores y pequeños arboles que había sembrado Judy Fabray con ayuda de Leroy.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que te molesto de tu encuentro con Shelby?** – preguntó sentándose en el muelle, sintiendo la brisa golpear en su rostro

 **-Todo**

 **-Se más especifica cariño**

 **-Me molesto que dijera que mi vida sería mucho mejor si no me hubiese venido a vivir contigo cuando tenía 15 años.**

 **-Sería muy diferente sí, pero no significa que hubiese sido mucho mejor** – miró a su hija antes de desviar la mirada hacia mar – **para Shelby debe ser muy frustrante haber perdido dos hijas, ahora ambas son mujeres adultas hechas y derechas y ninguna de ellas la reconoce como madre, ni lleva su apellido.**

 **-Una está casada con Quinn Fabray y la otra lleva su apellido.**

 **-Y con lo mucho que a mí me quiere** – se burló Quinn sacando una risa en su hija **– lo más posible es que crea que le quite todo lo que le importaba en esta vida, sus hijas.**

 **-No es culpa tuya**

 **-Ni tuya, así que no le hagas caso a los comentarios malintencionados de Shelby. Una vez me preguntaste porque perdone a mi madre** – le recordó levantándose **– a diferencia de Shelby, mi madre supo asumir sus errores y aceptar las consecuencias y eso nos mantuvo alejadas muchos años, ahora a pesar de la distancia ella se preocupa por mí, por nosotras** – puso su mano en el hombro de su hija **– no dejes que personas que no tienen nada que ver con quien eres, te afecten** – dicho eso, se alejo de nuevo rumbo a la mansión en donde se encontró con su esposa

 **-¿Está todo bien?** – preguntó abrazándola por la cintura

 **-Sí** – la beso tiernamente – **Te Amo mucho**

 **-Yo también Te Amo… ¿En qué piensas?**

 **-En lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida gracias a ti Rachel. Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar**

* * *

" _Démosle la bienvenida a Lynx Pentreath y a su esposa Rachel Berry" –_ el público comenzó a aplaudir – _"Cuéntanos Lynx ¿Qué tal la vida de familia?_

" _Muy bien, no cambiara está etapa de mi vida por nada en el mundo"_ – dijo entrelazando su mano con la de Rachel

" _Tienen dos hijos ¿Es correcto?"_

" _En realidad son tres"_ – interrumpió Rachel – _"Para mí, Beth es otra hija"_

" _Correcto"_ – asintió complacido – _"¿Qué tal llevan los niños la fama de sus madres?"_

" _Spencer no se queja"_ – contestó la morena _–"Realmente es como si le gustará toda la atención que recibe y Charlotte es muy pequeña todavía para entender la situación"_

" _¿Han pensado cambiar de lugar de residencia?"_

" _Para nada"_ – siguió hablando Rachel – _"Toda mi adolescencia me dije que mis hijos debían nacer y crecer en Nueva York y eso está pasando, Nueva York me reunión con el amor de mi vida, Nueva York hace parte de nuestras vidas"_ – miró a Quinn quien solo asintió con una sonrisa

" _Sabíamos que tenias una mansión en Los Ángeles ¿Aún la conservas?"_ – le preguntó a Quinn – _"No, la mansión se la vendí hace muchos años a Isabella Welch y allá vive ella con su esposa y sus gemelos"_

" _Ya todo el mundo sabe que Jesse St. James es gay, el mismo aclaró los rumores en una entrevista hace muchos años, pero ¿Cómo lidiaron con los comentarios que decían que su hijo era hijo de él?"_

" _Fueron momentos difíciles"_ – contestó Quinn – _"No podíamos salir a la calle juntas porque ya empezaban los comentarios, incluso en una ocasión me llenaron de tomates y aunque han pasado muchos años, Rachel y yo nos casamos y formamos una familia, aún hay personas que creen que Spencer es hijo de Jesse y que nuestra relación es falsa, cosa que no es cierta. Nosotras nos amamos y por eso estamos juntas"_

" _¿Algo que decirles a las personas que nos ven, Lynx?_

" _Que no dejen de luchar por sus sueños, hace veinte años, era una niña estúpida que creía que lo tenía todo en el mundo por ser famosa y ya tener dinero, pero luego entendí que no tenía nada, no tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar, no tenía a alguien a quien llamar para contarle mis problemas o sencillamente para decirle que lo quería, así que"_ – suspiró sonriendo – _"Sigan sus sueños pero nunca, nunca olviden que lo más importante es que sean felices con quienes son y hacia donde van"_

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, hemos llegado al final de está hermosa historia, esperó que haya sido de su agradó y nos volveremos a ver más adelante. Buen Fin de semana._

 _Canción mencionada: "This Is Halloween" de Marilyn Manson_


End file.
